


Degrees of Deception

by IBACULLEN



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 139,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBACULLEN/pseuds/IBACULLEN
Summary: Easy breezy Bella goes to work at The Cullen Conglomerate believing she is there due to her unfortunate circumstances. Everything went according to Edward's plan except one tiny snafu. Both have secrets they must keep. Both must lie in order to keep their relationship. Dishonesty may be what gets them killed. AH HEA. Cannon.





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

They say your life flashes before your eyes when you think you are about to die. There is a gun waved around in my face as I walk into the windowless vault. Six guys dressed in expensive ass suits stand around waiting for my arrival.

I see Edward off to the side in a chair and man, does he look pissed. He said he would kill me if I came here tonight and at that precise moment, I wasn't sure who I should be more afraid of. The baboon holding the gun on me or him. It's okay, Edward. If we both survive this, I can teach you the fundamentals of makeup sex. If we are killed, at least you didn't die a virgin, thanks to me. I want to give myself a high-five for that one, but I know that any sudden movement on my part may cause a nasty turn of events.

Edward shakes his head ever so slightly and gives me a menacing stare. I don't know why he has his boxers in a twist. If it weren't for him, we wouldn't be in this mess. Hell, if it weren't for him, my life might have gone completely different. I never knew just how much my life had been dictated by Edward. Like some crap plastic chess piece, Edward played me around his board for years without my knowledge. As pissed as it made me when I found out, I'm glad he did what he did. I was better for knowing him. I just wished I had the balls to say the three words he was dying to hear.

My life didn't flash before me. Instead, I began to think about how we all came to be here at this precise moment. I thought it started when I took that job at The Cullen Conglomerate. It never made sense that a girl with retail experience was uniquely qualified to be the second assistant to the chief executive officer for a multi-billion-dollar company. I want to pat myself on the back. When I first arrived, I didn't even know what CEO stood for and now, look at me! Using it in a sentence like I know what it meant. Uniquely qualified my ass!

I thought it all started with the death of my father. If Edward's mind was telling this story, I'm sure he would have started when we first met. Years and years before I would come to be his second assistant but since my mind is replaying the video, I thought it all started when my dad died.

I thought that my bad luck began when my father passed away. We weren't close so, it wasn't exactly heart-retching even if we did live together. Out of sheer necessity of course. I mean, what twenty-four-year-old would voluntarily live with their parents. In the days that followed, any sympathy I had for my father quickly vanished. I was notified of his demise on a Tuesday. One week after, I learned that my father's enormous gambling problem led to all his assets being seized including the house I grew up in. Apparently, he owed quite a bit of money and I was suddenly forced out of my home.

"Good news. We found a buyer for the house and I'm not exactly sure why, but he is willing to pay nearly double your asking price. It will clear up all your debt…I mean your father's debt."

I looked passively at my realtor. I'm sure that she was excited about the sale. The roots from her dye job were showing through and her shoes were scoffed with set creases in the cheap leather. It was clear, she was probably about as desperate as I was.

"Lucky me." My words biting. "I don't care. Do whatever you need to do and send me the papers to sign. I already took what I wanted. The rest…can go to goodwill."

My realtor was taken aback by my apathy. I stood up from the rickety kitchen table. The damn thing swayed to the left. I grabbed my backpack and put on my vest with name tag and all.

"I have to get to my shift. You can see yourself out. Take whatever you like…"

My feet bounded down the three steps as I pulled on my coat to begin my trek to Newman's Outdoor Supplies. My car died the day after my father. Ironic. There was no way I could begin to afford to fix it unless sexual favors were an option, so now I was forced to walk to my shitty job.

I trudged through the mud along the road and living in one of the rainiest shitholes on the earth, my walk quickly drenched me. Cold and already in a foul mood I arrived at the outdated crap shop I was fortunate enough to be employed at.

"Bella!" Mrs. Newton announced upon seeing me, "I tried calling you but…your phone said it was no longer in service."

I couldn't afford the bill.

"What's up?" I asked already worried about the answer. If she tried to call me, it was clear that she probably was going to ask me to not come in. Mrs. Newton cringed as she placed a stray hair back behind her ear before she gathered up the sense to reply.

"We…were bought out last night. The new owners want us to cease sales ASAP. I have your last check plus a decent severance…I hope it can help," She said obviously hoping to alleviate her guilt for leaving me without a job.

I wanted to laugh but I didn't. Instead, I snatched my paycheck from her wrinkled hand and turned around without a word. I mean honestly, who loses their father, home, car, and job all in one week. I don't know what mirror I broke but it was sure biting me in the ass.

"Bella," Mrs. Newton calls out. "The new owner…he understands what a hardship this is on our employees. He said that he has many openings with his company. Just...tell them you worked at Newman's and he will have HR see what they can do. I put his business card in your envelope…"

I don't wait for her to finish. I wasn't about to go and work for some asshole who took my job even if it was a shitty one. With no place to go, I went and deposited my last check into the bank. I had no idea what I was going to do now. I couldn't afford another night in the roach motel I had been living out of. The idea of going back there to it depressed me even if I did have the funds to cover the board.

The rain was still coming down steadily. I needed to find a place to stay for the night. All my friends were smart enough to get out the second they graduated so I didn't have anyone I could couch ride for a minute while I found another job. In my mind, I ran through every possibility.

Rosalie.

She was this gorgeous supermodel girl I met at a club last year. Big boobs. Big blond hair and the kind of girl that made you feel like the before picture. At the time she was on her road to becoming America's next top whatever but then she wasn't having any luck booking jobs and ended up at a square job. She lived in Seattle and told me if I ever needed a place to stay, I could call her.

I pulled myself up from off the wall and ran out into the rain to head for the last payphone in Forks. I huddled in the small box relieved to be out of the freezing rain darts. I scrounge around my purse for the exact change and began to dial.

"Hello," She sang into the phone.

"Rosalie? This is Bella," I said through my teeth chattering.

"Hey, B! What is up in Knives?"

"Forks," I corrected her. "Although, I wished it was called Knives. I could really use one about now."

"Damn! Depressed much?"

I sighed and looked out at the sky to see lightening brighten the ominous dark clouds. I waited for the thunder and counted to see how far off it was.

"Hello!" Rosalie grunted into the phone.

"Sorry. Hey…do you think it would be possible if I came and slept on your couch for a few days. I just lost my job…and I don't have anywhere to go."

I hated how pathetic I sounded.

"Absolutely! But…I don't have a couch. Sorry, my place sucks."

"If it has four walls and a roof, you are already miles ahead of me. No worries, I can sleep on the floor. I am hoping that I can find a job quick. How is Seattle's employment rate?" I joked.

"Apparently a lot better than Knives. Don't worry, if you can't find something, I'm sure my company is hiring. I hate to send you there if you have another option. That dickwad Cullen barely pays over minimum. I swear, the richer they are, the more they screw over their employees!"

At this point, anything would be preferable than mooching off my friend.

"Hey, I gotta go if I'm going to catch the last bus out of here. I will see you in a few hours."

I hung up and was happy that at the very least I had a plan. Maybe Seattle was just the change I needed. I had no reason to hang around Forks. Maybe my life could finally begin in the big city.

I loaded up at the vending machine in the bus depot before boarding my bus. I found that Doritos could make a very satisfying dinner when needed. I watched as the bus passed by the various landmarks I had been accustomed to since my family had come to live here. I couldn't believe I was finally getting out. I might jump into the aisle and do the Cabbage Patch if I didn't think it would get me thrown off the bus.

By the time I arrived in Seattle, my clothes had dried from the downpour I faced in Forks. However, it was still raining in Seattle so by the time I walked to Rosalie's apartment, I was drenched once again. Rosalie's apartment seemed to be in the bad part of town. I had only been to Seattle once before. A class trip to the Space Needle so I never saw the bad part of Seattle. Now, I was getting the ultimate high-definition tour experience. I was sure I tripped over a dead guys foot but maybe he was just passed out drunk. I clung to my backpack knowing it held everything I had left in the world.

I looked behind me and see some tall creeper walking about a block away from me. Warning bells began to go off and I suddenly wish I would have brought my dad's shotgun. I quicken my pace and frantically look for Rosalie's apartment building. I see it up ahead and practically sprint the rest of the way.

I climbed the stairs to the second floor and looked for number twelve. The door to number twelve had paint peeling from off of it. When I knocked on it, it felt that it wouldn't take much effort to break it down. I look down and see no sight of the tall creeper. I feel silly. I was overreacting. I can't believe I let my panties get in a twist over nothing. My active imagination believing that I was being followed.

"Hey! You made it." Rosalie opened her door wide enough for me to come and then quickly slammed it shut behind me. She began to go down the door and fasten each lock, five in total.

"Yes, and I see you've already started off the ritual with locks and chains. Never saw you as that kind of girl," I joked.

"You have no idea. This area isn't the best. It's this and the gun under my pillow that keeps me safe at night," Rosalie replied.

"Oh, I get it. In fact, I swear some creeper dude was following me tonight. If your place had been much farther, I might have ended the night in some asshole's basement having my skin peeled off."

Rosalie laughed, "Well, from what I hear, you're into that freaky shit."

I sat on the floor next to Rosalie's coffee table and spent the next hour catching her up on my life and misfortunes over a couple of beers. The place on the carpet where I was sitting was to be my new bed. The carpet wasn't too bad and who was I to complain. At least I was out of the rain and Rosalie's heater was working.

"I can't believe Newman's didn't give you more notice. I mean, no one just sells their store overnight. They had to have known about the buyout sooner. You've been their loyal employee for years. A little heads up would have been decent," Rosalie ranted.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I wasn't exactly employee of the month but you're right! It was fucked up of them. Now all I have is a check for four-hundred and ninety-two dollars and some business card from some asshole who took my job away," I said pulling the check out of my pocket.

I opened it up and the business card fell to the carpet. Rosalie snatched it up for inspection.

"Holy crap! Edward Cullen bought your store? He's the asshole I work for," Rosalie said.

"Who the hell is Edward Cullen?"

Rosalie made a face.

"He's this hottie billionaire. He owns and runs Cullen Conglomerate. The tallest commercial building in Seattle."

"What the hell is a conglomerate?" I asked.

Rosalie shrugged and gave me a confused look. I was glad I wasn't the only one who needed a dictionary.

"The hell if I know. I work in his payroll department as an assistant. Asshole hasn't given me a raise in two years. I barely make over minimum wage. He's cute but weird. I mean really weird. Whenever I have seen him, he seems to be awkward and unable to be among us humans. He's the kind of guy that you totally swipe right for and then you find out that he lives in his mother's basement doing god knows what down there."

I laughed because that happened to me often when I would swipe right.

"Well, I don't know who he is or care who he is. He offered us Newman employees a job if we wanted it. I'm not sure if I want to work for the asshole who put me out of a job but as you can see, beggars can't be choosy."

Rosalie got up from the floor and handed me back the business card. She went and gathered the empty bottles to deposit them in her recycling bucket.

"If you want a job, I can introduce you to Nancy in HR tomorrow. But, as I said, don't expect too much over minimum wage. The billionaire is a tight ass with his money."

I thought about it for a minute. I looked at the card in my hand and the fancy embossing job someone had done on them. I had never worked in an office setting before but if Rosalie could manage, I was sure I could try. I mean, it wasn't like they were going to make me a manager my first day out.

"I think I will go with you tomorrow. You never know. Maybe this is the beginning to something fantabulous."

"Do you have anything to wear?" Rosalie asked looking me over.

I looked down at my jeans and pocket sweatshirt and shook my head.

"I guess I know where this last check is going tomorrow. Maybe you can show me a cheap clothing store."

Rosalie walked over to her room and came back with a fancy outfit on a hanger.

"Wear this tomorrow and we can go shopping this weekend once we find out what department they will set you up in," She offered.

"Geez, Rosalie. You don't have to do that. You're already taking care of me like I was some stray cat."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head at me.

"It's fine. Really. Just be sure to shave your legs. This skirt is a little high but if we can get Tyler Crowley to interview you, I'm sure it will win you any position you could ask for. Just be careful with Tyler. Even though he's in Human Resources, he never got the memo on sexual harassment. It amazes me in this day that someone could get away with it."

Rosalie went to bed shortly after. She wanted to get to work by eight the next morning, so she could take the time to show me around. She said she would wake me up at six to get ready. She was amazing. A real angel. After everything I had been through the past few weeks, I was finally feeling like my luck was changing for the better.

I got up from the hard floor and went to grab a glass of water. I stood in Rosalie's tiny kitchen and looked out the window on the street below. Across from the apartment was a small row of stores and businesses. I squinted my eyes and could see a man standing on the stoop of one of the stores. He had the same shape as the man I thought was following me. I see him light up a cigarette and a chill ran down my spine. I put the glass back on the counter and calm myself down. He was probably a vagrant looking for dry shelter from the rain.

I sighed and went back to my makeshift bed and forgot about the creeper. I had enough to worry about. Tomorrow, I would need to make a good first impression as I attempted to become employed doing a job I have never done in my life.

The rain lulls me to sleep. Even though I hated walking in it, I did love going to sleep hearing it. When Rosalie woke me the next morning, my back hurt from the floor and I was a little too grumpy but that wasn't anything new.

The skirt Rosalie provided was embarrassingly tight. I was worried that if I sat down, a seam would bust. I tried to get Rosalie to find me something else, but she kept stating that it was supposed to be that tight. I tried to explain that if the seam were to burst, then I would no longer be able to show my face at Cullen…whatever it was called again.

"Stop fussing with the skirt. It's hot and you're hot in it. That skirt is going to land you an amazing job!" Rosalie smacked my hand away as I attempted to pull it down. We were standing on the bus and holding onto the rails as we made our way to Rosalie's place of employment.

I could feel every guy's eyes on me and it made me cringe. Not that I wasn't up for a little fun but there was a time and place for everything. With my nerves being nearly fried, now was not the time to think about sex. Ah, sex…it had been far too long, my friend.

"We're here," Rosalie announced.

We stepped off the bus and my gaze traveled up the ginormous building in front of us. I wasn't a huge fan of heights, so I prayed that whatever job was offered to me would be closer to the ground. Perhaps the mailroom.

I nearly stumbled on those damn high heels Rosalie forced me into when we approached the revolving door. Everything in the building was so shiny and polished. I wondered if my immune system silently thanked the cleaning crew. With the number of employees this place held, it amazed me that you couldn't find more fingerprints. Even the panel where Rosalie pressed the elevator button was spotless. We walk into the elevator car and I see someone dressed in a uniform come up and wiped the panel that Rosalie had just sullied. Perhaps, I would find a cleaning crew position. It wouldn't be a half bad job to walk around with a rag and clean elevator button panels.

"Come on," Rosalie said to bring me out of my musings.

Our heels clacked on the bright white polished floors. I had to say, if this Edward Cullen was as stingy as Rosalie made him out to be, he took that money for raises and put it into maintaining this impressive shiny building.

"Is Tyler in?" Rosalie asked a small round girl at the front desk.

"You know Tyler never comes in this early. Nancy is here, however," the young girl replied.

Rosalie made a face and was about to say something when another older lady popped out from her office.

"Did someone say my name?"

Nancy was the epitome of what I thought an office person would look like. A Bland wool short suit coat and matching skirt.

"Hey, Nancy. This is Isabella Swan. She's from…"

Rosalie never had a chance to even finish her sentence.

"Newman's! Yes, Isabella Swan," Nancy replied. She shook her head a little when looking me over. Almost as if she was staring at a mirage. "You may go, Rosalie. I can take it from here."

Rosalie gave me a look and I shrugged in reply. This Nancy seemed a little too happy to find a former customer service rep standing in front of her.

"Why don't you come into my office and we can get you squared away," Nancy said holding her hand out toward her office.

I timidly walked forward wondering how far down the rabbit hole I was willing to go. Everything seemed a little off.

"How did you know who I was?" I asked.

Nancy walked in and shut the door behind her. She went around to her sleek glass desk and sat down in her high back leather chair.

"I was given a short list of candidates to look out for. Mr. Cullen felt horrible for having to let so many employees go without notice. He wanted to make sure that anyone at Newman's who wanted a job, get one," she explained.

"O-kay…" I replied. It seemed a little odd that a billionaire would worry about the employees of a small crap camping and hunting retail shop in the middle of Forks.

"Why don't you fill out this paperwork and I will show you to your new position." Nancy handed me a stack of papers and I flipped through them.

"What position are you hiring for?" I asked.

"Well, I was told that you are uniquely qualified, so we have something ready that I'm sure will suit your needs."

Uniquely qualified?" Just what the hell was I going to be doing? I spent the past seven years at a store selling hunting and camping gear. I filled out the forms as best as I could for someone who didn't have an address, phone number and such. The only things I was able to fill in was my name and social security number. The mound of paperwork was thick and I mostly flipped through the pages looking for the empty lines to sign.

Once I was finished, Nancy didn't even look over my forms. She just stuffed them into her drawer and stood up ready to show me to my new office. We went to the elevators and my stomach almost dropped into my feet when she pressed the button indicating the top floor. The Seventieth-seven floor!

I feel my palms begin to sweat as the elevator rose toward our destination. Images of falling to my death flashed through my mind. Movies like Speed and remembering the Twin Towers nearly made me throw up when the doors finally opened, and the elevator pinged at our arrival.

I tried to shake from my head where I was. It was easy to do when there wasn't a window in sight to remind me how high up I was. I could pretend I was safely on the ground floor in some mailroom where I should have been placed.

Another young girl approached, and she was dressed impeccably. Every piece on her was designer and not just designer like low-end designer like Coach but, like the really good shit.

"Jessica, I want to introduce you to Isabella Swan. She will be Mr. Cullen's second. Please show her around."

Jessica looked me over and her face read what I was thinking. What the hell was I doing here? Even I knew that I shouldn't be on this high of a floor working for…Mr. Cullen? I wanted to tell Nancy that a mistake had been made but I couldn't find my voice box. It was probably still down on the twentieth floor in HR.

Nancy left, and Jessica sighed and looked back at me.

"Isabella, is it?" She asked. "Follow me."

I looked around at the floor as we walked towards Jessica's office. The place looked like something I might see if I was dead and had been a good girl. Everything was white or pearl or glass. All we needed was a few clouds and this could be heaven. I tried to not think of the clouds that probably touched the outside of the building on the floor I was currently at.

"So, what did you do before you came here?" Jessica asked.

Here we go.

"I worked at Newman's," I replied.

"Nieman's? I love Nieman's. Can you still get a discount?"

I nearly laughed but refrained.

"No…not Neiman's. Newman's. We specialize in outdoor equipment for camping and such."

Jessica's face fell and then she looked utterly confused.

"How did you come to work here?" She asked.

I tried to not feel offended, but it was so clear that I so was not in the right place.

"Edward Cullen bought out my store and offered the employees a job at his company," I replied.

"Mr. Cullen! You no longer refer to him as Edward Cullen. Now that he is your boss and he is to be referred to as Mr. Cullen," She corrected. "There is so much that I am going to have to teach you, I see."

I sighed and began to bite at my fingernail. If I wasn't nervous before, I was certainly nervous now.

"Mr. Cullen…is pragmatic. Extremely pragmatic. He is a huge germaphobe and oh…don't even think about going there with him. I am pretty sure he is gay. He won't look, so no need to wear tight suggestive clothing. He is extremely professional…annoying so."

She looks down at my tight tight skirt and I was sure that she thought I was just some tart trying to get my billionaire man catching claws on. I hoped I would be able to change before I met Mr. Cullen. I so did not want him thinking I was a tart.

"First thing I need you to do is input your information into Outlook. Mr. Cullen likes to know where his assistants are at all times. He will be calling you and expecting a lot even after hours. So, always have your phone on and near you."

Jessica walks towards the desk and fires up the computer.

"This is your desk."

I nod my head and sit down in some swanky chair.

"What's an Outlook?" I asked.

Jessica looked like her head was about to pop off.

"Okay…this has to be a mistake. No offense but there is no way that someone with no computer knowledge gets hired to Mr. Cullen's second assistant. We have to go and talk to Nancy in HR. Come on," She said beckoning me to follow her.

I didn't exactly disagree, so I did as she asked.

The elevator pinged. A man who looked not too older than myself walked out in the finest charcoal suit I had ever seen. His hair was copper and perfectly kept. His eyes were dark green. Shoulders were broad, and he was about a foot and a half taller than me. He walked confidently until he saw me and then he faltered almost as if he was wearing heels and trying to maneuver through a revolving door.

He came straight towards us and seemed to lose all confidence.

"You're…here," He said lowly.

"Uh…and you're there," I replied stupidly.

"Sorry, Mr. Cullen. I was just about to return her to HR. I think Nancy made a mistake," Jessica piped up.

Mr. Cullen eyes grew dark, "No, Miss Stanley. I was already made aware of Isabella's impending arrival. I approved it, so I hope you have done your job and made sure she is fully acquainted with our operations and procedures."

"She doesn't even know what Outlook is," Jessica attempted.

"Then I suggest you educate her. If she is unsuccessful then I will find you to blame. Get her set up in our system and be prepared to work over until Isabella is caught up," He snapped. Mr. Cullen turned to me and I nearly peed my skirt.

"I would like to speak with you for a moment in private."

Mr. Cullen continued to walk on towards what I assumed was his office. I stood in place with my feet frozen to the floor wondering if I should follow or attempt to make it to the elevator and run. Edward Cullen intimidated me but when did I ever let that stop me.

"Now, Isabella!" He snapped and like a cartoon character, my feet scrambled to follow on after before he barked any more orders at me.

Into the office I went, wondering what the hell did I just get myself into.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

As I walked into Edward Cullen's office and perused my surroundings, I found myself rethinking my nerves. I mean…sure the man had enough money to wipe me off the face of the earth. After hearing what Rosalie thought about him, he sounded like a jerk. I wasn't about to let this jerk make me feel insignificant, so my courage was returning to me.

My bravado quickly wore off when I see a complete view of Seattle and of course the clouds from the surround sound windows in Edward Cullen's office. I mean, Mr. Cullen's office. I nearly throw up right then. I tell myself that as long as I kept away from the windows, I should be away from harm. I truly believed that if I went near them, I might be sucked out.

I walked over to this shelf that had a lot of shiny trophies displayed upon it and took a closer look to see what they were given for. One of them was a glass orb. I picked it up and Edward Cullen, I mean Mr. Cullen came quickly over and snatched it out of my hands.

"Cool ball," I said.

"Perhaps one shouldn't touch priceless items. Please have a seat, Isabella."

He waved his hand at the chair sitting across from his mountainous desk. I walked over toward it as he went to his chair. I was about to sit down when I remembered how hard it was to sit in this skirt.

"Why do you call me Isabella and Jessica, Miss Stanley?" I asked twisting back and forth slightly on my heel.

"I am your employer, I can call you by whatever name I wish," He replied.

I wrinkled my forehead at his evasiveness.

"O-kay…so does this mean I can call you Eddie? Miss Stanley said to call you Mr. Cullen."

He narrowed his eyes and let out a slow breath through his nostrils.

"Are you my employer?" He asked.

"Yes, I have a guy out back unloading my billions to put next to yours," I quipped.

"Miss Swan, would you mind having a seat, so we may have a serious discussion?"

It seemed as if he had enough of my colorful attitude. He Miss Swan'd me.

I sighed and flopped down into the chair forgetting about my skirt but relieved when it didn't split on me. I waited for him to begin but he just stared at me. I widened my eyes and shook my head slightly wondering what was taking him so long. I will say one thing, Rosalie and Jessica were right. He was super cute and someone I would have definitely swiped right for. They were also right to warn me that he was weird. At first, he seemed in complete control and rather authoritative but there were moments when he would look in my direction and seem completely nervous or scared like I would turn to dust if I had been stabbed in the heart by a wooden stake.

Mr. Cullen reached forward to this pump bottle on his desk and squirted some hand sanitizer into his hands. I looked around his office once more and paid close attention to the floors and shelves. Not one speck of dust or a fingerprint was to be found. Jessica stated he was a germaphobe. It seems that she wasn't lying.

"So…what would you care to discuss?" I asked hoping to move along the party.

"I received your start paperwork from Nancy and I noticed there were a few blanks. I need you to leave your address and phone number with Jessica," He began.

"I don't currently have an address or phone number. I just moved here and am crashing at a friend's place," I replied.

"Miss Rosalie Hale, correct?" He asked.

"Yeah…how did you…"

"Miss Hale lives in Othello. Not a safe area at all. Why would you agree to live in a dire neighborhood?" He questioned.

"I guess that is for me to know and you to find out," I snapped. "Miss Hale does what she can with what she earns. Perhaps if she had a raise, she wouldn't be forced to live in such a dire area. "

I knew that the man was probably going to fire me, but I didn't care. Knowing how unqualified I was for the position, I would do him the favor and save some time we would waste on me being here. Plus, Rosalie had been so nice to help me out and I wasn't about to sit idly by while her living was being looked down upon by the billionaire.

"You need a phone," He started ignoring my comment. "And…proper clothes. I can tell that your attire doesn't fit correctly. You should see to it."

"I don't have the money to buy fancy clothes. I know Jessica may dress in Prada, but I will be lucky if I can find something businesslike over at the local Walmart," I said standing up from the chair. "Look, Mr. Cullen. I think there has been a huge mistake. It's obvious that I don't belong here, and I know you only hired me to assuage your guilt for buying Newman's. You don't have to make me the freaking Vice President in order to make it right. I would have been happy down in the mail room. I can go and speak with Nancy and sort this out…"

"I have no guilt for buying Newman's. You are here because it is my request that you be here. I know that you will work hard to learn everything you need to become a productive employee. I will…see to it that an advance is sent into your account so that you may acquire the necessary items I have requested. Why don't you head out to Jessica and learn…something."

He turned towards his computer. I guess we were done here.

"Why did you request me to be here?" I asked when I was near the door.

He stopped typing and looked up in my direction.

"I guess that is for me to know…and you to find out," He replied repeating my words back to me.

I shook my head and left out the door. I walked over to Jessica's desk and waited for her to give me direction. She sighed at my presence and then made a show of standing up.

"Let me show you around."

She took me to the employee lounge which held a refrigerator and basic necessities. A Keurig to which Jessica was super irritated to have to explain to me how to work and a basket full of muffins, bagels, and doughnuts.

She took me over to my new desk and began to show me what Outlook was. Apparently, a computer program that had a digital calendar, address book, and email system.

"Since you don't know anything, your job will include answering the phones. You answer the phone with, Good morning, Edward Cullen's office, this is Isabella speaking. The calls have already been prescreened by our operator so you won't have to deal with telemarketers or people just trying to get ahold of Mr. Cullen to ask for money but there are still some people that he never wants to talk to. One being his own mother. She calls like once or twice a week and no matter how often you ask if he wants to speak with her, he never does. So, if she calls the polite thing to say is that Mr. Cullen is in a meeting. Got it?" Jessica asked.

I nodded my head. Man, what a prick! Won't even take a call from his own mother? What I would do to be able to speak to my mother again.

"Also, your lunch is thirty minutes to be taken at twelve-thirty. You must be back by one. Not a minute later. You may go to the bathroom whenever you like but don't abuse the privilege or you will be forced to wait until your fifteen-minute breaks. We begin at eight and are off by five. Occasionally, you will be asked to work late or come in on Saturday's. You will receive time and a half for those hours. Any questions?"

I was feeling a tad overwhelmed. I racked my brain for questions that I was sure were rolling around upstairs.

"When do we get paid?" I asked.

"The first and fifteenth of the month. Until your probation period is over, you don't have sick time or vacation time. After ninety days, you can accumulate a half hour for every day that you work. After a year, if you're still here, you will be entitled to eighty hours of vacation time."

Jessica led me back to my desk to drop me off.

"I have a lot to do since I pretty much have to do the job of two people so please try not to bother me unless it's an emergency."

She began to walk off, so I hated to bother her once more but somehow, I didn't care.

"Oh…Jessica?" I waited for her to turn around. "It's Bella by the way. Not Isabella. I go by Bella."

She gave me a look of sheer apathy.

"And somehow I don't care. Mr. Cullen calls you Isabella, you're Isabella."

Once again, she flipped around and headed back to her desk. I would wait until she was in a better mood to approach the subject once again if that was even possible. Perhaps I needed to approach the subject with Mr. Cullen.

I sat down in my chair and twisted back and forth while I figured out what to do. Since I had no real tasks, I found myself bored very quickly. The phone rang, and I was super excited for something to do.

"Hello? I mean…Edward Cullen's office. Good morning…or afternoon. This is Bella speaking."

I couldn't even manage to answer the phone correctly.

"You must be new," The voice on the other end stated.

"Uh…yeah. What do you want?"

I nearly slapped myself in the face. Come on Bella! Be professional.

"I mean, how may I help you?"

"I need to speak with Edward. This is Jane. He'll know who I am," The woman replied short with me.

I looked down at the phone and wondered what I should do. I never had to manage a phone with so many buttons on it before. At Newman's, we still had an old rotary phone.

"Sure…please hold."

I set the phone down on the desk and looked around for Jessica. She was nowhere in sight. I got up and quickly walked around to try and find her but no luck. I went over to Mr. Cullen's office and took a calming breath before gathering up the courage to open the door.

"Uh…Mr. Cullen?" I called out.

"You might as well come in," He called back to me.

I opened the door and held on to the handle.

"Um…Jane is on the phone. She said you would know who she was."

He stared at me with those gorgeous green eyes like he was trying to figure me out.

"Did you want to talk to her?" I asked. Maybe a little too rudely.

He sighed and waved his hand at me.

"Was that a yes or a no kind of wave?" I asked for clarification.

"Transfer her," He said.

I walked back out to my desk and picked up the phone.

"Edward…I mean Mr. Cullen will speak to you now," I said into the phone.

"About damn time. What took you so long?" she snapped.

I stood there appalled by her attitude but being the good girl I was, I simply replied, "Have a nice day!"

I looked down at the phone and saw the transfer button, so I pressed it and then hung up the phone. There! Out of my ear and life forever, hopefully. I plopped back down in my chair and the phone rang once more.

Crap.

Here we go again. I ran through the line in my head once more before picking up the phone.

"Good morning, Edward Cullen's office. This is Bella speaking."

"You just hung up on me! Look, I don't have time for this. Where the hell is Jessica? I would like to speak to Edward sometime before I die."

Man, was she pissed.

"One moment please," I said.

I put the phone back down on the desk and once again trotted off to Mr. Cullen's office. I opened the door and sighed, "I hit transfer, but it didn't go through…can you just…"

I made a gesture asking him to come with me. I was a little worried that he would be upset with me and I do mean a little. But, instead, he smiled and laughed under his breath before standing up and walking towards me.

"Where is Jessica?" He asked.

"I have no idea. She said something about having to work twice as hard and gave me the task of answering phones, but I have never had to use this kind of system before. I have no idea what the hell I am doing! Can you please just send me to the mailroom or something?"

I was embarrassed of my little fit, but I knew I didn't belong here. Jessica knew I didn't belong here and I knew that Edward Cullen knew I didn't belong here. Why the hell was he wasting his time with me?

"Calm down, it's just a phone," He replied reaching over the short wall that housed my desk and picking up the phone.

I flopped back down in my chair and placed my elbows up on the desk to hold my head up while he spoke to this Jane woman.

"Yes, she's new," I heard him say obviously talking about me.

"I am not discussing this further. Just get on with whatever you wish to speak to me about."

He was short with her and I kind of loved him for how he was handling this Jane woman. She seemed to be a real treat! I look around and see Jessica return from wherever the hell she ran off to and she looks over at me and seems confused as to why Mr. Cullen is standing at my desk with the phone in his hand.

"No, my office already sent it in. I don't need a date because I already stated I wasn't attending," Mr. Cullen continued. He sighed and looked rather irritated. I wondered if this Jane person was attempting to ask him out. Jessica was sure he was gay, but I never made assumptions.

"My apologies, but I assumed your office would have let you know of my intentions. Perhaps, some other time. I have a meeting to get to. I will see you on the fifteenth as previously discussed."

He then hung up the phone. So, I guess when you're a billionaire, you can afford to not have manners. Not that I was complaining. Jane was rude so a small part of me was giving Mr. Cullen a high-five in my mind.

"Miss Stanley, if you plan on putting Isabella on phones, then at least teach her how to transfer a call," Mr. Cullen barked on the way back to his desk.

I knew he seemed to be pretty pissed off, so I knew I shouldn't poke the bear but that's what Swan's loved to do, poke bears and any other animal for that fact.

"Mr. Cullen," I called for his attention. I waited for him to turn before continuing. "I prefer Bella."

He gave me a challenging look before looking over towards Jessica. Jessica was practically shaking in her Manolo's.

"Miss Stanley, I suggest you get to it or else Isabella won't get to her lunch on time."

I knew he only said that to reiterate the Isabella part.

"Douche," I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?" he asked superiorly.

"Dude!" I gave him a thumbs up and fake smile.

He narrowed his eyes before turning to go back into his office. Once he had disappeared Jessica came hurrying over to me.

"Are you trying to get fired? Seriously!"

I rolled my eyes. It didn't seem that I could ever be fired even if I tried.

Jessica spent a half hour going over all the buttons on the phone and had me practice just to make sure that my silly mistakes would never happen again. I was so relieved when twelve-thirty came around and I could finally escape for lunch. I took a deep breath before stepping onto the elevator to head down. I was hoping to find Rosalie. Since I still didn't have a phone, I hoped that I would get lucky and just find her.

Since my stupid office was on the seventieth-seventh floor, by the time I made it all the way down to the ground floor, ten minutes had already been used up on my thirty-minute break. If it took ten minutes just to get back upstairs, my break was practically over.

Dashing around the ground floor as fast as I could I was looking for Rosalie but had no luck. There was a small commissary on the first floor, so I grabbed a Cup of Noodle and made my way back upstairs disappointed in my meal options. I guess I needed to bring my lunch to work from now on.

I made it just in time. Jessica was standing by my desk checking her watch to make sure I arrived by one sharp. When she saw me coming, she grabbed her purse and said she would be back soon. I knew I should have stayed at my desk, but I broke protocol and went to the little kitchen to heat up my miserable soup.

Careful to not spill, I brought the soup back to my desk. Knowing this swanky place, if even one drop marred the perfect floors, it might set off some annoying alarm. I sat down at my desk and began to slurp at the soup.

I was so focused on not burning my tongue that I hadn't noticed Mr. Cullen standing beside my desk with his brow furrowed while he gave my soup a look of disdain.

"Jesus! You know a subtle cough would be polite in announcing your presence," I scolded.

He didn't respond or change his face. He just kept staring at my lunch.

"What?" I snapped.

"I find your lunch unsatisfactory," he replied.

"My apologies, sir. I didn't realize my lunch was up for review. Would you like me to go and get Nancy, so we can make this official?"

He continued to stare at me before he spoke.

"Sarcasm," he said.

"Question or statement," I asked.

"Statement."

Okay, at least he understood my sense of humor. That was a step in the right direction. However, he was still standing there looking at me with those damn green eyes. Part of me uncomfortable and part of me turned on.

"Did you need something?" I asked quickly before my mind had to put the TV-MA symbol in the upper right corner.

He took a deep breath before slightly shaking his head.

"Call Wild Ginger and have them send one of everything. The usual set up," he ordered before walking back into his office.

I sighed and pushed my soup to the side and twirled my chair back around toward the computer to pull up the number for Wild Ginger. While I waited for someone to take my call, I perused the online menu. I couldn't believe the price of the items on their menu. I gave my order and they seemed to know what I needed when I said it was for Edward Cullen's office.

About a half hour later a delivery boy pushed a cart out from the elevator and proceeded to walk straight into Mr. Cullen's office, closing the door behind him. I would say that he had about thirty food containers on that cart. How the hell was Mr. Cullen going to eat all that food? He wasn't such a germaphobe that once he ate a bite from one container, he would believe that it was instantly invaded by germs and therefore unable to be eaten ever again. I swear, the richer they were, the crazier they were.

The delivery boy exited ten minutes later wearing latex gloves and my mind turned super dirty. I laughed, amused by my silly thoughts. My phone rang, and I answered it nearly forgetting where I was.

"Good afternoon, Edward Cullen's office," I laughed into the phone.

"Something amusing, Isabella?"

The velvety voice could only belong to one person.

"Why are you calling me?" I asked.

"Excuse me?"

I shook my head at my own stupidity.

"I mean...I wasn't expecting you to call me. I mean, your office is like ten feet away and I know how you love to just appear out of nowhere."

"Could you please come in here...and bring a notepad," He replied.

I looked over to my sad soup and sighed. I guess I could reheat it if this took too long. I rose out of my chair and slammed my hand down on the small notepad I had been using that day and walked off to find out what his majesty needed. Probably someone to check off what food container he already ate from.

"You rang," I said boorishly.

He seemed perplexed at my attitude but didn't comment. I look around and the containers of food were set up expertly on a long table off to the left side of the office. Mr. Cullen gets up from his chair and walked toward the table. He picked up a glass plate and held it out to me.

"You…want me to make you a plate?" I asked incredulously.

"No, I would like you to make yourself a plate. I didn't know what you preferred. Please feel free to take from whatever container you wish."

I stood in my place staring at him with a million questions swirling around my mind.

"You disapproved of my lunch, so you went and…bought out a restaurant?" I asked.

He seemed a little uncomfortable. He fidgeted, and his body went a little ridged.

"You know my Cup of Noodle isn't your fault…" and then I thought about it. "Well, I guess in a way, it is your fault. You give only thirty minutes for lunch but if ten minutes of that thirty is riding down an elevator and another ten minutes is riding back up the elevator, it only gives me ten minutes to find a decent meal which, I'm sure you're aware of doesn't exist near your building. I guess I could bring my lunch every day but then it would mean using your microwave which has the potential to smell up the floor if I decide to bring fish or well, I would never voluntarily bring fish for lunch since fish is disgusting but, if I was say, on an Indian food kick, that could possibly smell up the office all because you only allow ten minutes for lunch."

I couldn't believe my ramble. I knew he would have no choice but to say something about my constant need to chatter but instead, he picked up a plate and went about finding himself something to eat. I watched as he purposely walked around the table and pulled open each container just so in order to keep his hands clean. Once he was finished, he placed his plate on his desk and walked off toward the right, through a door. I waited there still in my place as I heard him wash his hands. He returned to his desk without touching a single item before picking up his napkin and unwrapping his silver utensils.

"Do you plan to eat or not? If your noodle cup means so much to you, you may go and retrieve it," He said.

I looked back over to the table and couldn't deny the delicious smells writhing through the air. If I had any pride, I would return to my…noodle cup but hell, with no ideas of what I would be having for dinner, I went to the table and dove in.

Once my plate was full, I walked back over and sat back in the chair across from his desk. We sat in an awkward silence as we both concentrated on our plates. I knew I should just keep my mouth shut but the silence was killing me. But, he was first to speak after our short hiatus.

"You know…there is a private elevator that is direct, if you wish to take it."

"Private elevator?" I asked. "Where?"

"The door to the left," He tipped his head toward the doors on the right side of the office. I now knew one was a private bathroom. It seemed another was a private elevator. I still wasn't sure what the third door was for.

"Isn't that your private elevator?" I asked.

"I'm sure it can handle the weight capacity if we were to ride in it together."

I shook my head.

"Does…Miss Stanley get to ride in your personal elevator?"

He wrinkled his face up at the thought.

"Heavens no!"

"Okay…then why is it okay for me to use? Why am I here? Why do you seem to make allowances for me? I mean…we don't know each other from Adam. Apparently, you're not torn up from buying the company I worked for and putting me out of a job, so I don't think you are acting out of guilt. What the hell is going on here, Mr. Cullen? And don't give me that crap of, it's for me to know and you to find out."

He narrowed his eyes at me, but his mouth had an unusual smirk to it. Rosalie was right, this guy was weird. But he doesn't answer as we are interrupted with a loud banging knock from behind me.

The smile that was playing on Mr. Cullen's lips vanishes and he sighed while standing up from his desk.

"Come in," He barked.

In walked the biggest guy I ever saw in person. I stood up slowly from my chair with my plate wanting to back up and perhaps even hide under the desk.

"I told you that I would meet you at the car at two," Edward said quietly to the giant.

The menacing man looks over at me and then opens his mouth to the grandest smile I ever saw.

"Emmett, Isabella Swan. Isabella Swan. Emmett," Mr. Cullen introduced.

"Isabella Swan…so we meet again," Emmett's voice booms.

"Emmett," Mr. Cullen growled. "Meet me at the car as previously discussed. I will be down in a minute."

Emmett laughed but was pushed out the door by Mr. Cullen. I stood there even more confused than I had been all day.

"What did he mean, so we meet again? I think I would remember meeting a giant," I said.

Mr. Cullen seems flustered as he walked back over towards his desk and tapped quickly on his keyboard.

"Emmett…is just being Emmett. Pay him no mind. I have to get going," He said walking toward the mysterious third door which apparently held his personal belongings. He grabbed a coat and briefcase. "Please take however much of the food as you like and use the elevator if you wish. The code is eleven-thirty-three. Have a nice evening, Isabella."

And just like that, he was gone.

I stood in his office completely perplexed at the day. What would Rosalie say when I told her of my adventures in bizarroland? I packed up the rest of the food and looked around for a bag to carry the containers I chose to keep. It was at this point that I wanted to take a private tour of Mr. Cullen's office, but I worried that he might have hidden nanny cams, so I refrained. Instead, I took the food that I wanted and went back to my desk. Rosalie would be stoked at all of this prime food for dinner. I was sure she never had the opportunity to eat at The Wild Ginger before.

Jessica popped up like a nightmarish ghoul the moment I arrived back at my desk.

"What exactly is going on? I came back from my lunch and you and Mr. Cullen were eating a fancy meal in his office for nearly forty-five minutes," She snapped.

"Hey, your guess is as good as mine. He was upset at my poor lunch choice. I didn't ask him to buy all that food. If you have a problem with it, please take it up with Mr. Cullen. Now, if you would excuse me, I have to get back to work."

I slide back into my chair and typed the password to start up my computer and opened my Outlook to check my email. Of course, there was nothing in my Inbox, but Jessica didn't need to know that. So instead I went online to try and find out the number for the payroll department to see if I could call down to Rosalie.

Jessica thankfully left me alone while I researched. I found the extension I was looking for and picked up my phone to call her department.

"Payroll, this is Rosalie speaking."

"Wow, so professional. I may need some tips," I teased.

"Bella? Oh my god! I've been so worried. Where did you end up? You'll never believe what happened. I have so much to tell you," she gushed.

"I can't get a word in edgewise," I kidded. "Look, um…I will tell you all about my position when we get off later. Where do you want to meet up at?"

"The lobby inside just in case it's raining. Tonight, we Uber! I got a raise!" She cheered quietly into the phone.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, and a bonus. Oh my god, Bella. There was a mix-up and they were supposed to give me this raise like a year ago, so they not only gave me the raise but they retro paid me for the past year the difference plus a bonus. I finally have enough money to get out of that crap apartment."

I was sure my mouth was hanging wide open.

"Wow! That's almost…unbelievable," I replied. "If you don't mind a roommate, I'm sure that once I get paid, I can help chip in rent."

"Of course! We have to go apartment hunting this weekend. A cozy two-bedroom apartment in the descent part of Seattle. I gotta go. I will see you in the lobby at five."

After hanging up with Rosalie, I tried to not think about my previous conversation with Mr. Cullen about Rosalie, but it was all I could think about. Would he really just give her a huge raise and bonus just because I said something about it? I shook my head at my wild notions. I mean, the guy didn't get where he is today by taking business suggestions from a high school dropout. Still, the timing seemed a little too peculiar.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Rosalie and I made a massive carpet picnic of all the food I received from Mr. Cullen's overzealous food order. She was so busy regaling me of her pay raise tales that she hadn't stopped to even ask me where the food came from or ask me about my new position.

"So, I guess I will have to stop referencing to Edward Cullen as the miser Ebenezer Scrooge."

"Mr. Cullen," I said absently.

Only there for a few hours and already Jessica turned me into a mindless assistant.

"What?" Rosalie asked.

"Nevermind." I waved her off.

"Oh Bella, I am so sorry. Here I am sucking all the air out of the apartment talking about me and we haven't even discussed your day. Your first day. What department did they put you in?" She asked.

Here we go.

"Um…I'm an assistant," I began.

"Who is your boss? Is he a dick. I find most of the bosses are dicks. Or is it a woman? Is she a vag? I find most of the women bosses are vags."

How do I even begin to answer that? Was Edward Cullen…I mean Mr. Cullen a dick? Sure, he was strange and seemed to have way too much faith in me. But, he wasn't a dick per se. He did seem to have issues with communication and was weird, but Rosalie already said he was weird.

"Edward Cullen. I work for Edward Cullen. The very same Edward Cullen of Cullen Conglomerate. The hottie that makes me naughty and is so swipe rightable but is totally and utterly weird in every way. I have no idea what the hell I am doing there. I don't even have enough fingers to count how many ways I fucked up today. I tried so many times to get them to put me in the mailroom and I have to deal with this obnoxious know-it-all who is head to toe in Prada and thinks I am the biggest moron to ever walk the planet. Seriously! Please tell me that I hit my head and that today was some kind of concussion dream."

Rosalie sat there with her chopstick partially hanging out of her mouth. She swallowed the large pot sticker she had placed in her mouth and then took a breath.

"So…you think that you're having a dream? Not a nightmare so…you like him."

"WHAT? No!" I exclaimed ripping at the nail on my pinky finger with my teeth. "I barely know the dude. We have literally had a combined thirty minutes of total talk time. Less if you don't include all the uncomfortable silences. And like you said, he is weird. Prada Jessica thinks he's gay and he is sexy…I mean if you can get past all the evasiveness and creeper status he seems to thrive on."

Rosalie sat back against the wall with a coy smile playing on her face. She perused each container of food to find something else to munch on.

"By the way, where did you get all this food? It is so delicious."

"Edward had me order it from someplace called The Wild Ginger. Some super expensive trendy place. He ate like five bites and told me to take the rest home," I replied digging back into my dish.

"Oh…Edward you say," Rosalie teased.

I felt myself pause. She was right. I called him Edward.

"Mr. Cullen," I corrected.

"Mr. Cullen, I have been a bad girl. Do you need me to bend over your desk."

I threw an empty container of food at her face causing her to cease immediately.

"It's not like that. Believe me! Besides, I never like to assume but I am starting to think that Jessica is right. He might be gay. I mean, he turned down this woman today on the phone who wanted a date. How in the hell does someone like him stay single for all these years? I'm sure some minxy lucky little gold digger would have checked that box off by now."

Rosalie seemed to contemplate my words.

"Not necessarily. I mean, perhaps he had manners and doesn't fall for cheap tricks. Still looking for a girl he can bring home to meet his mom," she said.

"Not likely. Word has it that he never takes a call from his mom. She calls like twice a week and we are supposed to give some lame excuse as to why he won't answer the phone. Oh, and now that I think about it, he said my clothes don't seem to fit properly so thank you for the super tight skirt, but I think I will have to retire that one."

"Hey, my skirt might be the reason why you ended up in Edward Cullen's office to begin with. Ever think about that?" she asked.

"Yes, Nancy was so turned on with my skirt that she gave me an all-access pass to heaven on seventy-seven. If that was the reason I ended up on the floor, then I blame you! You got me into this mess."

"Okay, just remember that when you get your first paycheck and you see a whole lot of zeros after the comma. You will worship my skirt on that day!" she declared.

I rolled my eyes and began to pick up the empty containers. Unfortunately, I would need to raid Rosalie's closet the next morning as I still had no suitable work wear. This time, however, she allowed me to get away with something slightly more conservative.

The black dress slacks she let me borrow were so long I had to pin them up, so I wouldn't be walking on the hems all day. I paired it with a super tight royal blue sweater. It wasn't my choice to go with a super tight sweater, but it seemed as if most of Rosalie's clothes ran tighter. I guess I was lucky that I was a cup size smaller or I might be bursting forth from the tops the way Rosalie did.

I sighed and waited outside the Cullen Conglo…whatever building the next morning. I wondered if I really wanted to go through this again. What would today bring? I didn't want to know.

"It's just a revolving door, Bella. I'm sure any assistant to the CEO can figure out how to work one," Rosalie teased.

"That's not why I am standing here," I growled out the side of my mouth. "I am just trying to figure out if I want to go through this another day or quit and find something more appropriate."

Rosalie sighed and pulled me out of the way and off to the side.

"You gotta be kidding me? You know how many people would kill for that job? Are you really going to let something like qualifications get in your way? I don't know why you were given this opportunity, but it has to be destiny. Destiny put you in seventy-seven heaven. Are you really going to spit in destiny's face?"

I contemplated her words, but my thoughts must have taken too long for Rosalie Hale because she grabbed my arm with her sharp talons and dragged me into the building. She pulled me all the way over to the elevators and onto the car.

Rosalie hit the button for the eleventh floor and then the very top last button for me. When we reached Rosalie's floor she got off and told me to go and make friends. Make friends with whom exactly? Jessica the vapid narcissist. Or Edward Cullen…nuff said.

The elevator car emptied by the fiftieth floor leaving me to take the last twenty-seven floors all by myself. As fast as that elevator flew, it gave me far too much time to stress about whether I was making the right decision by returning.

Part of me was angry at myself for not having the cajones to be worried about returning and then another part of me wanted to run down seventy-seven flights of stairs to get out of this weird world.

The elevator dinged alerting me of my arrival and I waited as the doors opened. I waited and waited and then the doors closed and suddenly I was being taken back down. I stepped to the back of the elevator as people got on and got off until I was at the bottom floor. I could feel myself relax the moment the doors opened on the ground floor.

Taking a deep breath, I walked off, happier for my decision to find a different job. Dream job or not, there was something off about working for this company. I walked down the street to find an ATM machine since I deposited my final check the evening before. I needed to see just how much money I had left in my account.

I could feel my heart stop and palms begin to sweat as the computer insisted that my current balance was about five thousand dollars too much. I went through the previous transactions to see a familiar name come up. Edward Cullen. How the hell did he deposit money into my account? My head became foggy as I tried to remember if any of those papers I filled out included one asking for my bank account number. I know I was in a little bit of a hurry when I filled them out, but I didn't even know my routing number by heart, so it wasn't possible.

I took my card and slowly backed away from the machine. I felt even more unsure of myself. If I quit, I would definitely need to return the money. I didn't want anyone accusing me of stealing. As I began to aimlessly walk around, I thought back to the previous morning when Mr. Cullen stated that he would see to my advance, so I could obtain clothes and a new phone. This must have been my advance. Five-thousand-dollar advance? It would take me the better part of a year to pay that kind of money back.

I could feel my tummy rumbling by lack of food. The Wild Ginger food was still hanging around this morning, but it wasn't my cup of tea as far as breakfast foods go. I found a small coffee shop two blocks away from the Cullen building. I needed a large cup of caffeine and carby pastry or pastries if I was going to figure out my predicament.

I was mulling over my options while diving into my bagel. Option one. Send a check in for five-thousand dollars to Edward Cullen along with my letter of resignation. Option two. Return back to the Cullen building and demand some answers. Need to find a new job. Need to find a new roommate since Rosalie would want to move to someplace I could probably not afford.

"Isabella?"

I had my face in a scone paper bag when I heard his voice.

Option one. Look up and pretend I wasn't sitting pathetically in a coffee shop eating my feelings. Option two. Throw said scone bag in former employer's face and run out tossing my ATM card at him as well.

"Isabella!"

I sighed.

"What?" I snapped pulling my face back from my carby breakfast bag and looking up at him.

"It's half past eight. Work begins…."

"I quit," I interrupted. I dug my checkbook out of my purse and grabbed a pen. "Look, I don't know how you obtained my banking information, but I will write you a check right now and you can consider this my notice."

Edward Cullen sat down in front of me on the soft cushy chair and placed his phone down on the table separating us.

"You signed a contract," he stated. "But, be that as it may. I would very much like to know why you feel the need to leave."

The fog of signing papers and I wondered what that thick document was that I signed and didn't take the time to read was for. I guess I now knew. I must have signed a contract. What would breaking the contract exactly mean? It wasn't as if I had anything Edward Cullen could sue me for.

"There is just…too many issues. I don't think I should work for someone like you," I replied.

"What issues?" he asked.

What exactly was I going to tell him?

"Have you ever felt like you were a character in some mystery television show? I feel like there is something weird going on and everyone is in on it but me. I know I don't belong in your office. I don't know the first thing about working in an office and somehow on my first day, I get assigned to one of the most prestigious positions in the company. My roommate out of nowhere gets a raise. I have five thousand dollars deposited into my account by you and I never gave you my bank information. Your giant bodyguard seems to know me. You act weird around me. There are just too many issues. I just want a normal job. I want a normal life."

Edward Cullen sat back in his chair but didn't look bothered by my implications.

"Let me get this straight. You are worried because you have a great job and are making a decent amount of money and your roommate finally got a well-earned long-awaited raise. So, something must be wrong? You must have had a bad string of luck if you can't even notice when something good comes your way."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"How did you get my bank account information?" I asked pointedly.

He held up his hands and replied, "I'm a billionaire. You don't think I can't ask my friends down at the bank to deposit an advance into my assistant's account?"

"What about Emmett?"

"What about Emmett?" he asked.

"He said that…we meet again. I know you brushed that off but it's weird," I said.

"Yes, of course, it's weird. Its Emmett," he said. "Look, I think you're just trying to find a reason to not be happy. Is it Miss Stanley? Is she giving you problems? Is it Miss Hale? Did she find her raise to be inadequate?"

"What? No! I…I mean well yes, Miss Stanley can be a bit of a pill, but I can handle her. And Rosalie is over the moon for her raise. It's…I…I don't know. I just feel weird working for you. I don't know if we meld well."

"Meld?" he questioned. "So, it's me? You have a problem with me?"

His voice almost sounded hollow as if I had just personally offended him.

"You and I are just from different worlds. I don't think you will be happy with me in the long run if I continue to work for you. As I said, I don't know what I am doing. I didn't even go to college. You are net wages and I am Net…flix. We don't even exist on the same plane."

He seemed to be thinking over my words and I could see the change in front of my very eyes. He could go from confident to unassured in seconds when speaking with me.

"I want to try and make this work. Perhaps if we spoke openly with one another and often. Once you get to know me, if you still wish to leave, I will relieve you of your contract."

I swirled my coffee container around, feeling the liquid move in a circular motion. I took to chewing on my thumbnail while contemplating his offer.

"Will you call me Bella?" I asked.

He sighed and looked displeased.

"I prefer Isabella."

"Are you going to sneer at my lunch?"

"That depends. Is your lunch even remotely nutritious?" he asked.

"My noodle cup could withstand Armageddon. Can you say the same for your fancy smancy, Wild Ginger?" I asked taking on his term. I kind of liked Noodle cup instead of Cup of Noodle.

"That is the point, Isabella. I don't believe anything should enter your body that is able to withstand an apocalypse. You have the funds in your account to afford a decent meal and you have the private elevator code so there is no reason why you should subject your cholesterol to vile food options."

"It's my body," I reminded him.

He sighed and shook his head.

"Fine, I won't say anything about your poor dietary decisions."

"Or give me a face," I warned with my pointy finger.

"I can't be expected to control my face. Are we done here? It's nine and you are already an hour late."

I picked up my purse and scone bag.

"Sheesh! What a nose grinder."

I walked out of the coffee shop and continued to walk down the street back to the building of doom. I could feel his eyes on the back of me and it made me self-conscious. I finally stopped and moved a little out of his way.

"Do you mind?" I asked.

"Mind?"

"You're creeping me out. Can you either walk in front or to the side of me?"

He stepped up one pace and then gestured for me to continue.

"You are a paranoid person. I did not foresee this character flaw," he said.

"Flaw?" I practically snapped. "Would you care to discuss your flaws? We would probably need more than the two blocks walk, however."

He slides his hand down the lapel of his extra fine virgin wool suit as his jaw dropped slightly in dismay.

"Isabella, my apologies if I have offended you. I would very much appreciate any insights you may have on my character."

I shook my head and instead focused on the street below my feet. I wasn't stupid enough to fall into that trap. When a man asks you for his honest opinion on his personality, it was a trap. Most men weren't secure enough to handle the truth.

"Please. I'm waiting."

I shook my head again.

"No, you can't handle it," I replied.

We were closing in on the building and that damn revolving door when he broke our silence.

"I find you odd."

"ME?" I exclaimed. "You find me odd?"

We were like from two different worlds. I imagine that if aliens were to land on earth and not want to destroy us, it would be exactly like speaking to Edward. Men are from Mars…

"Have I offended you again? You seem very sensitive. Perhaps it's a chemical imbalance. I have a whole division in pharmaceuticals that could remedy what ails you."

I felt my whole body go rigid as I stopped right where I walked and looked up at him with the fire of a thousand arrows.

"Are you saying that I am PMS-ing?" I snapped.

"P…M…S…," he said slowly thinking over the acronym. "Pre-menstrual…"

And then it hit him. He looked me over and took a step back as if the blood would run wild and attack him.

"I'm not if that is what worries you."

He let out a relieved breath of air and then slowly stepped forward.

"It seems as if I have upset you once again," he replied.

"Look, you may be able to buy and sell the world but that doesn't mean you can say whatever you want. Why don't we agree to not speak of…my womanly ways again? Besides, it's unprofessional and all that."

"Agreed," he vowed.

I turned back around and took a minute before gathering up the courage to attempt the revolving door.

"Just so you know. I find these doors to be highly unsafe. I mean…what happens if there is an emergency. Do you really think that this huge door is going to get the people out in time?" I asked.

Edward Cullen stepped up and looked over the door.

"You do know that the revolving door is only on the south side of the building. Each side has normal uncomplicated doors if this one…causes you distress."

"It doesn't cause me distress," I lied. "I was just making a safety point. Geez!"

I timed the door and stepped in quickly relieved that I didn't make myself look a fool in front of Edward Cullen. I began to walk towards the elevators, but I was startled when I felt Edward Cullen's hand come up to pull my arm toward the left of security.

"What are you doing?"

"Private elevator," he replied showing me in front of one lonely door. He pressed the button and the doors opened immediately. I walked in cautiously and looked around while he went over to the keypad and took out a wipe from his pocket to press the code into the panel. The doors closed, and he turned back around to face me.

I looked down at his wipe and raised an eyebrow.

"Flaws," I stated.

He sighed and pressed his little wipe into a square.

"You have no idea the number of germs that can be found on elevator panels," he attempted to explain his weirdness.

"I thought this was a private elevator. Wouldn't the only germs that would plague your panel be that of your own?"

He cleared his throat and turned back around without answering my question. We arrived at the top in about a minutes time. The door opened, and I could see Edward Cullen's office appear before my very eyes. I look over to where the lunch buffet had been set up and see it completely gone and cleaned up.

"Well…uh…see you around," I said awkwardly.

I walked out of his office and looked over towards Jessica's desk, but she wasn't there. I went over to my cube and sat down while starting up my computer. The phone rang, and I was smart enough to pick it up without hesitation and say my line correctly.

"Hi, you must be new," the voice sings into the telephone.

Oh, great. Here we go again.

"Yes…I am. How may I direct your call?"

"I'm Esme. Edward's mother. I needed to speak with him."

Uh-oh.

"One moment please," I replied.

I pushed Edward Cullen's extension into the phone and waited for him to pick up.

"Yes."

"Uh…it's your mom," I said.

"Tell her I'm in a meeting," he replied.

"Okay, but she said she needed to speak with you," I attempted.

"Take a message."

He hung up the phone after that.

I shook my head completely baffled by his attitude. I switched back over to the mother and prepared to lie.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Cullen. He seems to be in a very important meeting." Very important if he couldn't even afford two seconds to talk to his mom! "Can I take a message?"

"Oh, thank you, dear. That would be lovely. Please tell him that the invitation came in the mail and we would love to see him. It's been too long since he has come home. Please let him know."

"Invitation?" I asked probably not minding my own business.

"Yes, to his ten-year high school reunion."

"Oh! Okay. I will let him know. Thank you, Mrs. Cullen."

She sounded perfectly sweet. Not at all the type of mother one would want to avoid. I looked over to the closed office doors and wondered if I should tell him or rather, would he even care.

"I thought you had quit," I hear Jessica's voice. "But, you obviously didn't so I feel the need to inform you that I am going to have to write you up for coming in so late. Another write-up and you're fired."

Somehow, I didn't think that was possible.

She went around to her desk and pulled open her top drawer while I stood there waiting. I looked back down to my notepad and saw the scribble of Mrs. Cullen's message and thought I should write an email to relay the message. I typed out a short and simple email.

Subject: You're mom.

Message: Your invitation for your ten-year high school reunion came and she would very much appreciate your presence at home since apparently, you haven't been there in a very long while. Please let me know if you need me to make arrangements and or if I should RSVP to the high school of your attendance to their shindig.

Best,

Bella.

There that didn't sound unprofessional, right?

I hit send and waited for Jessica to pop on by with her official triplicate writeup. I signed the form she thrust into my face just to be rid of her. She flounced back to her desk and took her seat giving me a challenging eye from all the way across the room.

I sighed and turned back to my computer to see a response from Edward Cullen. I looked over to his closed office doors before clicking on the email and seeing what he had to say.

Subject: RE: Your mom.

Message: I went ahead and corrected your subject line. I believe you meant to say YOUR mom, not you are mom. As for the invitation; please disregard it. No need to make any arrangements. I will not be attending. Please inform my mother of this if she should call again on the subject.

E. Cullen.

I narrowed my eyes on the screen and was tempted to respond. I hated grammar lessons from the ivy league educated. I looked around and began to tap my fingers on the desk wondering what I should do since the phones weren't ringing. I guess I shouldn't have wondered because Jessica brought over a huge stack of paperwork and slammed it down on my desk.

"I need you to separate these out by the companies and then alphabetize them. Think you can handle that?" she asked.

I gave her a fake smile and pulled the pile away from her and began to separate the invoices. It seemed as if there were various sub-companies under the Cullen name. One for pharmaceuticals that I knew about since Edward Cullen felt the need to offer me a Midol from this particular branch. Another company for technology and innovation and third for aviation and transportation.

It took me the rest of the morning to go through my stack but by the time lunch rolled around I was finished. I picked up my purse and stood up.

"You better not be thinking about going to lunch."

I stopped in my place and looked over to Jessica.

"It's twelve-thirty. You said I needed to go at twelve-thirty," I replied.

"Perhaps tomorrow you won't feel the need to be an hour late. Consider that your break period."

I felt my stomach growl. My long-gone carb filled bag mocking me for finishing its contents so quickly. What the hell was I supposed to do the rest of the day? Starve? I sighed and sat back down and turned to my computer. Somehow, I wondered what picky Edward Cullen would have to say about this but the last thing I was going to be labeled was a tattletale.

At one o'clock, Jessica stood up from her desk and swept out of the room to go off and find herself a meal. I briefly wondered if she drank the souls of children to get her fill. I laid my head on my hand and used my other hand to tap idly upon the sleek wooden desk.

"Are we bored, Isabella?"

I didn't even look up. I simply gave him a grunt of acknowledgment.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Cullen?" I finally asked.

"Did you have another noodle cup today?" he asked.

I turned my chair to face him and nodded.

"You didn't use the private elevator, so I figured as much."

I felt my stomach grumble and I closed my eyes in embarrassment.

"See what noodle cups can do to your system."

I sighed and looked up into his green eyes.

"Again, I ask…what can I do for you, Mr. Cullen?"

I watch as he smoothes out his suit. I found that he usually fidgeted like this when he was feeling nervous.

"Can you call and have lunch delivered?" he asked.

"What would you like?"

"You pick. You seem to need something to eat far more than I do," he replied.

I shook my head slightly. "That's not necessary. Just…tell me what you want to eat."

He sighed and gave me a look that told me his nerves were settled and he was reverting back to being self-assured.

"Just pick something and be sure to order enough so that you can find something to eat as well."

He turned and headed back towards his office.

"Fine! But only because I imagine this is part of that advance you gave me," I called after him.

I sat back down and since he was being so difficult to tell me what he wanted to eat, I decided to order something I didn't think he had ever tried. I went online and ordered Uber-grub to send us a couple of Happy Meals. If there was ever a person in need of a Happy Meal, it was Edward Cullen.

I never imagined that a Happy Meal would turn into a proposition. They say the road to hell is paved with Happy Meals, right?


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

I sat at my desk smiling to myself at the look I thought I would find when our lunch had arrived. The elevator dinged, and I eagerly looked up hoping to find the Uber-grub person walking to me with two Happy Meals in his hands. I was sorely disappointed when Jessica walked off the elevator.

"What?" she snapped giving me an evil eye.

I sighed and sat back down.

The elevator dinged once again, and my vision was realized. I felt positively far too giddy as the cute delivery boy walked up and handed me my Happy Meals. I looked over at Jessica's desk and her mouth dropped open.

I walked towards Edward Cullen's office and pushed the door open without knocking.

"Lunch is served!" I announced.

I walked forward and placed the square shaped box with the golden arches handle down on his desk in front on him. He didn't disappoint as he gave the best impression of a confused emoji to ever be witnessed.

"What is that?" he asked softly.

"A Happy Meal. Please tell me that you've eaten a Happy Meal before."

I flopped down in the chair opposite of his desk with my Happy Meal and opened my box.

"You said for me to pick. Where else can you get chicken nuggets, fries, apple slices, and chocolate milk for under four bucks?"

He took his index finger and thumb and picked at the opening ever so slightly as if something was going to pop out of the box and explode all over his fancy-ass Italian suit.

"OH! AND A TOY!"

My cheer nearly made him drop his box.

"You…eat like this?" he asked.

"And today…you eat like this," I replied.

He took a breath and then completely opened his box and began to pull out the various items one by one to examine them.

"Do you want to eat your lunch alone? If I go, you can throw it in the wastebasket and I will be none the wiser."

He looked up and shook his head.

"No, I…like the company."

I sat back in my chair and began to spread out my contents on my side of his desk. I put a napkin down and let my fries fall in disarray upon it. I squeezed some ketchup packets out into my nugget box and began to dip my fries in it. I look up at the end of my routine and that's when I noticed him staring and watching my every move.

"So, I take it that you have never eaten at McDonald's before."

He pulls apart the barbecue container and places it down in his nugget box.

"I might have once. I think my dad took me. It was a very long time ago. My mother never permitted this kind of food in our house," he explained.

"Is that why you're mad at her?" I asked with my mouth full of nugget.

"I'm not angry with my mother," he replied almost sounding offended.

"Then why don't you ever want to talk to her? Jessica told me that you never take her calls."

He refused to look at me and instead focused on his fries.

"I don't wish to speak on this. But, no. I am not angry with my mother."

I nodded and then returned my attention back to my food. I knew I should probably just get up and go. It seemed as if my presence caused him distress. He said he wanted the company but the topics I came up with in my head might lead to disaster. So, I found a topic, thinking I would be perfectly safe and it turned into the weirdest conversation I would ever have.

"Why don't you want to go to your high school reunion? You're like living the dream. Every person there wanted to be the billionaire at their ten-year and I doubt anyone else was able to accomplish it from your class."

He takes a long sigh and never looks at me. I feel like I make him nervous which was ludicrous since he had the power and money to take me down in every single way.

"I don't particularly care for my former classmates. I vowed when I left…graduated early, that I would never go back there. I hated every last one of them."

It was so plainly obvious that Edward Cullen was the type of kid who probably spent most of his time stuffed in his locker or at the bottom of an American Standard toilet. Most kids were assholes in school. I just made sure to never let it get to me. I was a loner but definitely not the type of girl who would put up with anyone's crap. Most people steered clear of me. I had my own struggles in high school, but it wasn't the school part that gave me grief.

"That's why it's even more important to show up. Show all those assholes what you have become. I mean…I'm sure most of them know or perhaps they don't and then you helicopter in like something out of Romy and Michelle and say, eat my chopper dust, bitches!"

He looked pained thinking over my words. He picked up one fry and put it in his mouth and chewed it slowly.

"But what do I know. If I had the opportunity to go to my high school reunion, I would rather stab myself in the eyeballs than have to be stuck around those people again."

Once again, it became awkwardly silent. I wondered if I should just go. He would have a much better time if I left. He could toss his food and then escape down his secret elevator and find something healthy and more befitting a billionaire to munch on.

I stood up and began tossing the contents of my food back into my box.

"You don't have to leave," he spoke up.

"Oh…I'm sure you have a lot of work to get to and I don't want to take too much time. Jessica would love nothing more than to write me up again. Besides, I'm sure the phones…"

"Jessica did what?" he interrupted.

I cringed. I didn't want to be a narc.

"Nothing. She did nothing." I turned to leave.

"Tell me. That's a direct order," he stated standing up from his desk, his courage growing once more.

I sighed and flipped back around.

"Direct order? I didn't realize we were in the army, sir." I gave him a half-hearted salute.

He went to place his hands on his hips probably hoping to look threatening but then quickly realized his hands were covered in cheap fry grease and he did not look happy of making that mistake. He looked over his suit to see what damage had been done from my cheap fast food lunch.

"Would you please just tell me! One of these days it would be nice if you at least attempted to treat me like I was the boss," he huffed.

"Well geez boss man, perhaps you should have interviewed prospective assistants to ensure you were getting someone who exemplified professional and productive. I wanted the mail room and you pushed me up here, why? I do not know. Will you ever tell me? Probably not. Why? Because when you're a billionaire you can do crazy daft things, and no one will say anything against you for it," I complained waving my hands through the air while dancing around his office.

"You have a problem with the billionaire thing, don't you?" he asked.

I sighed and sat back down in the chair across from his desk.

"Not really. I have a problem with calling a spade a spade. It goes against social norms, I know. But I'm not the kind of person who feels the need to be politically correct or shy away from certain things because it may make you feel uncomfortable. Some say it's a curse, I say it's a gift."

Once he saw me sit back down, he felt he could sit back down but not before he cleaned his hands with a moist towelette and smoothed his suit with the brush of his hands. He sat back down and pulled his chair up closer to the desk.

"Jessica," he stated.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"She's an idiot. She wrote me up for being late this morning. Said if I did it again, I would be fired. I wanted to explain to her that was highly unlikely because it seems you made a deal with the devil and now are forced to live with the consequences by keeping me on. I don't think I could do anything that would get you to fire me…even if I tried."

He cleared his throat and replied, "I will deal with Jessica."

"Please don't bother. Let her believe she has power. I imagine it will go more smoothly for me if she thinks she can boss me around. If you take that away from her, she may try to cut open a vein with her Amex card."

"You like to talk a lot, don't you?"

I narrowed my eyes at his question. I moved my mouth to say something, but he cut me off.

"It's not a bad thing. I notice that you never give just a simple answer. You seem to give me a monologue."

I could feel myself begin to blush. I guess I hadn't realized I did such a thing. I don't know why his words made me embarrassed. I rarely found myself embarrassed. I looked around the room and tried to come up with a change of topic quickly.

"So…technology… pharmaceuticals…transportation. Why these areas? You seem to have a hard time just picking one thing to major in."

I see him perk up at my question. His food is long forgotten. He sits a little taller in his chair and eases it back.

"Well, I have always loved technological advances and it's a line of work that is always changing and constantly improving. Always challenging. It fascinates me. I originally was pre-med which is one of the reasons I entered pharmaceuticals and also a lot of what we do here is researching and innovating new technology to advance the medical field. So, in a way, I was able to be a part of the medical community without having to deal with the patients."

"And transportation?" I asked.

He shrugged and blushed a little.

"Cars are cool. Planes are fast. I don't really have a better reason."

"I guess what they say is true, boys will be boys." I laughed. "So, you wanted to be a doctor? That was your big thing when you were a child?"

"My father was a doctor. I thought I wanted to follow in his footsteps but…it wasn't for me."

I nodded. "Okay, so now you have all of this and what's next? I mean, is there anywhere else you can go since you pretty much reached the ceiling?"

I didn't mean to sound like a reporter writing some Vanity Fair article, but I guess once you get me going I really don't shut up as I should.

"Next…"

He seemed to get nervous again. Long gone was the confidence he had when he was speaking about his livelihood. I see him swallow and think about what he wanted to say. I was about to jump in and save him from answering when he replied.

"I…want…I am hoping…"

He was so nervous I was practically on the edge of my seat. If I had popcorn, I would be popping it into my mouth anxiously. But I didn't have popcorn. Ooo, I had fries. I popped a couple of those bad boys into my mouth and waited. I never in a million years would have guessed what was going to come out of his mouth.

"I want to deposit my genetic material into a viable vessel."

My mouth slightly opens and a piece of chewed up fry nearly escapes. I quickly close my mouth and swallow before saying, "You…want to have a baby?"

He nods his head slowly and his eyes seem to do this weird blinking thing.

"Why?" I gasped.

"Why not? You don't want to have children?" he asked.

"Uh…no. I mean…I doubt a child would want to have me. Look at me! I'm a mess. I can barely take care of myself."

He looks back over to his computer and says quietly, "It's…just a thought for the future. Besides, I have a long way to go before I can accomplish it."

"I don't see why. I mean, babies seem to happen easily enough. Just knock a girl up and poof, nine months later…screaming baby."

"Well, I uh…haven't found the right woman. I haven't accomplished a particular rite of passage in order to necessitate…in order to facilitate…" He pauses and then continues, "I imagine that asking a random woman to have a baby isn't as easy as you make it out to be."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"A rite of passage?" I asked wondering if he meant the impossible.

He definitely looked away from me and seemed to place all his focus into whatever was on his computer screen.

"Are you a virgin?" I asked quietly.

I will take words I thought I would never say to my boss for a thousand, Alex.

He refuses to look at me and I can see his jaw tense. He gives a slight turn of his head still not answering me.

"How is that possible? I mean…you're a rich good-looking guy. You could literally walk into any bar in a one block radius and have twenty girls all over you…ready to jump on your dick."

I know I so should not be talking like this to my boss, but I was absolutely fascinated by him. He had to be around my age and yet, how could he be a virgin? Plus, he started it.

"I also imagine that these women you speak of are probably riddled with disease," he replied reaching over to his hand sanitizer and giving himself a pump of the solution for good measure.

"How could you have gone this long? I mean sex is like breathing. You've never done anything? No touching…kissing? No first or second base?"

He sighed, "Awe, the dreaded baseball analogy. No. I have been busy, and I didn't want any distractions."

"You think of sex as a distraction?" I gasp, horrified.

I find myself in shock. I feel myself stuttering all over the place, my head surely about to explode.

"Look, it was a personal decision for me. I didn't want to just find a random drunk woman who would undoubtedly mock me for my lack of experience. At this age, I'm sure most women would find a twenty-six-year-old virgin, repulsive. I wasn't about to pay for it either if that is what you are thinking. I guess, I just…wanted to be good. I have never failed at anything I set out on and I think sexual intercourse could be my first…failure."

It seemed as if he could monologue just as well as I could when you get him going.

"It's sex. I'm not sure you can fail at sex unless the condom breaks, and you end up with a present nine months later. But, not for you…you would have to put that in the win column since you want a baby. However, there are a whole host of sexually transmitted diseases that could plague you which I imagine by how many times you pushed your dispenser over there, it would probably put that sexual experience in the fail column. You are putting far too much stress on it, my friend."

He looks me over and then tilts his head slightly as if some idea is springing forth from the far reaches of his mind.

"You seem rather experienced," he said.

"Did you just call me a whore?" I asked only slightly offended.

His eyes blink as he sits there wondering if he did.

"I…don't believe so."

The room gets quiet. I begin wondering if his comment was asking me if I would do him the honor of popping the top on his champagne bottle. But since I am rather blunt, I don't sit around and wonder.

"You want me…to fuck you?"

"What? No!" He jumps up from his chair. "My apologies, Miss Swan. We shouldn't even be speaking like this. I'm sure you may find this whole topic harassing."

I was downgraded to Miss Swan.

"It's okay, Edward. I'm not going to run out and join a movement." I shook my head and bit my lip. "My apologies. Mr. Cullen."

I wanted to smack myself for my mistake.

"We're talking about sex. I'm sure you've earned the right to call me Edward."

I tilt my head and study him with my discerning eyes and begin to chew on my lip.

I could tell he was attracted to me. Hence the reason he seemed to be nervous around me often. Only knowing this guy for two days and already I was considering fucking my boss. I told myself I was doing community service. Poor guy needed this. I wasn't fucking my boss. It was merely one human being helping out another. Deep down, I knew why I was considering this. As I said, he was hot, and I hadn't had sex in a while. Plus, the whole virgin thing was somewhat exciting. I had never been anyone's first.

"Say…it was me. Say…I did it. Taught you to have sex. How do you know I am not riddled with disease?"

"I have your medical records which have cleared you," he says as if it was a normal statement.

My mouth drops and I'm sure my face looked threatening because he immediately added, "When you signed your contract, it gave me permission…"

That damn contract I signed and didn't read. I felt like it was still wrong, but it was also wrong of me to sign something without reading over it. I eased up. It wasn't like there was anything worth hiding in my medical records anyway.

I begin to tear into my index fingernail while I considered the possibilities.

"You know that biting your fingernails is highly unsanitary," he said.

I gave him a look before removing the finger from my mouth. I pointed it at him and said, "Edward, if you can't handle this, then you are not going to be able to handle my juices mixing with your juices to create one possibly fruity cummy cocktail, especially if you've eaten a lot of pineapples the night before. My point is, you have to dial down the germaphobia if you ever want to achieve liftoff, you get me?"

Once again, he deliberates on my monologue. He sits back down in his high back leather chair as if he is preparing to draw up a contract and is in the midst of negotiations.

"Perhaps, we should shower first."

I want to laugh but I refrain knowing how fragile he is so instead I nod my head slowly.

"Yes…that would probably be best."

He looks me over and then adds, "And you can douche."

I jump out of my seat.

"What? No! I'm not going to douche. Look, I keep my lady bits nice and clean and if you can't handle a little…nature then we shouldn't even be discussing this because you will never find a germ-free vag to take you out on your maiden voyage. Maiden voyage? Male voyage? What's the opposite of Maiden?" I pondered.

"Well, there really isn't an opposite. Maiden or sometimes referred to as damsel does have an opposite. The French term is damoiseau," he replied.

"Calm down there, psycho-pedia. I don't need a vocabulary lesson. My point is, if we are going to do this, you need to ease up on the sanitary sauce over there. I don't want you stopping mid-orgasm to hose me down."

"So…you are considering this?" He asked anxiously.

I sat back down slowly.

"I am…considering it. Provided we have rules."

"Rules?" he asked.

"You know a set of guidelines to make sure this doesn't end badly and when I say bad I mean, you fire me unjustly which leads me to file a lawsuit, bringing certain phrases into court which cause you to settle under the table because you don't want your good name dragged through the mud. Rules!"

"Rules," he nodded.

I stood up and began to pace around the office.

"Rule number one…" I said putting my thinking cap on. "No kissing on the mouth. Call me Pretty Woman but she had her points."

"What points?" he asked. "I don't know to what you are referring to."

I deflated and gave him a look.

"Don't you ever Netflix?"

"No…I don't watch television very much. I find it a distra…"

"A distraction," I finished with him in harmony.

"Just…no kissing on the mouth, okay?" I continued back to my pacing path, "Rule number two…no oral sex. I am not about to suck your dick. This is about teaching you how to be good at sex, so you can go on and find a…viable vessel to deposit your…juicy whip in…whatever. You don't need lessons that would necessitate that. I am not going to swallow your spunk, you would definitely need to pay me for that. That was a joke, don't get out your checkbook."

He squirmed a little in his chair, feeling uncomfortable with the conversation. For me, it was easy to talk about sex. Probably because I had some. For him, he was this dainty flower who still had all his petals intact.

"Bella...maybe we shouldn't…"

"You called me Bella," I interrupted.

He sighed and picked up a pen from off his desk to focus on.

"You called me Edward," he replied.

I walked a little closer to his desk.

"If that was all it took, I should have called you Edward from the start."

A smile played on his lips, "I guess it would be preferable to…what was it you said? Douche?"

I laughed softly, "So, you did hear that?"

He smiled and then finally had the courage to look up at me.

"I…think you should really think this over. I don't want to take advantage of you, Bella. You've only been here for two days. Perhaps, this is going a little fast."

"I've known some guys less than two hours. Hell, from start to finish, it's been less than two hours. But, you're the virgin so I guess in this scenario, I am taking advantage of you."

He shook his head, "No, you're not. I just really want you to take time and think this over. You don't have to do this. I don't want you to become upset after…if…if it goes badly."

I sighed and took a step back.

"You're probably right. Maybe we should both think this over. Like you said, you've only known me for two days and even though you seem to have this magical file on me that tells you everything about me, you could probably do better. Well, I know you can do better even without paying for it…"

Edward stood up and stepped toward me.

"No, that isn't what I mean. I…of course I want to but again, I think you should think this over. Heavily."

I stepped back and nodded my head while I headed over towards the door to go back out to my desk. I turned to look back at him with a witty remark waiting to make its debut from my lips but, I couldn't think of any. A part of me felt a little rejected even though he said he wanted to. That was silly. I don't know why I was feeling this way. I guess, admittedly, a part of me wanted to go through with this.

I shook my head and pulled the door open to return to my desk. I walked out, and Jessica stands up from her desk and hurries over to me.

"Look, I don't care if you're fucking the boss, but it would be nice if you can find a time to do your job," she snapped.

"I'm not fucking the boss," I snapped back at her.

Yet.

"Geez, what's your problem?"

I pushed past her and walked toward my desk.

"It would make sense. How could someone with absolutely no experience get this position? Plus, it seems as if you can do no wrong."

"Miss Stanley." Edward's voice caught us both off guard.

Jessica turned around slowly and seemed to cower.

"In the future, it isn't in your job description to write up my employees. If it happens again, you're fired!"

He waited to see her give a small nod of her head before turning to go back into his office. Once he was out of sight, Jessica looked back over to me to give me a challenging stare. I flopped back into my chair, irritated that he said something when I so clearly asked him not to.

I didn't see Edward the rest of the day. When five o'clock rolled around, I wondered if I should say good-bye but decided against it. I headed down the elevator watching it fill up with people as it went. I thought about this…turn of events the whole way down. Hell, since I left his office, it was all I could think of.

The elevator landed on the ground floor and Rosalie was waiting for me as the doors opened.

"So…how did it go?" she asked.

I sighed and shook my head, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

I didn't tell Rosalie a thing. Well, I told her all about Jessica and she howled in laughter at that juicy morsel. She was so focused on my tales of the devil assistant, she didn't even ask me anything about Edward. I was thankful because I was worried she would be able to read me if she had. I spent my whole night tossing and turning on the hard floor bed thinking about my conversation with Edward. By the time morning had come around, I was half convinced it was all a dream.

Not seeing him the previous evening before I left work, I felt my blood pressure rising as I reached the seventy-seventh floor. I exited five minutes earlier than when my shift began and Jessica was already sitting at her desk with her evil eye while she caffeinated up.

I muttered a good morning in her direction before going to sit at my desk. I clicked around on the computer and answered phones as the morning passed by until I gathered up the courage to finally speak to Jessica.

"It's almost noon. Is Mr. Cullen not coming in today?" I asked.

She looked over and gave me a frosty stare.

"He's been here since seven."

I scowled at the news. No email or call. Was he avoiding me? Maybe it really was a dream. Come on, Bella. You've never had that good of an imagination. Lunchtime came, and I didn't leave my desk even to go and warm up some food. When Jessica finally took off at one to go and eat, I decided that I had enough of the silent treatment. I walked straight over to his door and ran through a couple of lines in my head. Once I settled on what I would say, I charged through his door.

He was in a navy suit today. It was dark in his office as he had the blinds drawn and he was standing over by his desk. I marched straight up to him and before he could say my name in acknowledgment I said, "Look, I've thought about it and if you're game…I say we fuck!"

My intentions were to rattle him. He looked down and then looked towards the wall behind where I stood before clearing his throat softly. I slowly turned to look behind me and his wall had disappeared and in its place was a huge screen with nine different people's faces staring back at me.

I gasped and stepped back, horrified.

"Why is The Brady Bunch on your wall?"

He cleared his throat once more, "I'm on an international video conference call."

I began to laugh quietly while cringing slightly.

"Hi," I waved at all the faces. "Bonjour. Hola. Kon'nichiwa. And that about covers my foreign language skills so I'm going to go."

I can't look at Edward's face. I don't know what it will hold. Anger. Embarrassment. Whatever it was, I didn't want to see it. I closed the door behind me and ran to the elevator. I didn't care if I was going to be written up by Jessica again. I couldn't stay here.

I was embarrassed. I'm like never embarrassed. How did this happen? It seemed to be happening more and more since I had come to this blasted company.

My feet find their way back to the little coffee shop that I had visited the morning before. It seems as if a lifetime had passed since my last visit. I'm sitting in the corner once again with my standard bag of carbs stuffing my face while I contemplated whether I was going to return back to work. Also, I kept replaying the incident in my head berating my opening line.

I see two finely dressed feet appear in my peripheral. My eyes slowly travel up the fancy-ass navy suit.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"I had you followed," He replied.

I sit up quickly and looked around.

"Bella, you seem to consume a large number of carbohydrates when you are stressed. It wasn't difficult to figure out where you ran off to."

I felt myself calm from his little joke. I slide the third donut back into the bag and very subtly placed the bag into my purse.

"You don't need to be embarrassed, Bella."

"I am not embarrassed," I snapped. "I am internationally embarrassed."

He smiles out of the side of his mouth and sits down in the comfy chair across from me.

"So…do you wish to discuss this?"

"I think we should talk about this in private," I replied looking around at the various patrons.

"I thought this was rather private considering that you announced that you wanted to fuck me to nine different countries," he said amused.

"I'm going to take my carbs and go eat them somewhere else," I threatened standing up.

He reached out and took my hand as I passed. I felt my heart literally skip a beat. I pulled my hand out of his quickly wondering what I had just felt.

"Bella, it was just a joke," he defended.

"Very funny. Ha ha. I thought you were trying to avoid me. How was I supposed to know that you were on a video conference all morning long?"

"It was on the office calendar in Outlook."

I felt strange and still embarrassed, so I tried to play it off. I shrugged and replied, "Are you done making fun of me?"

He stood up, towering over me and I took a small step back.

"Can we return to my office?"

He held out his hand indicating for me to go, so I did. Once again, just as the morning before we walked back to the office quietly side by side. On the walk back, I began to rehearse in my head what I planned to say. He was always so smart, I felt the constant need to stay ahead of the game.

We went through the revolving door. Yes, I had managed to get it down, so I wouldn't feel the need to pause before stepping in. We walked over to his private elevator and before he could pull out his sanitary napkin, I pushed the button for him.

"Please, allow me. I've had all my shots so I'm sure I can handle the germ warfare threats that the elevator poses," I quipped.

He narrowed his eyes but didn't respond. I stood staring at him with my arms folded across my chest, challenging him to look away first but he accepted the challenge and his eyes never left mine. By the time we reached the top, there was some threat the elevator posed but it wasn't germed warfare. I was thankful the minute the ding rang out and the doors opened.

Thanks to that little show in the elevator, I could feel all my rehearsing go quickly down the drain.

Instead of heading towards his desk like that I thought he would do. He continued towards the opposite side of the room where his modern chair and couches were set up. I cautiously walked over and waited for him to pick a chair before I sat down leaving a small glass table to separate us.

"So…you've thought about…" he began.

"Yes…and I have a few more things I would like to discuss first but they are fairly minor, I think."

He nodded and waited for me to continue.

"So…no kissing," I recapped.

He nodded.

"No blow jobs," I added slowly.

God, this was weird. I never had to go into so much detail before. Usually, it was the same old story. Find a guy. Fuck a guy. The only rule was, be sure to leave after. And with those guys, there was kissing and bjs. So, why exactly did I make those rules now?

"Any other stipulations?" Edward asked after seeing me pause for a little too long.

"Uh…rule number three. You can't fall in love with me. I'm not saying this because I think so highly of myself. It's a proven fact that virgins tend to get a yin for the first person to pop their cherry. Just because I am the first person you have sex with doesn't mean you should think that the world begins and ends with my pussy. There are a lot of well-qualified pussies out there. Don't get hung up on mine, okay?"

"Okay. I will not fall in love with you. Anything else?"

He seems so casual that I almost want to believe him.

"Surprisingly enough we haven't discussed…safety. Knowing you, you'll probably want to wrap your shit up, so you don't have to worry about germs but just FYI, I am on the shot so there will be no worries if the condom should break and as you already told me, you know I am disease free."

He shakes his head slightly.

"I'm not worried about that. I…I'm not too worried about your germs."

I feel myself perk up. I feel slightly honored.

"Okay, so I guess my next question is…when? Or where for that matter. I mean…what exactly did you have in mind?" I asked returning to biting my nail.

He looked over towards the window and stared.

"I guess…that's up to you. I will leave it up to you. If you would feel better here? Even on company hours so you are not inconvenienced."

I recoiled, "No, not on company time. Then that really would make me a whore. Look, I'm easy…well, I mean that I am able to go anywhere, anytime. Not that I am easy even though I've only known you for three days and I'm sure this whole experience isn't really vouching for me right now."

He held out his hands indicating that I should calm, "Bella, it's okay. You don't need to stress about this. If you don't want to do this…"

"No!" I cut him off, "I do. I mean…I'm cool. This is just…weird. I mean, I've never had to talk so much about the act in my life. I didn't even get the birds and bees talk from my own parents. I had to read about it in Cosmo. I'm cool. I'm a cucumber. Really!"

I didn't know who I was trying to convince more. Him or me.

"Okay, well then…how about tomorrow evening. I can send a car for you. I have a house about a half hour from here, but it is hidden by the trees so, I think it would be best if you allowed me to send a car to your apartment."

"NO! I mean…not the apartment. How about…the car picks me up here?"

The last thing I wanted was for Rosalie to find out where I was going. Sending some fancy car to our neck of the woods would be inconspicuous. She would never let me leave the house without hounding me for information.

"Okay. Does…six-thirty sound late enough?" He asked.

"That's fine," I replied.

We both sat there in a brand new awkward silence. If we were like this now, what were we going to be like without clothes? If Vegas could make odds on this, I wasn't sure which would hold favor. Was this going to happen? Or would one of us get cold feet?

"So…I guess I will get to work and…see you opening night," I joked.

"I'll bring the cherries," he replied.

I paused giving him a questioning glance. Just what kind of freaky shit did he think we were going to do.

"Because…you said…cherry popping…" He immediately became flustered and I got what he meant.

I began laughing mostly at his embarrassment. I slapped him on the back and replied, "Try and keep the comedy act out of the bedroom. No girl ever wants to go home with the standup comedian."

I went over to the door and looked back at him once more. He had this far off look on his face but there was a slight smile, so I didn't think on it too much. I went back to my desk and looked around to see that Jessica didn't look like she was back from lunch yet, which was unusual. That girl kept to her watch as if it was dosing her with her daily happy pill.

As I sat back down at my desk, Jessica came flying off the elevator and rushed back over to her desk. She looked a little stressed, but I didn't worry since she was a very stressful person. The rest of the day she didn't even say one snide word or give me a crossed eye. I would look over to her every so often just to make sure she was still breathing but she seemed too stressed to care about me.

Edward came out around four and told me that he was leaving for the day. It was Friday. We would have our first…I mean one and only sex date tomorrow. Saturday. He slipped me a piece of paper and a small box and told me to have a good night.

The moment he left, Jessica jumped out of her chair and went over to his office. She disappeared, and I was so very curious as to why she was in there. I wanted to go and check on her, but I didn't. Maybe Edward asked her to do something. Maybe she was responsible for cleaning his office.

I looked back down at the box he left for me and opened it up. Inside was a cell phone. A fancy cell phone that I could barely figure out how to turn on. It would take me the better part of a year to figure out this bad boy. I placed the phone in my purse and put the box into my file cabinet drawer. I opened the piece of paper and on it was his personal phone number. I know it bothered him that I didn't have a cell phone, but I doubt that he gave this to me for sexting. I put the phone number in the bag next to the phone and decided I would try and figure out how to enter his information later.

Jessica was still in Edward's office and I stood up, preparing to go and peek when a whole slew of security officers emptied out of the elevator and charged into Edward's office. I watched and listened as I heard Jessica squealing as they pulled her out of his office.

She kept screaming that she could explain but it took all of two minutes for the team to have her out and in the elevator. One stayed behind and emptied her personal items into a box. I stood there in disbelief dying to know what happened.

I sat back down and ran through every possible scenario in my mind. I began to wonder if Edward fired her for me. I see the shiny new phone peeking out of my bag, calling me. Not literally but…you know what I mean.

Nancy got off the elevator and took the box from the lone security guard.

"Hello, Isabella," she greeted.

"Hi…" I couldn't even finish still in shock.

"Looks, like you've just been promoted."

She heaves the box into her arms and walks off toward the elevators.

I feel my skin begin to heat up. I look down at the phone and scramble to find Edward's number. I feel my hands are shaking as I type it in and fire off a message. It was short, sweet, and simple.

W.T.F.

The phone lights up within seconds as Edward's number is displayed across the top in attempts to call me. I slide the screen button and pick up successfully.

"Is everything alright, Isabella?"

I want to smack him upside the head, but he is lucky that had the good sense to leave.

"No! Everything is not alright. Did you know that Jessica was just escorted out of here? Did you do that? Did you fire her for me?"

"Yes…I mean no. I mean, yes I knew Jessica was terminated. However, it had nothing to do with you."

"Are you sure you don't want to try that line again? Once more with feeling," I muttered.

"Isabella…"

"I thought we were cool with one another."

"We are…" he began.

"The what is with the Isabella? Or is this a professional call? Should I be Mr. Cullen-ing you again?"

I hear him sigh into the phone and just as I was going to call him on being irritated with me, he pipes up.

"Bella. Miss Stanley has been relieved of her duties. It does not concern you," he replied.

"Nancy was just up here and said I was promoted. How does this not concern me? Was she speaking true? Am I promoted?"

He was quiet for a minute or what seemed like a minute.

"If you want…"

"Are you out of your damn mind!" I screeched. "I still don't even know how to tell you have a video conference on Outlook yet. You can't hire me in the first position. I don't know what the hell I am doing! Your company is going to go under in a day if you put me in that position."

I could hear him give a soft chuckle.

"Bella, you're talented but I don't believe you are single-handedly capable of bringing down a multi-billion-dollar company in a day," he replied.

"Would you please take this seriously and for once act like the man who managed to amass a challenging feat before the age of thirty, I don't know how you were able to keep this company going for this long if these are the crack decisions you made from the beginning."

I hear him huff loudly into the phone, "Fine, I will have another assistant ready to begin on Monday morning. Someone who has years of experience and can make sure you don't…burn down the place. Satisfied?"

"Can I make one more request?" I asked.

"Just one? I would be mighty impressed. Go ahead."

"Can this new assistant not be a crazy bitch like the last one?"

"I will see you tomorrow evening, Isabella," he said ignoring me.

"No, you won't if you plan on calling me Isabella," I replied.

"Good night…Bella."

"Now was that so hard…Edward," I teased.

"Six-thirty. I can't wait."

He hung up the phone probably a little embarrassed by his confession. I look over and see it is quitting time. I was happy that I no longer had to deal with Jessica. I could already feel the aura in this place brightening. I still wondered what she was doing in Edward's office that she would risk getting fired for. I briefly wondered if it was the kind of information I could get out of Edward. You know pillow talk and all.

I spent my Saturday and bank account at this trendy store stocking up on clothes for the office and for every day. With the advance burning a hole in my pocket, I might have gone a little spend crazy, but I wasn't so stupid to spend my money on high-end designer shit.

I had told Rosalie that a friend from school was in town and I wanted to hang out with him that night, therefore, solidifying my alibi. I hadn't lied about sex and who I was having it with since high school. I showered as Edward requested and made sure all my bits were shaved properly. I felt my nerves coming on quick. Everything I did, I kept thinking of how this was Edward's first time, so I wanted to give him something close to perfection. I was never one to be too self-conscious but suddenly, I was nit-picking every part on me. I wanted to make sure my hair was perfect. My skin was properly moist with lotion. Teeth were flossed and brushed even though there would be no kissing.

Rosalie dashed out the door at five to go to a movie with some guy, so I had the place to myself. I fired off a text to Edward asking if he could send his fancy-ass pickup car to the apartment since I no longer had to worry about my nosey roommate. He replied just one word back to me. Yes.

I ran through all the outfits I bought hoping to find something sexy but not skanky. It was a fine line for this event. I settled on a black halter and dark jeans short skirt. I was hoping that I was sexy and yet casual. Kind of like I wasn't expecting to get sex but…if it happened then great. It was more of a mood I was going for.

The doorbell rang at six-thirty exactly and I hurried through the crap-apartment to grab my purse and new phone. I found a driver waiting on the other side. I locked up and was ready. Edward said it would take a half hour to get to his place. As we drove out of the city and into the trees, I was thankful that he provided transportation. I couldn't imagine giving an Uber driver directions. The farther we got from Seattle, the more compacted the trees became. We turned off onto a private road and headed towards a large iron gate. The gate opened, and it took another five minutes before we would even see a hint of a house.

I had tried to imagine what a house that Edward Cullen lived in would look like. This was not what I was expecting. The whole house seemed sharp and jagged. With spires of glass shooting up into the air. It looked like something that people would build in the future when they lived on the moon. Completely modern in every way. And yes, it was huge, but the size was not what I was focused on.

The driver pulled up to the front and I thanked him before exiting. I walked up the ten steps to the front door and looked it over for a doorbell. There was this weird lightened circle instead of a keyhole. I sighed wondering if I had watched Star Trek than perhaps I would be up to date with space houses. I banged my fist upon the cold hard metal door.

The door opens a minute later and its Edward.

"Hi," he mumbled nervously.

"Hey…so you don't have an Alfred?"

"An Alfred?" He questioned.

I shook my head, "I mean it, Edward. For the love of god, please get Netflix. I meant that you don't have an old white dude to answer your door and wipe your ass?"

"Um…no I don't really have servants. I have a fantastic cleaning crew, however."

"Why does that not surprise me. So are you going to invite me in or are we doing this right here? I didn't think you would want porch sex for your first time, but this is your show and we can do this however you like. I myself haven't ever had porch sex so that could my first and seeing how you have so much privacy out here, it could be achieved but we might need to let the driver leave first."

Why was I babbling? God, I felt like I was the virgin.

"Sorry, please…come in," He replied opening the door wide for me to walk through.

I took a small breath and let it go.

"So…you didn't bring anything with you?" he asked as I walked around admiring the entry room of his space house.

"What was I supposed to bring? A duffel bag of toys? I don't really think you're ready for that, Edward."

"Maybe some clothes?" he offered.

"I…don't think I will be spending the night and I plan to fully undress before we get going so I'm sure I won't spoil my new outfit. Plus, if I do, I'm sure you have a washing machine in this space house," I said.

"Space house?" He asked.

I shrugged.

"This house is unlike anything I have ever seen. Seriously, it's kind of weird but great. Really."

"Thank you, I had fun designing it," he remarked.

"Seriously? Is there anything you don't do? Well…other than the obvious," I said looking towards his crotch.

He laughed thankfully.

"Do you want something to eat? I know it is kind of early."

"Let me guess, you cook too," I replied.

"I do but I can also order in."

I shook my head and told him I wasn't hungry.

"Would you like a tour?" he asked.

I let go of the breath I was holding and nodded. Yes, a tour would be preferable than me going on with more babbling. Edward showed me to his kitchen which was wasted on me since I didn't know how to cook anything that didn't have microwave directions. He showed me to his gym which also didn't impress me as I thought that working out might be the seventh circle of hell. I saw the staircase and instead of listening to him go on about his state of the art office, I left said office and began to climb the stairs. Leave it to Edward to want to give me an hour-long tour before he would just head up to where we should be.

"Which room is yours?" I asked.

I see him become nervous once again as he slowly walks toward the last door. I enter the room and look around. It's nice but a little modern for my tastes. His bed is sleek, but his duvet cover looks mighty fluffy for the man standing in front of me. I look up and half the ceiling is made of glass.

I point my finger towards it and give him a look.

"Now I know why you haven't had sex. You were worried about people peeping in," I quipped.

"Uh…no, the glass…you can't see in, only out. It is also bulletproof, weatherproof, and able to withstand a hurricane."

"Because we have so many of those in Seattle."

I walk over and find his bathroom. It's the size of Rosalie's apartment.

"Wow! Now, this is worth the tour," I remarked with a whistle.

Edward is still standing next to the couch in his room while he watches me assess his place. He is nervous, and I don't blame him. Hell, I am nervous, and I've done this before. I pull my top off and am left with my brand new lacey black bra. I see him gulp slightly as I walk toward him.

"Now, a lot of guys think that sex is the only act in a three-act play. If you really want to please a woman, it is important that you never think of sex as the only part you are willing to play."

I push him to sit down on his couch and he does so willingly. I straddle him, and I can already feel him hard.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I've never been with a virgin and the last thing I want is for you to be crying in the corner saying you wish you would have waited for Miss Right."

He takes a small breath before looking into my eyes.

"I think I've waited long enough."

And away we go!


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

I reach back and unfasten my bra and let my breasts fall naturally. I take his hands and slowly place them.

"Breasts are a beautiful thing but I'm not a cow so no need to pull at the nipples like you're trying to milk me. Just begin slowly and roll your fingers over the nipples and watch them harden."

I was seriously turned on. I did not foresee this happening. Being so turned on that the virgin would make me cum. It was considered a good night when even an experienced guy could get me off. I found that there was nothing like explaining in detail what you wanted the guy to do. It was like one of those porno sex calls where you tell the girl what you want her to do and she does it.

"Caress. You can get a little rougher with the girls. Lord knows, my gyno goes to town when he's checking for lumps. They are built to withstand, so get in there."

He begins to massage my breasts more tenderly and I have to stop myself from moaning. But I give a little moan because he needs to know he is doing a good job after all. I raise up on my knees so that my breasts are aligned with his mouth.

"Go ahead and suck."

He takes my nipple into his mouth. It had been far too long. I should have rubbed one off before I came tonight so I wouldn't be moaning so much. His mouth releases me, and I grind a little on his lap and then I feel it.

Edward makes a weird sound and goes still. I feel the cum through his slacks moisten the area between my legs.

"I…I…I'm so sorry," Edward apologizes and pulls me off him.

I know he is embarrassed. I don't want to traumatize him, so I tap into my softer side and walk towards him. I place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, …it's okay. I mean that. In fact, it's a compliment. I guess you found me attractive enough…"

"Of course I find you attractive," he snapped.

I know he is more upset with himself than with me, so I don't take his tone personally. I walked towards his bathroom. I find a soft towel on his rack and dampen it before I bring it back. I take him by the hand and pull him back over to the bed this time. I am a little nervous because I wasn't sure what he was going to allow when he was in a foul mood.

I stand him in front of the bed and begin to undo his belt.

"Bella," he says stopping my hands with his.

"Would you just shut it and let me do this?" I huffed.

He let go of my hands and I continue to take his pants down. I see he is wearing tighty whities and as good as he looks, they have to go. I can't think clearly when I see the offending panties. I will run out and grab some manly boxers the second this is over.

I pull his whities down and his cock springs forward still hard and ready which is impressive. A creamy substance glistening. I look him over and am amazed. Amazed and suddenly very pleased.

"Edward, just so you know. When you do find Miss. Right, she will very satisfied."

I try not to smile so much. I didn't imagine what Edward was packing so this was a surprise.

He looks at me confused so while there is a hiatus going on in his mind I clean him up with the towel. I drop the cum filled towel to the floor knowing how it would irk him, but he did say he had a bomb ass cleaning crew. Let's see what they make of this.

He wants to say something but before he does I drop my skirt and let my panties speak for the both of us.

"Screw the lesson, let's fuck!"

I climb up on his bed going around him and then lay down across his pillows. I see his nerves going into maximum overdrive, so I reach up and pull him forward. This is when kissing would go a long way in not making this so awkward.

He slowly climbs on top of me and I shimmy out of my panties and fling them to the floor to land near his cum rag.

I feel him lined up with me as he places most of his weight on his elbow while his body lays on top of mine. He looks me over.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly.

Vegas bets are set. No more betting.

"I…I fear I will do this incorrectly. I don't want to mess this up," he stammers.

"Edward, don't overthink it. There are only two holes to choose from. Hole A and B and trust me, B will put up a fight. So just let your snake do the work of finding the perfect hidey hole."

He nods and then slowly begins once again but stops.

He sighed and looked up into my eyes.

"I want to do this Bella…I do…can you just…"

"Take over?" I asked.

"At least for this part."

I push him off me and he lays on the bed. I position myself back on top and this time I grab his firm dick and line it up. I look into his eyes one last time to make sure he isn't going to call a timeout and then push myself down on him.

I move ever so slightly to give him the full effect. Ladies and gentlemen, we have lift off.

I see his whole body relax instantly. His head rolls back and he looks up to his clear glass ceiling. I place my hands on his chest and begin to rip the shirt from off him, sending his buttons flying everywhere. I see his perfectly chiseled chest, and this makes me want to reward him by moving up and down a little quicker.

I love feeling him fill me. I can't believe how good his dick feels. I've had long and skinny, short and stumpy, hell I could give them all dwarf names but until now, I never had an Edward. The girth on this bad boy makes me never want to leave. I forget that I'm supposed to be here for him and I focus on finding my rhythm, so I can get my orgasm. It's imperative for me to orgasm because most guys take that as a sign that they're good when really, it's a joint effort. It would be wrong for me to fake it, so I was only thinking of Edward when I wanted to find my orgasm.

I hear the moans echoing throughout the room and it takes me a moment to realize that the majority are coming from my loud mouth. I feel Edward place his hands on my ass and he joins in guiding me up and down while I bounce on his cock.

He rains down obscenities and I willingly join in. I feel myself begin to fly. My heart rate is through the roof and like a drug, my orgasm gives me an instant high. I want to stop and flop, but I don't because that would be really fucked up of me, so I push on and begin using every tool in my box to get this guy to cum.

If he hadn't shot his load earlier, it would be over by now but I'm glad he came earlier. I would have been disappointed if it ended so quickly and then he kicked me out of his bed.

Edward lets out a loud, "fuck!"

I know he is filling me. He waited twenty-six years for this. There was no way I was going to get off him without unleashing a shit ton of his baby gravy to slide down my leg. I slowly ease off of him and flop down into his creampuff duvet wondering how quickly he will throw out the comforter when he sees the cum stain I will surely leave behind.

I look over towards him and his face is more peaceful than I have ever seen. It kind of makes me want to go for round two. I wonder what I should do now? Get up and go clean off? Then what? Leave? The lessons are over, and I am upset that I didn't take longer to teach.

I lay in the most awkward cream puff duvet of my life! What to do? What to do?

"Thank you," Edward muttered softly.

I hold my tongue, not wanting some snarky comment to come flying off and ruin this for him.

"Would you mind if I took a quick shower?" I asked.

He looks over to me.

"No, go ahead."

I nod and slide out of the bed. I cringe when I feel the cum sauce travel down my leg, but I don't let him see my face.

I crept off toward the shower and step in. I look for the handle but there isn't one. Instead, there is a panel with a crap ton of computerized buttons.

"Uh…Edward?"

It takes only a moment before he is standing there looking like something Michelangelo sculpted. Michelangelo? Raphael? Which ninja turtle was it again? I shake the consuming thoughts from my head and point at the panel.

"What the hell is this?"

"State of the Art temperature, water pressured control unit. It can even produce steam for a sauna effect and depending on your mood provide various soap scents."

"Fancy," I replied. "I just need it to turn on. How would one go about that? Fingerprint analysis? Retinal scan? What?" I asked.

"Of course not. That's only for the front door."

He walked in and pushed several different combinations into the panel. The water shot out in every direction and was already the perfect temperature. I instantly groan.

"Soap?" I asked before he took off.

His hand comes out and toward a small little spout I didn't even notice, and it pumps a squirt of liquid soap into his palm.

"This one is soap. This one is shampoo and that one is conditioner," he instructed.

I put my hand under the soap dispenser and it squirts out a perfect portion into my palm.

"Cool! Another win for the space house."

He looks around awkwardly probably wondering if he should leave now.

"Just so you know, this shower is great and all, but you have one major design flaw."

His interest is peaked.

"There isn't a bench in here? Great shower sex needs a strong stable bench. Your future Mrs. might be disappointed, FYI."

I see him go hard again. The evil Mr. Burns in my head gives an evil laugh. I walk forward and use my squirt of soap still resting in my palm to wash and clean his shaft. I pump his dick and get as close as I can.

"Wouldn't it have been nice to have great shower sex and now we can't because…no bench."

He walks forward and pushes me up against the shower wall and whispers in my ear, "Then maybe you should teach me how to pleasure you with this?"

I am amazed at his forwardness. His fingers dance a little on my vag lips. I wrap my hand around his neck to pull him closer while the other hand continues to jack him off.

"Run a finger up and down my slit," I instruct, and he follows expertly. "Stop, right there. Push. That's the money maker. That's my clit and if you make her happy, you will be a very happy man."

He continues to make the path up and back.

"Okay, now use your finger to find my vag. Start with one and then add as you go but don't go all crazy and try to stick your whole hand up there. I am not into fisting!"

He starts with one and then moves on rather quickly to two. I am far too hot and bothered to not go for one more ride. Finger fucking never led to great orgasms for me, so I stop what I am doing and pull him out of the shower. I have no idea how to turn it off, but I don't care. However, the second we step out of the shower, it shuts down automatically.

I take Edwards hand and pull him back to his room, both of us dripping wet as we walk.

"Okay, now it's your turn to fuck me!"

I fall into his cream puff bed and he surprised me by not hesitating. He is on top of me in seconds. He pulls my legs open and climbs up and fills me. I let off the most embarrassing groan while he continues to pump in and out of me. I spread my legs wider and pull them up, so he can go deeper. It doesn't take me long from this position to get a gold star for a job well done. My legs flop to the side and I feel content while Edward continues to work for another minute.

Once he is done, he falls to the bed beside me. I am so tired this round that I don't have any questions to keep me occupied. I somehow don't have a care in the world. My eyes closed but I tell myself that its only for a few minutes.

The sun shines brightly through the ceiling of Edward's space house. I wake up slowly and then I feel myself turn to panic as I realize that I slept over. Now I will have no choice but to do the famous walk of shame. More importantly, I wondered what Edward will think.

He didn't wake me, and it is obvious that he must have been awake after me because I am swimming around in the cream puff duvet. I feel that I am still completely naked. I sit up, holding the covers to my body and am a little relieved to not find Edward there. I see my panties, bra, and clothes folded nicely on the couch.

I am able to make it to my clothes. I hurry off to the bathroom. I say a prayer that Edward has a normal toilet because I can feel my bladder about to burst all over his marble bathroom floor. Of course, even the toilet has fancy buttons. I pull open the lid and it's a hole for me to pee in, so I can't complain. Lord knows why a toilet would need to be state of the art.

I stare at the toilet after I am done waiting for it to wash my pee away but it doesn't. I am not about to start pressing buttons hoping to find the Da Vinci code to crack this sucker, so I leave my pee there and begin to get dressed.

When I come back out into Edward's bedroom, he is there on the couch with a tray of goodies.

"I thought you might like something to eat since we never did have dinner last night."

I walk over and grab a scone. I sit on the armchair.

"Sorry…about last night. I didn't mean to pass out and stay. I guess I have been so tired lately. Rosalie's floor isn't that comfortable."

"I don't mind…you've been sleeping on the floor?"

"Well…not for long. Now that she got her raise and once I get my first paycheck, we are going apartment hunting. I will buy a new bed then."

He looks concerned but doesn't comment.

"I guess I should get going. I'm sure I have some splannin to do with Rosalie."

I pull out my phone and open my Uber app.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked.

"Getting an Uber."

"Why? My driver is still here."

I jump up from the couch and walk over to his window disbelieving his words.

"You made the guy wait here all night?"

Edward shrugged. "Well…technically, you made the guy wait here all night."

I scowled and walked back over toward the couch.

"I can't use him now. He will know what we did and I'm sure he isn't going to be happy with me."

I look at my phone and reopen the Uber app. Edward's hand comes out and pulls my phone away.

"It's fine. I pay him very well to put up with my requests. I'm sure he is thanking you silently. He just made triple time."

I sighed and grabbed two more pastries from the tray.

"Fine, let's go. You have to show me how to get out of this space house."

Edward showed me to the door but thankfully left off the cheesy lines. I didn't need to hear a thank you. Instead, he told me he would see me at work the next day.

I got home in record time and tried to not dwell on the driver's face as he opened my door. I asked him to leave me off two blocks away from the apartment just in case. Rosalie wasn't even there when I got back. I used her spare key and flopped down on the floor with a yawn. My muscles were a little sore from Edward's and my activities but not so bad considering I never worked out.

I felt myself begin to drift off to sleep when a series of knocks rained down on the door. I checked the blinds to see someone standing at the door in a suit.

"Hello," I greeted opening the door.

"Hi! Isabella Swan? Congratulations. You won!" The squeaky-clean guy announced. He had a clipboard with him.

"Won? Won what?" I snapped wondering if this was a prank.

"Every year we place the names of our customers into a giant lottery and one person from Chase Bank wins a brand-new car! A Mercedes AMG! I have your keys right here and it is parked right down there if you want to take it for a ride," he explained handing me the keys.

I was so utterly confused. I looked around the intruder and see a cherry red sleek car sitting in the parking lot below. It looked horribly ostentatious especially in this neck of the woods. If left there, it wouldn't last a week before being boosted and sold for parts. But something wasn't right about this.

I grabbed the clipboard away from the guy and see the top of the invoice to confirm my suspicions.

"You can tell Edward Cullen that I don't want it! Take it back," I demanded.

"You already accepted keys. I can't take it back."

The guy held up his hands.

"Sorry…uh..have a nice day," he replied.

I'm sure he thought I was a nutbar for wanting to turn down the pretty pretty car. I looked at the keys in my hand and slammed the front door behind me. I lock up the apartment. I pull my phone out of my pocket and tap in the address into my map for directions.

I'm sailing down the five freeway and I hate to admit it but damn this car drives nice. I haven't driven since my truck took a crap on the side of the highway. I almost hate giving it back.

The tall iron gates greet me as I drive up. They don't open automatically so I lay on the horn hoping it will draw enough attention. I don't even know if Edward is home. I should just leave the car outside the gates and get my Uber. As I put the car in park, the gates begin to open.

Edward is waiting for me as I pull up. I barely take the time to shut the car down before I am out of my seat.

"What the hell is this?" I spit.

He does his best aloof impression.

"Cut the crap, Edward. I saw the invoice. It had your name at the top. I didn't win it."

I fling the keys and they hit him squarely in the chest.

"I'm not a whore. I'm not going to take a fancy car just because I fucked you. I won't tell anyone so no need to give it to me to shut me up!"

His feet traveled down the steps quickly.

"I don't think you're a whore. I wasn't trying to buy you off. I gave you the car because I knew you needed one and I just…wanted to say thank you," he defended.

"Then you say, thank you! You don't go out and buy me a hundred-thousand-dollar car. You just made me feel cheap."

He scratches his head looking over the car.

"Will you please just take the car?" he asked.

I stare at him and then flip around and begin to walk down the path back out to the main road.

"Bella!"

He chases after me and doesn't stop until he is blocking my path.

"Okay, fine! Don't take the damn car. But at least let me drive you home."

I relent and head back toward the shiny car. We both get in. He slides into the driver side and I feel envious but of course, I'm not going to say anything.

"I can't believe you would really think I would be so stupid to just think that I won a car! I mean it, Edward. How thick do you think I am," I berated.

He sighs loudly but doesn't respond. I spent the next thirty minutes talking his ear off in hopes of punishing him with my squawking so that he would never try this crap again. We were in Othello when I stopped with the reprimand.

"Be sure to drop me off two blocks from the apartment. I don't need this sore thumb rolling up for Rosalie to see."

"Will you please let me drive you to the door. This neighborhood isn't safe."

I look over at him with an evil eye.

"You really don't think I can't handle myself?" I shook my head and groaned loudly. "Just do as I say or else I will tuck and roll out of this car."

He pulled over to the side and I stepped out of the car. I looked back at him before closing the door and told him I would see him in the morning at work. I waited for him to leave before beginning my trek back to the apartment. Now I was super tired.

I make it a whole block before another fancy car drives up alongside me. A finely dressed mad jumps out to block my path. Just like something out of a movie, the window rolls down on the limousine and this butt ugly older man pokes his head out.

"Isabella Swan."

I sighed and huffed loudly irritated by all this crap. Can't I just go home already?

"What?" I snapped.

"Would you please get in?"

"Ah geez, I would but I already fulfilled my creeper quota for the year. Please try back next year."

The man who had jumped out of the car held out an arm blocking me from walking further. I guess he seemed intent that I oblige ugly creeper dude. The door opens, and I huff sliding into the car.

The only thing that keeps running in my mind was how much Edward was right. He knew this area wasn't safe and now it looked like I was about to find out if I could do as I said and handle myself.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

On the inside of the limousine were three more men. I make a note of each of their faces. There is the boss, who was in serious need of some skin cream. A younger hunky dude with short black spiky hair dressed in a navy suit. And then the man to my left who looked like something prison spit out.

"Isabella Swan. This is your lucky day. I'm about to make you a very rich girl," the oldest man said.

"Funny, you don't look like Ed McMahon."

"She's playful," the guy replied looking over to one of his cronies.

"Here's the deal. You work for Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen has something that I want. You run a few tiny easy errands and I will give you a million dollars. How does that sound?"

I shook my head slowly.

"Well, I have a counter offer. How about you go fuck yourself!"

The guy to the left of me did not take kindly to my offer. He slammed my head back into the seat, placing his hairy monkey hand around my neck. He pulled out a gun and I began laughing.

I think that confused them.

"Go ahead. Let's see if you got anything in that ball sack of yours other than hot air! You think I'm scared to die? Just do it already!"

I hear the click of the gun.

"Rosalie Hale," one of them said.

"What was that, Jacob?"

"It's her roommate. I find that people are often motivated if they think their family or friends are going to take the blame for their actions. Besides, we don't have time for Edward Cullen to hire a new person in hopes that we are able to convince that girl to do what's right."

I closed my eyes and sighed.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked softly.

"I guess you're right, Jacob. Look how quickly kitty comes around."

The man looks back over to me and the baboon on my left lets me go.

"We need you to place this drive on Edward Cullen's work computer. It will do the work. Just wait five minutes for the light to turn green and then pull it out and come back here and slide it into that mailbox over there. That doesn't sound too hard, right?"

I snatch the stupid drive from his hand.

"Can I go now?" I spit.

The door opens.

"Just remember, if you don't do this or alert Edward in any way, Seattle will rain down bits and pieces of your roommate."

I stumbled out of the car and back onto the sidewalk. I look back at the car one last time before it takes off down the street. I place the drive into my pocket and walk on towards the apartment.

I feel like shit. I have to betray Edward in order to save Rosalie. I don't care what Edward had on his computer. Nothing worth risking Rosalie's life over. Didn't mean I wasn't feeling like shit for what I now must do to Edward. All in all, he was a good guy.

I was just about to the apartment when it hit me. Friday afternoon. I wonder if this is what Jessica was doing inside Edward's office. It would make sense. Knowing her, she would take the money gladly. If she wasn't able to be successful, how was I going to manage? Edward must have cameras in his office that alerted him to what Jessica was doing. I munch on the skin from my fingers as I try and figure out this predicament.

I hate this! I hate this soo hard.

I open the door and see Rosalie's shining face and I know what I must do. She was a good friend and a good person. It would kill me if something happened to her because of me.

Nightmares of shiny red AMG's and creepy men driving them plagued me all night. I wake up missing Edward's cream puff bed. Times were simpler when it was just about inappropriate workplace relationships. I would gladly go back to a time when Jessica was my biggest threat to happiness.

I woke up super early and told Rosalie the night before that I had an early morning meeting and would be taking off on my own the next day. I didn't know what time Edward would get into work but I hoped it wouldn't be too much before eight. I planned on getting to his office at seven.

I took the special elevator and felt my nerves climbing with the elevator panel as the number rolled by quickly indicating I would be arriving at my destination too soon. The doors open and I breathe a sigh of relief that Edward is not there. I move my feet out of his office and run over to my computer to unplug it. My fingers run over the small drive in my left side pocket and I take a slow breath before going back to Edward's office.

I can't help but subtly glance around to try and find the cameras that must be hidden here but Edward would be too smart to leave them obvious. I go and sit in his chair and pull the drive out slowly. I reach out towards his computer and attempt to figure out how to turn the thing on. Its already on, I can tell that much but as my hand passes the startup button, I quickly place the drive into one of the USB slots and wait as I see the small light turn red. I look over his computer keyboard and pretend to be trying to get on. My alibi is that my computer was down and I was only trying to get some very important contract up and printed.

The lousy alibi is only if Edward should appear or question me about my unauthorized presence. I am hoping I can get out of here quickly and if Edward is watching me right now, he will have the decency to hold off on the guard squad until after that damn light turns green.

I tap nervously on the top of Edward's desk never taking my eyes off the drives light. I see it turn green and I jump out of Edward's chair so quickly I nearly send it flying. I grab the drive and hide it back into my pocket. I am almost done and out when the private elevator doors open once more.

Edward walks off and his mouth is opened only slightly.

"Bella." He said my name solemn and softly.

My heart is racing. All those Bond and Mission Impossible movies make this shit look too easy. I was not made to be an action movie hero. Right now, I wasn't sure if I was the hero or the villain as I looked into his eyes.

"Uh...hey…"

Lame. I know but what else could I be expected to say.

"Are you still mad at me for yesterday?"

I give him a questioning look. I am so focused on the drive my fingers massage in my pocket that I can't focus on whatever may have happened in the past.

"Yesterday?"

"The car?"

Oh, fuck!

I shake my head.

"No, we're cool."

I would take ten cars right now if you would forgive me for what I have done.

"My computer was down...I was just trying to check something before the new assistant came in today. I guess I should get out there and show him or her the ropes."

The lies just fall off the tongue. I hate that I can lie so easily. Well, they come out easily but it didn't make them easy for me to live with.

He nods but his face looks broken. Does he know what I have done? I am Brutus and he is Caesar.

I feel a weight lifted the minute I am out of his office. I go back to my computer and plug it back in. I sit down and try not to think about how horrible I am. The elevator door opens and it saves my sanity from further dwelling.

Nancy is there to introduce the new assistant. She looks a little older than me but not by much. She isn't head to toe in designer so I already feel loads better about her.

"Isabella, this is Angela Webber. Angela is just coming off maternity leave and has been with the company for over ten years."

I stand up and offer my hand. It seems as if my prayers have been answered. She seems normal. Angela gives me a polite shy smile and Nancy goes to leave.

"Let me show you to your desk." I walk out around my desk and lead her around to Jessica's old desk. "You'll have to forgive me but I don't really know too much about office stuff. I just started last week and haven't learned a whole lot yet. Hopefully, you can show me some tricks when you get a chance."

We arrive at her desk and I begin giving her the speech that Jessica gave me when I arrived, however, I put my own Bella spin on things.

"So, I'm sure you know, eight to five, Monday through Friday unless Mr. Cullen requests otherwise. You can take your lunch whenever you like but try and coordinate with me so at least one of us is here to answer the phones and get the boss a coffee. I honestly don't care if you take longer than a half hour, just let me know so I can be around. Also, if Mrs. Cullen calls, Mr. Cullen's mother then please take a message. We are still working on that with Mr. Cullen. It might take awhile. Some obvious family drama going on there. Anyway, if you have questions, don't hesitate to ask but just be ready that I might be as lost as you are. Okay?"

She looked a little confused but I'm sure I was the first assistant to ever work this high of a floor that didn't know what they were doing. It felt weird to call Edward, Mr. Cullen but I knew I must. I must remain professional no matter what may or may not have happened this past weekend.

I left Angela to get settled and went back to my desk. I ran through my emails. It seemed that all of Jessica's work emails had graced my computer the minute she was fired. I began to miss Jessica because I didn't know the first thing to do with all this work. If I hadn't been screwing over Edward at the moment, I would go into his office and say something. I didn't. In fact, I didn't bother Edward and he did not come out to see me or say something. I wondered what I should do for lunch but decided to wait to go until he let me know what he wanted. But, he never came out or called me. I took my hunger pains as punishment for what I had done like it was balanced.

After Angela returned from her lunch, I decided I needed to test the waters and see if I could perceive anything from Edward.

"Hey, Angela. Let me introduce you to the boss."

She seems to get nervous but stands up and straightens herself up before she joins me over in front of the closed tall double doors.

"Don't worry about making a good first impression. He certainly won't."

I pushed open the door with a slight knock.

"Hey, I thought you should meet your new first in command," I announced entering the room.

He was at his desk, of course, tapping away at his computer. He looked up but didn't look upset by the interruption.

"Mr. Cullen. Please meet Angela Webber."

Angela stepped up and shook his hand. He didn't even stand up so at least I was spot on with telling Angela that he wouldn't make a good first impression. She stepped back and he didn't even say one word.

"O-kay, and now that this awkward introduction is over, we will be heading back out to our desks."

Angela and I shared a look before turning around and walking towards the door.

"Miss Swan. A moment please."

So close! Damn, Bella! Don't you know to never return to the scene of the crime?

I sighed and shut the door behind Angela before turning back around. My backside hugging the door.

"Yes...Mr. Cullen?"

"Bella...what's going on? Is this about Saturday night? You're acting funny. Do you feel awkward about what we did?"

I have to say I admire him for calling me out on my shit. Most guys wouldn't care how the girl was acting afterward. They would be happy to have gotten theirs and who the hell cared about the girl the next day?

But, what should I say? Because I didn't have any issues with Saturday. In fact, if it hadn't been for those limo assholes, I would probably be spread over his desk right now hoping to go again.

I find my sweet spot tingle but I quickly shut that shit down. Down girl! After what we have done, we should head to a nunnery and spend the rest of our days, sexless!

"Everything's fine, Edward. I don't regret it. I'm not going all girl on you over it. I just…"

What to do? What to say?

"You know you can always talk to me. Whatever happens...I'm here and...no matter what, you can tell me."

God! He knows! He has to know. He's like Dumbledore giving me that eye while I stand here lying to his face. Need to change direction pronto!

"You were right. I was PMS-ing. I got my period yesterday. I think you may have knocked it loose and now I'm just experiencing a heavy flow day and all I want to do is go home and park myself in a bowl of Ben and Jerry's Chocolate Fudge Brownie while watching Homeward Bound. The director's cut."

Was that enough gory detail? Maybe I should have added a flowery color descriptive word to help drive the point home. Most men freak when you shared even the smallest detail of the female reproductive system.

Surprisingly enough he didn't look horrified. I guess no longer being a virgin changes a man.

"Do...you want to take the day?"

I bit my lip a little.

"I should probably stay and make sure Angela is okay. She probably thinks that you hate her. Couldn't you have at least given her a small smile or hell a hint of acknowledgment? With as quickly as you are going through assistants, I'm sure she must be stressed. The poor woman was pulled off maternity leave to be here."

I see him relax slightly while he sighs and looks over towards his computer.

"My apologies. I will be sure to say something before I leave. But, please...if you are feeling unwell then you should go home."

I don't need to go but the sooner that this damn drive is out of my life the sooner I can relax and get back to being myself. Oh and find a way to make it up to Edward. I'm thinking I may have to break the second rule in order to achieve this. Hmmm...maybe I am a whore. Using sex to make up for fucking a person over does not make you a whore. A Kardashian maybe but not a whore.

"You know what? If you don't mind, I think I will take you up on that offer. My back is killing me so I gotta go find that Midol you offered the other day. I...will see you in the morning?"

He nods and I quickly turn to head out.

I make Angela aware of my early departure. It's only three-thirty so I fire a text off to Rosalie to inform her that I went home early. I am down and out of the building in fifteen minutes. I wait at the bus stop while idly playing with the drive in my pocket.

While the bus drives me all over town until I reach Othello, it gives a chance to ponder what could possibly be on this drive that would be worth a million dollars. A million dollars is chump change to someone like Edward Cullen. But, they were willing to pay me a million dollars which meant that the information was worth well more than a million dollars.

Whatever it was, it couldn't be good if those assholes wanted it. However, I can't imagine that Edward could ever come up with something that could be dangerous so, I tell myself that whatever it is, it is still worth stealing if it meant saving Rosalie's life.

I find the mailbox in question and drop the drive down in. There! Out of my life forever!

I head back towards the apartment and I feel myself being watched. I looked around but no one was in sight. A couple cars on the street that I quickly scan but it's like a ghost town suddenly. Maybe I am just feeling paranoid because I just committed a crime. A crime against the man I slept with a couple nights ago.

I continue walking and stop, spinning around quickly but no one's there. Yes, I was far too paranoid. I sighed and forget about the feeling and get back to the apartment. The minute my feet hit the stairs, I feel my phone vibrate. I wonder if its Edward checking to make sure I got home alright but it's from a number that isn't in my contacts.

Nice job, kitty. That wasn't so hard. We'll be in contact soon.

I feel my face go red in anger. I feel as if I am being suffocated. I can't do it again. I can't keep betraying Edward. What was I going to do?

I flop down on the floor. I have never felt so helpless before and that's saying something. But, instead of wallowing in pity, I decided that now is the time for a plan. There was a solution. It was so easy. Why didn't I see it before?

An easy breezy plan.

Get Edward Cullen to fire me.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

All of my clothes were too fancy. I had the pullover sweatshirt and jeans combo that I arrived in Seattle with, but it wasn't enough. I needed a clear drawn line to crossover so there would be no mistakes made of my intentions.

I raided Rosalie's closet while she was in the shower getting ready for work. I was about to give into my sweatshirt combo when I spotted it. Deep down in the far reaches of her closet was a balled-up pair of white overalls with paint stains. Pulling on the overalls, I still needed a shirt of some kind. I didn't want to be removed from the building for public indecency charges before I had a chance to make it up to seventy-seven.

I found a black tube top in the closet and pulled it on to go with the overalls.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Rosalie asked still wrapped in her towel.

"Cute right?"

"Are you trying to get fired?"

"That is the plan," I mumbled under my breath while looking myself over in the mirror. I turned around to look at her. "I was just looking for something to wear this weekend. I told a friend I would come over and help paint his apartment."

I hated lying to Rosalie, but it was necessary. If I told her I was trying to get fired, then she would want to know why. Then I would have to tell her about the threat on her life and that kind of thing could ruin a girl's morning.

"Well, you better get ready fast. We have to leave soon."

"I already called in that I was coming in late today. You go ahead."

I went over and flopped down on Rosalie's bed while she walked off to find something to wear for the day.

"You seem to be spending a lot of time with this friend of yours. Is this long-term potential?" she asked.

I laughed.

"Um…no!" I said sounding offended. I don't know why I was acting like this. I thought of Edward when she said, friend. The long-term potential with my boss whose sole task he had to accomplish today was firing the girl who de-virginized him was looking bleak. I look at myself in the mirror dressed in the ridiculous outfit. I was really going to have to up my game today.

Rosalie left, and I stayed around trying to come up with ways to horrify Mr. Cullen. I couldn't just put on a trashy outfit and arrive late to work. As I said before, it would take a miracle to get this man to fire me. He seemed to have a soft spot for me and it would only be made worse since I plucked his cherry.

I pulled on a long trench coat not wanting to draw unnecessary attention to myself and began the trek to work. My phone rings several times and I see from the caller ID that it is work. I'm only an hour late so what is with the what! I see Edward's name appear on my phone, but I hit ignore and continue to focus on my surroundings. I feel eyes on me once again but when I look around on the bus I don't see anything out of the ordinary. Still, I feel bothered, so I attempt to remain vigilant.

I pop off the bus and take a deep breath before I head in. Once I was in the elevator I pulled off the trench coat and balled it up. The elevator bell dings alerting me of my arrival.

"Okay, Bella. It's showtime!"

"Good morning, Angela!" I sing as I walk in and toss my coat off onto my chair.

Angela's mouth drops wide open and her eyes nearly bug out of her skull. Okay, that's the reaction I was going for.

"Bella…I…I…I have been calling. Mr. Cullen was worried. You're…a little late."

"Am I?" I look around. "Hum…weird. Oh well! Anyway, what is the hap?"

I pull out a Bubblicious from my purse and place the large wad of gum into my mouth and begin snapping away at it.

"The hap? Um…well I imagine that Mr. Cullen would like to see you. He seems stressed."

I wave her off and go around to my desk to fire up my computer. I place my feet up on the desk and sit back waiting for the phone to ring or for Mr. Cullen to come out and see me in all my glory.

I didn't have to wait long.

"Bella, where have…."

He stops and assesses.

"Is something wrong?" he asked still looking me over from head to toe.

"Wrong?" I stood up from my desk still smacking my gum, so he could get the full effect.

"Can I see you in my office?" He asked quietly placing his hands on my short cube wall and leaning over slightly.

I felt bad for him. He probably thought it was something he did when in fact, it was something I did. This germaphobe broke protocol touching my wall. That was how upset he must have been.

The phone rings waking me up from my moral dilemma. I pulled the wad of gum out of my mouth and picked up the phone holding out my finger for him to hold off a minute. In my best sex phone operator voice, I answered.

"Edward Cullen's office, sex-god extraordinaire. This is Bella speaking."

I see Edward turn red but before he has a chance to remark on my colorful new greeting I place the wad of gum onto his hand holding onto my cube wall. He instantly recoils, and his hands are shaking at the invasion of germs crawling around my gum and now onto his hand.

"Hi…uh…this is Esme. Edward's mother…"

I nearly wet my overalls, but this could be the final nail in my career coffin. After all, improvisation is the key to a successful final act.

"Mrs. Cullen! Hi! How are you?"

I see Edward's eyes go wide. I'm sure he is smart enough to have caught on with my little performance and how badly this might turn.

"Edward? Yes. Edward is right here and has been awaiting your call. I will transfer you now. But, before I go, I thought I should tell you that I went ahead and RSVP'd to his high school reunion. He can't wait to see you all!"

Edward reaches to grab the phone out of my hands, but I dance out of the way in time to press hold and hang the phone up.

"ISABELLA! My office. NOW!" He barked.

I cannot allow myself to be turned on. His pain is not for my pleasure. Still…I can't help myself. He was always so unassured of himself, but that glimpse of bravado has sent my nether-regions singing, the hills are alive!

The wad up ball of gum is still in his hand as he storms off to his office. I dance along behind him and notice that Angela has shrunk down as far as her chair would go behind her cube.

I walk in and see him depositing my gum into the trash before he pumps a large dose of sanitizer into his hands. I close the door quietly behind me and hug it with my backside.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen. You wished to speak to me?"

He stands behind his desk with his hands on his hips looking me over. His jaw is tense, and I can see he is making a great effort on remaining calm but losing the battle.

"What is going on with you? What is all of this about?" He asked waving his hand at my current fashion choices.

I shrugged not giving him more of an answer.

"Is this because we had sex? Are you…no longer comfortable around me?"

I really did not want to answer that. Something like this could ruin his fragile virgin heart. I merely wanted to be fired. Not make the man celibate for the rest of his life.

"You probably want to answer that. I'm sure your mother doesn't want to be on hold long."

He sighed and then looked down at the phone to see the blinking green light. It takes him a very long minute before he begrudgingly picks up the phone. I wonder if he is going to tell his mother that I lied to get out of the predicament I put him in.

"Hello."

He pauses and cringes the minute Mrs. Cullen begins.

"Mom…uh…she's new and quite undermedicated. My apologies. I am taking care of the problem as we speak," he says looking up to meet my eyes.

He looks away and begins to argue with her.

"No…mom. I can't…look. I…please…no, don't tell Alice. Mom!"

She must have hung up because he holds the phone away from his ear and slowly drops it down to the receiver. He too falls down into the chair and looks down at his desk. He is five years old and looking like I just kicked his favorite dog.

"You want me to fire you. Fine. Do whatever you want. Just…leave me and my family alone."

His voice is hollow. I took this one step too far. I wanted him to fire me, but I didn't want to hurt him. I see how my actions were so the wrong way to go about getting what I wanted.

Ah geez! This would be so much easier if I didn't feel my heart constricting. I sighed and walked towards his desk.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't…" I trail off knowing that an apology from me wouldn't be enough.

I stepped closer and sat down slowly in the chair across from him.

"You gotta give me something. Why don't you want to go home? The high school reunion? That can't be the only reason. I mean…I get that people were assholes in high school, but they can't be the only reason you don't want to see your family."

He doesn't respond.

"So, don't go to the reunion. I mean…if it makes you that stressed but really, you deserve to go to that reunion. Every guy in there will wish he was you. Wish they were nicer to you because they could have been friends with the billionaire. Every girl will wish she gave you the time of day because they could have been Mrs. Billionaire. It's time you showed those assholes what an amazing person you are in spite of them!"

Still nothing from his end of the desk.

"And your parents? I don't know what happened with them, but your mom has been the nicest person on the phone to me. I've only been here a few days but most of the people who call to speak with you are assholes. They are probably rich and entitled so they feel they can treat a receptionist or assistant like crap, but your mom has always been kind even though she knows you are going to blow her off."

Still looking at his hands. Maybe wondering if he should be checked for rabies from my gum incident.

"I could go with you? Throw in some pity sex if that helps?"

He perks up.

"You would do that?" he asked finally looking up at me.

"Pity sex?" I shrugged. "Sure, why not."

Yes, I would take one for the team. I can practically feel sainthood upon me for enduring another round with the boss.

"No…I mean…you would go with me? Go to meet my family and accompany me to the reunion?"

I owed him that much.

"If it will pull you out of this funk. Sure."

"My family can be a little…overwhelming."

"I'm great with family. Just call me Mary J. Blige," I said with the wave of my hand.

"I don't know what that means."

I sighed and stared at him for a long second.

"We'll get you an iPod. Anyway, will me going to the rents make you feel better or not?"

I see him blossom before my very eyes.

So where did we stand on the pity sex? That was still happening, right? I mean, I wasn't doing this all pro bono, was I?

He seems to instantly relax. He sits back in his chair and glances me over from head to toe once more. I nearly forgot what I was wearing.

"So…you want to explain?"

I look down and rack my brain for a decent excuse. I already used the period one on him yesterday. A girl can only get away with that so much before people begin to question it.

"I…I have no explanation. Just…know that it's me and not you."

"The old, it's me and not you, line," he replied.

I sighed and looked down.

"Edward. Please…I wish I could give you a proper explanation, but I just can't. I'm sorry. But, you have every right to fire me…which, I doubt you will do but I wanted to put that on the table."

"No, I must have done something pretty awful for you to go to these extremes. I think it would be a much better punishment for you to stay on here until you are ready to tell me what is truly going on."

I look away. I can't give him that. He would be more upset than if I kicked his imaginary puppy.

"Bella. You can tell me anything."

He won't let up.

"I'm just not ready," I replied shaking my head slightly.

"Okay, you know where to find me when you do decide to. Until then, you should probably get back to work."

I go to stand up.

"Oh, and can you do me a favor and try to not leave the floor today? I really don't want my other employees to begin questioning the dress code."

I cringed.

"Do you have a shirt I can borrow? I won't leave the floor, but it might help make Angela feel more at ease. Plus, it's freezing in here!"

He gets up from his desk and walks over toward the door nearest to his desk and pulled out a crisp clean white shirt. He hands it to me and I drop the overalls and pull the tube top down around my waist to make a cute but probably still indecent skirt. I pull on his shirt and button it up before stuffing it into my now makeshift skirt.

I realize my little deck change probably made him a tad uncomfortable, so I look up slowly and apologize.

"Sorry, I probably should have taken the show into the bathroom."

"It's fine," he replied shaking his head slightly. "However, something just occurred to me."

He walked back around towards his desk and picks up his cell phone. He is looking it over as I die in anticipation. He picks up his office phone and begins to dial.

I creep towards his desk wondering who he is calling.

"Hello, yes. This is Edward Cullen. In a moment my assistant will call. She needs a change of clothes. Please attend to this matter quickly."

He hangs up the phone.

"Uh...you gotta work on your social skills. Most people say, please, thank you…hello and goodbye."

"I said hello," he defended.

I paused and then shook my head.

"We'll work more on this later."

He writes down a name and number on his notepad and tears off the sheet handing it to me.

"Her name is Jessica and no, she isn't that Jessica so please don't treat her as such. She works at Bloomingdales. Just order something…professional and have them put it on my account."

"I can't. This," I said waving at my outfit, "isn't your fault. You shouldn't have to pay for it."

"Why don't I believe you?" He asked. "Look, consider this your punishment. Take the damn clothes and don't bother me with it anymore."

"Punishment? Oooo, we might have to upgrade that pity sex."

He steps forward and looks me directly in the eye.

"Bella. There will be no more sex until you make good on your deal. Understand?"

And just like that, the virgin makes me feel like the sex addict.

I scowl and turn to leave from the room. He has all the power and I hate it. No sex until his high school reunion? Once out of his office I run back over to my computer and look up when the damn event is to be held. Mrs. Cullen sent me an email regarding it a couple days ago. I look at the date and it is set for the Saturday after next. My lady bits feel a government shutdown underway.

I call Bloomingdales and speak to this Jessica and get squared away with a change of clothes. They are sent over to me before my lunch period. Talk about quick and speedy service. Once I am redressed I muster up the courage to go and speak with Angela.

"Sorry about this morning. Mr. Cullen sent me a prank email stating that today was come as your favorite Spice Girl day and as for the skit we put on earlier, uh…just know that it is a rehearsal for the upcoming company talent show."

She wrinkled her forehead letting me know that she wasn't buying any of it but since this is Angela and not Jessica, she didn't get pissy.

"Look, I don't know what is going on with you and Mr. Cullen. I really don't care. He seems nicer when you are around. I just really need this job. I didn't want to come off maternity leave so soon but when they said the office I would be working in, I couldn't pass up that money," she explained.

"How old is your baby?" I asked.

"Two months. His name is Benjamin…well, Ben is what I call him. I named him after his father…" she begins laughing which turn to a mild sob. "Sorry, I just…you usually name a baby after the father when the father is a decent human being. He left…he…couldn't handle taking care of a baby. I'm sorry, this is probably a lot more information than you needed."

I sat down on her desk, my brand-new slacks paving the way on the wooden desk.

"I'm pretty sure you saw far more of me this morning. Don't worry. We are all about personal feelings on seventy-seven. So…who is watching Ben while you are working since daddy is out of the picture?"

This was the first female that I had girl talked with besides Rosalie and I kind of liked it. Angela was so chill. She was definitely my kind of peeps.

"My mom but she is elderly, so I don't know if it will last long. I just need to make it to my first paycheck and then I can maybe afford to look for a babysitter. It really worries me to leave a two-month-old with my mom this long. I've been video chatting with her on my lunch break just to make sure she is handling everything okay."

I looked around the floor. It was silent beside Angela and I talking. The idea popped up into my head and perhaps I should have run it past Edward first but I didn't.

"Why don't you bring him here?"

Angela looked at me like I had grown an extra boob.

"I mean…I'm not great with kids but it is just the two of us up here. Plus, the file room is right next to your desk, so you could stow him away in there for naps and such."

She bit her lip waiting to answer.

"I don't think Mr. Cullen would want a baby here."

I waved her off.

"You'd be surprised what Mr. Cullen thinks about babies. Just leave him to me. You're right, Mr. Cullen and I have a weird working relationship, so I will handle it. It wasn't right to pull you off your maternity leave so soon. I'm sure the Cullen Conglom…Conglom…geez for crap sake, couldn't come up with a better name? That ass!"

She seemed uncomfortable with my offer.

"I don't know, Bella."

I jumped down from her desk.

"Well, just think about it. Not like he would know if you did bring baby Ben here. He pretty much holds up in his office all day anyway."

And that was the last of that conversation. Of course, that is what I thought. However, the next morning when Angela arrived, she looked pregnant. She began pulling her coat off and there popped out baby Ben strapped to her chest like a bomb. My mouth dropped open and I skipped over to meet the baby.

Now, I am not one for babies…mostly. But that baby was soo cute and soo tiny. He brought a smile to my face and made me nervous all at the same time. I looked around feeling like we were orchestrating a heist.

"I couldn't leave him with my mom again. She forgot to feed him and then complained that he was screaming too much."

I pulled her along towards the file room.

"Wait here! Let me see what Edward has in his office that we can use for a blanket."

I ran off to the office. It was the second time I had been in here without permission. Thankfully, this time I wasn't committing corporate espionage. I ran around in a circle and if he was secretly watching a video of me at that moment at least I provided some entertainment.

Of course, Edward wouldn't think to keep a blanket in his office like a sane billionaire. I went over towards his closet door and inside was three individual three-piece suits. I ran my hand over each one until I found the softest. If baby Ben were to get it dirty, I would just send it out to be cleaned. I pulled down the gray suit and ran back to Angela.

"Here, it was all I could find." I placed the suit on the floor and folded it so that it would create a soft cushion.

"We can send out for something softer later."

Once baby Ben was all set up, Angela and I went back to work as if nothing had changed. The baby was so quiet and good it almost made me think I could handle one of those things. When Edward arrived at eight-thirty, I went into his office to tell him good morning. Mostly, I was checking to see if he was aware of anything going on outside of his door.

"Hey, boss! Getting in a little on the late side. Watch out. We might think you are starting to slack off."

He seemed in good spirits. At least he didn't scowl when he saw me.

"Morning, Bella. I was at a meeting across town this morning. No slacking here," he replied.

I began to laugh a little. "You know one of these days I am going to figure out your calendar. Anywhoo! I best be getting back to the salt mines."

I began to dance my way out of his office, but he cleared his throat loudly.

"Why don't you just tell me what is going on. I know you well enough to know when you're keeping something from me."

I cringed thankful that he couldn't see my face. I changed the face and turned back around.

"Keep something? I just wanted to come in and say good morning. Geesh! But if this is the way you want to treat me for going through the social norms of greeting the boss in the morning then I will be sure to cancel it for tomorrow. No good morning for you!"

I was so flustered that when I turned back around to leave I nearly slammed my face into the hard-wooden door. I straightened myself up and pulled the door open successfully. I was just about to my desk when Edward came out the door to follow me. I looked over to Angela who crept out of sight and went to hide off into the filing room.

"I won't stop pestering you until you tell me."

Now, he wanted to pester me. Thank god, he didn't take on the task a couple of days ago when I was stealing top secret information from off his computer. I cleared my throat and turned back to him.

"Okay…there is something going on. Um…but you gotta promise that you won't go thermal nuclear. Just…let me explain. Keep a cool head and remember that you had the opportunity to fire me and didn't take it so now you have no choice but to live with the consequences of my actions."

He sighed and folded his arms over his chest waiting for me to continue.

"So…I don't know if you knew this but maybe you did and just didn't care because I can see that about you. Anyway, if you did know then maybe you should have thought about it more since after all you want this kind of a future…"

"Bella, stop with the babbling. I know what you're trying to do. You think if you confuse me enough, you will get away with whatever it is that you are getting away with. Just tell me. I have a meeting in a half hour."

"You do? I should really figure out this Outlook," I replied sitting back down in my chair and firing up the program.

"NOW BELLA!"

Okay, he officially lost his shit.

"God! Geez! Okay!" I waved my hands at him in attempts to soften the flames.

"So…Angela had to come off maternity leave prematurely because Jessica left…well, you fired her for reasons still unbeknownst to me…"

He shifted on his feet indicating his loss of patience.

"Um…her mom has a hard time with watching the baby and since she needed to wait until her first paycheck which is next Thursday to afford a babysitter, we kind of had to get creative. But hey, you wanted a baby so now here is your chance to get your feet wet."

He stood there staring at me.

"I think I may be even more confused than I was before."

I sighed and walked around my cube and grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards Angela's desk.

"He really is a good employee baby. I'm telling you, he hasn't made a peep!"

There was Angela squatting in the corner of the file room with baby Ben fast asleep on Edward's suit coat.

Edward's mouth opened in surprise as he stared at the nativity scene before him.

"Bella, please tell me that isn't my Versace slim fit wool suit."

I cringed.

"Well, now I know why Jessica thought you were gay. I don't know. I am not a designer whore like you are apparently."

He grabbed a hold of my arm and pulled me along all the way back to his office. Not even stopping to close the door. Once inside he let me go.

"She can't keep a baby here. It isn't professional. And using my suit. I…what? I…"

He made a noise that resembled something one would hear in the wild while on safari.

"You're mad at me. That's cool but…come on! She didn't have a place to take the baby and she couldn't afford the childcare. Have a heart!"

He continued to stew all around his desk.

"This isn't about having a heart. I'm not the only CEO who would find taking a baby to work is extremely unprofessional! Why don't you get a brain!"

Okay, now I was pissed.

"I understand that you are upset with my managerial decision but in the event of your reaction being what it is, I spent the morning looking into this and I will have you know that workplaces that offer childcare or assistance for childcare maintain higher employee retention. Which leads to loyal harder working employees which in turns increases your profits. You have the ability to make so many people's lives better by offering small but valuable perks. And when you die, sure you'll be remembered as the billionaire that did great things, but I would much rather be remembered as a good person. It's the only time when good is far better than great."

I walked toward the exit on stage right.

"Don't worry. I am taking an unpaid sick day to go and take care of baby Benjamin and until Angela gets her first paycheck or you pull that massive stick out of your ass, consider this my leave of absence notice, sir!"

I slammed his office door shut and went off to find me a baby.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

Okay, I may have been a little surprised that Edward didn't come after me to instantly see the error of his ways. I was majorly surprised when I hadn't heard from him the following day as well. My cell phone was within reaching distance the entire time I was at Angela's apartment watching over baby Ben.

I guess I played the card because I honestly thought Edward would give into me. He seemed to make a lot of allowances for me, so I gambled that he would do the right thing in the end. I was wrong. Day two and I was covered in baby vomit and even though Ben was a good baby and slept most of the time, the moment he would turn into the Exorcist baby, it would solidify my thoughts on never having children. One thing I will say for baby Ben, he allowed me to catch up on my Netflix.

"Baby Ben central. How may I direct your call?" I sang into the phone when Angela's name popped up.

"How's he doing? How are you doing?"

I laughed.

"Honestly, I could use a shower, but I managed to get through a whole season of Supernatural so I'm going to put myself in the win column. How are you doing? How is…he doing?" I lowered my voice as if he was there and able to hear my phone conversation.

"Mr. Cullen…he is…focused."

"Uh-oh," I replied. "He isn't taking this out on you, right?"

"Oh Bella, are you sure about this? I don't want to get you into any trouble and no offense but…I really don't want to get fired."

"Angela, I promise. You will not get fired and I can promise that somehow, I already know that I am not going to be fired. Just trust me. Senor Cullen will come around."

And he did finally come around. It took a few days but in Edward Cullen fashion he surprised the hell out of me on day three of my walk-out.

I was dancing around Angela's apartment when a knock rapped upon the door. Thinking it was the pizza delivery man, I danced my way over and pulled the door open. There in his three-piece Versace slim fit whatever the hell, was Edward Cullen.

"What do you want?" I snapped bringing my dancing feet to a pause.

I knew what he wanted but I was going to make him work for it.

"Can I come in?"

"I don't know. This is Angela's apartment and she may not want you seeing her…underthings or another."

He sighed but remained stiff.

"Bella, please."

I rolled my eyes and opened the door wider.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Cullen?"

He looked quite out of place in Angela's small kitchen. I could tell he was examining the place to rate its cleanliness as if he was prepared to make a Yelp review after our interaction.

"I solved the problem. You may cease your little stunt and come back to work."

I folded my arms across my chest and looked at him defiantly.

"I don't know. All this time off has given me a sense of clarity. Baby Ben has been a far better employer. In fact, I was thinking of putting in for Angela's nanny position when she received her first paycheck. Ben thinks I have a brain."

He sighed, and his stiff stature took a mild deflation.

"Bella, I'm sorry for saying that. Of course, I think you have a brain. I was upset, and I clearly handled the situation incorrectly."

I tapped my foot and while I decided what to say next another knock came to the door. A more welcomed knock since this one brought pizza.

I opened the door and handed the delivery boy a twenty before taking my pizzas.

"See, he knew to bring a peace offering. What exactly did you bring?"

I dropped the pizzas on the table and walked over to grab a plate.

"Two pizzas for just you?" he questioned.

"I'm stress eating if you must know. I currently work for a jackass who called me stupid the other day and then took two and a half days to come and make it right."

"I didn't call you stupid…I just…" he sighed once again. "I put a daycare in at Cullen Conglomerate. That's why it took me so long to come here. I wanted to show you the plans. They plan on demoing tomorrow and it should be up and running by the end of the week. Ben can come back and be with Angela until the center is open provided that he stays away from my three-thousand-dollar suits!"

I feel a small smile creep up on my face.

"Want some pizza?" I offered.

He looked around and slowly sat down in the empty chair.

I pulled out another plate and handed it to him. He opened the box and then pulled the second pizza on top and opened that box before sighing.

"What is with the sigh?"

"They're both pineapple. I can't fathom why anyone would put fruit on a pizza."

I laughed and took a slice.

"Hey, you should eat all the pineapple you can get. It helps with better tasting spunk, FYI."

"What's the point, you already told me that there would be no…blowjobs."

He has trouble getting the word out, looking around to see if Baby Ben was within hearing distance.

"The baby is asleep and just because I said I wouldn't suck your dick, doesn't mean that your future Mrs. won't appreciate the pineapple influx," I replied with a mouth full of pizza.

He gets a soft little grin on his face.

"What?" I asked.

He shakes his head slightly.

"Nothing. I just wonder…if you eating pineapple helps make…your…areas tastier."

"My areas?" I questioned with a slight laugh. "Well…um…I wouldn't know. I've never had anyone give me a written report after a taste test before."

Edward pulls himself a little closer and replied softly. "I could write a report…if you're interested."

Holy hell! I think I just shat my pants. No…that's not shat. He could probably write his report from my panty sample. I slowly swallow my pizza and freeze as if any movement on my part will cause my floodgates to run down and mess his shoes.

I nearly jump out of my skin when I hear the baby cry. I jump up, happy for the distraction to give my face some time to turn down the red a couple of shades.

I bring baby Ben back to the table. A welcome distraction? Or a cock-blocking baby? You decide.

"By the way, this is the sweet baby you evicted from your office the other day. Ben meet Edward and don't take it personally. He's like that with everyone at first."

I bounce Ben lightly up and down in my arms while he coos at me.

"You look good with a baby. See…it's not so bad, right?" Edward asked with this far off dreamy look in his eyes.

I narrowed my eyes and snapped my fingers at him to wake him up.

"Hey…I am not your viable vessel, mister! You know how many times I have been thrown up on and peed on. I swear! If I do get one of these someday, it will not come with an exterior operational hose!"

I pulled my pizza from off my plate and attempted to feed myself while holding baby Ben. I nearly dropped the hot cheese down on my charge before Edward stood up and took the baby from out of my arms.

"Hey, I am not responsible if he launches some mouth missals all over your Versace," I said.

"We will be fine."

I couldn't believe that Edward was a natural. He was so good with baby Ben. I guess he was ready to make his genetic deposit. Like some baby-making hormone was unleashed on my body while watching Edward, I felt my lady bits welcoming the sight. Having a baby…that wouldn't be the worst thing in the world.

I shake my head at the thought and Etch-a-sketch erase that from my mind quickly.

"So…this daycare. How did you manage it? Where is it going to be at exactly?"

I will not have sex with my boss. I will not have sex with my boss. Maybe if I wrote it on a blackboard it would be more effective.

"It wasn't hard once I found the money," he began.

"Downgraded the cleaning crew?" I mocked.

"Good heavens, no!" He looked honestly offended. "It was simple. The daycare will be on the eleventh floor so I simply fired the entire floor."

My heart stopped. That was Rosalie's floor. My pizza dropped onto the plate and my mouth may have dropped onto the ground.

"The salaries saved me enough to provide low-cost daycare for ages six weeks to age five."

"You…fired…"

I couldn't even finish the thought.

He looked me straight in the eye. His mouth turned into a sly grin. "It's a joke, Bella. I didn't fire anyone."

I let go of a breath I didn't realize I had been holding. When I got my wits about me, I hauled off and socked him in the arm.

"Don't do that!"

"I don't think you should be attacking a man holding a baby," he replied pulling himself and baby Ben back.

I wiped off my hands quickly and took Ben back.

"Ben has a nap to get to. I'm sure you can see yourself out, Mr. Cullen."

Edward stood up and followed me into the living room where Ben's small crib was set up.

"Is he really going to sleep in that thing? It seems far too small and…rickety."

I sighed and stood up turning to him.

"Edward, we discussed this before. Some people in the world don't have a billion dollars to fall back on so they make do with what they have. Sometimes it even means buying secondhand items and not sending your offspring to fancy ass schools where you have friends named Muffy and Buffy. Please try and remember there is a whole wide world of people out there just trying to make ends meet, you one percenter!"

I rolled my eyes and went back to making sure Ben was good and covered.

"Since you took off all this time and with this new daycare, you need to spend tomorrow preparing the proper paperwork. Send out a memo to all employees. It is on a first come, first served basis and we are only going to be zoned for fifty kids. This is now your baby. You will interview and hire all workers and be in charge of ordering the necessary supplies when the rooms are ready for move in. I set up your expense account and as of now, this is no longer my problem."

He was nearly a foot away and his cologne was driving me wild. What was that scent? Calvin? Dolce? Damn, I wanted to lick it off him. His little power speech was getting the better of me, however.

"I…I don't think you should put me in charge of something so…important. Remember, I'm the brainless assistant who can't even manage Outlook. Maybe Angela would be better suited since this…"

"No, Angela is already picking up the slack. I may have to hire Angela a new assistant soon, so she won't have to work weekends and nights since it wouldn't be fair to take Ben away from his mother more than he already is. Bella, you wanted this. You fought me for it and now it's time to put some of your expertise into action."

"You want me to sex my way into a successful daycare?" I asked appalled.

He closed the gap and reached out to place a gentle palm on my cheek.

"You have far more going for you than just your sex expertise. I know you can do this, Bella. And you don't have much time because we are leaving for my parents Friday morning. So…I suggest you wrap up your babysitting gig and get to it, Miss Swan."

He let go of me and since Angela's apartment was so tiny, it only took a few steps before he was out and gone leaving me with a sense of loss. I flopped down on the couch and spent a better part of my afternoon contemplating my feelings for the boss. No matter which way I tried to spin it, I kept coming back to the boss thing and therefore it felt highly taboo for me to indulge in such a complicated notion. On the other hand, I wasn't the relationship type of gal. I couldn't even keep a plant alive if we were grading on the Sandra Bullock 28 Days theory. What the hell would I do in a relationship with a billionaire? I would kill Edward for sure.

I needed some serious girl advice.

"Rosalie…" I cleared my throat preparing for the conversation. After leaving Angela's, I popped off by Rosalie's favorite Chinese restaurant and ordered everything she loved to butter her up.

"So…there is this guy…"

Oh god. How was I going to make it through this?

"…and…he is…he is over me."

"He doesn't share the same feelings for you," she said.

"No…that's not what I meant. I mean that he is always over me…"

"…he likes to be on top. He's…a missionary man."

Oh crap!

"uh…yeah, let's go with that. Anyway, so I don't know what to do because I have never really been the relationship type of girl but then he came along and a huge part of me feels like I should run because he is the boss of me…in bed. I mean that he always will be on top. There is never going to be a time when I can be on top and therefore, shouldn't I be concerned that its kind of wrong?"

Rosalie looks about as confused as I sounded.

"You don't think he would be cool with letting you be on top?" she asked.

"Um…no it wouldn't work. He has a crooked…dick. It only goes in one way. Anyway, …that's not the point. The point is that maybe it is wrong for me to even think of a relationship."

I sighed and fell back to bang my head against the wall. This was getting me nowhere.

"Bella…it's just sex. There are so many more important things to think about before you can consider a relationship. Yes, sex is important but the guy I am seeing has issues too. No guy is perfect. You will never find a perfect man."

That helped. But just to be sure.

"Look, I need to come clean. I'm talking about Edward Cullen. We don't have a problem with sex. We have a problem with the whole…he's my boss and I am a huge nobody plus he can literally buy a country, so it can make things a bit awkward when we go through the whole what's new with your day and he replies, I conquered a nation today. How about you? And I reply, I conquered all of season six of Supernatural. You see…real problems."

Rosalie put down her plate and couldn't shake the mix of shock and horror from her eyes.

"Uh…yeah, that's a bit bigger of a problem. God, Bella! You just met him. How fast do you work?"

"Hey!" I sounded probably more offended than I should have.

"I didn't mean it like that but…I mean, Bella, you just started there last week. How are you already dating the man?"

"Well, we aren't dating. We only had sex once…twice so I mean, it's really more of a snarky back and forth semi-weird friendship. But, I am getting a vibe that he wants more and normally I would be so turned off. I mean once I have been there and done that, I move on but he is…different and I…I.."

I shook my head softly biting down on my lip unable to say it.

"You're scared."

There, she said it.

"Why though? As I said, we shouldn't even be…together. We have nothing in common. Complete opposites and before you go all Paula Abdul on me, I'm not sure that is the reason we are attracted to each other."

"So, the sex was good. Crooked dick and all?" she asked.

I laughed loudly.

"Whoa! Rewind. There was never anything wrong with his dick. I just didn't know how to tell you about Edward without telling you about Edward. His dick is perfectly…perfect in every way. There will never be a problem in the sex department for us."

Rosalie let out a breath she had been holding.

"Oh, thank god! I can't even imagine if I ever met him. I wouldn't be able to stop thinking about his crooked soldier."

I continued eating quietly wondering what she was really thinking about me and the situation. Did she think I was a gold digger? She knew me. She knew I would never be like that. Right?

"Bella. I don't know what the hell is going on with you but you have seemed happier than I have ever known you to be. I think it could be due to Edward Cullen. It seems weird that everything happened so quickly but who am I to judge. I go out to a club and come home with a boyfriend."

"A boyfriend. Who?" I asked realizing just how out of the loop I was.

"Um…his name is Emmett…"

"Emmett? Emmett that does private security for…"

Rosalie cringed. She already knew. She knew who he worked for and come on, how many Emmett's were there in the greater Seattle area. It wasn't exactly a common name.

"Yeah, …he told me that he knew you."

Once again there were those odd circumstances that could be classified as coincidences. Coincidences? I think not. How did this happen that Rosalie would happen a club that the head of Edward's security detail seemed to frequent as well? Paranoia was setting in once again.

"So... it's serious?" I asked.

"Super!"

Now I had a whole new worry. Come Saturday morning, Mr. Cullen and I needed to have a serious one on one.

Since the whole daycare thing landed in my lap and I only had a week to get it staffed and supplied, I had no choice but to go into the offices on my Saturday. I didn't know if Edward would be there or not. I arrived at nine with my cup of coffee and a small bag of carbs. I fired up my computer and began to tap around on my keyboard. What the hell was I going to do with this project Edward had placed me in charge of? I never in my life had to work on anything of this magnitude.

I read through an email stating that my expense account had been set up with ten-thousand dollars. Ten thousand dollars! Holy hell that was a lot of money. I feel myself get clammy at the thought. What was the first step? Hire employees? I don't know the first thing about kids or babies. Three days with Ben does not make me an expert.

I jump out of my chair and zoom off towards Edward's office, but he is not there. I stomp around his office wanting to pick up something and play Hulk smash. How could he have left me with this!

My ass finds a spot on his office chair as I try and channel my inner billionaire. He ran a worldwide company and he was only two years older than I. I could run a daycare. But I feel myself quickly losing the battle with sanity.

His private elevator doors open, and a huge sense of relief flows through me.

"Oh, thank god you're here! I was contemplating throwing myself out your window. Or perhaps down your elevator shaft. I don't know what the hell you were thinking or clearly, you were not thinking. Perhaps you thought putting me in charge of this daycare thing was your way for getting back at me for last week…"

"Bella!" He grabs a hold of my shoulders and shakes me. "Calm down. What is your issue?"

It was then that I was able to calm myself enough to see how good he looked in his suit. Man, did the man even own anything different? He was the Barney Stinson of Seattle! The moment of silence had me rethinking over the past twenty-four hours and suddenly I remember the Rosalie situation. I push away from him and take a step back.

"I need to speak with you and you better be honest with me, Edward!" I shake a threatening finger at him.

"Did you know that your Emmett was dating my Rosalie?"

He furrowed his brow and relaxed.

"Yes. Of course."

I let out a breath. "And you didn't think to mention this to me?"

He let out a humorless laugh and walked over towards his couch.

"Bella, I didn't think it was my place. Rosalie hadn't told you and you clearly didn't tell Rosalie about…you and I. Was I supposed to say something regarding my personal security detail's private plans?"

I walked over toward him and sat down across from him.

"Yes. When it involves my roommate, of course, you should say something. And…I told her about you."

He moved forward a little.

"You did? What did you tell her…about me?"

I scoffed. "That's none of your damn business. Don't get me off topic. I need to ask you something and you have to be straight with me."

It felt a little wrong to make a request when I myself, couldn't be straight with him.

"Did you…put Emmett up to it? He wasn't acting under your orders to find and make an introduction with Rosalie. His intentions are pure, right?"

It was his turn to scoff.

"Why would you think I would ask Emmett to make Rosalie's acquaintance?"

I sat back only minorly relieved.

"Edward, you're a smart guy but somehow I don't think coincidence is in your dictionary."

He shook his head slightly. "Bella, I think you are being far too paranoid. What is really going on with you? I come in and you seem way too stressed out. This isn't about the daycare, is it?"

Which brought me back to reality.

"God! Why did you have to put me in charge of this? How the hell am I going to know what to buy? You give me this huge ass expense account. I don't even know how to handle a thousand dollars. How the hell am I going to make good on ten thousand dollars?"

I see him fighting a smile and I want to punch him.

"Bella…it's a hundred thousand dollars, first of all…"

"A HUNDRED THOUSAND DOLLARS!" I jump from out of my chair. "Oh, hell no! I quit! I quit right here and now. You know how poor I am? I can't even figure out where to put the comma in a hundred thousand dollars! Have fun with your daycare, I am so out of here!"

Before I can make it two steps, his arm snakes around to pull me back down to the couch to sit beside him. His mouth is close to my ear. I feel my heart rate accelerating. Thoughts of my conversation with Rosalie pop up and float around in the air. His arm is around my waist and yet, it feels like such an intimate hold. I should be running. Why am I not running away from the obvious relationship hold?

"Bella. I will help you with finding a place to start. I will show you an Excel program that will help you keep track of all your expenses, but you have to relax."

I let out a small breath. "Excel. That's the one with little boxes, right?"

I feel him let out a small laugh against my hair. It takes him almost a minute before he continues.

"You know I asked you about something yesterday. And although I wanted to wait until Saturday for my pity sex, I wonder if you would be up for giving me a lesson."

If I wasn't turned on already, I feel my pilot light bright and burning. I can't even move a muscle in anticipation for what he will say next.

"A lesson?" I asked softly.

"I want to taste you. Can you show me how to pleasure a woman with my tongue?"


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

It was so clear that this was something that I needed and Edward, being the good little boss he was figured out that if I had a little pregame orgasm, it would only help in the long run with his employee's productivity. How could I not do my part and give him a lesson which in turn would clear my head up nice and right for the major task ahead of me that day?

I stood up in front of him and placed myself between his legs.

"Undress me," I instructed.

But, instead of doing what I asked he stood up.

"Not here."

He took my hand and pulled me towards his secret elevator.

Where exactly was he going to take me? I didn't want to leave my purse at the office.

"Wait, let me get my purse."

"You won't need it. We aren't going far."

We got into the elevator. I briefly wondered if he planned on taking me down to the parking garage but instead, Edward opened the small panel on the right side of the elevator and typed a different code into the panel and instead of going down, we went up. Up! This damn building had another floor to it? God, why didn't Edward just build a penthouse in Heaven!

The doors opened, and I walked out tentatively to get a full view of all of Seattle. A complete three-sixty view. A huge secret apartment above seventy-seven.

"You live here?" I asked.

"Some days I don't want to go all the way home, so I stay here, yes."

"Is there any way to make that disappear?" I asked motioning toward the windows. "The view…makes me a little nauseous."

Edward walked over toward another panel and presses a button to turn down the outside world. I walked around the whole apartment to take it in. A kitchen, of course. The bathroom was on the other side of the elevator. And the most important tool I would need for today's lesson; a bed complete with another cream puff duvet.

I walk over toward the bed and sit down. My lady bits already tuning to the A string. I lean back, and Edward comes along to join me. I have on a short skirt, so I really didn't need to undress at all. Edward could move along the string running up my butt aside or he could completely unclothe me. I waited eagerly to see what he would do first.

I can see his bravado wear thin. He stands in front of my knees looking me over as he tries and figures out the first step.

"Just do what you think is natural and I will guide you," I offered.

He takes a small breath in and then slides down to his knees. He begins to strip off his suit coat and fold it neatly to place on the chair behind him. I see him loosening his tie and I swear if he takes any more time to undress, I will eat myself out and deny him an opportunity to do so.

Finally, he places his hands on my outer upper thighs and runs the length of my legs. I feel him place them at the top of my skirt and I lift up slightly, so he can pull it down and off of me. I scoot forward on the bed and open my legs for him. I nearly feel like I am at the gyno and he is about to tell me to relax and open wide.

"You can either take the thong off or move it to the side. It's up to you," I said.

I feel his face run slowly up along my thighs and his hot breath through my thong invading my moistened center. I try and hold onto any groans. He doesn't deserve to hear my pleasure when he hasn't even started. I feel my legs become antsy as he takes in my scent. He begins to kiss me lightly on the outside of my thong and I can't help myself, I push my pelvis up and smash his face in hopes to get some relief.

"God, Edward…you have to do something. Stop teasing me already."

"For every award…there is a preshow. Relax Bella and let me take my time so I can learn to do this right," he replied with his face inches away from my center.

Who is teaching whom?

He pulls down my thong and I am relieved that he is moving this along. The last thing I needed was an hour-long homage to my panties.

"Okay, run your tongue up and down my slit. When you get to the top, kiss me. That is the little miss I told you to keep happy."

I try and remain professional with my teaching post, but I think my instructions were coming out a little breathy. I feel him begin at the bottom and make his way up with his wet hot tongue. He does as I instructed and when he finds the clit, instead of just kissing it as I requested he makes a meal out of it. Sucking and twirling his tongue around the old girl. I feel my hips rise up as I let out a loud groan. My hands find his hair and I pull a little roughly.

His hands take a strong hold on my hips and he brings me back down to earth and secures me in place while he continues his little game, but I need more.

"Use your fingers."

He pushes one finger in.

"Note that I said finger-za, as in multiple!" I huffed frustrated. He adds but it's still not enough. My hole has already become accustomed to more and after only two shags. He continues to pump his fingers in and out while sucking but I don't want to orgasm like this.

"Okay…I need you to fuck me. Please!"

But he doesn't do as a good boy should and listen to the teacher. Instead, he removes his fingers and continues to hold me down while I squirm.

"Come on, Edward!" I snapped. "Fuck me, already!"

I am screaming or panting. Screaming while panting and trying to break away all at the same time. I can't help it because the feeling is too intense. I want more. I want to feel his shaft drill me into the bed, but he doesn't give in.

I am screaming obscenities at him, but he never relents until I feel myself release an unnatural amount of fluid that makes me suspect I might have just peed all over him. Oh god, did I just pee all over his cream pull duvet? I feel myself flop back trying not to care about the bed but not wanting to move just in case I did urinate. Hey, maybe he was a golden shower kind of guy.

I hear him stand up and walk around but I can't find it in me to care. I hear the faucet go off and I roll my eyes wondering if he is brushing his teeth to take down as many germs from my pussy as possible.

He comes back and places a warm washcloth between my legs and I jump at the feeling. My eyes lock with his in surprise.

"Sorry, I just thought I'd help clean you up."

I nod slowly and let him go about his business. No one has ever had the thought to clean me up. It was such a weird intimate feeling. I tried to decide if it was a feeling I liked or not.

He finished and returned to his bathroom. I took the moment to jump up and assess the bed. There was a spot but not one so big it made me think I peed on him. Thank god! Does this mean that the virgin actually made me cum so hard that I squirted?

Edward comes out as I pick up my clothes. I slide by him and gesture that I need a minute in the bathroom. I feel better, but I am kind of let down that we didn't have sex. He really was planning on making me wait until Saturday night. God! This sucked.

When I come back out, he is gone. I walk around and find him in the kitchen preparing something, so I go over and casually slide onto one of his barstools.

"What are you making?" I asked.

"An omelet. You need protein and some brain food. No more empty carbs and coffee for you. There are toast and almond butter over there and I have a smoothie in the freezer that will help you focus."

I get off the stool and walk over to where he is at the stove and watch over his egg making capabilities.

"Bella, the smoothie," he ordered. "I just made it fresh this morning. Pour yourself a glass."

I trudge off toward the freezer and find a container of some peculiar looking sludge. I pour it into a glass and it flows slowly with a couple of lumps. I make a face and look up to him.

"What exactly is in this?" I asked.

"I'm not telling you or else you won't drink it."

"I still might not drink it," I mumbled.

I take the glass back toward the bar and reposition myself back on the stool.

"So, why didn't you ever tell me about this place? We could have had your maiden voyage here."

Edward continues to work expertly on the omelet.

"Well, I like this place, but I feel more comfortable at my home. I thought it would help you feel more comfortable too. Make you think of me a little less like the boss. You seem to be hung up on that sometimes. Well, that and the billionaire thing."

"What billionaire thing?" I joked. He's right though. I already had troubles with the distinction. He gives me the eye and continues back to his egg making station.

I jump off the chair, my eye catching something up my alley.

"Okay, so after breakfast, we will go down to eleven and I will show you what you have to work with. Maybe if you get the lay of the land a little more, you will feel confident when making your purchases. Today, you should focus on putting out a memo to HR to find suitable recruitments for interviews. Write up a memo to staff and have HR send it out to all employees."

I pull a muffin from off his counter basket and like he has eyes in the back of his head he whipped around and removed it from my claws.

"Hey!"

"Bella, pay attention," he admonished.

"I am! Memos to HR. Just because my tractor beam set in on your muffins doesn't mean I am not listening."

He pulls a plate from out of his cupboard and slides the egg mess onto it.

"I am done with your eggs. You don't need any more muffins, scones, bagels or donuts today. They will just make you sluggish and provide absolutely no beneficial nutrition."

I huff and take the plate from his hands and go back to sit on his barstool.

After breakfast, Edward sat down with me at his computer to show me how to maintain the spreadsheet he set up. He put formulas on the excel program to keep me informed on how much I was spending so I could keep track of my expenditures. When I was nearly asleep from all that knowledge intake, he took me downstairs and fitted me with a hard hat before showing me the space. Apparently, Rosalie's department was moved to the thirty-first floor which had more room. Somehow my lowly comrade, Rosalie even had her own office up on thirty-one. Hmmm...

I spent the better part of my week working long hours to try and get this daycare up and ready for enrollment on Monday morning. I told Ben with all the hard work I was putting in, he better thank me by becoming a doctor or not marrying a Kardashian.

Once, I settled on a color theme, I found ordering furniture and supplies to be rather easy. Since I had no prior knowledge of the inner workings of daycares, I set up an interview with a local daycare manager and paid her for her expertise. It was well worth the added expense.

Edward had left early to attend a meeting across town. I was super excited because the next day was the fifteenth. Payday! My very first payday. My advance had dwindled down with the shopping spree and what I gave Rosalie to help with rent and utilities.

Since Edward and I were leaving for Oregon on Friday morning, I worked till midnight on Wednesday. I didn't want to let Edward down. I had a feeling he was wagering more on this daycare success than he led me to believe.

I didn't want to go all the way home on Wednesday since it was so late. The bus schedule usually slowed down those hours, so I could be waiting outside for the better part of an hour before it came.

Instead, I went to Edward's office and slept on his couch. I didn't know the secret mystery code to his hidden apartment. Plus, it was his little hideaway, so I didn't want to take liberty and assume I could just frequent it like I was his girl Friday.

My head had just hit the hard pillow on his stiff modern couch when my phone vibrated. I groaned pulling it out from my pocket.

What are you still doing there?

I sighed. Before I could answer, however, he called.

"You know its common courtesy to give someone a minute to reply before calling, don't you know."

"Seriously, Bella. It's past midnight."

"Of course, it's past midnight. You gave me an impossible task to complete in six days' time. I don't have the weekend to finish this. When else was I going to get all of this done? I just wanted to catch some zzzz's and then I will get back to it, boss. I didn't want to wait for the bus at this hour, so I hoped you would at the very least let me sleep on your hard-uncomfortable couch."

"Go upstairs and use the apartment."

I sighed and sat up. "Edward, that's your special place. I don't need a fancy apartment. I've been sleeping on the floor for the better part of a month. The couch will be fine."

"It's not being used. Please just go. The code is three-six-seven-one-seven. You need to sleep in a bed especially if you are going to be of any use in the morning. Remember that I have that breakfast at the Fairmont in the morning, but I will be in by nine."

I sat silently contemplating his offer.

"Go, Bella!"

I grunted.

"Fine. Three-six-…"

"Seven-one-seven," he finished. "Good night, Bella."

I thanked him and wished him a good night as well. I got in the secret elevator and punched the code into the panel box. The doors opened, and I could see all of Seattle lit up. I had no idea how to close down the windows, so I focused on finding the bed. I crawled in under the sheets and for a few lovely minutes, I reimagined the last time I was in this bed. Would it be wrong to rub one off in my boss's bed? Knowing him he would have a camera pointed at me right now. Hmm…maybe he would enjoy the show.

I bit my lip and pulled back the covers but before I began something else occurred to me. He knew I was in his office on his couch. Suspicion is confirmed. He did have cameras in his office. So, did that mean he saw me messing around on his computer last week? Did he know how I betrayed him?

I wrestled back and forth for hours. If he did know, there was no way he wouldn't say something. He may like the woman who deflowered him but not enough to let her get away with what I did. The last time I looked at the clock, it had a three at the beginning. Well rested was not in the cards for the next morning.

"I need you to send over proper attire for Miss Swan. Yes, she called last week. You should have her size on file. Thank you."

I groan feeling as if I had a hangover when I opened my eyes the next morning and am greeted with the blazing sun shining through the massive windows of Edward's apartment.

"What time is it?"

"After nine. I would have thought that the bed would have given you a better rest but here you are, looking…ragged," he said with a grimace.

"Thanks, boss. Right back at you."

"I brought you some breakfast from the Fairmont. I even let you get away with some pancakes so consider this your carb. You have a lot to do today. Your clothes should arrive by the time you have eaten and showered. Please prepare Angela for her duties this weekend since we won't be here. She will need to be here for the delivery and set up of the items on Saturday and Sunday. The painting is done, and you can begin to move in today."

I waved at him to stop.

"God, can't you at least let me fully remove the crusties from my eyes before you begin your dictations?" I groaned.

"Bella, you're already late over an hour. You can de-crusty in the shower."

I pull myself from off the bed and slump off toward the bathroom. I begin to check my phone for emails and see that my direct deposit went in. I feel myself begin to perk up. I open the app to my banking and wait while it loads. Once the number appears, I have to rub said crusties from my eyes. That can't be right.

I jump off the toilet and pull up my panties before hauling ass back out to Edward.

"What the hell is this? I told you that I didn't want you to…pay me for outside services rendered."

He looks completely confused as he runs his hands down his dark suit. He shakes his head slightly wondering what I am bitching about.

"Edward, I just checked my bank account."

"Okay…its payday. I don't see what the problem is," he stated.

"There is over five grand in here. For a couple of weeks of work, you expect me to believe that my going rate is over five grand."

He swallows but still looks confused.

"Bella, that's after taxes first of all and I didn't up your pay because you had sex with me. It is the going rate for an assistant to the CEO of a multi-billion-dollar company," he explained slowly.

I laughed. "Okay, so if I were to go down to Angela and ask her what her paycheck said, she would tell me that her rate is the same?"

Edward folded his arms across his chest and stood taller.

"No, because it is a rule to not discuss your pay rate with another employee. However, if it will make you feel better…"

He pulled out his phone and tapped away on it.

"You can see it for yourself. She makes more than you do. There is a reason Angela jumped off maternity leave when she did. She was making a third of her new rate before she left. I am not paying you for sex and for the future, I am not going to have this conversation again."

I looked at his phone and saw her rate. He was right, she was being paid slightly more than I.

"Why is she making more than me?"

Edward's mouth dropped, and he looked ready to yell so I gave him a sly smile to let him know I was only kidding.

"All right, Miss Swan. I've had about enough of your lip."

He charged at me and picked me up easily throwing me over his shoulder. I screamed at the intrusion. I felt his hand come down on my butt as he walked me toward his bathroom. Instantly turned on!

"Hey, if you want to get handsy, you're going to have to finish the job," I demanded.

He set me back down on my feet at the entrance to his bathroom.

"Maybe if you weren't already running so late, I would have. Why don't you take a cold shower, Miss Swan?"

I huff and flip around. I swear by the time Saturday night came, I was going to explode.

Thursday flew and then came Friday morning. I felt like I was leaving my own baby in the hands of Angela while I was away. I could see the potential my new center had. The interviews went well the day before and we were all full up on enrollment.

Edward sent a car for me to the apartment. Since Rosalie already knew of my…whatever with Edward, she didn't question it. I had explained that he needed moral support that weekend for his reunion, so I wouldn't be back till Sunday evening. She was happy for the privacy stating her need to have her some Emmett lovin. It still felt odd that she fell for the very man who was supposed to watch over Edward. However, I noticed that he seldom was around, at least, Emmett hadn't been by the office. What kind of personal security is never around the billionaire?

I waited by the front door to Edward's house till he came down to greet me. Once again, he was dressed in a three-piece suit.

"I'm just finishing packing. Why don't you come up?"

I followed along hoping my suspicions on his wardrobe weren't true. I walked into the bedroom and on the bed is a small duffle bag and hanging is a garment bag filled with suits. I walked over to the duffle bag and thumbed through it.

"Edward, what is this?" I asked pulling out a large wad of cash.

He came over, "It's my travel cash. I try not to use a credit card. It's not safe."

"How much is this?"

He shrugged, "Fifty-thousand. Since we aren't going out of the country, I don't foresee the need to bring more."

"Where the hell do you think we are traveling to? Monte-Carlo?"

He laughed. "No, Bella. That would be out of the country."

I look at the banded cash in my hands and remove the band.

"Can I?" I asked with a smile so large.

He shook his head confused as to what I was asking for but waved his hand for me to proceed. I threw the cash up in the air and let it rain while dancing around in it; squealing. Edward stood there shocked. I don't think he understood what I wanted to do.

"Don't worry, I will pick it up. I'm sorry, but I don't know if I will ever date a billionaire again to have this opportunity."

I got down on the floor and began to collect the money.

"Date?" Edward asked.

I froze.

"Or…whatever it is that you want to call this," I replied.

I focused on picking up the cash feeling his eyes all over me.

"So…you would be open to dating?"

Oh, crap.

I sighed. "Edward, there are rules."

"And this wouldn't violate any of them," he jumped in.

"Yeah, but dating leads to other things."

Man, this damn cash really does get everywhere. It was taking me a lot longer to pick it up than I thought and now I was stuck with an inquisition.

"Like sex? I think we can already cross that off the list," Edward pressed on.

I stopped and looked up to him. Once again, it was something I had been struggling with. What exactly did I want from this? More than I ever thought but what kind of relationship starts with lies? Stabbing your partner in the back to save the life of your best friend. If he knew what I had done, he would never be asking me these questions.

"We are about to spend the weekend with your family. I think we need to focus on surviving it. I can't be thinking about dating…my boss when I should be focused on remaining professional. The last thing we need is for your parents to catch wind of…whatever this is when we don't what it is. Now, are you really going to stand there and watch me gather all this cash or are you going to be a gentleman and help me un-rain this room?"

He nodded, I guess content with my answer for the time being. He began to crouch down in his over-priced suit. I sighed once more.

"Edward, what are you wearing? Please tell me that isn't what your family is going to see you in."

He stood back up to assess himself.

"What's wrong with this suit? It's one of my favorites."

I stood up and plopped the cash I had gathered from the floor and went over to his closet. I began to go through the entire area, but it was stuffed with fancy-ass suits and formal pajamas.

"This can't be it."

Edward watched me from the corner and looked mildly offended. I threw my hands up and pushed past him. I flew around the room gathering the last of the cash and then threw it all in the duffle bag haphazardly. Edward's mouth dropped in dismay.

"Come on, fancy pants. We have to go shopping. I refuse to be seen with you until you have proper attire."

Edward's protests diminished by the time we arrived at Bloomingdales. I think he finally caught on that I was not going to relent so he backed off. We were waiting at the counter while they tracked down Jessica. Bloomingdales Jessica.

"This is ridiculous. My suits are respectable and now we are going to be behind schedule for our expected arrival," he argued.

"Trust me, your parents will thank me. Besides, I'm not a big fan of the makeover montage scenes in movies either but your movie definitely needs one."

Jessica finally came to us. I didn't think I could take one more minute of Mr. Sourpuss.

"Mr. Cullen. Miss Swan. How can I be of service?"

So far, in person loads better than work Jessica. Edward began to speak but I placed my hand on his chest to stop him.

"Hi, Jessica. We are going home to see his parents and we need a look that says, why yes, mom and dad, I did have that stick removed from my ass and the doctors have given me a good prognosis."

She attempted to squash her laugh while Edward gave me the eye.

"So…what were you thinking?" she asked.

"Let's go for Batman circa two-thousand eight and less Batman circa nineteen-eighty-nine. No turtlenecks." I turned to Edward, "You are much more a Bale than a Keaton. By the way, he's the one with the Alfred."

"I know who Batman is."

I gave a look of shock.

"I saw one of the movies a long time ago. I think there was a clown or something."

I sighed. And back to square one, we went.

"Also, we need boxers," I instructed remembering our night together.

"I will get right on it."

Jessica scurried off.

"What is wrong with my underwear?" Edward huffed.

I rolled my eyes and groaned loudly.

"Edward, the underoos gotta go. You're not ten anymore. The only time briefs should be seen is if they have superheroes on them. Plus, your sperm will thank me when they finally do find their vessel. You don't want suffocated stressed out sperm that comes flying out disoriented because they've been cooped up and are dying for breathing room. Get the boxers and you will have a very happy Mrs. with a fulfilled egg. Speaking of which, what do you think about Jessica? She's cute. She's used to being around wealthy people and this job is just one step away from event planning and culinary masterpieces that the wife of a billionaire should be able to handle."

Edward cringes and looked at me like I grew a second head.

"What? No!" he shook his head. "Why would a billionaire's wife need to do all that?"

I shook my head in shock and dismay.

"Edward, that's just what they do. You need someone who is essentially a personal assistant with your social life. Sure, push out a couple of kids to ensure the family name is carried on along with the money you plan on leaving your offspring."

Edward walked away shaking his head and then came back.

"I think my wife will have her own brain and do whatever it is she wants to in life. It would be my job as her husband to provide whatever future she could wish for. I don't need a party planner. There are plenty of professional party planners I can hire. I can afford a chef. I can afford anything we would need. Jessica is not the woman I want. Please don't think of pushing some poor unexpecting girl on me. I'm not interested."

I folded my arms over my chest.

"Fine. But you know tick tock. It's not just a viable vessel you will need. You also need viable sperm and you're not exactly Benjamin Button."

Thankfully, Jessica popped up at that exact minute to stop our fight from turning into an all-out war. I don't know why he has to get his panties into a bunch. I was trying to help the man out. Couldn't he see that?

Jessica showed Edward to a dressing room and while he was in there trying on the first outfit, I pulled Jessica aside.

"Hey, your eveningwear department wouldn't happen to be close, would it?"

I had something from Rosalie's closet for the reunion, but it didn't fit me properly. I wanted to look good for Edward. I wanted to look drop dead gorgeous, so he could feel confident walking into his reunion. I wasn't exactly a Michelle, more of a Romy but I needed to turn heads.

"It's right over there," Jessica pointed the way.

I hurried over and quickly thumbed through their onsite collection. Thankfully, I was usually true to size, so I wasn't too worried about trying stuff on. I found a couple of hot numbers and dashed into the dressing room. My choices were a sleek black number, a fiery red dress that ran down to the floor and hugged my body or a short satin sapphire tea dress. When it came down to it, how could I say no to the red?

Edward walked out dressed impeccably in a maroon sweater with gray slacks. My mouth dropped wide at the sight. I was turned on. I know. I know. Doesn't take much apparently these days.

"I like it, Edward. Now, doesn't that feel better? I mean, really take time to appreciate the soft texture on your body," I said rubbing my hand up and down his arms.

"It's not bad," Edward replied and then cleared his throat awkwardly.

Jessica brought over the dress I was planning on having Edward buy and placed it on the rack next to his shopping finds.

She walked off and went to get another group of clothing.

"Don't worry. I am going to wear it with the tags and bring it back after the weekend, so you can get your money back," I said. "Hmm…I should probably get some shoes but those are kinda hard to return after you scuff the bottoms. Oh well, I just got paid a shit ton of money, I can afford those. I will be right back. Be nice to Jessica and get this whole entire outfit."

I skipped off to the shoe department to find some stilettos that I normally would never pay nearly a grand for but with my little raise in the finance department, I treated myself. I went to hand my card to the salesperson.

"No payment needed. Mr. Cullen already took care of it."

I pull back my card slowly.

"Of course, he did," I muttered.

I walked back over towards him with the bag in my hand. Once he sees me, I lock eyes with him and give him a stare. He holds up his hands in defense.

"I'm warning you, Bella. I better not hear you say something regarding sexual favors or sexual transactions. This trip is an issue that you are helping me with. The least I can do is buy you some shoes and a dress."

I dropped the bag of shoes down at his feet and continued to walk to him until I was a couple inches away.

"Shoes. Fine. But dress, no. It's too much."

"This isn't a negotiation," he replied coolly.

"You're right. It isn't."

We stared at one another in the middle of the Bloomingdales men's department until Jessica popped back up.

"Jessica, please add this to the other purchases and have them remove all tags and pack it properly," Edward directed.

I scoffed and stepped back.

"Not this jacket. We need a coat that says, I didn't mug the Monopoly man." I ordered.

Edward looked over the jacket he was wearing.

"I like this jacket," he replied like a sulky teenager.

"Fine, Jessica will find you something more age appropriate and I will purchase this coat for you as a thank-you for the shoes and dress. That should make us about even, right?"

I folded my arms over my chest. Edward stewed pulling the coat from off his body and rehanging it back up. Look who won this round, Mr. Cullen.

The shopping expedition did put us terribly behind. We would be lucky to make it to see his parents that evening. I don't know why it is in our nature to assume things as human beings but unfortunately, I had just assumed that we would be driving to Sherwood, Oregon which would place us there around five o'clock if there was no traffic and limited food stops. My worst fears were materialized when Edward's car drove up and parked itself in front of an unholy demon beast.

Captain, prepare for the immediate landing of my hopes for pity sex.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

"No. Nein. Neit. Uh-ah. Nada."

I kept shaking my head with my eyes locked onto the offending mode of transportation.

"What's wrong?"

Edward was thoroughly perplexed but he was going to have to take a number because there were so many voices going off in my head that I couldn't respond. They were getting louder and quite possibly speaking different languages. Is this what an aneurysm felt like?

"I…I…I…I am not going on that. No! I mean…" I began laughing hysterically. I squashed the laughter. "NO!"

"Are you afraid of flying?" Edward sat back in his chair after seeing my eyes twitch.

"Bella, this is the safest in its class. Our odds of dying in a plane crash are dramatically lower than if we were to drive."

I kept shaking my head emitting some kind of defiant sound.

"You have to get on this plane, Bella."

I remained with the head shake as my main source of communication.

"All right, fine." He dug out his phone from his new inner coat pocket. "You can call my mother and explain that after six years of not having her baby boy at home, that all of her hopes and dreams are dashed because you are too scared to get on one of the safest planes in the world. That my sister who flew in from Paris to be here should just pack her bags back up and return. Go ahead. I'll wait."

I see the phone in his outstretched hand and my head momentarily stops shaking. I fight my inner turmoil because I know what I must do. The only reason I was even considering this was because I still felt so guilty for what I had done to Edward. Hoping that reuniting him with his family would be a step on the contrition pathway.

I huffed loudly and pushed my door open. Our bags had already been taken from the trunk of the car and loaded onto the plane. Edward got out of the car, looking snazzy from our recent shopping trip and came around to help push me down that damn penance pathway. I could already feel bile rise up in my throat as I inched toward the plane.

"Would it be easier if I carried you?" Edward mocked.

I was feeling far too queasy to snap back with a snide remark. I was worried I would blow chunks any moment. With each step I took, I now understood what it felt like to walk the stairs to one's gallows back in the hanging days.

Edward had to push me through the doorway, but my natural reaction was to spread out my hands and legs like a cat that had been thrown into a swimming pool. He led me over to a chair and I felt my nails, well what was left of them from my constant biting habit, tear into the leather. I closed my eyes and focused on my deep breathing while I felt Edward strapping me in. I don't know what the point of the seatbelt was. If we were going to die, I'd rather be knocked out from being thrown around than to have to endure the horrible spiraling fall back down to the earth.

The plane is so loud I can barely think of anything soothing. I feel my breathing quicken until a loud bang interrupts my mediation. I attempt to jump out of my seat but since Edward had done a decent job of strapping me in, I don't go far.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" I screamed.

Edward grasped my arm and pulled me back down next to him.

"It was just the door closing. Calm down, Bella. We haven't even left the tarmac."

I think the next half hour could be categorized into three parts. One, my chants of, oh god followed by many vocal fucks. Part two, me heaving my morning breakfast into these little useless bags that Edward had the good sense to provide. Part three, screams as we finally landed. I now had a thorough understanding as to why the Pope always kissed the tarmac when he exited the plane. He wasn't blessing the place. He was thanking God that he survived to tell the tale.

We were on the ground and not moving as I waited for my breath to catch up and slow. I looked up to Edward who looked at me as if he witnessed the dissolution of Beyoncé's marriage to Jay Z.

"I think after this, I might have to give you the pity sex."

My eyes flashed red.

"Shut up!" I snapped.

I pulled the seatbelt from off me and tossed it violently aside before storming off the damn plane.

"Just so you know, I will not be flying back. I don't care if I have to walk, Uber, hitchhike or join a pride parade to get back to Seattle. I will not be flying!"

There was a car already waiting on the tarmac for Edward. A sleek surely very expensive car that looked like it belonged in a Transformer movie. I waited by the door with my arms folded across my chest. Edward had the good sense to not pester me.

We had driven about five miles when I could feel my senses coming back to me. I had never been on a plane. I endured, and I was better and stronger for it. It would not be happening again.

"So…what fancy smancy hotel did you set us up in?" I asked.

Edward furrowed his brow.

"Casa Cullen."

Once again, too many assumptions made. In future must tack down travel plans before agreeing to partake.

"Please tell me that's French for castle?" I quipped.

"No, chateau is French for castle. Casa is Spanish for house," he attempted to explain. Note how I said, attempted.

"Yes, Edward. I know that Casa is Spanish for house. I'm not as stupid as you think I am."

"I don't think you're stupid at all. Uneducated but not stupid," he defended himself.

"Thank you, Harvard. I feel much better now."

"I didn't go to Harvard," he said sounding wounded.

I sighed but wasn't forlorn for long.

"Ooo! Pull over here," I demanded. "I'm hungry."

I saw a McDonald's and since I left my breakfast in Mr. Fancy-pants jet disposable bags, I needed to replenish my electrolytes.

"Bella, we are less than a half hour away. You can wait."

"Excuse you. You made me get on that unholy deathtrap that robbed me of my morning intake. The least you can do is let me eat something. I will pay and don't worry, I'm not going to mess the interior of your ostentatious Batmobile."

He relented and managed to drive his high-end car through America's cheapest restaurant.

I undid my seatbelt and climbed a little over him so the person taking my order could hear me. I wasn't about to hope that Edward would relay what I needed.

"I will have a six-piece chicken McNuggets. Large fries. A McChicken. Two chocolate chip cookies and large sweet tea."

I retracted to sit back in the seat and Edward looked at me.

"I'm sorry, did you want something?"

He sighed and pulled forward.

Once we were back on the road and I had my first bite, Edward kept pressing upon me the need to eat over the paper bag. If even one drop of poison lands on his leather seats, he will personally strap me to the wing of his plane. Blah, blah, blah.

I finished the food in record time. I see a gas station up ahead and knew he was going to blow it but couldn't help myself.

"Do you mind stopping at that convenience store?"

"Oh my god! Bella!" He yelled. "You are turning this day into the Never-Ending Story!"

My mouth dropped wide.

"Did you just make a pop culture reference," I pretended to wipe an imaginary tear from my eye.

"I watched it once as a boy. I remember liking it," he defended softly.

"Please, will you stop. I need some gum. Do you really think I want to meet your family with McDonald's breath? I am trying to make a good first impression over here."

He sighed and turned the car up the driveway to the Seven-Eleven. I jumped out the second he stopped and ran in. Zooming around the store I managed to find everything one would need to survive a weekend. I came toting two large bags back out to the car where Edward stayed waiting.

"I thought you said you needed gum?" he asked appalled.

"I got some." I pulled out the small pouch and held it up. "Look, I needed to store up for winter. We are staying with your parents. The very same people who didn't have the good sense to raise their children on American processed food like the rest of good people. I needed a few supplies to get me through."

"You could go two days without processed junk."

I laughed humorlessly. "I'm not on a cleanse or made any New Year's Resolutions lately. I need my stash. You are more than welcome to partake. I got a little something for everyone. HoHo's. Ding Dongs. Twinkies. Starburst. Snickers. Skittles. Hi-Chew. Twizzlers and Red Licorice. Fritos. Doritos. Funyuns. Beef jerky. Cheez-its. Cornnuts. Peanuts. Mixed Nuts and of course Cotton Candy. A very hard find in most convenience stores, so score!"

Edward's face nearly matched the color of his new sweater.

"How are you not five-hundred pounds?"

I opened a Twizzler and began pulling at the strings.

"Awe, are you saying you wouldn't love me if I was five hundred pounds?" I jested.

Edward cricked his neck and turned back to the steering wheel, starting up the car.

"No…of course not."

I so did not want to touch that with a ten-foot pole.

I bounced happily in my chair while we sailed down the freeway. Once, I could see Edward taking natural breathes meaning he was over my extra-curricular food runs, I approached him with a new topic.

"So…tell me about your family? Give me the skinny so I don't go in there completely unprepared."

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Not much to tell. My father is a cardiothoracic surgeon. Meaning her operates on hearts."

"I know what it means. I watch Grey's Anatomy. I could probably recite the proper procedure to perform an appendectomy by now," I said.

"My mom…she stays at home…doing the what was it you said, billionaire wife duties? Plan parties and dinners and my sister…well, she's amazing. Alice is everything I wish I could be."

I smiled softly and leaned back in my chair.

"I think that is the nicest compliment you could ever give another person. You should tell her that."

We sat in silence for another few minutes.

"So…" I began.

"Yes, Bella. What do you want to know now?"

I scoffed a little and leaned forward to prop myself in a position to look at his face while we went over my next most important point of order.

"We need to be professional. Completely professional. The last thing we need is for them to think that something is up between us. I'm sure you never brought home an assistant before, so my presence could cause confusion. Remember to tell them that you have a very important client that needs your utmost attention and that I am here to facilitate that relationship. We will call it the…Ellis project in honor of Kate Messing's performance in The Wedding Date. It could kind of be the same scenario. Girl hires a male escort to fool family. In our case, guy hires a female escort to fool family but professionally fool family."

Edward shook his head and sighed, "I didn't understand a word of that last part. And before you tell me Netflix, you're not a female escort and I'm not paying you for this weekend so technically we are not boss slash assistant now."

I shook my head right back at him. "Someone is getting paid, but it isn't with USD currency. Pity sex could be a form of payment, hence the female escort remark. Just remember pity sex can be a wonderful thing as long as you don't remember how pitiful you are while doing it. Oh, and we will not be having pity sex or any other kind of sex under your parent's roof. Lord knows that would be a dead giveaway for our…unconventional relationship."

Edward laughed and looked out his side window.

"Bella…you won't make it five minutes with your charade. My sister will know. She has this weird gift."

"Mind reader?" I asked.

"No…more like psychic. She will have you pegged the second you get out of the car."

I sat back in my chair and folded my arms across my chest like a petulant child. We'll see about that.

We finally arrived at the large iron gates that seemed to grace every Cullen property. They slowly opened, and Edward steered the car down the long path. Not nearly as long as the path on his property but long enough. The house was exactly what I had imagined. Mansion of course but more classic style than that of Edward's modern home. Cobblestones and brickwork with lots of windows and a fountain in the front all lit up. The only way I wasn't intimidated was my excellent plan on keeping with the whole business over pleasure charade that I had forced into my head. I wasn't meeting the boyfriend's parents. I was meeting my boss's parents who happened to be a bystander for the work weekend I had to endure. Unpaid or not.

The moment our car arrived, the door flew opened and a young woman danced her way down the steps to greet us. She had long brown hair, flawless skin, and a perfect fashion sense. Edward got out of the car before I took in a long breath and opened my door.

"Edward!" The woman squealed in delight. She ran over and launched herself into his arms.

"Mom."

Mom?! Damn, well I guess I knew her secret talent. Apparently, she never aged.

I stood awkwardly by the car and could see her eyes wide in surprise when mom turned around.

"Mom, I would like you to meet Bella…she's my…"

"Personal assistant," I jumped in before Edward could fuck this up. "Lovely to meet you, Mrs. Cullen. My apologies for my intrusion. Mr. Cullen has quite a bit of work that my focus needs to be set on this weekend. I will try and not get in the way of your…reunion."

Mrs. Cullen took a step back and looked between Edward and me. She was good. She knew something was fishy.

"The same Bella who answered the phone, Edward Cullen sex god extraordinaire?"

FUCK!

I let out a little laugh.

"It was…a dare my…" I stuttered to come to a reasonable argument. Thankfully another female saved me from myself. The door flew open and this time a tiny ballerina flew down the steps, leaping off the bottom steps and flying straight into Edward's arms. Okay, I'm going to assume that this was the sister. Games faces.

I climbed back into the car and reached over to pop the trunk. When I popped back out of the car, I saw Edward with the biggest smile I had ever seen. For a moment, I paused taking in the moment. The pause was too long.

"Who's this?" The ballerina asked.

I took a step back gesturing toward the trunk.

"I was just preparing the bags, sir."

Edward rolled his eyes but replied to Alice.

"Alice…this is my…. assistant, Bella."

I wanted to nut punch him for taking too long to say my title.

Alice stopped looking at me and focused on her brother's face for a very long second before turning back to me. I looked away and shuffled to the back to begin retrieving bags hoping to load myself up, so I could not be interrogated at that moment.

"Bella, leave that. I will get them," Edward said.

"Oh no! It's in my job description. Please, sir…why don't you head inside and spend some time with your family?"

Alice waved me off.

"No. No. Edward can get them. He knows where his room is after all. Why don't you come in, so we can…chat," Alice replied looking me over like I was a stuffed turkey on Thanksgiving Day.

I gulped, and Edward pulled the bags out of my tight grip.

"Why don't you run along... assistant. You don't want to keep them waiting. They'll only get hungrier," Edward said with a gleam in his eye.

I gave him a pointed stare before releasing all of our belongings and stiffly walking towards my doom. Suddenly I was feeling severely underdressed. I was the assistant…who somehow was upgraded to something more. What? I have no idea since Edward and I hadn't even taken the opportunity to figure that out yet. Purely his fault of course. Cough* Cough*

Alice laced her arm around mine and pulled me toward the house. Mrs. Cullen followed along after.

"So…how long have you worked for Edward?" Alice began with her line of questioning.

"Uh…three weeks?" I cringed knowing how bad that sounded.

"Three weeks? Wow! Edward must really like you if he is bringing you along on a personal vacation," she replied.

"What? No! Um…this isn't a vacation, at least not for me. We have a super important client that I am to focus on while here. You know, in fact, I should probably go and stay at a hotel. I mean…I can manage the Ellis account on my own while you hang out with your family," I looked back to Edward.

Visions of me jumping around on a king-sized bed while devouring a tube of cookie dough popped up into my head.

Edward walked forward and placed a soft hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, you have been working so hard. Why don't you put the…Ellis account to bed for a couple of days? I know my family would love nothing more than to spend time with the woman who has become such an integral part of my…company."

Alice squealed and danced up to pull me away from Edward.

"Why don't you go and see dad in his den and we will take Bella here to the kitchen. There is just so much we have to know."

Edward nodded, "That sounds like a plan."

He winked and whispered. "Play nice, Bella."

I didn't even attempt to wipe the contempt from my eyes. We would be having many words when we were finally alone.

The kitchen was beautiful. I liked it far more than Edward's state of the art kitchen at his house. This kitchen was so beautiful, I wouldn't mind picking up a cooking lesson or switching my television programming to FOOD Network for a month to attempt to learn a thing or two just to play around in this kitchen.

"Would you mind helping with dinner?" Mrs. Cullen asked.

"Ohh, Mrs. Cullen. My culinary skills leave something to be desired. I really don't think you want me messing with your dinner."

"Bella, please call me Esme." She placed a gentle hand on my back and gave me a genuine smile. Once again leading me to wonder why Edward wouldn't want to be a part of this woman's life more. I hadn't been around a mom in nearly a decade. It felt nice. I felt my shields come down marginally.

"Just, how about we start off small and peel some potatoes."

She handed me a peeler and showed me to the sink. I look at the small metal instrument and picked up a potato still not sure what I should do. Mrs. Cullen gave me a short demonstration and waited until I got the hang of it. It wasn't so bad once I got started. In fact, it was rather cathartic.

Esme left to go to the bathroom and that's when Alice started in on me.

"Okay, cut the crap. What is going on with you and my brother?"

I focused on my potatoes.

"I don't know what you mean. He hired me…"

"I'm not stupid, Bella. That boy has never brought home a girl. Mentioned a girl. Or even looked at a girl before and today, he comes home and he's not looking at us, who we haven't seen in a couple of years, he's paying attention to the assistant like she's this magical fairy about to spread her dust."

I let out a slow breath and attempted to hide my rosy cheeks. I look slowly over towards her.

"Okay, …we might have hooked up…once or…twice," I cringed.

Alice squealed so loudly, it made me nearly stab myself with the peeler.

"OH! Thank god! I thought he was a virgin," she clapped and hooted.

Cue the awkward pause.

"What? Your brother? No way. I swear he's practically a slut. I'm sure you would be happy to know that he is very skilled in bed!"

Alice's face dropped as it turned to disgust.

"No! I would not be happy to know that. I just…didn't want him to die a virgin."

Ah geez! Maybe I wasn't so good with family after all. iTunes was so going to revoke my Family Affair download.

Alice perked back up after a solid second of mental picture disgust.

"So…you and him. Where do you see this going?" she sang.

I felt myself become seriously hypoglycemic. Where was my bag of sugar when one needed it?

"Alice, why don't you lay off Bella or you will have to explain to Edward why his new girlfriend ran away," Mrs. Cullen said walking back in.

"Oh, I am soo not his girlfriend. In fact, we haven't even been on a date. We are so currently on an It's Complicated Facebook status and lord knows if that will ever change."

Alice narrowed her eyes at me. The very same eyes that seemed to tunnel into the depths of my soul and pick out the necessary information needed.

"So…you and my brother are just…fucking?" Alice asked.

"Alice!" Mrs. Cullen snapped.

"ALICE!"

That last snapping came from behind. It was Edward.

I put the potato peelers down.

"I need a restroom."

I walked out of the room. Which was completely stupid on my part because, how the hell would I know where a water closet existed in this damn casa? Instead, I found myself heading towards the door as if peeing in a dirt hole outside suddenly sounded appealing.

"Bella. Bella. Bella!" Edward ran to catch up with me, "Please don't leave."

He seemed genuinely upset.

"I just needed to pee," I whispered.

Edward looked to the left and replied, "that's the front door."

Almost as if I was so stupid that I wouldn't know this.

"I know. I…didn't know where the bathroom was so I thought I would cop a squat outside. I'm a wilderness girl. We go where we need."

He put his hand around my waist and pulled me back.

"Come on. I will show you."

He led me upstairs without a word and into a large bedroom. Briefly, I could see that my bags were on the bed, but I was more interested in the bathroom, so I quickly hurried in and locked the door.

I did have to pee, but I also needed to get a moment to regroup. Okay, so my plan of being professional and polite didn't work. Now I would need to move onto a plan B. What was a plan B in this situation? Once again, Edward and I weren't in a real relationship, but it felt odd to go about my weekend with his family thinking I was the presidential intern in the blue dress.

I took longer than I should have because Edward eventually knocked softly upon the door.

"Can we talk?"

I didn't answer.

"Please, Bella. I know you well enough. You're probably sitting on the bathtub wondering how you can shimmy down the trellis."

I opened the door.

"What's a trellis?" I asked wondering if he had a good possible exit strategy.

"The latticework that holds the ivy to the side of the house. Alice used to shimmy down the trellis all the time when we were in school."

I walked around him and toward the bed. Taking in the room, I could see all the mementos Edward had kept from his childhood displayed around. Picture frames and science project medals. I would love nothing more than to wait until he wasn't around to snoop. Edward Cullen, preteen? God, that could be a fascinating read.

"Would you be upset if I didn't go to dinner? I am so tired and with the plane and daycare thing. I am fried. I need a couple hours to catch up on some sleep."

It wasn't a complete lie. In fact, it was obvious that this was the reason I was so off my game with the sister. Edward walked forward and sat down on his bed.

"Bella, please don't be upset with my sister. She doesn't know how to be around…I've never brought home a girl before."

"It's not her fault. I understand but I am not ready to deal with twenty questions when I myself don't know the answers. I need to sleep and then maybe I can figure out a way to give her proper answers."

He was silent, probably wondering if my first order of business when he left was to figure out the getaway process by trellis.

"What questions have you confused?"

I looked away and back outside. Was it too late to shimmy down the trellis? Would he see me if I moved very slowly?

"I think I am going to plead the fifth, even though I am not entirely sure what that means no matter how many times I watch Law and Order. So…can I take my nap now? Is this where I am staying? Or is there a guest room? Oh god, that just brings up so many questions."

I press my fingers into the temples of my head and attempt to massage away the impending migraine.

"You can sleep here. If you…feel uncomfortable, I will go and stay in the guest room."

Without answering the question, I heard him ask, I went over towards the bed and sat down. Edward stood up stiffly and sighed before retreating out the door. Once, he was gone, I felt like I could breathe freely. I looked around and as much as I wanted to explore Edward Cullen: The Teen Years. I instead went back to the window. I pulled up the latch and lifted it up and stuck my head out. I look over and see the trellis thingy. Man, Alice must be a freakin daredevil. There was absolutely no way I would ever go down that thing. Just looking down to the ground made me a little nauseous. I pull my head back and hear the door open.

"Sorry, I forgot my pho…"

Edward catches me pulling my head back in.

"Bella, were you seriously trying to escape down the wall?"

"Are you out of your damn mind? I think from Bella and the Airplane prequel you witnessed earlier, you wouldn't have to ask that. My god, I may not want to deal with the questions your family has for me, but I am not about to fall to my death to get away from them."

I walked over to the bed and flopped down upon it. It felt weird to be in an Edward Cullen bed without his trusty cream puff duvet. Edward slowly shuffled forward and eased his way onto the bed.

"If we were to define our relationship, it might ease your stress," he offered.

Or it could make me lose my lunch and since I already lost my breakfast today, one more loss and my stomach would officially fire me. I closed my eyes instead of answering. I felt the bed move a little as his weight was shifted.

"Bella, how many types of sex are there?"

"What?" I gasped opening my eyes.

"Well, you said there was fucking and pity sex? I mean how many more types could there be other than making love, I imagine."

Oh god, he wanted me to go over this now?

I sighed and turned on my side to face him.

"Well, I guess…just off the top of my head. There are a lot. I mean you have fucking. Drunk sex. I just got out of prison sex. Rough sex. Congratulatory bang. BDSM. Role-playing. There's a lot and they are pretty much all the same when you get down to it except for making love."

He nodded and looked down at the quilt we were laying on.

"Okay, so what do you think is the difference between making love and fucking?" he asked.

I bit my lip opting to not chew on my number two finger, so I wouldn't have to hear him give me sanitation guidelines.

"Well…I guess…fucking is just two people working together for the same common goal. The orgasm. With love-making, two people are together because there is no place they would rather be and feeling that person inside of you, you never want that feeling to end."

He mules over the wisdom I just laid down and I wait left to wonder what kind of question will come out next? Will he want to know about positions? What other sex advice could I part with so that I would send him out into the world with handy knowledge while he searched for his viable vessel?

"Bella."

I sighed.

"You don't have to say my name every time. I know that it's me you're talking to," I replied.

"I like saying your name. I would prefer to call you Isabella but…"

I give him a look and he backed off.

"Bella," he pauses. "If you had a billion dollars what would you do with it?"

I snorted a laugh.

"Edward, I would be the worst person with a billion dollars. I like money, but I imagine a billion dollars would be wasted on me. I would probably sit around the house watching Netflix and eating cookie dough."

I yawned and then a thought popped into my head.

"OH! I know what I would do. I would totally build a vault for my billion dollars and then Scrooge McDuck it!"

Edward gave me the standard confused glare.

"Scrooge...MC...what? I don't understand."

I pulled out my phone and found a short on YouTube. I played him the clip and watched as his face turned from confusion to disgust.

"Bella, that would be highly unsanitary."

I sighed, "Yes, yes it would be but if I was a billionaire I could afford all the drugs in the world, so I would be vaccinated against the horrors of money germs."

"Plus, if a person jumped from that height into a dense pool of gold coins, it would be like diving head first into the concrete. You might die instantly or at the very least be paralyzed."

"Thank you, Edward, for ruining my dreams. Why don't you tell me one of yours, so I can make us even?"

He looked ashamed for crapping all over my fantasy billionaire plans.

"Why don't you tell me...the perfect night," I said.

Edward thought about for a few short seconds before replying, "Well...I would want to...spend the night with the woman I loved."

I rolled my eyes.

"Okay. And what would you two do? Lots of sex?"

Edward shook his head.

"No, my perfect night would be us together in bed, talking...maybe kissing and we would just hold each other."

There was so much I could say to make fun of him for, but it felt a little cheap of me to do so.

"Would you be the little spoon or the big spoon?"

He furrowed his brow, "I don't believe cutlery would need to be involved."

I want to laugh but refrain.

"Don't ever change, Edward."

Silence once again. I nearly find myself so at peace that I want to nod off until I feel him move to look at me.

"Bella? Would you go out with me... on a date?"

I look at him and hope he doesn't see my eyes filled with terror.

"You don't want to date me, Edward. You only think you do because I popped your cherry. You are in a post-virginity haze. If you went out and literally fucked any other girl, you would be over this. I'm not saying this to be mean. I just…know better. It's the hazards of losing your virginity. You think you're in love with the first loser who comes along and fucks you."

He places a hand over my mouth.

"Please don't ever talk about yourself like that. I'm not in a virginity haze. I want to date you. Please let me take you out on a date."

I shake my head and look towards the ceiling. Date? Maybe if I say yes and we get back home, I can resend my yes. There would be no way we could date until we were back in Seattle. With his reunion tomorrow evening and us leaving on Sunday, it would be all too easy to still get out of it. Dating me would be a disaster I would spare him from.

"Fine. One date. And it better not be some kind of aviation thing…and there better be food there. I mean real food that has the standard thousand calorie meal content. No…salad and crap."

Edward smiled, and I see him lean slightly forward before thinking on it and slowly retreating.

"Now, will you please go spend some time with your family? I would like to take my nap if you wouldn't mind."

He moves to get up but pauses. He looks me over and once again, I can see the little hamster turning his wheel in his head. He leans over and kisses me on the head before grabbing his phone and getting up to leave.

I flopped back down to the pillow after the door closes thinking about a world where someone like an Edward Cullen dates a Bella Swan. It's a nice dream to have but in reality, I could already foresee how it would turn out. An Edward Cullen deserved someone much better than a Bella Swan.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

My dreams were that of nightmares. Mostly, a future where Edward the virgin finally man'd up and went out to explore all the women he could find. Learning what he had been missing and finally moving on.

I gasped when Edward's door closed, waking me from my restless slumber.

"Sorry, the door slipped."

I sat up in bed and see he had a plate in his hands.

"Thought you might like something to eat."

I took the plate and see a small steak, potatoes, and asparagus. It doesn't look so bad. I might not have to dip into my convenience store supplies just yet.

"I'm going to shower, okay?"

I nod in response and put the plate down on the bed. I begin to go straight for the potatoes until I get thirsty. Deciding to find my way to the kitchen with the chances of running into the sister was a thorough thought process. I should wait until Edward gets out and make him go down, but I was through being scared.

It wasn't the sister that I ran into, it was the mother.

"Bella," she said with a warm smile. "Did you get the dinner I sent up?"

I nodded still holding onto the door frame like it was a life preserver.

"Yes…thank you! That was kind of you and it was really delicious. I just came down to find something to drink," I replied.

"Perfect timing then. Perhaps you wouldn't mind joining me for a cup of tea?"

Wasn't really looking forward to that but was I about to say no? No!

I awkwardly shuffled my feet towards the counter where Mrs. Cullen began to pour out two cups worth into this ornate flowery gold and pink china.

"So, I wanted to apologize for my daughter's forwardness. We have been waiting for you for so long."

I shook my head, "No, Mrs. Cullen. You haven't been waiting for me. I…your son…we are…it's just…" I huffed. "We haven't even been on a date yet. Edward is…we're not compatible. Surely, you have to see that."

She shook her head slightly.

"First of all, it's Esme and no, I don't see that. I think I see two frightened people who owe it to themselves to talk about it and open their minds."

"He's my boss," I stated the obvious.

"And?"

"Don't you think that is a little taboo?"

Mrs. Cullen smiled. "Why? Carlisle was my boss and we seemed to come out just fine."

"Really?" I asked shocked.

"Well, I was a scrub nurse and he was the head of the department. We knew to keep it quiet for a certain period of time and then when we were ready, we came out and by then, we wondered what we were ever worried about. Because, the people who knew us, loved us, they were happy for us. In the end, when you go home at night, it doesn't matter who is occupationally over who."

"Okay, yeah I get that, but your son is like super smart. Super successful…hell, there isn't any area he doesn't dominate in. I think if we perused this, he would just be disappointed or really bored. He doesn't have a lot of experience. If he went out and dated, I think he would find someone far more intellectually suitable."

Esme gave me a soft smile. "Firstly, I don't think you should sell yourself short. I don't think you are as intellectually unsuitable as you may think. Also, my child has not returned home in almost six years. It doesn't take a genius to know what changed his mind. You did this, Bella. For the first time in a long time, he wanted to come back here."

I felt my hand drop down to make an embarrassing thud sound on the granite.

"Okay, I have to know…what is the reason for his exile? I mean, you seem pretty amazing. Why wouldn't he want to come back here?"

She opened her mouth to say something but then stopped herself.

"He didn't want to come back here because of me."

It wasn't Esme. I turned around and see the sister standing there.

"Alice," Esme whispered.

"No, it's true. We all know it."

Alice walked over and slide onto a chair near Esme.

"I'm sure you know that Edward was bullied a lot in school," she began.

I nodded.

"Well, I dated a guy who was like a big brother to Edward. He was amazing. He looked out for him and hung out with him knowing that Edward was having a hard time. His name was Brandon and I loved him soo much."

I watch as Alice's eye begin to water. Her small frame trembling as she searches for the words. My body froze in place while Esme consoled her with a gentle circular pattern she rubbed her onto her back.

"Even though I am shorter than Edward, I am two years older so when Edward was away at college…he went to Dartmouth when he was seventeen. Brandon became sick. Cancer. It was fast. When he died, Edward was only nineteen and I swear, you would have thought that Edward believed it was his fault. Like, he should have been smart enough to cure cancer. After that happened. He never came back."

I took a slow shallow breath in.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

Maybe it would have been better not knowing. To see Alice, relive the pain of telling that story, might not have been worth it. But her confessions gave me more insight into Edward Cullen then I had been able to deduce for myself since I had known him. I want to picture this sixteen-year-old boy who was the target of bullies but my mind seems to want to block that image. Poor Edward Cullen.

"I don't think he doesn't come here because of you, Alice. When we were on our way here, I asked him to tell me about you and he said, you were everything he wished he could be. I think he thinks a great deal of you. Edward doesn't seem to deal well with his past from what I have seen."

I see her watery eyes turn bright matching the smile on her face.

I climb the stairs trying to concentrate long enough to find Edward's room once again. My thoughts still on Alice. I open the door and find Edward without a shirt, his treasures hidden by a dark blue towel. His face was filled with worry.

"God, where did you go? You scared me. I was worried you had left."

I feel like the cat that swallowed the canary. I had been entrusted with way too much information and now I stood to stare at Edward in his towel confused as to what I should say.

"I was downstairs…talking to your mom…and Alice."

I walked over toward the bathroom, "So, I guess it's my turn to shower."

I began to strip out of my clothes after I entered the bathroom. I placed them in a small pile on the sink and ran the water. Instead of a nap, I should have taken a bath or shower. I can instantly feel my body destress the moment I step in.

"What did my mom say?"

Edward walked in and I was a little surprised at his brazen attitude. Was he so worried about the conversation I had downstairs that he didn't notice all this nakedness in all its glory?

"Wouldn't you like to know," I teased.

He sighed loudly and gave me a look. I decided to see just how focused Edward was. I shifted and walked toward the glass door and opened it, so he could get the full gander of my full Monty.

"Edward, can't you see how dirty I am? Be nice if someone could help me wash my hard to reach places."

I see a fog come over her eyes and his mouth opened slightly. It takes a moment for his hamster wheel to start up and then he drops his towel and like a mosquito drawn to the zapper of death, he comes to me.

I hand him the loofah and turn around, so he can begin to wash my backside. I feel his body press up against mine, his rock-hard cock playing with my ass crack. He begins with soft kisses along my neck as his arm comes around so the loofah I gave him can do its work to clean my chipper hardening nipples.

I wonder and wait in anticipation as to how far he is going to allow us to go. We said after the reunion but maybe he had a change of heart. Plus, shower sex could help keep our groans and screams muffled from possible prying ears.

The loofah is traveling down so I open my legs to allow further access. The loofah makes one...two passes and then dropped so Edward can dip his fingers into my wet center. Well...I imagine its wet by more than the shower water beating down upon us.

It feels so good, but I need more. I turn around and smile because I am about to show him why this shower is far superior to his shower back at his space house. I grab a towel from off the shower door and place it down on the bench before guiding Edward to sit down. I look down and I have to say, the way his dick is standing at attention, it makes me want to break a rule.

I straddle his lap and feel excited as he not only allows me to lower myself onto him, but he places his hands on my hips and practically slams me down on his cock. I groan louder and louder as I bounce up and down, my hands gripping around his neck so I don't slip.

"Bella," I hear him say.

I look into his eyes. My face inches from his.

"Please...I need more. Please," he begs.

I know what he wants. He wants to break a rule.

I don't know what possessed me to do it. Call it the heat of the moment or whatever the fuck but I grabbed his face and roughly kissed him….and then kept on kissing him.

Nope, still kissing. Oh, fuck me! Now I know why Julia told Richard Gere no kissing. It felt like we went from one-night stand to say 'I do' with one kiss. His lips were soft. His tongue tasted minty-fresh and I felt how his cock grew the second my lips collided with his. This is what was missing all along.

One of my new favorites was running my fingers through his wet hair bringing my fingertips to tug at the ends. I continued to keep our lips together while I resumed my upward motion. Suddenly I felt my whole body moving and I gasped, my lips leaving Edward's as he stood up and expertly placed his arms under my butt securing me to him and making sure my pussy remained occupied.

"Can we finish this in the bedroom?" Edward asked.

I sighed feeling my drive begin to diminish.

Edward pulled out of me. I think he already knows how much his pause caused a shift in my libido, so he quickly turns off the water and pulls me out of the shower.

"Edward…" I begin to complain. "I don't know about this. I don't want your parents or worse, your sister to hear us."

Edward lays me down on the bed and since we never dried off, the bed is instantly wet. Thank god for rich ass mansions and their enormous heating bill. However, wet sheets will be a nightmare later after we were finished.

"My parents are so far away from this room they might as well be in the servant's quarters and my sister isn't near here either."

Edward is on top of me in seconds pushing my legs apart with his own. He positions himself and pushes back in. Pulling my leg up to allow himself deeper access, his lips find mine and it feels so good, I don't care if the Pope himself is staying in the room next to us. I need this orgasm!

He's pushing in and out of me. His lips come off mine and I see his eyes lock with my own. There is something there but I'm not sure.

"No place I'd rather be," he whispered.

PAUSE.

We interrupt the regularly scheduled program to bring you this important message.

I have to pause for a minute because it was this precise moment that caused a fight between Edward and myself later on. He seemed to think that this was love-making. That by him stating, 'no place I'd rather be', he was letting me know that we were making love. However, I explained to him in great detail that it takes two people to decide when lovemaking occurred. I swear! Virgins!

Don't get me wrong. It was fuckawesome sex and just because I broke a rule doesn't mean that I was suddenly in a love-making mindset. I told him that two people had to be in love before successful love-making occurred. He might have made the mental journey before me, but he had to wait for me to catch up.

To be perfectly honest, the first time we made love was the night of the reunion after he told me the truth of how I came to be at The Cullen Conglomerate. Thinking back on it, that was when I fell for Edward Cullen. Even if I couldn't admit it to myself. However, I wasn't about to tell him that. Why split hairs over a couple of hours. Plus, he always thought he was so smart. Like he knew me better than I knew myself. Even if that were true in the instance, I was so not about to admit it. I told him that the first time we made love was after the amazing Christmas gift he gave me. He didn't believe me, and I think he was offended with me for not coming clean. Besides, it wasn't exactly like he was Mr. Honesty.

UNPAUSE

"FUCK!"

I think I screamed loud enough so that even the servant's quarters heard but my god! After dancing around sex for weeks, it was finally time. Edward kept me in a stiff awkward position punishing my favorite orifice until he joined me in post-coital bliss.

If I wasn't confused before on our 'relationship' then this event certainly didn't clear it up. Thankfully, Edward did me the courtesy of letting me pass out good and proper without giving me the third degree.

I didn't even get dressed or cover up but somehow the next morning, there I was lying naked in his arms completely covered by soft warm blankets. I opened my eyes to find out that I was indeed the little spoon.

Ah crap! I never got up after he came and discarded his useless swimmers. Great! Thank god for birth control. No telling what would have happened if I let those babies cook overnight.

Groaning, my feet find their way to the bathroom to free all the Willy's. I finish up with the shower I never quite completed the night before and was back in the bedroom a little after nine surprised that Edward was still asleep. Something told me that he was usually an early riser so perhaps I should check his pulse.

I step forward tentatively, but he moves, and I see him wake up before my very eyes. He looks concerned until he spots me standing over him and then he melts back into the sheets his copper brown locks in disarray probably from my new hair pulling obsession.

"Morning," he velvety voice declared.

"Do you think I can get something to eat around here? I'm a little hungry and candy only works after noon."

He groans and sits up.

"I'm sure my mother will have made breakfast. It's a tradition in our home on Saturday mornings. Let me get dressed and I will accompany you downstairs."

While he was taking his sweet time to primp and pamper himself into a decent outfit, I took the time to peruse his personal belongings. His wall of accomplishments, however, made me very depressed, so I stopped myself from looking any further. Edward was completely my opposite in every way. If there was an academic achievement to be had, he always came in first. My greatest high school contribution was not ending up on some reality program for pregnant teenagers. His wall was the truth staring me right in the face. An Edward Cullen did not belong with a Bella Swan.

"Are you ready?"

I shook my head to free up my mind from the self-pity farewell tour and plastered a fake smile onto my face. Hey, fake it till you make it.

We walk toward the door, but I stop him before I open it.

"Just so you know, pity sex is set for after the reunion."

I flipped around and headed out.

What? Just because I wasn't going to end up with an Edward Cullen, it didn't mean I couldn't enjoy the perks of my position within his company for the moment.

In true perfect rich wife fashion, Esme had set the table beautifully for breakfast. I see pancakes, bacon, sausage, eggs done two different ways and what I could assume was a basket of baked goods that were not store bought. Yes, this table told me everything I needed to know about my future with Edward Cullen or lack thereof.

Edward pulled out my chair and I sat down feeling even more depressed. He could see the change in mood and wanted to ask me about it, but we were stopped with the interruption of what I could only assume was the patriarch of the Cullen clan.

"You must be Bella. I've heard so much. I'm Carlisle."

I stood up immediately to take his hand.

"Mr. Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Well, I could definitely see why Edward was the epitome of perfection when it came to the looks department. I don't know why but for a brief scandalous second, I couldn't stop myself from wondering if Edward took after his dad in every way. I know! Just rethinking about this causes my face to go red all over again. Damn me and my head in the sex cloud.

"Like I said, please call me Carlisle. The pleasure is all mine, I can assure you."

I took my seat once again and Esme walked in with another platter. This one was filled with fresh fruits delicately sliced. After we said our good mornings and were all sat down, I wondered where the sister was. I didn't have to wonder long. Like Edward was a freakin mind reader he asked for me.

"Mom, where's Alice?"

Esme looked down and placed a couple strands of hair behind her ear.

"Actually, I wanted to speak with you before she came down. I wanted to give you a heads up."

That sounded ominous.

"Edward…she brought home someone with her. I want you to be respectful."

Her tone was warm but warning as well. I could see why. At the word, Edward straightened up and went rigid.

"Who? Is it serious?"

Alice popped into the room toting along a taller, thinner guy who seemed about as shy as they come. A complete opposite from the Alice I had come to know.

"Good morning. Edward, I wanted to introduce you to Jasper."

Edward looked over Jasper like he was fresh meat that he was planned on paying someone to roast at his next luau. Jasper knowing his manners came over to shake Edward's hand and after a few seconds, Edward extended him the honor to touch him. Where was the hand sanitizer when you needed it?

I could see Alice was nervous. Even though she was the older sibling, it still meant a great deal to her for her successful brother to give his blessing. Talk about the most awkward breakfast ever! I mean, I should have shimmied down the trellis and walked the distance to the nearest McDonalds.

Edward began to fire off questions to Jasper in a way that made Alice look like a mute when we first met.

"Edward!" Alice finally snapped. "Maybe you wouldn't mind holding off until we've had a chance to digest."

"I was merely curious. I think that knowing a person's ambitions can give me an idea of the man that is sitting in front of me. Besides, where did you meet this guy, Alice? Did you even do a background check on him? I can have Emmett…"

"WHAT? NO!" She screamed. "Of course not. I love Jasper and I'm sorry if he doesn't meet your standards but you're not the one marrying him so back off!"

"Alice," Esme said.

"Edward," Carlisle warned.

"Marrying? Did you give them permission?" Edward spits at his father.

I finally took matters into my own hands and before Mr. Cullen could remark, I elbowed Edward in the ribs super hard.

He jumped back and looked at me in shock.

"My apologies. We were set to do a system reboot to include the new sensitivity software. Looks, like maybe Edward needs the upgrade now," I said through my teeth while kicking him under the table.

Alice looked close to tears and Jasper…poor Jasper looked like a deer in the headlights of Edward's Batmobile.

"Would you excuse us for a moment?"

I stood up and dropped my napkin down on the table and pulled Edward up and along with me until I reached the living room two rooms away from the breakfast dining room.

"Bella!" Edward snapped.

"Edward! What is the matter with you? Alice has found someone that makes her happy and he doesn't look like a serial killer or a Bieber so maybe you should back off and get to know the guy before you hire some assassin to take him out!"

I had never seen him so angry before and he had dealt with me for the past three weeks which is sayin something.

"He could be using her. He isn't good enough for Alice and until I have him checked out, I don't trust him, and he sure shouldn't be sitting down to dine with us till that happens!" he spits.

I laughed.

"Edward, are you serious?" I shook my head, "I'm pretty sure, out of the Kennedy table in there, if there was anyone who would be roshambo'd off the island, it would be me. Maybe you should think about that! Your sister…she maybe intrusive but she never made me feel like crap like what you just did to Jasper in there."

Edward's anger ceased immediately, and he pulled back to pause.

"What do you mean?"

I didn't reply.

"Bella!"

I let out a soft breath.

"Everyone in this house is accomplished. Hell, your mother could tell Martha Stewart to hang it up. Your sister has been living off in France doing god knows what but I'm sure it's impressive. Your father…well, I don't even have to go there and you…you are by far the most impressive person of all. Why do you think, I know this won't work? I'm a high school dropout with no ambition. Everything you said to Jasper in there, you could say to me. I have no idea how I ever passed your background check because…it's so very clear that I don't meet your expectations."

Edward took a step back like I wounded him with my words. I sighed and turned to find an exit. For some reason, I required some air.

"Bella," Edward wouldn't let me get far. "That isn't true at all. I can't believe you feel this way. Why didn't you say something? Is this the reason why you are so hesitant in beginning a relationship with me?"

I bit my lip and shrugged.

"Look, I need some fresh air and you need to make this right with your sister. But…if you can't find it in your heart to see past all of Jasper's supposed shortcomings then you should ask yourself if it's time to find yourself a new assistant. One who is not uniquely qualified but truly qualified."

I wasn't trying to be dramatic. Honestly, I just wanted Edward to make right with his family. I didn't want him to go another six years before coming home like the prodigal son. Plus, I think my questions were valid. It was time for Edward to clear the fog of his virginity and really see who was standing before him. The someday wife of a billionaire who would jump at the chance to spawn or someone like me. The lowly uneducated assistant whose biggest accomplishment includes downing a pint of Chunky Monkey in less than ten minutes.

In the end, it didn't matter what I wanted. I guess that was the problem all along. I kept thinking that this was a decision I had to make. It wasn't. It was a realization Edward should come to. I was not the girl of his dreams.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

It took coming to Oregon by way of Seattle to remind me of the things I missed about Forks. Sure, the place was an outdated shithole whose entire population added up to the total of The Bachelor rejects but there were some things I could still appreciate about the only home I had ever known. The sounds that Mother Nature would make had a way of calming even the sorest of tempers. I took deep breathes in to allow the fresh oxygen to erase everything on my mind. My favorite smell; how the rain mixed with the woods and by my nose calculation, it seemed that a big storm was brewing. Never needed to listen to weather reports, my nose knew all.

My feet crunched onto the gravel off to the side of the Cullen Estate as I head towards the wooded area. I knew I shouldn't go far. Knowing Edward, he would deal with the sister and then hurry out to make sure I didn't make good on my threat to hitchhike back to Seattle.

I found an old tree that had fallen down, the trunk a perfect fit to straddle myself upon so I could have a view of the forest to my right and to my left, Versailles 2.0. Things were so much easier in the olden days of arranged marriages and dowries. At least for someone like me, it would have been easier. No worries if Mr. So and So was right for me. It would have already been predetermined by our parents so no need to stress or fret. Of course, the sex could be awful and then I would have no choice but to close my eyes and think of England.

"Bella."

I sighed and looked over to the infamous green eyes I had come to know and accompanying it a face I knew all too well. Edward's worried face. Usually, it was one of the three. Edward's worried face. Edward's confused face. Edward's face of relief. Edward's smile. The way he would look at me when he was upset with me but fought it for my sake. The way his eyes would stare at me as if he was attempting to read my mind and worse, attempting to have me read his back. Oh, fuck! Why did I sound like some cheesy teem dramady?

"Is Alice okay?"

I look down at my watch because it didn't feel like I was out here for that long and yet, the time on my wrist displays that nearly a half hour had passed since I left Edward.

"Alice is…fine."

"Why don't I believe you," I replied.

He pulled his hands out of his pockets.

"Bella, you can go and ask her yourself. Alice is exceptionally happy…now that I agreed to pay for her honeymoon."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Did you at least apologize to Jasper before throwing a wad of money at your sister?"

Edward suppressed what I believe would have been a mischievous smile and went to sit down near me on the tree log.

"Bella, I am appalled at your accusations. Of course, I apologized to the…man. I may have been brief. I guess you managed to put everything into perspective. After what you said, I was more worried about wanting to finish our conversation than the person who would be marrying my sister."

I looked down and began to pull at the bark lifting from the log.

"You can't possibly believe that somehow I am better than you."

I feel those beady green eyes attacking me, but I don't dare look up. I hate feeling vulnerable and Edward had a way that made me constantly question my entire being.

"That's just silly, Bella."

I didn't respond and kept my focus on the log.

"It's funny. I once had a principal who told me that when he came to hire a person, he would hire a 'C' or 'B' student over a straight 'A' student any day."

"What?" I shook my head, "Why?"

"He believed that a person who had straight 'A's' wasn't used to knowing what it felt like to fail. When a person fails or has to work hard for their grades, they are able to cope and deal with the outside world far better than an academic. Which is completely true if you looked at someone like me versus someone like you."

He scooted closer down the log towards me.

"Bella, I gave you the daycare task because I wanted you to see what I could see. You are very smart and talented, and you have a way with people that I am envious of. You have far more going for you than you even realize. And look what you were able to accomplish? Not only with the daycare but with seeing a problem and an easy, cost-effective solution. You did your homework and presented the idea to me in a way with facts and information that I couldn't ignore."

I nibbled on my lip before looking up at him.

"I thought you only did it because I was the shag -of-the-month-club-winner."

I see his green eyes go dark and a look comes over him that is far worse than what I witnessed at breakfast with Jasper the invader. A look that is different than the fifty or, so I mentioned knowing before. A look that makes me scared like the one I received when I went against his wishes and defied him by coming and meeting with the assholes who have us currently hostage. Awe memories.

"I am only going to say this one more time," he speaks so low that if we were any other place, I might not hear him. "I am not paying you. You are not a slut, a whore, or a loser that I only fuck on occasion. You mean so much more than I can even say. Only because if I did share my true feelings with you, I am sure you would only tell me I was wrong or worse leave me for my honesty. So, if I buy you something, it is because I want to give you something nice. If I compliment you, it because I mean it! Having sex with you is wonderful and I can't imagine any greater feeling but one…but it is not why I seek your company. Understand?"

Understand? Do I? I don't know. That was a whole lot to take in. I've already lied enough to the poor guy so instead, I don't move an inch and sit there like a bump on a log… literally.

"I would like to take you on a date."

I felt the tension in my body deflate.

"I know. I know," I said.

"Now."

"What?"

Shit!

"I have everything set up and you agreed…"

Back to not moving an inch.

"But…the reunion," I said making the very best excuse.

"Not till tonight. This will only take a couple of hours."

He was determined. I could see his whole body confident and when it looked like that, I knew he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Don't you think you should spend some time with your family? I mean…we can go out whenever. You haven't been home in so long and I'm sure they want to spend as much time with you as they can. Alice flew in for this, toting along your new bro-in-law."

He stood up from the log and I see him looking over his hands to dust the dirt off his palms. I wonder if he brought a pocket sanitizer with him. I did notice that he didn't seem to mind germs as much since we had arrived.

"Come on." He lifted me off the log and took my hand. If I had any sense I would have licked my palms before he took it to see if he was mysteriously cured.

Instead of carting me back to the house, he turned down the path going around the back of the large mansion. Maybe we were going to do it in the servant's quarters.

"I know you haven't dated very much so I thought I should catch you up on up to date procedures," I began to babble. "Like for instance, it isn't customary to get flowers or chocolate for your date anymore. That is old fashioned thinking. It's not taboo to split the bill, FYI. There is also this thing called the One Date Rule that I'm sure you will be very happy to hear is no longer the three-date rule popularized by Charlotte just in case…"

Edward stopped and turned to me.

"No sex on this date. I think you can wait a few hours until tonight." He turned back around and continued to hike the trail while I stewed.

I didn't even tell him what the One Date Rule was. How the hell did he know?

"Better be food where we are going. I could have brought a snack if I knew we would be spending our first date exercising," I grumbled

We seemed to walk forever into the woods. I couldn't even see the house or anything around us but trees upon tress. However, the minute I saw a clearing, I also saw what Edward's intentions were.

"What is that?" I remarked looking up at the biggest screen of my life.

"Like it?" Edward smiled.

"Uh…still not quite sure what is going on. You do know that it's a little bright out here. I don't know if this will work…"

In the clearing was a giant screen. I took in the whole picture and see two honest-to-god theatre seats. The really good kind that reclines and everything.

"Not with this screen. It's a brand new technology that we developed to give a bigger better picture even during the day. It is more flexible, easier to put up and take down and cheaper than anything else ever before. It will open up a whole new world to arenas and etcetera."

I laughed and slapped him on the back, "Need a cigar over there? You're speaking like a proud papa!"

Edward turned to me and I could see his excitement turn to apprehension. I didn't want him to think I was crapping all over his date idea, so I quickly placed a hand on his back and rubbed small soft circles I had learned from Esme.

"I love it. It's very impressive however, I will not go Dutch on the cost of this."

"I thought…for our first date, I would take you to a movie. The weather cleared up and I have blankets. This could be your chance to educate me. Pick a movie. Any movie you want me to see and we will watch it."

"Any movie?" I asked.

Edward handed me a phone and on it had a long list of titles. My God! I was like a kid in the candy store about to give a Martian their first taste of heaven. What could I possibly show Edward?

"Any movie?" I asked again, and he nodded. "If it's boring or not in your wheelhouse, you will watch it without trying to find the nearest exit or make up some irritable bowel syndrome excuse."

Edward cleared his throat.

"I'm on first date conduct. I doubt my bowels will come up."

We walked forward while I perused the list. Every single film to have ever graced my eyes now fast forwarding in my brain. I was only on the 'A's' and I could sit here all day debating so I chose something completely random and yet not so random.

"Okay, I have a movie. It's a little corny but reminds me of you," I said.

I handed him back the phone with the desired title.

"Annie?" he asked.

"The original. Please for the love of god, if you ever find yourself actually firing up your Netflix, always watch originals. Remakes are never as good and with you, you should only watch the best since you like never take time out for entertainment."

I began to walk towards the seat. Man, oh man! A movie theater in a forest and one sexy man all to myself. The things we could do. It reminded me of the time I went out with that loser Mike and we went to the rerun theatre in Port Angeles and watched Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. I may or may not have licked his Twizzler. What? Candy makes me horny.

Somehow, I doubt Edward would want to hear that little antidote. Besides, if he was on his best first date behavior, I guess it meant I should be on my best first date behavior as well.

I pick up the blanket and settle myself into these soft leather chairs that are the perfect distance from the screen.

"How in the world did you manage all this?" I asked.

"It's always a good idea to carry extra cash," he replied.

I rolled my eyes.

"One thing is missing, however. You can't watch a movie without popcorn and candy."

He pulled out his phone once more and handed it back to me.

"Go ahead. Order whatever you like."

I gave him a questioning look before looking down. Every kind of sugar-filled treat one could desire at a movie theatre was listed. I almost want to tag them all just to see if he would make it happen. But this was Edward we were talking about. Knowing him, he would have flown in swiss chocolate given the chance.

I tap away at the phone and the movie begins. Edward pulls his blanket over the top of him and settled himself in. I hand him the phone back and was surprised that he didn't mark anything off himself.

"Are you really not going to get something? You'll make me feel like a ginormous pig eating all by myself. Not a great way to make a date feel on a first. FYI."

"Are you really not going to share with me? I know you, Bella. I'm sure you ordered enough for a whole theater of people."

I scowled.

"Are you really trying to make me feel self-conscious on a first date? I didn't have you pegged for the kind of guy who thought he could get lucky by insulting the girl to make her easy. I'm a sure thing. I'm sure you've figured that out by now."

"Bella," Edward paused the movie with his phone and turned to me. "Are you really going to talk throughout the whole movie?"

I scoffed and settled back in my chair.

"Not like the guy in the back is going to say something," I griped.

Two minutes into the opening credits and suddenly an older gentleman appeared carrying a large tray. It caught me completely off guard but sure enough, there everything I wanted was. A large blue Icee. Raisinets and large popcorn with Sour Patch Kids on the side.

Okay, yeah…so that was pretty freakin awesome. Points to Edward Cullen. For that, he may share my popcorn.

I placed the popcorn in the middle and sat back to watch the movie.

But, I had already seen this movie a thousand times so my interest turned to my date. But, Edward was such a virgin. He actually wanted to watch the movie. I noticed his focus completely on the screen, never once looking at me or trying the old armrest trick. Even when he would go for popcorn, he coordinated it so that our hands would never meet. It made me wonder if he was still germaphobing out and didn't want to touch my chocolaty, buttery hands.

I decided to see how far I could go. Baby steps though. So first I pulled up the armrest between us and lifted his arm up and snuggled into the side of him. Never a comfortable position but my comfort wasn't the point. I could feel his body stiffen and hand feel like a lead weight around my stomach. I placed my hand on his chest and pretended to watch the movie. It took about five minutes of feeling like a mannequin was holding me for him to relax enough.

Once he was through phase one I went to phase two. I glanced up through my eyelashes and placed my hand on his upper thigh. Instantly he froze once again. He looked down and caught me, so I pulled up and strained to reach his face with mine.

"Bella, I told you, no sex!"

I laughed softly.

"This isn't sex. We have too many clothes on and besides, I don't fancy showing Jeeves my lady bits wherever you may have stashed him. But, haven't you ever heard of a little movie make-out?"

He sighed.

"Bella, I thought you wanted me to watch this movie?"

"And I thought you wanted to kiss me," I replied quickly.

I see his eyes look towards the screen for a brief second before his tongue dances shyly on his lips. Before he can think too long and hard, I press my lips against his, but I know who my customer is, so I go in gently and wait for him to give me permission for more. It doesn't take long for him to surrender to my wicked ways. Like Annie says, 'I think I'm going to like it here!'

The movie I picked was much too short. I should have picked Schindler's List or Titanic. But, as all good make-out sessions must come to an end, we were forced to unseal our faces as the credits began to roll. I didn't even realize how cold the weather had turned until we were walking down the path back to the house. I guess the blankets Edward provided were well insulated.

Now came the awkward end of the date part. The dance between two people at the threshold trying to gauge whether or not a good-bye kiss or one night shag was warranted. The only problem was, we were staying in the same room. How awkward was this going to be? Plus, he already made it clear that there would be no sex until pity sex.

Edward opened the front door for me and I scrambled to find the best cheesy line I could give him. Hmm… I had a nice time. Thanks for the date? Maybe we can do this again sometime?

"There you are! Perfect timing. I have your dress in my room. I thought maybe you wouldn't mind a little girl time while getting ready. I can even help you do your hair and makeup."

Alice was waiting for us at the entrance. I didn't even get to say my cheesy line. I looked over to Edward who seemed to be expecting my fare-thee-well.

"Uh…sure. I will see you up there, Alice."

I tried to get her to depart. The least I owed Edward was a thank you for everything he had done.

"But, you don't even know where my room is," Alice complained.

I sighed and looked directly at her hoping to convey my hidden meanings.

"Second star to the right and straight on till morning."

She looked confused.

"I'm sure I can figure it out. I will be right up."

Alice began to climb the steps slowly, probably still attempting to figure out what I said. I looked back to Edward who seemed slightly relaxed. I walked slowly over to him but suddenly felt very shy. Why was I stealing his moves?

It was a great date. I'll give him that. He put thought and imagination into it. He made a girl feel special. It was perfect in every way as far as first dates go. This kind of thing in the past would warrant a one-night stand at the very least but for some reason, I was suddenly glad Edward said we wouldn't have sex at the end of our date. I felt the anticipation build for that evening. I wanted to show Edward how much I cared that he went to so much trouble for a girl like me.

"Thank you," I said sincerely. "It was a really great date."

Instead of saying something snarky, I wanted to leave him with genuine gratitude. I see his shoulders move as he breathed a sigh of relief. He gave me a soft crooked smile that I had come to love.

I mean like!

I had come to like and depend on that soft crooked smile.

Instead of giving him an end of date kiss, I turned around and walked up the stairs. I began to think about Edward. I mean really think about him. All the things that I liked. I liked the crooked smile. I liked the way his eyes would widen, and imaginary steam would come out of his nostrils right before he would get upset…especially with me. I liked the way he smelled. God help me, I think I liked that the most when I woke up and found his body tangled with mine that morning. I liked how smart he was. The kind of intelligence that made a person feel smarter just by being in proximity. And I liked that for some odd reason, he seemed to like me too.

I wander around like a drunkard, not really trying to find Alice's room but somehow, I do just fine. Well, that and she popped out her door just as I passed and told me I was going the wrong way.

"Hey, lover girl. Over here!"

I instantly shook the fog from my head.

"I'm not in love. I just…tired," I attempted to explain.

"Uh huh. Tired? Hmm? From what exactly?"

I feel my face turn red as I slipped passed her towards my dress hanging up.

"By the way, I love the dress. It is so classic. Edward is going to flip when he sees you. I already made sure that he brought the Armani so that you two will go perfectly with one another."

I used Alice's shower and thankfully she didn't insist on coming with me, so I could get a peaceful moment to myself. I already had enough people up top telling me how I felt or what I should do, I didn't need all of Alice's voices weighing in.

For a brief moment today, I was able to forget about everything and focus on Edward. However, all the worries began to slowly creep back up. Once again, I was faced with a horrible truth. I can't start a relationship with Edward when I had been lying to him. Betrayed him and worse of all, can't find the lady balls to come clean to him. I had to come clean. Like the shower washing away my filth, I needed to come clean and tell Edward what I had done. Figure out a way to keep Rosalie safe and then come clean.

Sure, I could take my chances and tell Edward what I did. He would be so mad. Soo soo mad and I couldn't blame him, but it would do nothing for Rosalie's safety. I doubt I could sit him down and say, I have something to tell you but before I do, I need you to put triple security on Rosalie Hale and I need that in writing. Preferably in triplicate.

I hear a knock on the door pulling me mentally away from future Bella's problems.

"Hey, water hog! You know we only have two more hours. You might think about getting out if you don't want to go with the wet hair look which by the way, should totally be retired."

I turned off the water with a sigh and began to dry off, so she wouldn't come in after me. Only one Cullen would be seeing me naked today and I wasn't about to waste this body on her.

I knew Alice was going to pump me for information on Edward so what does one do when faced with this situation?

"Have you started planning the wedding?"

There! That should hold her for two hours.

I found I didn't have to pay too close attention to the details Alice was spewing as long as I said a few, 'totallys' or 'oh my god, that would be amazing.' One thing is for sure, Alice could have enough wedding for the both of us. Squeezing my ass into one of the most unflattering colors and tightrope walking myself down an aisle in heels did not exactly run in any dreams I ever had. I was soo not the marrying type.

"I can't wait. It's going to be perfect. I've been looking forward to this day my whole life and now I get to have my dream wedding," she gushed. "Don't worry, I make sure your wedding is magical too!"

I shook my head as I woke up for the first time in over an hour.

"What wedding?" I nearly lashed out.

Alice put down the curling iron.

"Well…I mean I know he hasn't proposed but my brother is known for sealing the deal. I'm sure it's just a matter of time."

I could feel my heart begin to race and palms twitch with sweat. I stood up and my pink silk robe Alice let me borrow slightly came undone. I wrestled with the ties while I paced.

"He didn't say anything. I mean…we just started dating. What idiot would ever want to marry me? Oh, fuck! Of fuck! This is what you get for screwing a virgin."

Alice looked like she wished she had never put down the curling iron.

"Edward was a virgin?" she asked softly.

Oh crap!

FUCK!

"Uh…maybe? Hard to tell with guys. Not like they have any physical evidence. He could have been lying…"

She shook her head.

"No, he would never lie about that."

I stood there wishing my talent was melting into the floor, so I could make a getaway. Alice however, gave me a warm smile and walked over and hugged me. So, I guess it was a public service after all.

She pulled back and said, "Don't worry about the wedding. When it happens, you know I'm here."

Um…okay but the whole point is for it to not happen. Didn't she understand that? I didn't want a wedding! Not every little girl grows up with a veil strapped to her head the second she watches Cinderella.

And then it hit me. A scary thought to some I would imagine but for me a comfort. Edward would never marry me once I told him what I had done. No Swan-Cullen wedding to worry about. An upside at the end of the truth-telling rainbow.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

As soon as I was up to Alice's standards, she ran off to see if Edward was ready for me to make my grand entrance. The plan was to have Edward meet me at the bottom of the stairs. A romantic notion for someone like Alice but she didn't know of my dreary past in high heels. She was expecting Belle coming down to meet the Beast or Jack when he sees Rose all gussied up standing by the clock. Well, I guess in this instance, I would probably be the Jack.

I gaze into the long-standing mirror in Alice's bedroom and I know I look hot. I feel hot. For an event like a high school reunion, I feel confident with my overall appearance. My heart began to beat more quickly. I wanted Edward to think I was hot. To be proud to have me on his arm even if it was for only one night. That is when my nerves kick in.

"He's ready," Alice sang. "Oh, and I talked the parents out of taking pictures, but they do want to see you off, so they are waiting by in the kitchen near the covered drive. It is pouring cats and dogs outside. I didn't want you to get your pretty dress all wet but once you get there be sure to have Edward escort you in under his umbrella that I put in the back. He hired a limo for the night, so it will be just like prom!"

I groaned. Great, now I was 'Animal Cookies on Parade.' Parents watching. Oh man, I was one corsage away from pulling a Carrie.

"Purse. An extra spritz for good luck," Alice said spraying me nearly in the face with some fancy perfume. "And I think you know the way. Have fun."

I took a deep breath and began the walk. I turned back to her and gave her an honest 'thank-you.' I falter only once in the heels but, to be fair, they were the highest heels I had ever worn. Please dear God, please let there not be a revolving door at this place.

I stood at the top of the stairs and see Edward. I know I may have gone a little rough with him on his appreciation for suits but the one he had on now looked so good, I might tell him to wear it to bed. I was going to the reunion with Bond!

He doesn't notice me. Edward seems to be going over something in his head. I can't stop myself from watching him and daring to dream. He finally takes notice and once again, my nerves return ten-fold. My natural inclination is to bite a nail, but Alice told me that if I ruined her manicure, she would make my life a living hell. I didn't want to cross Alice. Even though she seemed to have a different opinion of hell than what I would consider, somehow, I was sure she would find out the very best way to torture me.

I press my lips together suddenly feeling shy. I place my hand on the rail and begin to descend slowly. I wasn't trying to give Edward the slo-mo cliché shot but why risk flying down the stairs because I didn't take care and watch my heels on the steep staircase.

"You look amazing, Bella. I've never seen anything more beautiful in my life," Edward said when I was nearing my decent.

I bit my lip even harder at the compliment and averted my eyes for a brief second.

"Could almost be mistaken for a lady," I quipped. "You do clean up nicely yourself, Mr. Cullen. Finally, a suit to end all suits."

He gave me a shy smile before turning towards the small writing desk beside him.

"I have something for you," he said pulling out a square box.

"Oh, god. Edward, you didn't," I grimaced.

"I did and once again, may I remind you that I don't take kindly to any implications that what is in this box is any form of currency for services rendered. So, be nice and accept it."

I sighed and waited as he opened the box. Nestled inside was some very pricy white-gold chain with a sparkling diamond pendant. To think I would wear something that probably cost about as much as a McDonald's franchise. I let go of the breath I was holding and tentatively put my fingers out to touch it. Edward snapped the box shut playfully down on my fingers and I jumped back in shock.

"Sorry, Alice told me to do it. She said you would get the reference."

I giggled, and he opened the box once more.

"I love your sister!" I said with the shake of my head. Okay, so the sister wasn't sooo bad.

Edward was thoroughly embarrassed by the to-do his parents made as we attempted to make it to the car. It took the pressure off of me in a way to see him so focused on his parents cooing as we made our getaway. Esme saying something about how she never had this opportunity when he was in school. I was thankful that Carlisle didn't feel the need to sit Edward down and explain the 'birds and the bees' even if a refresher course couldn't hurt.

"My apologies for them. I will be sure to have my lawyer draw up emancipation papers the moment we arrive back in Seattle."

Flustered at his parent's embarrassing reactions, I see him look around the car as if he was a sixteen-year-old boy getting ready to experience his first big boy dance. Being back in the limo was an unpleasant reminder of my time with the assholes who were after me to ruin Edward. I want to try and shake the images from my mind, but it was impossible.

The driver pulled out from under the overhang and the car was immediately pelted with the downpour. I wonder how the screen in the clearing was weathering the weather. Flashes of lightning were brightening up the entire sky. The sound of the rain was deafening as we both sat awkwardly in the back of the stretch limo. I see a bottle of champagne and I wish I had the courage to move and pour a glass but any movement on my part that would lead to heavy drinking may lead to untimely confessions.

"So…this school. I'm guessing you and Alice went private?"

I see Edward relax ever so slightly and nod. I search my brain for any witty comment to help loosen us up, but nothing comes. I am Gilmore Girls without Amy Sherman-Palladino. The script is forced and should never have been put out for consumption.

"Thank you, Bella."

I look over and see his eyes trained on my face. My face which holds more questions than even he usually displayed.

"For coming with me tonight. I would never have faced this without you. I really appreciate it."

I bit my lip but take caution that I don't ruin my lipstick or worse, have my white teeth turn red. An embarrassing way to be introduced to this high society school I was about to embark upon.

"I had a really good time…if I forget to say it later."

God, I sounded like every rom-com movie I ever watched. Come on Swan! You may not be very bright, but you don't have to be a walking cliché. It's times like these that I should just shut up and open up.

It only takes ten minutes to get to our destination. The school looks like something out of 'Dead Poets Society.' I see cobblestone and groan inwardly. Damn the rich and their need to pave every affluent pathway with heel killers. I hoped Edward didn't get the wrong idea when I hung on his arm until we made it inside.

We never discussed how we would play this. People usually brought along husbands, wives or serious significants. In some cases, one might hire a person for the night, but I had a feeling if I brought that up with Edward, he would probably get mad at me for the implication. Still, once again I was left wondering what I should tell people if they asked. In Edward's case, I was sure someone would ask. The billionaire showing up wasn't something many would glance over.

A table is set up outside of a large multi-purpose room. Inside I can already see the school colors well represented with balloons and streamers. The music was a little too much pop for my taste. I can already see from the look of things that I was indeed walking into a school of the rich and fabulous. Edward would fit right at home, but I would need to be on my best behavior and remember to not talk with my mouth full or have the embarrassing faux pas of not having my latest stock portfolio numbers at the ready.

"Welcome, Edward Cullen."

Not even in the door and already Edward is spotted by the older woman sitting at the entrance table.

"Mrs. Cope, it has been far too long. How do you do?"

How do you do?

I stop myself from giving Edward a look. He reaches out to give the older woman a hug as she slowly rises up out of her chair. I am hoping she is a former teacher and not some Mrs. Robinson I should feel threatened by.

"Mrs. Cope, I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Isabella Swan. Isabella, this is Mrs. Cope. She was my English professor when I attended Providence."

Girlfriend?

So, maybe we should have spoken about this in the car after all. We went on one date, did Edward think we were together together? I feel my skin flush, but I do my best to not look fazed by Edward's introduction.

The next couple of minutes were a blur as Edward directed me into the dark room with a disco ball spinning around. I see a bar and head straight for it. My kind of party.

"Bella, is something the matter?"

Where to begin? But this is Edward's night. We can't have this discussion now. Just be patient and let him go about his business introducing you as however, he sees fit. Perhaps, he will amend his statement later when we are back on neutral ground.

"Bella?"

I grab a glass of wine and turn back to him.

"No, I just…felt parched."

I take a long swig of my wine and see Edward's eyes questioning me but thankfully he drops it for the time being. I see his eyes wander and I catch his gaze till it lands on a leggy blonde in a skin-tight cheetah dress.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Farrin Sparks. She was the most popular girl in school. Alice said she is just divorced," he whispered.

I look over and she is perfect for Edward. The thought fills me with rage.

"You should go and talk with her. I'm sure she would love to catch up," I say through a fake smile.

Edward scoffed.

"I doubt that. She never said one word to me while we were in school so if we were going to catch up, we would have to begin when I was a freshman and she transferred in and forgot to let me welcome her properly."

I see this Farrin catch us and she immediately lights up at the sight of Edward standing awkwardly by the wine table. But like the call of Armani is in the air, Farrin is drawn to Edward's cash couture scent.

"Edward Cullen? Is that you? I haven't seen you since graduation!"

The blonde girl squeals alerting the whole room of Edward's entrance. I look around and see girls begin to fawn and guys begin to whisper. Farrin throws herself into my boyfriend's arms and lingers.

"Good evening, Miss Sparks."

Edward is respectful as always.

"Miss Sparks," Farrin giggles. "I haven't been called that in so long. It's nice. I don't know if you heard but Chad and I separated last summer and well…the divorce was just finalized. You know how much can change in ten years. I mean look at you! Successful and a great businessman but still single. How did you manage that?"

I sighed and began to walk off and find my own form of entertainment. I don't need to witness the obvious flirtation when I have my own reunion to get to. I head over to the bar and ask for a jack and coke. This wine was not going to cut it for a night like this.

After gaining my necessary drink, I sit down at a high table and munch on some peanuts while I witness the Love Connection happening before my very eyes. Oh, and Farrin was not the only princess to prowl. After I left, Edward was suddenly inundated with potential desperate housewives. It only took one reunion to find suitable viable vessels.

Have fun, ladies. But I get to go home with him, I thought audaciously. However, as time passes, and I see Edward opening up and blossoming before me into the man I knew he could become if he would have done the decent thing and moved on after his virgin voyage. He seems to be smiling. The smile he would give to me was now being used on the many women who flocked around like hungry seagulls waiting for bread crumbs. He would still choose to go home with me, right?

"Okay, I would definitely have remembered you if you went to school with me."

I look to my left and see some greaseball in a dark suit slithering up to my table with a matching drink in hand.

"Funny thing is that I did go to this school and yet you failed to remember me. But I remember you, James Rotman," I said reading off his name tag. "It seems you haven't changed a bit. You're still the same slimy guy trying to get into the pants of every girl here. I'd say it was a pleasure seeing you again but why lie when I know you will probably be back here attempting to hit on me in another ten years."

I see him about to say something more but is interrupted by my date who suddenly remembered that he had a date.

"James. I would appreciate if you didn't speak to my date."

I see the change in Edward. He seems to be nearly as upset as I was.

"Little Edward Cullen. God, the little dweeb all grown up and ready to fight his own battles? Where's a little girl to the rescue when you need one," James mocked.

Edward steps between James and myself and towers over the blonde asshole until he backs down. This must have been one of Edward's tormentors. I briefly wondered what James was referring to, but it must have been an inside joke.

Edward turns back to me.

"Where have you been?" Edward asked accusatorially. "I look around and like a puff a smoke, you're gone."

I shrugged and looked down at my near-empty glass.

"I thought I would give you a moment to…reconnect. Didn't think I would stand in your way."

Edward laughed humorlessly.

"You thought that I would fall for their tricks? Do you really believe me to be that naive?"

I didn't respond.

"Come on, let's get out of here. I've seen enough and reconnected far more than I ever wanted. I don't wish to waste my night with the likes of these people. Didn't care for them back when I attended this school, and nothing has changed in ten years."

Edward takes my hand and I feel a flutter in my chest. He does want to go home with me. I feel the need to suppress my smile as we walk out and leave behind some sorely disappointed debutants. The limo driver is waiting as we run to the car. An umbrella in one hand and a firm grasp on my hand in the other as we attempt to dodge the tumultuous downpour.

The moment we are in the car, I make fast work. Surprising Edward greatly, I get down on my knees in front of him and quickly unzip his pants. Before you mind goes dark, I wasn't planning on breaking the rules but after the fuss made, my whistle was wet and ready to play a tune.

"Bella," I hear him begin to protest.

The driver pulls out and I know we only have ten or so minutes. I pull up my dress and straddle him and then assault Edward with my tongue in hopes to stop any further objections. I lift up ever so slightly and take hold of his dick and force it to find the proper passage. It's a good thing that all it took was a little grinding to get this man ready to play. My fingers tangle themselves in Edward luscious locks as I begin to bounce up and down. The cobblestone driveway that I hated before feeling oddly sensational as the car passes over the many small bumps. Never thought I would wish for a pothole.

I feel him unseal himself from my lips.

"Bella, don't cum," he gruffly begged.

"What? Are you out of your mind?"

"Bella, I mean it," he commanded.

"Then don't fuck me."

"I…believe you are fucking me," he replied flustered.

I sighed and slowed my roll.

"Bella, I want my pity sex on the bed. I want to wait until we return back home."

I look into his eyes and gave him a questioning look.

"This isn't pity sex. Its car sex," I clarified.

Edward looked equally confused.

"So…we can still have pity sex after?"

I nodded my head, "Yes."

I mean did he know me at all? Did he really think that I was a one trick pony only out for one good ride? He seemed to think it over for a few long seconds.

"Well…then…continue."

I begin to resume my pace, but the moment was lost so I sighed and pushed back off from him feeling the instant loss of his beautiful dick.

"You killed the mood," I replied softly. I positioned my dress back down and moved to sit next to Edward.

"You weren't wearing any underwear this evening?" he asked shifting around in his seat to try and close up shop.

I laughed. "No…of course not. Silly me and wanting to come prepared. I had visions of seducing you against the blackboard like a misbehaved student in need of a passing grade. Maybe you wouldn't mind living out some childhood fantasy that never played out?"

I see him laugh at the thought.

"For me, it would probably be taking you in the chem lab surrounded by beakers and Bunsen burners. It was my home away from home when I attended Providence."

I attempted to suppress my smile.

"Definitely a geek…well, at least you weren't a nerd."

Edward gave me his famous furrowed brow.

"What's the difference."

"Well, a geek is usually academically proficient whereas a nerd is a person who is obsessed with a particular culture. For example, Star Wars or Anime. By all the awards in your room, I knew you were a geek but if you told me that you carried around a Never-ending Story backpack then you would be both. A…gerd or a neek?"

Edward sighed and ran his hand over his face.

"Your thought process exhausts me."

The limo was at the house before we knew it and it was still pouring down buckets. Edward pulled off his coat and wrapped it around me before we exited the car. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I figured it was Rosalie. I hadn't heard from her in a couple of hours however, I was suddenly filled with terror when I see the unlisted number come up and a text that says.

If you value your friend, I suggest you keep your boss away from his phone for the next hour. Shouldn't be too hard since you've been fucking the man.

I feel my chest ache as my breath becomes shallow. I couldn't do it again, could I?

My legs feel heavy as I follow Edward up to his childhood bedroom. Betray Edward Cullen. It was hard the first time and I barely knew him. How could I choose between my loyalty to Edward and my loyalty to Rosalie?

We enter the bedroom and I know Edward is expecting sex and for the first time, sex with Edward makes me nauseated. I pull off his coat and hand it to him.

Come on, whore. This is your moment. Just close your eyes and open your legs. An hour of sex for Rosalie's safety. This is what you're good at after all.

"Hey…um…can I borrow your phone?" I asked softly. "Mine just died and I need to tell Rosalie something."

He hands me the phone so easily. I take it to the bathroom and lock the door behind me as I fall to the floor clutching the rectangular object in my hand. I wonder what keeping Edward's phone away from him will do.

Keep Edward away from his phone for a whole hour? I feel my heart break and tears begin to fall. The first time I've cried in years. I lay down on the bathroom floor and cry silently into the soft rug wishing the assholes in the limousine would have just killed me. I can't be the slut I need to be. I can't have sex with the man under false pretenses. So instead, I just lay on the floor as the time passes. I feel his phone vibrating constantly, but I can't bear to look. Every vibration pulls me further down to hell.

I can't do this to Edward. He's been so good to me. I can't. I can't I can't.

Minutes pass until a soft knock comes from the other side of the door.

"Bella, is everything okay?"

His voice sharpens the knife in my heart. No, everything is soo not okay. I look down at the phone and pull myself up. I won't do this to Edward again. I see that the makeup on my face has turned quite hideous as I pass by the mirror to go and face the consequences for my actions.

I pull open the door and Edward nearly gasped at the sight of me. Say it, Swan. Tell him!

"What's the matter?" he eagerly asks.

My mouth opens but nothing comes out. I feel my head shake ever so slightly as my silent tears never stop their flow. A coward through and through. I hand him back his phone and instead of giving him some much-needed answers, I bolt.

Grabbing my phone, I make the quickest getaway known to man but it's not fast enough to leave Edward completely in the dust. As slow as I took the stairs before, I make up for it now not caring if I fall if it will mean I can escape the house more quickly.

"Bella!"

I hear Edward calling out for me to stop. My ears drown out the sound while my mind focuses on my quick departure. I reach the solid oak door at the front of the house first, but Edward is quite literally on my heels. I pull it open, but he slams it closed almost immediately.

"Tell me what is wrong!" he demanded.

I push him off me and scream, "just let me go!"

I think my actions startled him because he backs off for a few seconds long enough for me to get the door open. The water coming down from the clouds is unlike anything I have ever known. My beautiful expensive red dress would never be the same.

Edward heads me off once again and this time the vice-like grip on my shoulders is not something I can escape as hard as I may try.

"Bella, talk to me!"

He is inches from my face and as loud as his voice is, it does nothing against the cracks of thunder coming from overhead. I am panting, my lungs begging for air. Not sure if it's from my emotions or the run. If it's the run, perhaps I should think about joining a gym.

"I can't," I sob softly. "You don't know. You have no idea…what I have done. It's unforgivable. I have to get home. I have to get to Rosalie."

"Bella," he says my name once more. "Please…just say it."

I'm sure he is expecting me to tell him that I don't want to see him again. His voice makes him sound prepared to hear something childish like relationship woes. He doesn't know that what I worry for is far worse than he could believe.

I have to tell him. He deserves to know. He deserves at least one piece of truth from me even if it will crush him beyond belief.

"Edward…I betrayed you. Someone has been making me steal information from you…from your company. They said they would hurt Rosalie if I didn't do it. I am so sorry. God, Edward, I am so sorry."

I feel his grip loosen on my shoulders and he stepped back ever so slightly. He breathes out one long breath.

"I know, Bella. I've known all along."


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

It was nearing December which meant that the average temperature for this Pacific Northwest was below forty degrees. Add the lovely rain and I would be lucky to come out of this without a serious head cold. I feel my arms filled with goosebumps and a slight shiver come over me involuntarily but that was not what had me frozen in place.

"We need to get you inside," Edward said reaching out to take my elbow. I pull back immediately.

"What do you mean you've known the whole time? How? Why? Why didn't you say something? Why didn't…."

I don't want to hyperventilate and be overly dramatic, but I can't stop my body from going through the motions. I turn around and walk a short distance away putting my hand on my head. My hair is completely drenched as if I had been swimming in a pool. Breathe Bella. Breathe deep an if there is a god perhaps all that crap that DiCaprio has been shouting about pollution will finally do you in.

"Bella, we can discuss this inside. You need to get out of the rain. You will get sick!"

This time a little more force is placed behind his words, but I don't budge. 'Should I stay, or should I go.' The Clash's words never more appropriate than now. Taking matters into his own hands Edward decides for me and is unyielding with his touch. I want to fight him, but I know I am just about as much to blame as he is.

Why didn't he tell me? I feel hurt by his lies of omission. Do I have that right? Every question I could ask, he had the right to ask me as well. My head is in a cloud as we enter the house. I might not have even known we were back inside if my body didn't crave the warmth. I feel my dress slosh for every step I take. The cold wet material pressing against my legs is most uncomfortable.

After we enter Edward's room, he lets me go and comes around to unzip my dress. It drops to the floor, but I make no move as I stand there in my bra and panty-less.

"You need to put on something warm. From my observations of how you eat, I know your immune system will be compromised."

I want to snap at him for his senseless remark on my nutrition, but I don't.

"Okay, I'm here. Tell me! When did you know?"

Edward walked over to my luggage and rifled through it pulling out some clean clothes.

"I've known before you were ever given the assignment. That's why I fired Jessica. I knew they would most likely make attempts to contact you next which is why I wanted you out of Miss Hale's area and into a safe place."

I had nearly forgotten about Rosalie.

"Oh, god! Rosalie. I have to call her. I need to warn her. Now that I failed…"

I rush around in my wet bra and naked butt as I frantically try and dial Rosalie. Edward's hand comes up and takes my phone away.

"I've already made Emmett aware of the situation. He will ensure Rosalie's safety but, after tonight I will most likely need to move her out of the country for the time being. You need to get dressed. As much as I love seeing…all of you, this is not the time, and this is not a request. Please, put these on."

I look down at the lingerie that Edward pulled from my suitcase. It will hardly warm me up but if he will tell me what is going on, I will happily slip into a slip. I unfasten my bra and go through the motions while Edward himself dresses down to nothing. I make myself focus on the situation and shut down the waterworks forming in my fresh dry panties. Well…not dry anymore.

Once I am done, I cross my arms over my chest and wait for an explanation.

"You should get under the covers."

"I don't care about being cold! Just talk to me already. You have no idea how incredibly tortured I have been the past few weeks. Wrecked with guilt. I feel horrible for what I did. Worse as I got to know you and care about you. Do you have any idea…I need to know what the hell is going on!"

I hate myself for tearing up once again. My period must be close. There was no other reason for this sudden influx of hormones.

Edward pulls a blanket off his bed and comes to wrap me in it and I attempt to shrug out of it, but his grip is sound. No longer was Edward the shy timid virgin. At least he didn't act so. He leads me to the bed and I sit down waiting for my explanation.

"Bella, the men you met have been after something I have for quite some time. I am aware of the situation and have made moves to circumvent every attempt. It was not my wish to see you caught up in this. I should have taken measures to see you were looked after more carefully and so any attempts to contact you would be near impossible. I knew your instructions were to not speak to me about any of this, but I guess I wondered what you would do with your predicament." He holds out a hand toward me, "Please understand that I am not upset with you or disappointed in your actions. You were under immense pressure and I do not fault your decision process. I just…wanted you to tell me when you were ready. To tell me would be to trust me."

I laugh humorlessly and look away while I try and hold back the tears that threaten to fall. I can feel my eyes blur at the disruption. My damn wants to burst and let it all go but I remain strong and stoic. At least I think I do.

"You should be furious with me. If you hadn't known what I was going to do, I could have ruined you. You should want to hate me. I know I do."

He shakes his head and tries to place a hand upon my cheek, but I shrug him off. I don't want him to touch me. Not because I am upset with him for not letting me in on the secret. I don't want him to touch me because I am no better than trash. I hate that I succumbed to these heartless monsters. I should have been stronger. I should have been smarter. Figured out a way to keep my integrity.

"Bella, you wouldn't have ruined me. I am very careful with the fragile information I possess. I would never allow it to end up in the wrong hands. And I could never hate you. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. It is me that you should hate. I knew you were struggling. I could tell. I should have told you and found a way to keep you from all of this."

The blanket Edward had wrapped me in was finally doing its job. I felt my muscles begin to unclench from the chills and my body relax but my chest continued to hurt.

"Please don't apologize. It will just make me feel even worse."

Edward moved closer to me in an attempt to hold me, but I pushed him away.

"No, I can't. I need to go. I can't be with you, Edward," I exclaimed jumping off the bed, my blanket falling to the floor to my feet. "You may think that what I did is…okay. You can even tell me that you forgive me, but I can't forgive me. I can't fathom how you could. Just because you were able to be one step ahead of me does not make my actions anymore pure. You care about me. I know that. I feel it, but you deserve better. Not because you're smart and I'm not. Or you're rich and I'm poor. You deserve someone who at the very least will be honest with you. You're a wonderful man…and even if you don't want to admit it, I know what I did must have hurt you. I lied. Over and over again. I lied to you. I was about to have sex with you just, so you wouldn't look at your phone. I was going to whore myself out to keep loyalties to someone else."

"To keep your friend alive. That does not make you a whore. It makes you loyal," he declared.

"To someone else. To someone that was not you!"

"You are not to blame…"

"GOD!" I screamed. "What is the matter with you? Is your self-esteem so grave that you would be blind to my actions and excuse them just because I was the first person to fuck you?"

"Don't say that!" he barked.

"Then what could it possibly be? I've only known you for the better part of a month and yet, somehow, here you are always finding a way to excuse me yet again."

Edward looked away and I felt a small sense of victory. Perhaps he would finally agree with me and we could both just move on already. He stood up from the bed and walked over to the window. I very much wanted to go and gather my things. I suddenly felt very naked in my nighty.

"You know…Emmett and I used to go to school together. Tonight…was his ten-year high school reunion as well. I graduated early because I was intelligent but mostly because I couldn't stand to be there even one more minute."

Now I was confused.

"I thought you hated everyone at your school."

Edward turned back around and looked at me.

"I did. Emmett bullied me for years. He was the worst of them all. When I made my first million and decided that I should hire personal security I thought about a person who scared me most of all. I thought that by hiring Emmett that not only would I conquer my own fears that he still held over me, that also, who better than to hire someone like Emmett to keep me safe. I reached out to him to find that the man that nearly ruined my life was now a decorated officer in the marines who did two tours in Iraq. Would have signed up for another tour if I hadn't hired him. Once I was around him, I found that he wasn't so bad. He grew up a lot."

I sighed and sat back down on the bed.

"Okay…why are you telling me this?" I asked.

Edward looked as if he wanted to move closer but refrained. He too sighed before he continued.

"We were on a field trip. I was sixteen and Emmett was eighteen and our school took us up to tour the Quileute reservation."

He paused, and I knew why he paused.

"That's in Forks," I stated the obvious.

"Uh-huh." He sat down on the bed but kept his distance. He looked down and sighed. "Emmett, like usual was messing with me. He had me in a headlock and tormenting me while his followers laughed and watched. We heard the cock of a gun. We look up and there this…little girl with a rifle nearly as tall as she is with a barrel pointed right at Emmett. She tells him, 'unless you plan on sitting funny the rest of your life, I'd let him go.' We were all shocked and Emmett let go of me slowly. The restaurant that she was standing near, the door opened, and this older gentleman walked out and yelled, 'Isabella Marie Swan, you best get your ass in the car and never touch my gun again.' But instead of doing as told, she looks back at Emmett once again and says, 'don't think I won't find you.' You were what? Fourteen years old? A fourteen-year-old girl able to stand up to an eighteen-year-old guy. Brave. Brave enough to stand up for me when I couldn't stand up for myself. Do you remember that?"

I swallow and nearly let out a sob but manage to hold it in.

Do I remember that day? It was a day I wouldn't forget and not because of the incident that Edward spoke of. My mind is foggy as I try to remember the young brown-haired boy that I once attempted to help.

"March third, two-thousand-eight," I whispered. "The day I found out that my mother had about six months to live. I was so angry. I wanted to fight them. Gun or not. I would have tried. I would have escalated it if my father hadn't come out."

I looked over to him while the tears flowed freely. Dam be damned.

"How…."

"I can forgive you because…your strength that day…changed me. I went home and explored this notion that if someone so young could be so brave and stand up for me; a stranger. How can I not want to fight to be a person that can be strong too? I swore, if there was ever a way to repay you, I would find it. I can forgive you so easily because you changed me, Isabella Marie Swan. You lied to me…. but I haven't been completely honest with you either. The reason you are at The Cullen Conglomerate is that I set certain things in motion to make it happen. I bought out Newman's. I set you on a certain path. You needed help and I am in a position to help you. To repay you."

My head felt like I had just stepped off the Tilt-a-Whirl. I flopped back, slamming my body into the bed and threw my arm over my eyes while I wait for the spinning to stop. Something always felt off ever since I came to The Cullen Conglomerate. My Spidey sense tingled the second that Nancy in HR acted like I just fell out of the sky.

I began to go over the past few weeks and put the clues all together. Emmett did know me from before. God, I am such an idiot. Why didn't I push more? Why? Because Edward made me feel like I was crazy for ever insinuating that something was amiss.

I sit up quickly, "Wait…did you lie to me about Emmett? Does he really not have feelings for Rosalie? Has he been stringing her along under your orders?"

"What? No! I mean…yes, originally when I thought there might be a threat on Rosalie, I asked Emmett to go and look after her, but I never told him to engage. He is with her because he cares about her. Not because I asked him to care about her."

I feel my heart begin to slow once again.

"Bella, please," he pleaded coming over to me on bended knee, "I know that this is confusing. You and I have…a lot that we should talk about. This is a lot to take in. Can you please not rush off? I will make this up to you…"

I looked at him bewildered. "Make it up to me? You had a childhood crush and felt the need to repay some unasked-for debt but what you did and what I did are not the same. Sure, you lied about your intentions, but you lied because you cared…my lies were malicious. If anything, I have much to make up for."

Edward put his hand on my cheek once again and once again I tried to pull away but this time he wouldn't allow for it. His eyes held all the worry in the world. His kiss was slow but desperate.

"Please…please stay with me," he begged softly shuffling forward awkwardly on his knees.

I close my eyes unable to hold his gaze. I needed to think but I couldn't begin to with his hot sweet breath tickling my lips as he held our faces together. Thinking, was never my strong point, so I make the move and press my lips to his. What started out as soft and slow grows. I feel the cold from my skin slowly heat up as Edward runs his hands up down my arms.

We mutually decide to deepen the kiss. I reach my hands around him and begin to slide his boxers down. When I nearly have them off, he stands up to drop them the rest of the way and pushes me back onto the bed. I open my legs for him and feel him at my entrance. I push up hoping to make it happen sooner. I am so enthralled I nearly make the mistake. You know the mistake I am talking about. I nearly tell him to make love to me but thankfully I haven't completely lost my mind. Still, I know that this time is different. Edward wanted me! He did so much to bring us together. I feel loved. I feel cherished. But I'm scared. So scared.

He hasn't pushed inside me, and I wonder what his hold up is as he grinds himself on me but never giving me what I need. I pull away from his kiss and look up at him.

"Say it, Bella."

Say what? Tell him that I love him? I can't give him that. Is he out of his mind!

He sees my eyes questioning. Panicking. I feel his hard cock teasing my entrance once again.

"Say we're together. Say I'm your boyfriend."

I nearly laugh but it comes out strangled.

"Edward…we've only been on one date," I said voicing the lamest excuse in the book.

"You and I have never done the conventional relationship but now…we can. I want to. I want to tell everyone that you're mine and hear you say it to. I lov…"

I grab him around the neck and smash his lips to mine before he can make the mistake of telling me something he shouldn't. I push myself up and then my butt falls back down to the bed. I wrap my legs around him in an effort to feel him rub my clit for relief.

"Fine…you're my boyfriend," I replied desperately. God, I feel like I'm in high school. Boyfriend? What's next? Hand holding, and hearts drawn on my notebook with his initials next to mine? The second I say the word he pushes into me and I make the most unladylike groan. I forget where I am and let out loud obnoxious sounds that any person in a two-mile radius will hear and then worry about the local wildlife nearby wondering if an animal is wounded.

Edward is inside me and there is no place I would rather be.

If only he told me the whole truth now while we were in confessing mode, things might have gone differently.

I awake to find myself in the exact same position as we ended in. My head lays across Edward's firm chiseled chest and his arm is wrapped around me with a heavy hand on my ass.

The rainstorm has passed, and the sun shines brightly almost as if the weather mirrored our lives. Edward knows, and I feel this immense pressure off my shoulders. I look up at his darling face of serenity and then…it kicks in. We were together. Officially. I had a boyfriend. I hadn't ever been in a relationship that lasted more than three rounds of hot sex.

Edward's eyes begin to flutter open and he looks down to see me looking up at him. His eyes were filled with happiness until he realizes the terrified look on my face must be for him.

"It's okay, Bella. Don't be dramatic."

I push up from him to sit up.

"You don't understand. I…I've never done this before. I don't do relationships. Hell, besides Rosalie, I barely do friendships. I know that this is going to end…"

"Just stop," Edward interrupted. "You feel this way because you lost the person you love most when you were young. It made you afraid to ever trust that it wouldn't happen again. I am not going anywhere. Rosalie…will be out of the country but eventually, she will come back. You have people who care…who love you. I love you, Bella. I know you don't want to hear the words from me but I'm not going to be scared to share them with you. And I plan on saying them a lot until you can come to the realization that you love me too."

I shook my head and looked away. "Edward…there are rules…"

"The rules are stupid but if you want to play it that way then fine. I didn't break the rules. You told me that I wasn't allowed to fall in love with you. I already loved you, so no rule was broken. And if it means so much to you, you can keep your final rule. I need you. Not the...other thing."

He can't even come to call it by its many names. I would laugh and mock him for it if I wasn't so hung up on the 'L' word.

I sighed.

"I can't say it. I can't give you that. I'm sorry. I think I've lied enough…"

"I don't need you to say it, but I need you to allow me to say it without fear that you will run away when I do."

I search my heart. I search my soul. I am Bryan Adams. I see this man before me who in all accounts is probably the closest to perfection one can ever achieve and how is that man in love with me? I think back to when I had first come to know him and over the time we seemed to shift like a seesaw. He was once the self-conscious being who I made frightfully nervous and now, the roles were switched. When did this happen?

"I kept telling myself that it was my job or public service to teach you how to have sex, so you could go out in the world and find that someone to be good for but really I was teaching you what works for me. I am not this person. I am not some sex Yoda. What I taught you might not work for someone else. You're my friend and I have probably enjoyed this far more than you. That's about as much as I can give you for now."

Edward takes my hand in his.

"All I want is exclusivity. To know that you are mine and I am yours. We can go slow. As slow as you need. I just wanted to hear you say that I was your boyfriend," he said.

I cringed and moved to bite my fingernail, but Edward quickly caught my fingers ascent and pulled it back down.

"Yeah…about that. Do we have to say boyfriend…girlfriend? Doesn't it feel a little hokey? We're adults and when I hear boyfriend, I think Avril Lavigne and the need to ask you to the Sadie Hawkins Dance. It just feels a little juvenile. What if we instead just said that we are dating exclusively, to use your phrase."

Edward straightened up. A clear sign that he was ready to take on any argument I could form.

"I don't see a problem with the phrase. I don't think you realize the perks that come with having a boyfriend. Perhaps I need to explain in detail some of the amenities to possibly help ease your fears."

I scoffed and sat back.

"Okay, Mr. Cullen. Would you care to provide a power point presentation?"

He rolled his eyes and moved closer.

"How about we start off the argument with on-demand sex. With a boyfriend, we are talking about sex whenever, wherever. No more need to go out and prowl the local bars and then hope that he doesn't drop off the standard sexually transmitted disease."

Oooo that was a damn fine opening argument.

"STD's are more your worry than mine…"

"Don't I know."

"Whenever? Wherever? Like, in the middle of a meeting I can walk into your office and lay open across your desk and you will…provide…much needed servicing?"

"If I'm on a conference call, yes. If I am in the middle of a video conference or have guests than you have to give me at least five minutes to excuse said guests before I…service you."

I feel my whole body begging my brain to tell him I love him. Free rides whenever, wherever. Boyfriend? It just a word. What harm ever came from a word? Edward was good. He gave the very best argument first instead of leading up to it.

"So…boyfriend, why don't you go ahead and begin showing me your…amenities."

I lay back and instead of joining me, Edward stands up.

"I wish we could but I'm sure we are late for breakfast. I think we need to pack up, so we can leave after."

I huff loudly.

"Wow, two seconds in and already violating our verbal contract."

"I need to shower and so do you so…if you hurry, I will make good on my word in there," he replied pointing to the bathroom.

Don't need to tell me twice.

After our early morning…couple shower, we headed down to join the Cullen family in one last meal. Edward told me that he hired a car to drive back to Seattle since the very idea of taking his jet was so abhorrent to me.

We had just made it to the outer room when Edward's phone rang. He paused to see who it was, and I see a look in his eye.

"Um…go ahead. I will be in shortly."

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Just Emmett," he replied casually.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Edward, is there something that you're keeping from me? I was under the impression that two people who were…exclusive should not hold secrets."

I had my Spidey sense tingling once again but this time I wasn't going to ignore my superpower. I see him deflate marginally but his stance is not submissive.

"Honey…it's just Emmett checking in. Nothing important."

I bite my lip and look away.

"Its okay, I get it. I haven't been honest with you. You don't owe me a thing. Go ahead and take your call. I'm sure it's important."

I flip around and begin to walk off, but Edward grabs me quickly.

He sighed and tapped his phone to redial Emmett.

"Emmett, I have Bella here. What do you need?" he snapped.

I gave him a look and rolled my eyes before leaving. Whatever he wanted to talk about with Emmett was obviously none of my business since he felt the need to keep it from me. I hear Emmett stutter out something, but I am in the dining room before I hear anything further.

"Bella, how was the reunion?" Esme asked when I arrived.

We were late. Everyone was well into their meal when I went to sit down.

"It was…interesting. We didn't stay long. Edward felt a little out of place. But, it was fun…I guess."

Alice broke off the conversation to discuss her former classmates since she had known quite a few of the people there yesterday evening. Apparently, Jasper had to leave late yesterday evening to get back to work.

Edward walked in about five minutes later and sat down without giving me another look. I focused on my pancakes and the conversation. I felt his hand come up to take mine under the table, but I pulled away.

I hated this. I felt that I had no right to be upset after everything I did but I knew there was something Edward wasn't telling me. I guess late night confessions hadn't changed much.

After breakfast, Carlisle and Edward excused themselves to go and bring down our cases while I hung out with Alice and Esme on the front porch. The car we were taking back was not as impressive as the one Edward drove from the airport on the first day. It was my understanding that the Mercedes before me was merely a rental.

Once Edward and Carlisle had the car all packed up, Alice gave me a hug goodbye and then flounced down the steps to say goodbye to her brother.

"Bella, thank you so much for coming," Esme began.

"No, I should be thanking you. I had a nice time," I replied.

Esme looked down at her son who was being pounced on by Alice.

"Any chance you could talk him into coming home for Christmas? It's been so long since we've had the family all together."

Esme looked apprehensive like she had just requested a personal audience with the moon. I looked down at Edward. He looked up at me and even though we were having a…tiff, I smiled and looked back to Esme.

"I'll see what I can do."

I didn't think Edward would be too difficult to coerce. If sexual favors were necessitated than maybe I could break the last rule.

"Well, that invitation extends to you as well. We would love to have you back here for Christmas."

I came to that house as the assistant and left as the girlfriend. Talk about your lost weekend.

Edward and I plastered on fake smiles as we waved goodbye. I dropped the smile the minute we were out of sight.

We drove for ten straight minutes neither of us saying a word. I looked out the window and focused on the scenery. I could hear Edward make several loud sighs for my benefit I'm assumed.

"Bella, will you please talk to me."

"Are you falling asleep? Do you need me to drive?" I asked innocently.

"No? Why would you think that?"

"I don't know. You sounded like you needed me to talk so I could keep you up. Is there a topic you would like to discuss? Perhaps something along the lines of the weather or stock market changes or…I heard that Kim Kardashian hired private firefighters to spare her and Kanye's house from the Woolsey fire. Thoughts?"

Edward gave me the eye letting me know that he was not amused.

"Bella, I'm sorry about the call with Emmett. I am not used to having to share information with anyone else. I just…wanted to know that everything was okay before I brought you into it."

"You don't have to explain. Like I said, I have proven with past actions that I can't be trusted. You go about…"

"STOP IT!"

His bark made me jump. I shrunk into my seat and returned to looking out my window.

"I do trust you, Bella. Things happen though and it is my job to protect you. Something happened, Bella. I need you to give me a minute of your attention without the snotty attitude.

I sighed and turned back to look at him.

"Is Rosalie okay?" I whispered fearing the worst.

"She is," Edward vowed.

I feel the car come to a crawl off the side of the road. Whatever he had to say must have been big or else he wouldn't have pulled over.

"Bella, there was a fire at your apartment last night. The whole is building is gone. I am so sorry, baby."

I stared at him unable to form a thought. When my neurons began to fire once again, the one thought that came quickly was how I failed and now all those people lost their homes because of me.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

I can't breathe. Tiny little car with no air. I can't find anymore breathes in me. I throw off the seatbelt and jump out into the wild taking deep long breaths of the only element I knew from the periodic table. My legs going quickly toward the tree line. I hear Edward's car door and the little pinging from the dashboard alerting us that we have forgotten to shut the doors behind us.

"Bella!"

I grab onto a tree trunk and bury my face into the rough texture.

"I did this. I…I…I…"

Edward pulls me away from my tree trunk.

"No, you didn't do this. Crazy homicidal assholes did this. This is not your fault," He says gripping onto my arms and shaking me.

I can't seem to calm myself down so Edward pulls me into a tight hug and holds me together while I breakdown. The smell of his cologne calming me marginally.

It takes a few minutes before I can come to my senses. I wonder what it must look like to the cars whizzing past us as we stand rooted next to the trees in a tight embrace. Edward pulls back from me and takes my face in his hands, wiping the last of the tears away with his thumbs.

"This isn't your fault, Bella. It's mine. Everything that has happened or will happen is because of me. I will make sure that every person who lost their home today is compensated greatly. But no one was hurt, thank god. Everyone got out and most importantly neither Rosalie or you were there."

I feel my breath catch in my throat as I go to ask my next question.

"What do they want? Why are they going to these lengths?"

Edward sighed and looked away.

"I will tell you but…not now and not here. Please…just give some time."

I nod passively. At least he didn't lie. The case of 'Unsolved Mysteries' still up in the air. Where was Robert Stack when you needed him?

Edward walks me back to the car. His vow to make right by the people in the building marginally placated me for the time being. Knowing Edward, he would make sure they were well overcompensated.

I laid back into my seat and watched as the greenery passed me by. Not even my bag of uneaten sugary crap could help bring me out of my funk. I felt this overwhelming need to see Rosalie. To apologize to her. If I had never made that phone call when I was back in Forks, none of this would have happened.

I think I may have fallen asleep for longer than the average cat-nap. When I wake up we are nearing Olympia.

"Hey, did you want to stop for something to eat?"

I smile because I'm sure Edward has been worried about my overall mental health. He knew that food was always the right answer to any question I could pose.

"Uh…sure. Sounds good," I mumbled.

He drove on toward Olympia and I could see him looking at me out the side of his eye every chance he got. He thought he was sneaky, but he wasn't. If he kept going like this, he might crash the fancy tiny car.

"Edward, I'm not going to freak anymore. I just…needed some time and every girl has the right to a crazy day. I'm fine. Please keep your eyes on the road."

I see him relax marginally.

"Rosalie and Emmett are going to meet us at home. I told them that we should be arriving in the next few hours depending on the duration of our meal."

"Home? That's right. I don't have a home anymore."

I sighed.

"Well…I just assumed that you would come and live with me."

I laughed.

"Well, you know what they say about people who assume."

The confused emoji face he is famous for makes an appearance.

"You make an ass out of you and me," I explained.

Still confused.

"A-S-S-U-M-E?"

He lights up and laughs.

"Bella, you're so clever. You always say you're not smart but that was clever."

"I didn't make it up!" I exclaimed.

His eyes are focused on the road, but I see a smile being fought on his part. I slug him in the arm.

"You were being sarcastic! Jerk!" I snapped. I turn back to face forward and pout in my chair.

Edward found a small diner for us to eat at. I couldn't help but think of his offer for me to stay at his place. I didn't know if it was a good move. Once again, we had only been on one date. Been officially together for less than twenty-four hours and now he wanted me to move in with him?

I absently play with the sugar packets as he looks over the menu. I think he notices my nervous habit and sets the menu down.

"What's the matter? You aren't really upset by my little joke in the car?"

I shook my head.

I look around briefly and thank god that Edward didn't wear one of his high-priced suits into a place like this. It looks pleasant and clean enough for someone like me but for someone like Edward…he must be in love to endure the sights and smells coming from the fryer.

"You want me to move in with you?" I asked.

I finally see the nerves come back into play. Since I had agreed to be his…whatever, he seemed to not be phased as much with certain aspects.

"Uh-huh."

He pulls out a napkin and begins to wipe down the table once again.

"I think in our particular situation it makes sense," he replied.

I reached out to stop his hands from over-cleaning.

"What situation would that be?"

He stops focusing on our hands and looks up to me. I await his answer but the waitress, an older lady comes over and wishes to take our order. I pull my hands back and pick my menu back up. I absently rattle off something and hand her the menu. Edward begins to order, taking nearly three minutes with all his specific requests.

The lady leaves and now Edward must answer.

"Given that…in light of…."

I widen my eyes giving him a look and he deflates.

"Bella, I would feel much better if you would stay with me while there is a maniac out there trying to use you to get to me. I can keep you safe. Please, don't fight me on this."

That wasn't what I was expecting.

"So, you want me to stay with you for my safety not because…you want this relationship to move twenty steps forward."

Edward reaches out to take my hands in his once more. "I told you we could go slow. I mean that. If it would make you more comfortable, you can even have your own room. I don't want to scare you away."

I chewed on my lip since my fingers were currently being occupied.

"Okay."

"Okay?" He asked for confirmation.

"Sure…I mean, where else am I going to go on short notice."

He relaxed fully and sits back in the booth feeling triumphant.

"And…I don't mind staying in your room…in your bed as long as you make good on the boyfriend duties that you promised before. Oh…and you have to show me how to flush the toilet because I could not even begin to figure that out the last time I stayed over at your place."

"I wondered why you left me a urinary sample."

"Well just in case you needed your employees to take a drug test," I quipped.

"I already knew you were clean. But, from the sample you left, I could tell you were not pregnant and although it didn't surprise me that your glucose was a little higher, at this point the number isn't one to worry about."

My face held only disgust.

"You took my pee out of your toilet and had it tested? You can't even touch an elevator panel without your trusty hanky," I accused.

"No, of course not," he replied shaking the imaginary chill that ran up his spine. "My toilet is state of the art. It runs a test on any urine left in the bowel for more than three minutes. By the time you left, my phone was already pinged with the information. The toilet was invented to spare patients the repulsive duty of urinating into a cup. Once the toilet is made cost-effective, hospitals all over the country will want them."

Duh!

I ran my hand over my face.

"You know sometimes there is a little too much technology in your life. I don't understand why you can't just pee in a cup like the rest of commoners."

He grimaced at the thought.

"And risk getting my hand urinated on?"

"You're not a girl who has to sit down and play 'let's find the hole.' You have a fully operational hose that points and clicks. For future, I would rather you not test my urine…poop or any other bodily function I could rain down on your potty parade. The last thing I need is for you giving me the daily report and advising me to steer clear of my early morning carbs because my glucose level is elevated."

As if on cue, the waitress drops off my cheese fries and strawberry shake. Edward looks down at the food with that all-knowing judgment and the looks back up to serve my eyes with exhibit 'A.'

I roll my eyes and dig into my fries.

"I only bring up your dietary habits because I care. I love you, Bella. I don't ever want to see anything happen to you especially if it is something that can be avoided."

I hear him use that word again and it makes me nervous.

"You just love throwing that word around, don't you?" I asked rhetorically placing all my focus into my cheesy fries.

"I don't throw it around. I mean it. Every. Single. Time. It's just hard for you to hear. Probably because it's been what…ten years since someone last said it to you."

I feel an instant stab to my heart. My mouth drops open. Out of my peripheral, I can see Edward realize his mistake.

"God, Bella. I am so sorry. I never should have said that."

I feel my cheeks flame as I think back to the very last time I ever heard someone say those three words before Edward so boldly declared them.

"Don't be," I whispered. "You're not wrong."

I can't bring myself to look up at him because I know I will see pity in his eyes and I can't deal with his feelings when too many of my own were wanting to vomit all over the table. My once delicious looking fries hold no appeal to me.

Edward gets up from his side of the booth and comes to sit next to me.

"Please, Bella. It was unforgivable."

He holds me, but I refuse to let go. I've had enough breakdowns for one weekend. Any more and I will seriously consider checking myself into a cuckoo's nest. It had been so long since I felt the need to feel so many feelings. Especially depressing ones. In the past when my mind would try to tour a past unhappy moment, I would quickly U-turn my way out of it. What was the use of dwelling in the past?

"It's fine, Edward. Geez!" I snapped.

This damn man was forcing me to become this person. This weak little girl who could not lie to herself any longer and blame hormones as the reason for the onslaught of tears and depressing thoughts. I never needed Rosalie and a pint of chunky monkey so badly. I want to leave but Edward is blocking my exit strategy. Perhaps he moved over to my booth to hold me captive.

"It is not fine. Any day when I hurt you with my words is never fine."

"Can we just go? I just want to go ho…"

Great, now I can't even retreat to my own home. I'm stuck with Edward as much as his foot is stuck in his mouth. Strike one for living together.

Edward stands up from the booth.

"Let me get some to go containers," he said.

"Just forget about it. I don't want it," I fish a couple bills out of my wallet and drop them on the table before bolting out of the restaurant to go and stand by the car. Edward joins me a minute after. He unlocks the car and opens my door for me. He produces the money I had left on the table and hands it back to me.

I shake my head, "I don't want it."

"Please just take it."

I turn away and close my eyes successfully ceasing the money wars. As we get closer to Seattle and the fact that I had a nice quiet ride, I manage to get over myself. I had to remember that Edward just wasn't very good with words sometimes. I think back to conversations in the past and man, there were sometimes that I could have been heavily offended because of his cluelessness.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly. "I'm…"

I search for the proper words, but I don't know what to say to not sound like a silly excuse.

"Just forget about it. This weekend has been so overwhelming, and I don't take change very well. I don't know why I've been so emotional. I might take your toilet for a test run when I get to your house to see if there are any underlying causes for my hormonal abnormalities."

Edward shook his head.

"No, it's my fault. I sometimes don't think about my words before I say them."

"That's for damn sure," I muttered.

"Please forgive me," he said choosing to ignore my comment.

I shrugged.

"Like I said, I think as far as the mistake column goes, I am far ahead of you. Don't worry about it."

"Can we just forget about it all? Wipe the slate clean as they say. I can't keep hearing you say that you are somehow worse than I am because you kept one secret from me. I am not upset about it. I told you there was nothing to forgive. You have nothing to make up. I am not going to throw the incident in your face at a future time. It really upsets me that you keep saying things like this."

He wants a clean slate, so I give it to him. He would have been much better off with having me owe him a 'get out of jail free card.'

An Escalade is parked in front of Edward's entryway when we arrive back to his house. I feel my overall sense of being light up at the thought of Rosalie. I'm not even sure that the car was in park before I am out of it and flying up the stairs.

I know that she is inside, so I begin banging on the door. Edward was right behind me when the door opens and its Emmett. I feel a dramatic pause come over me as I think back to Edward's story of how we met. Emmett sees it in my face as I fully recognize him for the first time.

"He told you," Emmett said with a sly smirk.

I shake my thoughts and then I see Rosalie standing off to the side looking a little worse for wear. I push past the behemoth and dart toward Rosalie.

"We'll be back. Girl issues. You know, bloody discharge, yeast, and other fun party games to discuss," I say grabbing her hand and pulling her away. Emmett's face was certainly a picture.

I don't even know where I am going since I pretty much snoozed through the house tour the night I de-virginized Edward. I find a small room that I hoped would be far enough from prying ears.

I think Rosalie is sporting one of Emmett's shirts tied tightly around her tummy to show off her curves. Her long blonde hair looks in deep need of some deep conditioning.

"Bella, what is going on? I know about the apartment but…you're taking this a lot worse than me…"

"Edward told me he loved me," I cut her off. "We went and spent the weekend with his parents and he said that he loves me, and he wants me to live with him. Here. In his mansion. Oh, and that's not all. He knows me. He bought out Newman's to get me to come and work for him. He planned everything and now he said he loves me. I want to believe him but another part…a bigger part is like wondering if he is the newer hotter Penn Badgley but at least he hasn't killed anyone…that I know of so maybe he is just a stalker."

"Woah! Bella, breathe," Rosalie says holding onto my hands. Her dangly bracelets ringing their song as she shook my hands a little. "That is a lot of information for me to process."

I was only half listening to her as I rolled around the top ten male movie stalkers in my mind. Robin Williams. Mark Wahlberg. Then if we switch over to female stalkers; their list is far better. Rosalie snaps her fingers to get my attention back.

"You know what Edward's not that bad," I recanted thinking of Kathy Bates with a sledgehammer. "So, what if he bought a company. That's not crazy. He's not a full-blown stalker. He's…stalker light," I explained.

Rosalie raised her eyebrow challenging me. "Bella, he's not a beer. But, I don't think you have to worry about Edward trying to kill you or boil your bunny."

"Ooo, Glenn Close. That's a good one," I said adding her to my mental stalker list.

"Focus!" Rosalie snapped her fingers once again. "Perhaps you just are worried because he used the 'L' word and you haven't even been dating very long."

"THANK YOU!" I exclaimed. "That's what I said. Why did he have to ruin a good thing? We were doing so good with sex and well lots of sex…okay maybe sex light but we were headed down the '9 ½ weeks' happy trail if we didn't have to worry so much about his sister or parents overhearing us."

"Get your mind out of the movies," Rosalie said. "Okay, you obviously like him and for the sake of your inner monologue, I will state he likes…loves you. There are worse things, Bella. Be happy. Allow the happiness to come in and just focus on a different problem like…perhaps the fact that our apartment just burned down."

God, I was an idiot. Rosalie sobered me up real quick. It was one thing for me to lose the apartment when all I had there was a small backpack of items and whatever shopping purchases I had made since arriving but for Rosalie, she just lost her life. All her clothes. Memories. Suddenly Edward didn't seem like a problem.

"You're right. I am so sorry. You just lost everything and it's all my fault. God, Bella! Get your head out of the self-centered cloud." I smack myself in the head and look back at her. "I am really sorry, Rosalie. I never meant for any of this to happen."

Rosalie walked over and placed gentle hands on my arms.

"Bella, Emmett told me what happened. I can't believe you would do that for me. But, you should have told someone. You should have known that Edward with all this money could have found a way to protect us."

I walked over and fell into a chair, "I don't like thinking about Edward and all his money. You think I want to go to a guy I had fucked once…twice and be like hey honey, thanks for last night. Now can you power up your black AMEX and get me and my friend out of a bind?"

"I would have done it, Bella. Even if you had asked me so crudely."

I feel the hairs on my neck stand up. I jump out of the chair and cringed at Rosalie before turning around and facing Edward and Emmett.

"So apparently this house does not come with privacy…good to know," I huffed.

I would deal with apologies later.

"It's imperative that Rosalie and Emmett leave sooner than later. In the past, I have found that one of your meltdowns could take hours, so I thought I would expedite the process. Rosalie, Emmett. You have a plane to catch. We will be in touch. I will handle my girlfriend and any matters she may have whether it be bloody discharge, yeast or issues with the 'L' word."

I looked down to my feet feeling thoroughly reprimanded. Emmett holds out his hand and Rosalie walks awkwardly to take it. They begin to walk back toward the front door and Edward stands there waiting for me. He holds out his hand and I stare at it for a second before complying.

I feel his grasp is firm as we walk towards the entry room. When we arrive there, Rosalie lets go of Emmett's hand to come over and give me one last hug. I feel a hole in my heart form. What was I going to do without a girlfriend to bitch and moan to especially when I was dealing with my first real-life boyfriend? Doesn't Edward understand that our girlfriends are what keeps the crazy in check?

Emmett offers me a farewell before they depart. The door closing behind them felt like I was being shut into the slammer, leaving Edward and me in an awkward silence.

"So…" I say before chewing on the inside of my mouth.

"Why don't I show you around…again. I want you to become familiar with the house. Would you like to start in the kitchen? You didn't eat very much today. I could make you something for dinner."

I feel my face involuntarily scrunch when I try and imagine what Edward Cullen, health nut extraordinaire could possibly keep in his kitchen.

"Uh..sure?" I replied taking his hand slowly.

He sees my face and rolls his eyes already reading my thoughts. He holds his hand out for me to take and it feels weird. What is with the hand holding. I would blame it on him watching too many late-night reruns of old fifties movies and television shows if he knew how to turn on a television, to begin with. Does he think that since we are bf and gf that it means we should hold hands everywhere we go?

When we get to the kitchen, Edward brings me over to the refrigerator first. On the outside is a screen.

"I've seen something like this in a store. They can play music and give you the latest updates," I said.

"Yes, it can do all that but even more important is that it keeps a list of everything in the refrigerator and dates for when it first entered. Every day, it will give you a list of items that should be thrown out to maintain optimal freshness and cleanliness," he replied supremely excited for his technology.

I snorted and then pretended to look at the list Edward had tapped onto.

"Is my name on there?" I joked.

He sighed and looked back at me unamused.

"Why don't you go over and sit at the table and I will cook you something to eat."

I looked around and began to walk off toward a chair.

"No offense but I think that if I am going to live here, you have to know that I will not become some…vegan or vegetarian. Or eat solely off the Atkins list. I need carbs and if you don't let me bring some in, I will resort to extraordinary measures."

Edward walked over and sat down right next to me. He leaned forward and took my hands in his.

"Bella, any relationship to be successful succumbs to the art of compromise. If I can provide a delicious meal, will you give it a chance before diving into your bag of processed fake food?" His green eyes bore right into my soul. It was wrong of God to make someone so hot. Leave a little for the next guy, why don't you. Perhaps if Edward wasn't so good-looking, I wouldn't mindlessly agree to consume a possibly nutritious meal.

Edward saunters off toward his grill to fire it up feeling like he just won this round. I sit back in my chair and watch as he goes about his business and wondering if I might need Uber-eats to do a mayday drop off in the back while Edward was in the shower later tonight.

"So…Edward. Speaking of compromises. Since I am agreeing to eat a possibly life-sustaining meal. I was wondering if we could go over a couple of things now that we are together. Tomorrow, we are returning to work and since everything has changed with our interpersonal dynamics perhaps it would be best if I was… redistributed."

Edward slowly turned away from his fiery grill and looked over to me. I could feel my face begin to flame on at the sight of him standing there in his Tom Ford sweater wielding his metal tongs.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well…it would be kind of awkward to go back to being your assistant. Maybe its time for me to consider a different career path and go work for someone who isn't my boyfriend. I mean, boss, boyfriend, there is just too many 'B's.' It could make for an uncomfortable workplace."

Edward stood there staring me down. He narrowed his eyes at me and then placed the tongs down and turned off the grill.

"Fine, you win. Order takeout. Tell them it's for Cullen and they will put it on my account."

I sat back feeling joy come over me. I loved hearing him say the words but that wasn't what I was going for.

"I'm sorry. What?"

"If it means that much to you, eat whatever you like. But, you're not changing positions within my company."

He seemed so dead set that I nearly feel bad for upsetting the balance.

"Edward, even if this was some weird exchange of power program. I mean it when I say that I shouldn't work for you. Mixing business with pleasure will ultimately be the undoing to your business."

Edward once again sat down next to me with his perfect posture. A sheer sign that he was ready to take on any argument. Only knowing him a few weeks and yet, I know him.

"Bella, just take the win. It's either that or I have some tofu in there that is set to expire in a couple of days that would be wise to use up. Have you ever tried tofu, Bella? Packed with protein and a great substitution to meat. Imagine all the meals I could make us."

My mouth drops at his attempt at blackmail.

"Edward, this isn't some quasi-form of compromise. I'm not saying send me to the mailroom and pack my lunch with your best tofurkey jerky. This is a real issue that we should talk about and most importantly, you should come to see my reasoning. Because my reasoning is sound. I mean, the gig it up. You didn't hire me for my excellent computer skills. For the love of god, please put someone in the position that actually deserves it and if you're good, I will find a way to stowaway into your secret elevator on my lunch break and come up to possibly break the last rule."

He rolled his eyes.

"Once again, Bella. Not something I need from you in exchange for your safety."

"You just think you don't need it because you've never experienced it. Trust me, once I go down on you, you're going to be like, 'pussy what?'" I paused. "Wait, you're keeping me as your assistant because of my safety?"

"Of course," Edward said shrugging slightly. "Now more than ever. Things are going to be a little different. If you were amenable I would request a tracker placed in your arm, but I didn't think you would accept it."

"Yeah, privacy makes me kind of crazy that way," I retorted.

"Bella, I just need you to be safe. Please, for now, can you just accept your fatty foods as a gesture of good faith. You eat what you want…even if it will shorten your life expectancy by ten to twenty years and I can keep my assistant…close to my office where I don't have to split my focus on you and my company."

I sighed and sat back quickly going over my options. Eat whatever I want with less torment from Edward on my calorie count and in return, keep up the ruse of me being a productive member of the team so he can keep his metaphorical leash on me. I guess I could handle that. At least he wasn't planning on something like holding me down why a tracker was injected into my arm.

I agreed to the terms and happily ate the Chinese I ordered for dinner. All the while with Edward looking at my cho mein as if at any moment it would block my arteries and wondering if he should have onsite emergency services. I never realized that for his end of the compromise it would come with a lot more than a metaphorical leash.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

"Do you mind bringing in my bag from the car? I need to do some laundry if I am going to work tomorrow."

It dawned on me when I was cleaning up my Chinese takeout that I no longer had any clothes or toiletries other than the ones in my luggage from our mini-vacay.

"Actually…"

It was never a good sign when Edward would use that word.

"What did you do?" I asked somewhat calmly. Emphasis on the somewhat.

"Just follow me," Edward said leading me out of the kitchen and towards the staircase. I had a feeling I already knew but was waiting to reserve judgment.

He took me over to a door one door away from his bedroom. We walked in and it was just another chic bedroom complete with a cream puff duvet. Then came the closet which was filled…naturally.

"Edward, did you keep clothes from your past girlfriends? Because that would be creepy."

"Of course not. I bought them all for you."

"Annnnddd that's creepier," I replied.

I had a feeling but, spending buttloads of money on the hope that I would agree to 'A' agree to live here and 'B' the fact that he had this all done in the short couple hours after hearing the news I had lost everything was a little crazy.

"How is it creepy? I knew you would need a few things. I had Emmett let the delivery person in and had a person from my cleaning staff on standby to make sure that it was all set up for your comfort."

I turned to him and gave him a look. The kind of look I imagine he would become very accustomed to.

"You don't need to do all this. I appreciate the thought but please, in the future, try and not think with your wallet. You don't have to buy my…" I stopped from saying the word. "I just mean that I'm not going to say the word because I feel indebted…"

"Indebted?" Edward questioned. "Bella, I just want you to feel comfortable here. I would hope you wouldn't feel the need to tell me that you love me because I bought you a dress."

He sounded offended. Ladies and gentlemen, this is where it gets tricky.

"You didn't buy me a dress. You bought me a closet. But, since we are here now, why don't we get to the bigger issue. Obviously, there is a large discrepancy from your take-home amount and mine. No, that wasn't me soliciting you for a higher salary to do a job that I am already unqualified for which makes me feel a little prostituty. I am merely trying to point out…"

"Bella! I already told you that I don't appreciate the insinuation. I have money, get over it!"

He was pissed. However, his need to be pissy just made me feel pissy. Instead of furthering the argument I decided to just take myself out of the equation.

I left the closet and walked over to the bed and slipped off my shoes before pulling back the covers and sliding in.

"I thought you said you were going to sleep in my room," Edward said seeing me all tucked in for the night.

"Take your own advice and…get over it!" I snapped back.

I tunneled further down allowing for the cream puff duvet to nearly swallow me up. This was for the best. I didn't want to tell him, but my throat was feeling a little sore. A sure-fire sign that I was getting sick. He already told me that I would probably get sick from our little rain dance the night before. The last thing I needed was for him to call me on it since he already sited my probability due to poor diet and etc. Insert eye roll.

I knew he was still standing there. Probably trying to decide what he should do next. Most guys would know to leave a bitch in heat. I felt his weight added to the bed. It seems Edward didn't know to leave well enough alone. Shocking. Poor virgin.

I feel the weight of his arm draped over my midsection before pulling me closer. His hot breath leaving a trail on the back of my neck.

"My apologies. I am completely mentally unprepared with how cohabitation would result in certain degrees of difficulty. I will readjust my expectations for better results in the future."

I scrunch up my face at his words and then turn over to come face to face with him.

"In English?" I asked.

He sighed and looked up to the headboard and then back to me again. I see how his eyes have changed from the fiery red I had just witness at my misguided insinuation remark. His eyes are much calmer now.

"We've had a few issues today. I think its time that we talk about it without the fear of hurt feelings but to maintain an honest relationship. You ran off with Rosalie earlier because, moving in so soon and hearing that I love you, is worrisome to you. Rosalie isn't here anymore. I would hope that you could know that you can talk to me about anything."

"It's not that simple, Edward. I needed girl talk. I can't help it that you lack the necessary equipment. Rosalie is a girlfriend. There are just some things that girls need to say to one another that you could never understand. I wouldn't expect you to bring all your male issues to me. I know that there are some things better left to the man cave."

"I understand. But…in the future, I just want you to know that you can talk to me. I will refrain from being judgmental or attempt to steer your thought process in a direction that most benefits myself."

I reach up and give him a peck on the mouth before falling back down onto my fuckawesome pillow. Seriously, point one for money if it buys beds like these.

"The money thing," I cringed. "It does kind of make me uncomfortable. I mean, yeah on one hand, I'm like, cool but deep down, it just makes me feel a little weird. You bring so much to the table already, I can only bring sex so that's why I say things that may upset you."

"How could you say that, Bella?" He asked running a smooth hand over my head before pausing on my cheek. "You bring you and let me tell you, Miss Swan, as much as I enjoy having sex with you, I have enjoyed you far more. I know that you think that we are opposites. That I don't approve of your eating habits and other things, but I love you. I find you humorous. I love the way you can talk to anyone. You have this ability to meet a stranger and while most take some time to warm up, you just act like its someone you've known your whole life. It's a gift. Everyone is impressed by. It's enchanting."

It made me feel awkward to hear such compliments. I wasn't used to it. I could have said thank you but that felt lame. I reached up to kiss him but not just a peck this time. As his tongue tangled with mine, I felt the need to remove said cream puff duvet which I did so expertly. Edward's hand came down to unzip my jeans and it was then that I appreciated his ability to read my mind. The tiff was over so now it was time to welcome me home!

Edward pulled away and we both quickly began to shed our clothes.

"I need you to fuck me, Edward." My skin already crawling in anticipation. "What do you know about 'doggy-style?'"

Edward paused as his boxers slipped out of his hands and shuffled down his legs to the floor.

"I…find the name repulsive."

I smiled and pulled him back onto the bed.

"Trust me, there is nothing repulsive with what we are about to do. Besides, I will have you know that 'doggy style' just replaced the favorite position knocking out missionary for the first time ever."

I got down on all fours and looked back to him.

"So, let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel," I said with a wink.

His face was once again full of confusion.

"It's a song. Bloodhound Gang…nevermind, I'll add it to the need to know list I'm compiling. Just don't ever watch the video. It could scar you for life." I waved him off and resumed position.

Edward looked me over and seemed a little apprehensive, but he climbed on the bed and lined himself up. I looked forward and waited for him already beginning to feel my holy center leaking eagerly. Edward placed his hands on my hips tentatively. With all the time it was taking him to comply, I began to think about the first time I introduced roleplaying into our relationship. Just picturing his face when I dropped that nougat nearly made me queef.

He enters slowly and begins the motion but it's not nearly fast enough. I think Edward wanted to make love our first time officially living together. Using what I assume would be his words, not mine. But I didn't want to do that. I needed to fuck.

"Faster Edward. I need to feel your balls slap me in the clit!" I ordered.

He picked up the pace thankfully and I moaned out in appreciation for his excellent ability to take direction.

"Oh god! Right there!"

He picked up the pace even more with my verbal motivations. His hands tightened on my hips. I could feel his fingernails digging into my flesh as he pounded into me over and over. I was nearing my final destination when I felt his hand come down hard on my ass. It surprised the hell out of me, but it sent me over. I was done but Edward wasn't, so I attempted to keep my form until he was done. He pulled out and without a word and flipped me over. He crawled on top to push himself back in. His tongue and teeth swirled around sucking on my nipple as he desperately punished my tender vag lips until he could unload fully inside.

A compromise in the end.

I feel my heart racing. I place a hand on my chest to feel its attempt to slow down. I am in a state of serenity as Edward pulls me to lay with him. The cream puff duvet in a crumpled mess hanging off the bed. I accidentally snort attempting to hold in my laughter for my fallen comrade.

"What?" Edward asked confused.

"Uh…nothing. It's the duvet."

He looked down to the duvet and then looked back at me.

I shook my head.

"Sorry, but I just have this affair going on with your duvets. I call them cream puffs because I feel like the cream in the puff when I lay in them. Honestly, I'm a little surprised that you could choose such a puffy cloud to cover you at night."

Edward looked utterly perplexed but he 'L' worded me so now he had to put up with my pillow talk.

"I guess I just loved the way it would hug me when I slept. It made me feel secure."

His answer was not what I had expected. It made me sad. It broke my heart. He needed the cream puff to hug him while he slept so he could feel loved?

"But, now you have me," I said softly.

Edward looked down at my face and scooted down with a silly grin on his face.

"You're right. I do," he replied ending his sentiment with a kiss.

I snuggled back into his chest and laid there listening to the pitter patter of his heart while thinking over our latest teaching session. I felt myself blush as I replayed Edward smacking my ass. Who knew he would be such an ass man?

"So…just curious. Who taught you about slapping asses?"

I didn't look up at him just in case I needed to spare him from embarrassment. Secretly, I found myself to be a little embarrassed. No one had ever done that before. I know, shocking! But, I kinda liked it.

"Uh…" He cleared his throat and I felt his body tense. "I…took some advice from you last week and decided to turn on the television one evening. I flipped through channels attempting to find anything worth my time. I came across this reality television program about a gentleman who delivered pizza and a…babysitter."

I feel the need to suppress my grin.

"Edward. Were you watching porn?" I asked looking up at his face. There was no way I would miss this.

"I don't believe so."

He looked as if he was replaying the show in his head to determine if it was indeed porn.

"Did you see dick? Vag?"

His face begins to blush, and his jaw tightened.

"That was porn and, in the future, if you would like to watch it, I wouldn't mind being there when you did," I replied attempting to spare him from further embarrassment.

We were quiet for a nice long minute, but I felt his body shift uncomfortably so I took the cue to move away. I crawled over toward the cream puff duvet and attempted to straighten it out.

"Bella."

Edward had said my name so many times that I was able to discern when he was about to ask me something that I should prepare myself for.

"Yes," I replied.

"I…I…I just wanted you to know that I didn't watch the pornographic material because I was unsatisfied in our sexual relations. I find that sexual relations with you are very pleasing."

Okay…

I sat near him but not touching. I wondered why he felt the need to tell me this.

"Thank you?"

He was still searching for the right words. Stuttering. Stopping and starting again as he blundered his way through whatever it was he wanted to say.

"It's just that…I want to be good for you. I only watched that particular program because I hoped you would be fulfilled and satisfied with our sexual relations."

I let out a long wind of breath and ran my hand through my hair awkwardly.

"Can you please stop calling it sexual relations? I feel like you are doing a clinical study on our sex lives," I said. "Look, Edward. I am very pleased with our…sex life. You don't have to watch anything to try and get some tips to pleasing me. I actually find that you being a virgin has helped because I feel open enough to tell you what I want and how I want it. Something that I never did before with any other guy. So, don't stress about it. If there is ever anything unsatisfying, I will let you know. K?"

I see him nod his head for confirmation and with that out of the way I tunnel back under the cream puff duvet and slither myself up into his arms.

"I'm curious."

I sighed loudly. This is why one should immediately go to sleep after having sexual relations.

"About…" knowing I would hate whatever came next.

"Well if it's not too much of an imposition. I was curious if you would feel comfortable enough to tell me the truth in how many sexual partners you have…maintained."

Is it too late to fake sleep?

Thank god he can't see my face.

"Uh…well…" It wasn't like I kept a shopping list. I wasn't a guy who made notches on my headboard proud of my many accomplishments. "To be honest, I don't know. I didn't keep a list, but I would probably say…two a year…on average."

That didn't sound so horrible. In Forks, it wasn't like the pickings were ripe. If you had sex with someone, it ended up being three degrees to anyone else residing in the town.

"Two a year? Two a year. You're twenty-four so approximately twelve?"

That was some fast math. I sat there dividing and rounding up.

"Twelve? Yes, I lost my virginity at eighteen. Because that is the legal age and who would ever lose their virginity before the federally mandated age of adulthood… twelve sounds about right."

I cringed even more so and turned my face away from Edward's chest, so he wouldn't feel the spastic movements of my face.

Edward let out a loud sigh.

"Bella…what age did you use your virginity?" he asked in that warring tone.

I crept down further into the puff.

"Fifteen…" I muttered.

"Fifteen?" he exclaimed.

"Well, you're the one who said that I looked experienced. I was just living up to expectations."

Ah, the relationship woes. I never had to do the ex-partner countdown list before. Guys you meet in a bar usually don't care how many people you've slept with and if they do, they just wrap it twice.

"I'm sorry," I whispered somewhat ashamed.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It was in the past and I wouldn't care if you were with a thousand men," he replied squeezing me tighter.

"Well…a thousand men? I'm not a porn star so don't give me a bar to aim for."

I hear him let out what sounded like a small huff. I turned once more to look up at his perfectly sculpted face being left to wonder if he thought less of me even if he wasn't saying it out loud.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I don't know what compelled me to ask. I guess…I wish that…"

I hear him struggling once again.

"I love you…for exactly the person you are. I would never want to change a single thing, but I guess…if I was being honest, I kind of wish I could be your first something."

I chewed on my lip at his confession. I guess that was understandable. He would never know that he was my first something even though I could never bring myself to say it out loud.

"Well…if you want…we can always have anal sex. My ass is a virgin and it's all yours if you like."

Leave it to me to find the most inappropriate way to get around giving him what he truly wanted.

"Seriously?"

I couldn't tell if he was considering it or offended that I would say such a thing.

"Sure, why not. It's only fair. I popped your cherry. You can bake my brownie."

Please don't get crazy with me. Please don't get crazy.

I sat there with every tendon in my body flexed while I waited to see if he would accept my ass offering.

"Okay."

Instant relief!

I instantly relaxed back into him.

"But not now," he clarified.

"Of course not. That kind of thing requires some prep. Lube. Finger stretches. Relaxation techniques. Clearing my schedule from sitting the days that follow. "

I see his fingers out and stretching as he tries to make out what I just said. I would slap myself in the forehead if my hand was usable.

"Edward, I mean you have to stretch out my asshole a little."

I see it dawn on his face and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Whatever! Talk to my hand," Edward replied acting offended.

"I think you mean, talk to the hand."

I giggled even more. Leave it to Edward to use a saying from two decades ago.

Eventually, Edward asked if we could move back to his room. He said he was used to sleeping with the bed pointed East and it would mess up his feng shui if we stayed in the guest room. Don't even get me started on the lengthy explanation for that one.

I fell asleep almost immediately after the move. Feeling my throat get worse, I knew I needed to tuck in for the night. I wished I hadn't gone to sleep. I had nightmares of the apartment fire. Rosalie stuck in a burning building and the creepy guy with the skin condition laughing at me while I tried in vain to figure out a way to rescue her. Then she morphed into Edward. Suddenly Edward was engulfed in flames yelling out that he loved me and it was okay to let him die.

I woke up crying. I look over and see Edward, peaceful as always. My sore throat has escalated to blocked nasal passages. I stumble out of the bed and wander towards the toilet. I hate myself immediately realizing I never did get it out of Edward the fancy way to get the damn thing to flush.

After I wash my hands I stand in the mirror replaying the dream over again. The creepy man in a suit with a bad skin condition telling me that Edward was next, hurt my heart. What would he do now if I didn't comply with his every demand? He burned down our home. Rosalie was supposedly safe in another country. I would feel relieved if I didn't have something far greater to risk. Edward.

Would he do something to Edward? He hadn't done so by now so he must need him for something. What if he did something to Edward's family next? Get me to continue to spy for him threatening me with other people in Edward's life.

I feel positively sick and I wasn't talking about the head cold.

I look over a sleeping happy Edward and I just knew that if I had feelings for him, the best thing I could do was to get as far away from him as possible. Leave Seattle. Leave Washington. Hell, maybe leave the country. I hear Canada is lovely in the winter.

I am in the guest closet finding the warmest possible outfit and keeping it quiet as possible as I tiptoe out of the room. I am down the stairs with my phone and a small bag in hand. I would order my Uber the minute I was outside. I still had to walk the half mile down the road to get to the front gate.

My hand reaches out for a handle on the front door but there isn't one to be found. I never noticed how Edward's door didn't have a doorknob. Instead, a glass circle lit up was there. Big enough for a hand.

WHAT THE HELL!

I nearly scream in frustration at the damn state of the art door. Why couldn't he be normal and have a normal doorknob? I kick the door in retaliation. Stupid move since the damn thing appeared to be made out of steel.

"Bella,"

I fall forward a little and let my head hit the steel door as I sighed at my escape attempt.

"Too much technology, Edward," I mumbled into the door.

"Apparently just enough."

I turned around to face him. He looked broken at the sight of me. What to say? He wouldn't understand. He would just placate me.

"There was a nightmare involved but the short of it is that I need to…move on. My presence in your life could be detrimental. I don't want to be that creepy assholes pawn ever again and if I stay here, it's just a matter of time before he finds someone else to use against me. I can't hurt you again. Please just let me go."

He didn't answer. He walked forward a couple of paces and placed his hand on the circular glowing disk. The door opened. I was amazed that he was so easy. I thought he would put up a fight. I have to say, I was a little hurt he didn't.

He placed a gentle hand on my face and gave me a soft pat.

"Bella, you're tired. You're exhausted. You're not thinking clearly. We have had a rough and overwhelming couple of days. You're getting sick. But, I'm not going to keep you, prisoner, here. If you really need to go, please at least take a car with you. But you have to know that no matter what, I won't allow anyone to hurt you or anyone else you care about for that matter. I can keep you safe. Please trust me."

I crumple myself into his waiting arms and he closes the door behind me. I sniffle a little and I believe that he is right. I wasn't thinking clearly. I was exhausted. And I was getting sick.

"Edward, did you test my urine again?" I asked wondering if that was how he knew I was getting sick.

I feel his grip stall and tighten slightly.

"It won't happen again."

I relax infinitesimally but then a thought pops up into my head. A very scary thought. Scarier than the creepy old guy with the bad skin condition. Someday, if I was pregnant, Edward could technically know before I ever did with his tattle-tale toilet.

I am not a viable vessel.

I am not a viable vessel.

I am not a viable vessel.

It only works if you say it three times, right?


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

I lie on the side of the road, waiting for a forensics team to come and scrape me off the pavement. At least that's what it feels like. I've been hit by the flu truck. I can't breathe through my nostrils. My eyes have crusted over, and my body feels broken. Edward can't see me like this. I've never done the whole relationship thing before, but I am pretty sure seeing a corpse in your bed is grounds for immediate dismissal. Must get to the bathroom and de-crusty before Edward notices.

Plus, there is the added fact that even if Edward finds the whole zombie bride thing appealing which would be disturbing and yet not surprising, he could use this time to give me another time-honored lecture on the importance of nutrition and portion control. To save me from the sparkle in Edward's eye when he realizes that once again he is right, and our little rain dance caused only one casualty, it is imperative that I escape the bed unnoticed.

I don't feel Edward's body heat radiating, however. My hand manages to make a covert sweep on his side, but nothing is there. Great, he saw my zombie corpse and has fled bed and building fearing I will attempt to eat his brains.

My eyes unseal slowly, and I can see the fancy gold clock to my left. Of course, it isn't digital, so I am forced to interpret the hands as some form of mathematical medieval torture. Big hand is the minutes and the little hand is the hour so that is I think six in the morning with big hand near…ah, fuck it! Note to self: buy Edward a real digital clock for Christmas.

I stumble off to the bathroom feeling the weight of my body swaying in an attempt to not trip over one's feet or hit walls. I see the dreaded toilet and don't even care if Edward runs my pee through his medical database to find everything wrong with me. I feel the desire to poop but refrain because the last nail in the coffin after zombie corpse in your creampuff bedding would be to witness significant other's cow pies sitting pretty in one's state of the art porcelain potty.

I hate holding it in. I feel like crap and now I have crap dying to run free. Must get tutorial on Flush-master three-thousand if I plan to defecate in the near future. Could possibly go and crap in another toilet but run the risk of it pinging Edward's phone with improper waste disposal.

I wash my face, but it does little to improve my overall appearance. Edward's bag is nearby so I pull out the large hoodie that I made him buy at our shopping montage and throw it on to go discover his whereabouts. If I was a billionaire, where would I hide?

Not in the office. Surprising.

No. Not in the kitchen. Not surprising.

Down a hallway that I had never ventured down before I hear something up ahead. I slow my roll and come to stop outside the door to what appeared to be a gym. There was Edward standing is some weird position. The weird position was not what worried me, however.

"Who might this be?"

A hot strawberry blonde perfectly fit young woman comes out of formation after catching a glimpse of me in a massive wall mirror. It takes Edward two seconds to turn to me. She doesn't seem like the type of girl who would ever allow herself to be caught with crusties in the corner of her eyes. Her skin-tight clothing shows every defined muscle. I attempt to hide behind the frame of the door.

"Bella."

"Sorry. I…didn't know where you were. I didn't mean to interrupt," I croak out. Why couldn't I get some sexy sick voice? Of course, I would be saddled with something that sounded like nuts and bolts being ground up in a blender while the epitome of perfection stood tall and busty right in front of me.

"Um… Tanya…this is my…girlfriend."

I notice the pauses and can't help but feel even more embarrassed than I already am. Even Edward didn't want to introduce me to Aphrodite.

"Bella. This is Tanya. She works with me in Yoga and Pilates."

Dear god, even virgin Edward could make me fall victim to a cliché. He was off 'seeing' his Pilates instructor when his girlfriend couldn't get her act together and look pretty in the mornings.

"I'm…just going to let you get back to it. I have a bed to see about a current long-term position I need to be opened."

I turn around and shake my head at my stupidity but to add insult to injury I become one of those girls. You know what I am referring to. The kind of girl that says she is going but then hides in the hallway hoping to hear some evidence she needs that not all is well in Paradise.

"You had a girl stay over? Girlfriend? Who are you and what have you done with my Edward!" I hear the perfect blonde say.

Edward doesn't respond.

"I'm sorry but it is hard to believe. I mean…I think I am a little jealous."

"Tanya, please refrain. I am with Bella. You have no idea the lengths I went to get her. I will not jeopardize my relationship for anyone or anything. If you can't remain professional, you know where the door is. Do not touch me again."

I feel my heart skip a beat at his tone. He was clear and concise. But what if he was just saying that because he knew I was standing here and listening in. What if his mouth was saying 'stand back' but his eyes said, 'yes more. And there would be no hesitation for seconds, sexy Tanya instructor'?

"Well…I think we are done for today. Call me when you need another session. You know for you, I'm always available."

I hear all the double entendres. I never wanted to be that girl. You know the kind that tells their hottie boyfriends to find a new workout friend. Preferably of the male persuasion. AH! I swear this was all so much easier when I didn't have to worry about this crap. I am so not meant to be in a relationship.

I hear feet squeaking towards my hidey hole behind the door and I scramble out of there seeking refuge in the kitchen. I look around at all of Edward's clean space. His perfect pots and pans. His sleek marble countertops and stainless-steel appliances. You could do open heart surgery in here. I feel so out of place.

"Hey…hungry?"

Edward walks in and I try and shake off all the rogue thoughts I am having before turning to him.

"Uh…no, actually for once. I'm not hungry. I don't know why I'm here."

Figuratively and literally.

He walks forward cautiously.

"I hope you aren't upset with my professional relationship with Miss Martin."

"Miss Martin?" I questioned.

"Tanya," he clarified.

"Oh…her? Me? Never. Of course not. You do…whatever it is you like in your…professional workings."

Was that good enough?

I turn and go find a better place to fidget. The refrigerator is an excellent fidgeting area. I open it and the cold blasts me in the face. There is nothing appealing inside from what I can tell but I wasn't really looking very hard.

"I can make you something. You should probably be in bed. I turned up the heat in the house but, you shouldn't be walking around when you're this sick."

Phew! He bought it. And the Oscar goes to.

"Uh…yeah," but I couldn't leave well enough alone. "How long has Miss Martin worked for you?"

Edward looked a little caught off guard, but he was about as new at this as I was. He didn't know how us girls could be when encountering a threat of the same sex stretching and posing in suggestive positions under our boyfriend's noses.

"Uh… about five years? I could fetch the first date of employment if you like?"

I stood there giving him my best squinty eye. Warning bells were ringing.

"Okay, I am just going to come right out and ask. How are you still a virgin? Especially when someone as hot and forward as Tanya works for you and don't give me crap about professionalism. I mean, I think you kind of blew that excuse when you slept with me one week out."

He stepped forward with a questioning brow.

"Bella, I don't find Tanya physically attractive."

"How is that possible? You did see her, right? I mean…are you gay? Its okay if you are. I've always needed a gay best friend and I currently have an opening."

Now it was my turn to take squinty eyes from him. He walked forward bravely and with the full force of well…the force, he mind tricks me.

"Bella. I've. Never. Even. Thought. About. It."

I could feel myself losing my mind as I looked into his lovely green orbs.

"Now, I think you're lying," I whispered.

"I have no reason to lie. I knew what I wanted, and I was patient enough to wait. All good things come to those who wait."

I broke away from his gaze and walked around him shaking my head.

"That doesn't make any sense. I mean, you met me once and I'm pretty sure no matter how fiery my attitude was that day or how turned on you were by my use of the second amendment, it makes no sense that you would carry a torch for me for nearly a decade when you had nothing to go on but my name."

He sighed and stepped forward once more to run a hand through my hair.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" he asked coolly.

I snorted.

"I'm not even sure if I believe in love period!"

He didn't even flinch or waver at my cynical musings. Instead, he leaned down and brushed his lips against my forehead.

"You will," he replied.

Another chance for him to lay out all the honesty cards and he didn't take it. He could have told me right then and there the extent and lengths he had gone to in order for our paths to cross. To tell me that he knew me so well and it had nothing to do with love at first sight. It was years and years of surveillance and high-priced stalking that leads him to fall in 'love' with me. But alas, he didn't and stupidly I just believed that he was a silly romantic.

Edward followed me upstairs after a rousing game of breakfast roulette. I figured that anything worth eating would never be caught dead in this house and since I was already feeling disgusting, I didn't want to put Edward's space toilets to the test when I up-chucked some tofu omelet Edward wanted to prepare.

"I need a shower and then I will be ready to go," I said entering his bedroom. "Oh, and I desperately need you to show me how to flush the toilet. Or better yet, is there any normal toilets in your house?"

I looked back to Edward who loved his perplexed face.

"Go? Go where? And all the toilets are the same."

I sighed. Of course, they were. No chance of ever peeing without worrying about instant reporting.

"To work of course. It is Monday after all."

"You can't go to work like this? Are you out of your mind?" He asked with a voice I was not appreciative of.

"Jessica said that until my ninety-day probation was up, I don't have any sick time."

"And you think that is a problem I can't take care of?"

I sighed and flopped down on the bed. We hadn't even been to work and already this relationship was hitting some major working relationship roadblocks.

"Edward," I said in a warning voice. "The only way this is going to work. Edward and Bella at home versus Mr. Cullen and Bella at work is if you can separate the two and treat me like any other employee. Bella Swan underling has not passed her ninety-day probationary period, so Bella Swan underling must go to work even upon threat of death from flu. Okay?"

He takes a deep breath and his narrowed eyes never leave mine. I am waiting for a rebuttal. With Edward, there was always a rebuttal. He puts one hand in his pocket and pulls out his cell phone. Without looking he presses a button to speed dial someone.

"Good morning, Angela. I need you to send a memo to Human Resources stating a change in our sick time policy. Effective immediately. Any employee of the Cullen Conglomerate will receive two weeks of paid sick time per year to be taken at any time after their hire date. And on another note, please clear my calendar for the rest of today as Miss Swan is sick and since she is my girlfriend I will be staying to take care of her."

My jaw dropped open and before I was aware of my actions I flew at him to attempt to wrestle the phone from his hands.

"Thank you, that will be all," he said hurriedly.

"WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!" I screamed when he hung up. My throat hating me for it. My fist hitting him in the arm for good measure. Edward pulled back a little and reached out to grasp my hands to keep me from further damage.

"I was not aware we were keeping our relationship a secret," he replied.

"Probably not but there was a better way to go about telling your first assistant. Do you not understand how your words could affect my professional position? I get it. I'm just a joke to you. You liked me and hired me for this position knowing full well that I was not suited for it. You want to keep me there for safety reasons and not because I can do the job. Fine! But, if I ever wanted to be taken seriously, going about telling everyone that I fucked you isn't going to help my cause!"

I let out a loud huff and flipped around to head off towards the bathroom, slamming the door behind me and locking me in with the complicated commode, my pee from earlier staring up at me.

Edward bangs loudly on the door.

"Isabella! Come out here!"

I want to laugh. If he thought that banging down the door and calling me by my formal name was going to get me to surrender, he had another thought coming. I look down at the toilet and my stomach groans. I walk over and look at the digital pad on top and it is running with a whole bunch of numbers and symbols. For what? I have no idea. I wave my hand over it and nothing happens. I crouch down to get a better look at the toilet to try and figure out how to flush the damn thing.

"I don't appreciate your childish behavior. Come out and talk to me like a civilized human being."

Edwards words did little to move me.

I put my hands all over the sleek body of the toilet to look for a trigger. There had to be a simple flushing sensor that I could not see.

"I don't think you're a joke and I am offended that you would say such things."

There is a small lip at the bottom of the toilet and my fingers go under it and suddenly the damn thing flushes. I jump up and scream in jubilation.

I opened the door and catch Edward off guard with my celebrations.

"I did it! Take that! I figured it out on my own!" I boasted.

Edward who has his mouth half opened is once again confused.

"I have no idea why you would put the flushing sensor down there but, HA! I figured it out! In your face, Edward Cullen!"

Edward shakes his head and walks forward to wave his foot under the lip and the sensor sends the toilet into flushing mode once again.

Oh, that makes sense. He would never want to get his hands anywhere near the toilet.

"I don't understand why a foot sensor would still be better than the standard sensors they have now."

Edward sighed.

"Bella, I don't want to discuss my toilet with you right now. I have no idea why you have such a fascination with them but we have bigger issues that need attention."

I walked out and hoisted myself up on his bathroom counter. The marble feeling cold through my pants.

"I don't understand why you don't have a urinal. You're a single man who seems to like appliances tailored to your person. Wouldn't a urinal be prime for someone like you?" I asked ignoring our bigger issues.

"We don't need to discuss this right now, but I don't particularly like all the disadvantages a urinal provides. Plus, I like to sit when I urinate. Less chance for the spray to hit said toilet seat and leave me with a moist defiled bottom."

I snort at the picture he painted, and I can see how irritated he has become at this discussion.

"Bella! Please!" He snapped. "We need to figure this out!"

I rolled my eyes.

"What's to figure out. You want to hire a skywriter and I want to remain professional but, in the end, it doesn't matter what I want so, just…do whatever it is that you want to do. At least I managed to get a bunch of new hires sick time. Maybe you could add that to your skywriting message. 'I have a girlfriend but her role in my life has given new employees two weeks paid sick time so be sure to not think so lowly of her.'"

I see his jaw tense and for a minute I wonder if he is going to continue our verbal sparring match. Instead, he walked forward to stand in between my legs.

"You're infuriating. I wish you wouldn't think down on yourself. You want to remain professional. Fine. We can do that. But you're not going to work today. You would just spread your sickness around. Is that what you want? For Angela to get it and then possibly baby Ben? Take your hot shower and go back to bed. You can sleep and when you're awake, maybe we can have an honest conversation on our relationship and what we can do to keep it."

He kisses me on the forehead once more before turning to leave. I feel exhausted and although I will not be telling him this, I am glad I am staying home for the day. I plan to spend most of my time in bed and fast asleep, safe from any relationship discussions.

After a much-needed shower, I begin to feel slightly saner. However, it was the long perfect nap wrapped in a cream puff duvet with current love interest keeping me warm that really kept my madness at bay. I hear a shuffle of papers and know that even though I am snuggled up alongside Edward's firm body, he is still working. I guess someone has to work in this house to make sure that the lights are kept on.

I fade in and out of consciousness for the better part of the day. Edward shakes me awake and he has brought soup. I don't want to wake up. I was having such a lovely time down in my Egyptian cotton hole.

"Come on. You haven't eaten a thing all day and normally anyone else, I wouldn't be worried but for you, I am about two seconds away from calling in my personal physician to come and see if you are worse than I had believed."

I groan and open my eyes. My fingers come up to check my face for crusties or more importantly and embarrassingly, remnants of drool.

"I'm doing what the doctor ordered. Rest. Right?"

"And plenty of fluids. I think you'll like the soup. I sent out for it. It's chicken noodle from scratch. It will taste good. I promise."

I push myself up and he places a tray over my lap.

I slurp at the soup and am happy that he has made good on his promise.

"How long until my quarantine is over? I have to get back to work and do damage control."

Edward looks me over and thinks on it.

"At least give me another day."

I give him a look before returning to my soup.

"Can we at least go and stay at your apartment? That way you can work properly and if I begin to feel faint, I will just go upstairs."

I thought it was a good compromise.

"I got quite a bit done while you were napping so no need to worry about me. Just focus on getting better and we can return back to work when you are in better health."

I didn't go back to work on Wednesday. My somewhat promise of another day meant keeping me out until Thursday at the earliest. I never spent so much time in bed with a man without extracurricular activities. And don't think I didn't try but to my surprised Edward was well aware of any attempt on my part and shut it down. Damn germaphobe.

Edward said that if I really thought I was ready to go back on Wednesday, I wouldn't mind proving it but I was not about to surrender myself to a urine test just to prove it, so I stayed home on Wednesday as well.

I honestly did feel better by the time we rode up in the private elevator to the private office. I could feel Edward's eyes on me looking for any hint of a runny nose or cough. I made sure to take the strongest cold medicine I could find for Amazon to ship me overnight. Edward made a big stink about the brand I chose since he knew so much from running a pharmaceutical company, but I wasn't looking for the heavy shit. I just needed something to get me through the day.

"I hope you don't mind but I already made arrangements for lunch today. I found something that I thought would help you on your road to recovery."

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"No way! Today I am back at work and you better believe since my appetite is back too, we will be dining on something a little more my style."

The door opened and I could hear Edward's deep intake of breath putting me on the defensive.

"Look, I just want you to be healthy. At least give me today with the lunch menu and then I promise, you can go all out tomorrow…on my dime."

It wasn't the dime thing that appealed to me. It was the idea that he would eat whatever I picked.

"I get to pick, and you promise to eat without nasty comments," I replied.

I see a small war within him, but he relents.

"Fine, Mr. Cullen. You won this round. However, you seem to be winning a lot of rounds lately. Just watch it because whatever the next compromise should be, I plan on winning that war," I jokingly threatened.

I see the worry flash through his eyes.

"I would hope you could be reasonable and not argue for the sake of argument."

I laughed, "have you met me?"

His worry intensifies, "You know what. You're right. You can win this one. Go ahead and eat whatever you like. Just order enough for two."

He seems squirrely which caused my Spidey sense to tingle.

"Edward…what do you have planned?" I asked in warning.

"Bella. Have a good day. I will see you…"

Edward's phone rang and I can see how nervous he is, his eyes flash to the phone. We both jump for the phone but I reach it first.

"Hello?" I asked breathlessly while Edward is trying to pull the phone out of my hands.

"Oh…hi Bella. Um…Edward's nine o'clock is here already. Does he want me to send them in?" Angela asked.

I look back at Edward.

"Who is your nine o'clock?"

There was a reason he didn't want me getting that phone. There was a reason that he was suddenly subdued about my meal choices. There was a reason my boyfriend seemed worried about the guests that were about to make our acquaintance. Somehow, I doubt it had to do with the exciting world of transportation, pharmaceuticals or technology. No, Bella Swan. These guests were here for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am super honored to be nominated this year for the TWIFICFANDOM AWARDS in the following categories. It would mean the world to me if you could pop on over and show my stories some love. I love writing and entertaining you and this year has been exceptional for my muse.
> 
> Thank you again and super thank you to anyone who nominated me!
> 
> FAVORITE ALL TIME FIC - The Governess
> 
> FAVORITE DROP EVERYTHING FIC - Degrees of Deception
> 
> FAVORITE LMFAO FIC - Degrees of Deception
> 
> FAVORITE MY EMOTIONS FIC - The Fair Heir
> 
> FAVORITE UNDISCOVERED FIC - Degrees of Deception
> 
> FAVORITE WHAT IF FIC - The Fair Heir
> 
> FAVORITE VETERN AUTHOR - IBACULLEN
> 
> Once again Thank you and congratulations to all the nominated authors, artists, fans and owners.
> 
> -IBACULLEN  
> https://twificfandomawards.blogspot.com/


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER NINETEEN

9:00.

9:03.

9:06.

A most epic stare down and there was no way I was going to break first. I was very relieved that I had chosen a war-stance that was comfortable. My arms folded in front of me while I held my head in a slight tilt and stared into the green eyes of my adversary.

Edward had chosen his classic hands on the hip stance that unfortunately would keep him comfortable for a long period of time. I was still sure he would break first. After all, I know I didn't have a billion-dollar company to run and all the time in the world on my hands.

"Fine. Would you please take a seat? I have a feeling we will be here for a while."

I smile triumphantly that he broke first. I unfroze and stiffly walked to the chair in front of his desk. At the same time, we both took a seat.

"I need you to be open-minded and not give me grief for the decision I have made."

My mouth drops in fake shock.

"Whatever gives you the idea that I wouldn't be?" I asked innocently.

"Bella," he warned. "I know you. I know you well enough to know how you will react. Instead of hearing me out and understanding that I always have your best interests in mind, you will fight me just fight me."

"You still haven't told me who your nine o'clock is and I'm not getting any younger and your company isn't getting any richer."

He sat back in his chair and slowly breathed out his frustration through his nostrils.

"Their names are Seth and Leah Clearwater. They are a brother and sister team who specialize in personal security…"

I begin laughing at once and stand up from my chair shaking my head in disbelief.

"…and they are here to keep you alive!" He finished loudly.

I quench my laughter.

"No," I said calmly and pointedly.

"Bella, this isn't up for negotiations," He argued standing up from his desk, "This doesn't change your day-to-day. They won't interfere with your personal life. They will merely be around to make sure that you are kept out of harm's way."

I was feeling pretty pissed off. The moment that he made it seem like I didn't have a choice in the matter was his downfall.

"I said no," I replied quietly. Boldly.

"And I don't care," he said boldly too.

Okay, was this man suicidal? Because I'm pretty sure he was asking for it.

"My apologies, Mister Gray. I hadn't realized that I signed a contract giving up my free will. You'll have to remind me where it stated that you now own me and therefore can dictate how I may live my life."

Edward walked around from his desk toward me. For a moment I wondered if he was going to make good on my Mister Gray comment but then I remembered that if he didn't watch television, I doubt he had the time to pick up a mommy porn book and give it a gander.

"I need you to take this seriously. The men that you have encountered do not play around. They will hurt you, given the chance. Probably kill you. Please, for the love of god, just let me have my piece of mind."

"For the love of god, Edward, let me have my privacy!"

"You will still have your privacy. You have this preconceived notion that I am doing this to keep tabs on you and not because I want to make sure you are safe. This has nothing to do with whatever it is that you want to do."

"Okay, and what do I do when I need a moment to myself. To ourselves. Say, he Seth, can you take a knee while I fuck my boyfriend?"

I'm sure any girl out there would want to bash me in the head for my defiance, but I did see the Shades of Gray movies and I also saw the Bodyguard and various other forms of entertainment on the matter. I knew that by having a person following me around and attached to my ass twenty-four-seven, I would be giving up a lot of privacy. And then some. This Leah and Seth would be running to Edward with every little scrap of information they could. Edward and I would no longer be boyfriend and girlfriend. Our relationship would change into something far more disturbing. It would be like father and daughter. Edward constantly telling me that I shouldn't do something or worse attempting to keep me on a path that he deemed the safe and narrow path.

"Edward, I understand your worry. I promise that I will be vigilant and will not take any unneeded risks. Hell, I practically spend every waking hour with you and non-waking hour. Isn't that enough?"

He shakes his head softly and takes my hands.

"No, it's not."

I let go of his hands and begin to walk to the exit. We were getting nowhere fast.

"I'm not going to sign off on the security detail. You're going to have to learn to live with my right to choose. If not…then I can move out. I understand that you have certain rules for your home. It's your home. You have every right to think you can demand things of me, but I will find someplace else to live."

"And you think I won't put security on you no matter where else you flee to? I am merely telling you this as a courtesy. There are other ways I can go about getting what I want," he threatened.

I am hurt and angry at his tone. My face says it all and he knows he fucked up so he heads me off at the door immediately.

"That is not what I want. I don't want you living someplace else and I did not mean this to come off sounding like a threat. Bella, I want what's best for you. Why can't you see that? Why are you being so difficult?"

His tone changed completely, and he has come down from his hostile stance. I see how frustrated he is with me and I calm myself down because he and I are so bad at this. Both in our first real relationship, the waters were bound to get rough. But, he needed to understand that he couldn't mandate certain things in our relationship.

"How are we going to fix this? I don't see any compromise in sight," I said.

Edward looked away for a second. His face in a tortured scowl. He took a deep breath in and then looked back to me.

"Okay, fine. You win. I will keep Seth and Leah as my personal security while Emmett is away with your friend Rosalie. When you are ready to come and see things my way, then they can attend to your security needs."

I felt a great relief come through my body. I smiled at him and took his hands in mine and squeezed them in appreciation.

"Thank you, Edward."

He nodded and then let me go to come back around to his desk.

"But just know…until that happens. We won't be having sex again."

My mouth dropped in horror. I feel my face heat up. He done pissed me the fuck off.

"Are you withholding sex to get your way?" I screeched.

"My apologies, Miss Gray. I don't see how I will be able to rise to the occasion until I feel this weight off my shoulders," he replied innocently.

"It's Mrs. Gray. You would know that if you read the book! And you know what, be that way. I don't need sex as much as you think I do. I went quite a while before you came into the picture, I can wait for you to give in."

Edward took his turn to laugh.

"Really, Bella? What's the longest you've had to wait? Fifteen years was it? I waited for twenty-six years. I'm sure it would be nothing to wait another twenty-six years if you want to threaten me."

I turned around and headed for the door.

"You know what?" I said turning to him one last time. "I'm not feeling too well. I may need to take another sick day, Mr. Cullen. If you need me, honey, I will be downtown at the sex shop on fifth picking myself up a replacement."

"If that's what you prefer. I can't imagine why a person would want some cold hard plastic piece but what do I know?"

"I will have you know Edward Cullen that they make vibrators very realistic now at days. Put that baby in the microwave or run it under some hot water and it will feel very lifelike."

Edward walked toward me like a snake circling its prey.

"Whatever you want, baby. However, prepare for a sore wrist and do think of me while you attempting to get yourself off. Remember how it felt when my cock would drive its way into your tight hole. The feel of my fingers digging into your flesh as I drilled you with my shaft. My teeth nibbling on your pert perfect nipples."

I am nearly breathless at the dark thoughts. We didn't have sex when I was down with the flu and now I see how that was a mistake. I am feeling weaker with every naughty word and ready to give in to any demand he could make. I shake my head of the fantasy and know only anger will be able to get me out of there with my dignity in tack.

"I think I will buy a dildo two sizes bigger just, so it can stretch out my tight hole. When you finally do give in, just imagine how disappointed you'll be," I snapped turning from him and fleeing the room.

I was lying. There was no way I would ever buy something bigger than what I got. Edward was the perfect size for me and if I messed that up, he wouldn't be the only one disappointed in the end.

"Bella!" Angela was happy to see me and after being off for so many days I feel bad that I am leaving once again.

"I am so sorry Ang but I'm not coming in today. If you want someone to blame, ask your boss," I replied shortly. I look over and see the crack brother-sister duo that was apparently there for me.

"You can go in now. I'm sure Mr. Cullen can't wait to speak to you," I said looking them over.

The guy was a little hunky but not my taste and well Leah? She looked like someone I so wouldn't want to mess with. I pictured it for a second. These two following me around and making my life hell.

Focus Bella. Must buy a vibrator. Maybe I should make a To-do list. I see Edward's door closed and high-tail it to the elevator. I didn't want there to be any chance that the two would come out of the office and follow me without my permission or knowledge to make good on Edward's threat.

"Hey, maybe we can catch lunch later?" I asked Angela as I backed my way toward the elevators. "I'll call you."

I hurried into the elevator and attempted to channel inner peace while rethinking Edward's and my latest conversation. The farther away I get the worse I feel. On one hand, he was only trying to keep me safe. On the other hand, it was shady to withhold sex if I wouldn't comply. I may be new at relationships, but I knew that withholding sex was grounds for dismissal.

Edward wanted me to be safe. I just needed to show him that I could do so without resorting to expensive private security. Instead of taking the bus, I ordered an Uber. I waited inside Edward's building until said Uber driver picked me up.

The highlight of my day was seeing the Uber driver's face when we pulled up to this sex shop. I made sure to tip generously even though I am pretty sure I would be said Uber driver's best story to regale all his friends with later that night. The driver agreed to wait until I was done. Yeah, I'm sure he had no problem waiting for the girl who just went into the sin store.

As I walked around the sex store trying to find my plastic replacement, I had never felt lower than I did. Sex toys and porn usually brought out the best in a girl like me so why wasn't this shopping excursion perking me up? What I wouldn't do for Rosalie to be here right now and give me sound solid advice.

I eventually settle on some sparkle dildo that advertised its ability to be used as either hot or cold. Don't know why anyone would ever want to freeze their who-ha off but whatever. To each their own.

I pay for my purchase, but I already feel myself rethinking this over. Wondering if there is a trashcan outside the store to get rid of the sparkle stick. Be strong, Bella. Maybe if Edward sees said sparkle stick, he will immediately give in.

I walk toward the exit but feel my whole body being gripped and pulled roughly behind a curtain. My wrist hurting as I am slammed up against the wall. My captor slapping his hand over my mouth and it's then that I realize who it is. The third guy from the limo. The one that didn't take kindly to me and looked as if he had just been released from prison. His tattoos mocking my attempts at believing that I could keep myself safe.

"See how easy this was? I wanted nothing more than to just keep squeezing." One hand around my neck as he slowly puts pressure on my throat. I attempt to breathe but am unable to. I fruitlessly try to scream through his hand.

"My boss has other plans for you, however. You may be fucking Edward Cullen but that doesn't keep you safe from us. You will still do as your told and if you don't believe me, ask your friend Jessica."

His mouth is inches from my ear. His hot breath spitting onto my lobe and I feel tears run down my face. I try to remain calm but for the first time, I am truly scared.

"Need more proof? Google her name and Elliott Bay. You won't get another chance, so I suggest you wise up and do as your told!"

He squeezes my neck once more for good measure and then lets me go. I run out from behind the curtain and stumble out to the Uber car I had waiting. I'm in shock. Complete shock as the driver keeps asking me where I want to go.

Where do I want to go? Where can I go?

"Please head back to the Cullen building," I whispered.

My hand runs over my throat and it still feels sore.

I find Edward's number on my phone and almost call it but stop myself. What was I going to do? The closer we get to Edward's building the more out of sorts I feel. I mindlessly get out of the car and managed to get into Edward's private elevator car.

Okay, Edward. You officially win. You so win. It's not even funny how much you win.

The doors open, and Edward is on the phone looking at his computer. He is none the wiser. He sees me in his peripheral and lights up. I instantly feel safer just seeing him. I've been so incredibly stupid.

I hear him attempting to wrap up his call. I walk over to his desk and turn his chair.

"I understand. We will speak more on this at the meeting."

I get down on my knees and attempt to unzip his pants.

Edward immediately holds out his hand to stop me.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," he says and then hangs up the phone. "Bella, I told you no sex unless this is your way of relenting and giving me what I want."

"You can do whatever you like, Edward. Let me do what I like."

I undo his belt buckle and unzip his pants.

"I'm extremely pleased to see you come around but I'm curious as to why. You seemed pretty dead set on your position this morning."

"Just shut up and let me express my remorse for how I acted this morning."

I manage to spring his cock from their confines and want to break the final rule, but he stops me once again.

"Bella, what's the matter?"

I want to look away because the concern in his voice brings me to tears. I feel so incredibly stupid and want to make it up to him. What guy wouldn't jump at the chance to have some chick suck him off?

"You were right, Edward. I'm sorry I didn't take your concerns seriously. As I said, you can have your minions follow me wherever they wish to go. Hell, invite them in now and let me show them how we please our bosses around here."

Edward sits himself up and folds his dick back into his pants and pulls me up from the ground.

"Honey…please tell me what is going on."

A flash goes through my mind. Jessica Stanley's face. I didn't have the lady balls to check and see if what the asshole said was true. I was afraid that if I looked and it was true, I would vomit inside the nice Uber driver's car. I feel myself begin to shake.

"Bella, what happened?" Edward presses again.

I break down.

"You were right. You were right," I whispered through ushered tears. Edward pulls me into his chest as I begin to sob. I don't know how to relay what happened to him. I continue to cry as I have never before. I am scared. I am heartbroken for Jessica. She may have been a bitch, but I didn't want to see her die.

Edward pulls me along toward his private elevator and takes me upstairs. He attempts to get me to talk but I just can't right then, so he lays with me until I can calm down long enough to form a proper sentence.

"Can you do me a favor. Can you google Jessica's name and… Elliott Bay?"

I feel Edward pull his phone from his pants and I tuck into his side and breath his scent in deeply hoping it will calm me, but the tears still come.

I feel Edward's chest rise and fall quickly indicating that what the asshole said must be true.

"Bella! What happened!"

This time he is more forceful, shaking me with his firm grip. He pulls me up with him and I sit cross-legged in front of him but unable to look into those damn green eyes. I know when I tell him what happened he is going to be mad. Mad at me and at himself. He will never trust me again. He will only trust his instincts and it's the price I must pay.

"They found me…when I was out."

"Found you where?" he snapped.

I blanch at the harsh tone of his voice.

"At the porn shop," I cringed knowing how bad the whole thing sounded.

"Goddammit, Bella!" He yelled jumping off the bed. "I told you to take this seriously and once again you had to be stubborn."

"I know!" I cried. "I know. Why do you think I came back here and told you that I will do whatever it was that you wanted?"

Edward pauses for a second and then I feel his angry eyes on me.

"Why the hell did you think that giving me a blowjob was going to fix everything? Sex can't fix everything, Bella. God!"

He turns away walks out of the room.

I feel myself break even more. Should I leave? Is this it? I rub the tears from my eyes and stand up from the bed. I walk towards the door just as Edward is walking back in.

"Where are you going?" he snapped.

"I…I…thought you would want me to leave," I muttered.

The anger in his face softens and he releases it immediately. He takes a deep breath and sighs.

"Bella, I am very upset right now, but I don't want you to leave. I am upset with you, yes but that doesn't ever mean that I don't want you here with me. I am going to get mad at you and you will get mad at me to but that doesn't mean that this is over. That we are over. I will try to calm down. Please just go sit down while I think this through."

I slowly back up and sit down slowly on the bed casting my gaze down.

Edward takes a couple of seconds but comes to join me.

"Baby, I'm sorry for what I said and for how I acted. I need you to tell me what happened."

I shake my head slowly.

"It will just make you mad."

"I am mad, but I love you more. I need to know so I can relay it to my team."

I sighed and then told him the short version. The version that didn't include physical violence. I kept my head down hoping there was no evidence that would rat me out. I didn't need to do so, Edward did know me too well. He knew when I was holding back.

"I told you what he said. What else do you want?"

"I want you to tell me everything? Did he lay a hand on you?"

I didn't respond.

"Lay down," He ordered.

"What?" My eyes flashed to his.

"If you won't tell me, I will go over your body and look for the marks myself."

I didn't move.

"Bella!"

"He…kind of choked me a little but that was it," I answered.

It took a great effort for Edward to calm himself before asking to see my neck.

"I need to call my personal physician. She will be able to determine if there is any long-term damage."

"There isn't. Seeing enough episodes of Bones and CSI over the years has given me the knowledge that I will be fine," I replied.

"Pardon me if I don't take medical advice from television programs. I have to make a call," he said solemnly.

"Wait, Edward," I called out after him. He came back with his phone in hand ready to hit the green button to dial. "I just…Jessica. I feel…"

"I know," he replied. He came and sat down with me on the bed. "I will find a way to end this. I promise."

I nod and a chill runs over my entire body as I think about Jessica Stanley.

"I know you have a lot of work and seeing how I have already wasted my day; do you think it would be okay if I just stayed up here? I would go back to your house, but I don't want to be alone right now, and I know you need to work after already taking off so much time."

I feel like I put the func in perfunctory. I am no longer sick but feel like a zombie going through the motions. Jessica's face won't leave my head. I know I didn't cause her demise, but I still feel guilty.

"No, I already have someone bringing the car around. We need to go home. I went about this all wrong. I could have saved you and me from a lot of headache and heartbreak if I had just come clean sooner. It's time that I tell you what exactly these men are after. Maybe then you will understand the severity of the situation and have more faith the in decisions I make."

Edward was ready to tell a big secret, but it wasn't the big secret that he should have told me. His lack of faith in me is what kept him holding back the whole shebang. A girl in 'L' word should never have to learn from someone sinister all of her boyfriend's dirty deeds.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER TWENTY

I wasn't sure why Edward felt the need to bring me all the way back to his home to tell me what was going on. Did he feel that his house held more privacy than his own building? Did he think that whatever he was going to say may cause me to want to run off and leave him and being all the way out in the forest, he could delay my departure knowing I would have to wait for Uber to come and pick me up?

He had been fidgeting with his phone the whole trip back to the woods. I wanted to ask him what he was waiting for since he kept checking his phone every two seconds, but I refrained feeling like I had already done enough damage for one day.

My suspicions that our new security detail was following us were found to be true the moment I exited the chauffeured town car and saw them drive up right behind us. I'm sorry, my new security detail.

I knew it was for the best but that didn't mean that I liked it. As I saw them step out of the car simultaneously, I felt my walls closing in which was a feat since I was in the middle of wooded nowhere.

Edward's grasp on my hand woke me from my dismal thoughts as he pulled me alongside him into the house.

"This is for the best, Bella. They are the very best. Every single client they have ever taken on has remained safe and alive."

I hear Edward's words attempting to break down the walls that were already forming. The odd thing was the moment we arrived back inside his house, I feel better. I had teased Edward every chance I could on his technologically advanced house, but it made me feel safer. I imagined that the walls were built in fortitude. He had made the comment before about how the windows could handle a hurricane, perhaps they could handle something far more lethal. A homicidal maniac.

Edward let go of my hand and turned to speak to the amazing duo who had followed us in.

"I need a moment with Bella and then we will make official introductions."

I see the Clearwater clan exchange looks but they know better than to say something. I could just imagine what was going through their minds after witnessing this morning's unusual comedy act plus whatever kind words Edward's already spilled about his girlfriend's accommodating cooperation.

My wrists already feel the heavy burden of the imaginary shackles. I'm sure the Clearwater's must know that I will be a pain in the ass. Mindlessly, I follow Edward upstairs, but I stop momentarily outside the guest room that held the closet of clothes meant for me.

"Do you mind if I change into something a little more comfortable?"

Edward looked a little skeptical but nodded slowly. I felt able to breathe once I entered the overly expensive closet. I walked forward and ran my face over the soft fabrics pulling a silk top off the hanger. My feet backup until I merge successfully and can hide away from the world. I know it will only be a matter of time before Edward comes to look for me, but I take every minute alone I can get and use that time wisely to try and not have a panic attack.

I think about the moment I met Edward. The story he told was a little fuzzy in my mind, but I remember it well enough and let his description of the events fill in the blanks. I was so angry that year. Just the thought that my mother was leaving this earth was enough to change my very being. The Bella that Edward believed I was, came out of grief and anger. The strong girl who stood up to a burly man four years over her only did what she did because she was secretly hoping for a fight.

Where was that Bella now when I needed her most of all?

Being in this relationship was causing me to become soft. I lived my life like I had nothing to lose but since I had come to care for Edward, I did have something to lose. The very idea of losing had turned me into this weak person who seems to cry all the time and hide behind fancy-ass clothes. Edward said he fell in love with me because I stood up for him. Because I was strong and brave but what if being with Edward made me into a person that he could no longer love?

"Bella."

I see two perfectly polished shoes stand on the floor in front of where I hid. His voice sounds cautious or sad. I'm not sure. I sighed once more and pull myself from off the floor. I slide the hangers apart and am met with a face of worry.

"I just needed a moment," I attempt to explain.

He sighs too and looks away.

"I never meant for any of this to happen. I never wanted you anywhere near this mess."

He worries about what he will have to tell me. I have a feeling if he could go back and do it all over again, he would find a way to keep me out of the loop. The way he plays with his fingers when he is stressed is a good indication that whatever he is about to say, makes him feel as if his words will make me want to leave.

"Edward, just tell me. There is no use for both of us to be stressed to the max. I can handle it."

He nods softly and takes my hand pulling me toward his bedroom. I haven't changed into something more comfortable, but I doubt pulling on Yoga pants will ease this situation.

Edward paces in a spot near the entrance to his closet while he figures out where to begin. A painting on the wall I had never taken the time to notice grabs my attention. Far too modern for my tastes. I'm not exactly sure when art turned from pictures and scenery to splatters of paint. Hell, I could do the same damn thing if given the proper tools. Please tell me you didn't spend a mint on that god-awful painting, Edward.

I sit on the cream puff duvet but don't lie down fearing I might fall asleep. Knowing Edward, whatever explanation he has may be hard for someone of my intelligence to follow.

"I know my mother and Alice told you about Brandon."

Not where I saw this beginning but okay.

"Alice's boyfriend who died of cancer…and your friend," I replied.

"Yes, he was my friend. He was…my only friend," Edward replied. "When I was at Dartmouth, Alice called me to tell me about his diagnosis. I was…upset of course and that semester I struggled to pass any of my classes. I was put on academic probation because of it. I spent my time working with a man who I tracked down. He was making major headway in coming up with possible solutions to fight certain strains of cancer. I never told my parents this, but I essentially took the semester to learn as much as I could and come up with a formula that would help save my friend. Obviously, I was too late. Brandon died, and it took years for us to come this far."

He stopped and came to sit next to me on the bed.

"You found the cure for cancer?" I asked skeptically.

Edward looked away.

"Not quite…. not yet."

I could see how tortured he was. I could feel his pain, almost as if it was my own. I reached out to take his hand hoping it would reassure him, so he could continue. He pulled my hand up and laid a gentle kiss upon the back of my hand.

"Bella…I want to try and explain this so that you can understand. Please stop me if I overcomplicate it."

See, even he knew he had to dumb it down.

"What we eventually created wasn't a cure. It was a curse. We found a way to eradicate cancerous cells far better than ever achieved. Better than chemotherapies or radiation. It would kill the cancerous cells within minutes of coming in contact with my virus. It had the possibility of curing nearly thirty-three percent of known cancers. But…the chemical solution we came up with didn't just kill the cancerous cells. Once it was finished with its work, it would then turn on perfectly healthy cells and begin to attack them until a person was dead. I haven't been able to figure out how to fix the problem."

I had seen enough movies to get the gist of what he was saying.

"So, what happened to your partner?"

I see his body go rigid with anger.

"My partner. I was so naïve to think that a man would be happy with finding a cure that could save millions, I never thought he would be a man who just wanted to make millions," he spits.

The grip on my hand became tighter as Edward poured his frustration out into my hand. He realized what he had done and immediately released my hand.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"It's okay," I replied. "So… who was the asshole in the limo? The one who keeps trying to get me to sabotage you."

"His name is Marcus Rose. But, he isn't the main buyer. He works for his brother and his brother Aro is the one we have to worry about. I haven't been able to get a line on the brother which is one of the reasons it is taking so long to figure out how to handle these assholes. When my partner went to find a buyer. He set up appointments with horrible people. Terrorists. Shady governments. Seeing how much something like this could make him. The chemical we created is extremely potent. If given the chance, a couple of drops could wipe out every living being within a few feet of exposure and within minutes. However, there was an accident and he fell victim to the very solution he was co-responsible for creating. When I realized what he was planning to do, I destroyed all our notes and evidence. Well…I memorized everything worth knowing and unfortunately, these men have been after it ever since."

"You destroyed the substance?" I asked.

Edward looked away and focused his eyes on the wall.

"No," he whispered. "I'm close. I'm so close to figuring out how to turn this horrible thing I created into something wonderful. I have one small vile left and I can't bring myself to destroy it. I have no one to trust…to help me complete this."

"And that's what they are after."

He nodded.

"Where is it?" I asked slowly.

Edward sighed and looked back to the wall. My eyes followed the line of sight to that horrible paint splatter 'art' and involuntarily my body moved a little back.

"Please tell me you're fucking kidding me," I said.

I stood up and began to back away as if at any moment the wall would explode.

"Bella," Edward warned. "It can't hurt you while inside. I took extreme measures and precautions."

"The fuck you say! You have to be fucking kidding me! That thing should be locked in some facility behind iron doors and near people in biohazard suits!" I began to get a little louder.

"Bella!"

"NO! You tell me this whole story and I'm okay with every part of it. Understanding why I have to be kept on a short leash, fine! Great! But then you tell me that you have a highly unstable substance just feet away from where we fuck? What if we were to have angry wall sex and you accidentally slammed me into the wall too hard or more likely, what if I tripped and fell through the wall, your crazy killer virus popping out to greet me? I saw Outbreak, 28 Days Later and World War Z and no matter how hot Brad Pitt was, no one can sexy up a deadly virus!"

"Bella! Like I said. I created a safe structure to maintain it. Even if this house was bulldozed, it would be contained and destroyed without ever seeing the light of day. Which is why I am telling you this. If something happens to me, I need you to destroy it."

"And how the fuck am I supposed to do that?" I yelled. "I'm so slow, you have to use the small words to even explain to me what it is."

Edward let out a loud frustrated grunt. He walked over to the wall and pulled the painting down off of it to reveal a keypad.

"All you have to do is type any combination into the keypad and it will automatically destroy the contents. I'm the only person to have the correct combination. It only gives you one chance to put the correct code in."

I see the keypad lite up like the Fourth of July, but it makes me far too nervous. The once safe house that could protect me from even a hurricane just because the one place I didn't want to be. How could I be expected to sleep within a couple of feet of something so dangerous? Hell, a couple of miles would be too close. I always felt that Edward was the brains of this operation. I understood his desire and obsession with completing this project. Curing cancer, even thirty-something percent of cancer would be huge. Speaking from someone who lost her mother to it, I know I would be grateful, but I doubt my mother would want me here right now, standing next to this deadly virus.

Edward's eyes are trained on me as I look at the keypad. I want to be the supportive girlfriend that he needs but this is asking too much. The shackles are heavy, and the walls of his massive bedroom are suddenly making me feel as if I am trapped in a port-a-potty after a frat house just built a mountain.

My feet slowly back away from the wall.

"Bella," Edward says my name once again. I swear he could give Vin Diesel a run for his money in Guardians of the Galaxy.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

I leave, and my mind is running wild that I am amazed that I am down the steps and heading toward the door. I see the Clearwater's jump up from their seats and I don't even care if they follow me as long as they let me go. The front door opened, and I push past another expensive suit in my pursuit to get out of the house quickly. I never even look at the face as I passed. Probably a good thing.

The cold air hits my face and I can finally breathe once again. The woods that surround Edward's space house calm me and I feel the desire to pick a tree and hug it.

It's too much. It is all too much. Jessica. Killer viruses. Killer terrorists. The killer knot in my stomach from being farther from Edward. What did this all mean? Were we going to still be together if I couldn't bring myself to live with that extra special killer roommate?

I walk a few paces into the tree line and find a tree to lean against while I come down from the latest 'Extra Extra' news flash. My hands in my head as I concentrated on the dirt below my butt and the dampness from the ground is slowly seeping into my pants. I feel foolish for not having a jacket on me. I see the famous brother-sister duo standing about twenty feet away from me and attempting to have their backs to me to give me the illusion of privacy.

Say for a minute I was smart enough to be the President of the United States. I would turn down the job just on the very idea of having to be followed everywhere. God, why do people want this kind of life?

Edward walks up to Seth and dismisses them. He has a coat in his hands and walks slowly in my direction.

"I know. I know," I said holding my hands up. "Let me guess? Bella. Bella, please come back inside where it is safe. Please come back inside because right now I want to gamble that my extra special cocktail is safer than the crazy men that are after you. Does that sound about right?"

"Would you please put this coat on?" Edward requested ignoring my sarcasm.

"Dying of hypothermia seems far more appealing to me then what's behind door number one or door number two."

Then Edward did something that I still can't believe. He crouched down in this expensive ass suit. I think door number three would have been a heart attack if his knee made contact with the forest floor.

"Bella, we can go somewhere else. If you don't feel safe here, then we can go somewhere else. You are always going to come first. Whatever you need, just ask for it and I will make it happen."

I see the sincerity in his eyes and hear the words that I want but something doesn't sit right with me.

"You make me feel like you are saying that you will choose me over the possibility of curing millions of people. You need to work on your solution…substances…virus…whatever the hell it is. I don't want to stand between you and that but that doesn't mean I want to sleep next to it."

I sighed and leaned my head back until it hit the rough tree bark.

"When it is safe, I will find a facility to move the vile in. Until then, we can go and live somewhere else. I can't move it now. Not until I figure a way out of this mess."

"Okay, I know this is going to sound a little stupid but why not just call the police?" I asked.

"Bella, the police would alert the FEDS and either one or two things would happen. My solution would be destroyed along with all my hard work from the past eight years or worse, it would be used improperly as everyone else that is corrupt wishes to do. I need to figure this out first before I involve them."

I roll the marbles around in my head as I ponder what to do.

"Edward."

I bite my lip wondering if now the proper time was to bring up my silly relationship concerns.

"I…I…have to ask you something. I need you to be completely honest with me no matter how you may think it could hurt my feelings."

Edward stood up from his crouch.

"Fine, but first I need you to put this coat on."

He helped me up and I dust the dirt from off my expensive slacks. I pull the coat onto my body and feel instantly better. Still able to breathe in fresh air but warm and cozy too. Edward holds my hands in his for extra warmth. At least that's what I tell myself.

I think about what I want to ask. How I will ask it and then I see the Clearwater clan standing on the steps of the house and it brings me back into reality. Now was not the time for my silly love…. I mean like issues. Crap! Where was Rosalie when I needed her!

"You know what, nevermind," I apologize before attempting to pull my hands back.

"What is it, Bella? You can tell me anything. After everything I put you through today, no matter what you have to say, I'm sure I am to be blamed for far worse."

I let go of his hands and turn to stumble around the forest. I would love nothing more than to make a very unladylike sound but refrain because lady's who have rich ass boyfriends need to act better.

"There is too much going on right now. I need Rosalie! God Dammit! Where the fuck is my best friend!"

Ladylike? This lady just took a hike. Reason three-thousand and thirty-three why I would make a horrible billionaire wife.

"You need to talk to Rosalie?" Edward asked softly.

I feel my tears begin to run down my face and I hate that I am about to sound like some bachelor reject sitting in the back of limo seriously wondering why I couldn't find love.

"I feel like I am drowning. I need my friend. She would tell me I am being stupid and to calm the fuck down and then I would."

Edward sighed.

"Okay, then you can call her. Come back to the house and I will make the arrangements to get ahold of her. On one condition."

I waited to hear his condition but knowing my crazy brain, I would happily say yes to anything.

"You have to talk to me afterward. Can you trust me after what I have done?"

"Trust you?" I wondered.

"After what I told you today. I know you must think the worse of me. I know I should have destroyed the sample and then…maybe all of this would be over. You have every right to hate me for what I have done. I made this mess and now you're completely strained. Since you came into my life, I wish I could go back and change everything. I would have been much happier if we could just…have our happy ever after."

I felt numb from his words and it wasn't because my face felt like it was going to freeze off any second. He was worried about completely different things than I was.

"Edward, we are so not even on the same page. Hell, the same book. I don't want to sleep next to your killer virus but that doesn't mean I hate you. I know I should be thinking about this big mess and make that my priority. I know I should be thinking more about Jessica and coming up with some Burberry bouquet to send her parents expressing my condolences. I should be making your Clearwater Swat team my main concern but what I worry about is trivial in comparison."

I sighed and then decided to forgo my call to Rosalie.

"I don't think I am in the girl you fell in love with anymore."

Edward's eyes were amassing with confusion but before he could contradict my words I went on to explain as best I could.

"Since I've come to know you, I feel like I'm not the same person I was before. Before, you thought I was this Xena Warrior Princess who could fight big hunky seniors with my daddy's shotgun. Well…I guess that would make me more Annie Oakley, come to think of it." I shook the crazies out of my brain and continued. "What I am trying to say is that I'm not brave anymore. I used to not care if I was hurt or killed. Hell, I even told that crazy asshole in the limo that he could kill me before I would ever betray you."

"I know," Edward complained.

"My point is that the reasons you fell in love with me are no longer there. I can't even go a day without crying it seems and I hate it! I hate how weak I've become. I hate that I cry all the time now. I feel like a child."

Edward smiled at me and I nearly punched him in the face for it. Why the hell was this man smiling? He walked over and ran his hand through my hair.

"You cry because…you have something to lose. You may not want to say the words, but you just did." He leaned down to kiss my head. "I love you too, Bella."

I scrunched up my face.

"No…that's not the point. The point is that you shouldn't love me anymore."

"Well, you don't get to decide that. Honey, you're only confused right now because this is all so new to you."

I huffed and stepped back, "Well, according to the notches on your headboard or lack thereof, I would say that you are new to this as well so maybe you don't know what you're feeling. Maybe what you think is love is just…desperation or something."

Edward took me by the hand without responding and began to walk back to the house.

"Call Rosalie. She will sort you out but thank you again, baby. You have no idea how great it feels to know that we are on the same page."

I danced out of his grasp and jumped around him while he continued toward the house.

"Are you not listening to me? Typical male, I tell you. You just hear what you want!"

Edward nodded and gave me an 'um-hum' attempting to placate me but I wasn't done with him yet. Leah opened the door for us and walked through while I continued my arguments.

"Will you please take me seriously? I didn't say the 'L' word so stop acting like I did!"

My feet skidded to a halt when I turned and see the man in the expensive suit that entered when I was trying to escape. I felt my blood run cold and my whole-body tremble. I stepped in front of Edward. Stupid, I know. Like someone like me could ever protect Edward.

"Edward…he…he…he works for the asshole. He works for Marcus Rose."

Edward stepped out from behind me and gave me a gentle squeeze.

"No, honey. He works for me. This is Jacob. I am hoping that he will be the one to save us all."

I looked Jacob over and he seemed about as smug as he did when he was in the limousine. Sure, his navy suit hugged his body just enough to give a very impressive show of his physique and the three-day shadow on his face made the right attempt to lure a certain eye. A short movie played in my mind of the moments we shared and then I felt my blood begin to boil. This asshole was the one who suggested that they threaten Rosalie's life to get me to comply.

I walked the five steps over to this Jacob and reached back with all my force and slugged him in the face as hard as I could.

Would you look at that? I guess there was a bit of the old girl still left inside me.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

"What the fuck!"

If it wasn't for Edward's quick intervention, I would have made sure that Jacob would have been sputtering a few more expletives by the time I was done with him. As it was, I didn't even get the chance to practice a few moves I had seen on many episodes of Maury since Edward literally pulled me off and away from Jacob.

"BELLA!"

"That asshole told them to go after Rosalie!" I screamed. I turned back to Jacob who was holding his nose, "You're the reason she isn't here. You're the reason she is on their radar."

"No! You're the reason," Jacob yelled back. "You told them to kill you. If it wasn't for my quick thinking, they would have done it. You have no sense of self-preservation. Telling a guy who has a gun on you to shoot you and even now trying to stand between Edward and I like some sacrificial lamb."

I took a threatening step in his direction. "I don't back down to bullies no matter what the consequences will be."

"Bella," Edward pulled me back and took my hand to examine it.

"I didn't break it. I may not be smart, but I know how to punch a guy without breaking my hand," I hissed still fired up.

"That's for damn sure," Jacob scoffed.

"ENOUGH!" Edward yelled. "Both of you, that's enough!"

I huffed and returned to my corner. The Clearwater's were in perfect formation, waiting to see if they needed to step in.

"Bella, I will talk to you about Jacob later. Why don't you go up and pack a bag in the meantime," Edward ordered.

"Talk to me about what exactly? He's your inside man and he seems to be doing a bang-up job. I imagine we will all be dead by Christmas at the rate he's going," I replied sarcastically.

"Bella."

"You think that telling a goon like Marcus Rose to go fuck himself makes you Buffy the Vampire Slayer. You have no idea the shit I've gone through to keep everyone safe, including you. Spoiled. Desperate. Housewife!" Jacob spit.

Edward stepped in between us once again. "I told you that was enough! Bella, go upstairs and pack a bag! I am not asking. I am telling you. If you don't want to stay here, then be prepared to leave in thirty." He turned to Jacob, "And stop antagonizing my girlfriend!"

I narrowed my eyes at Jacob. Oh yeah! I have a good menacing stare. I sighed and looked over to the Clearwater camp.

"Okay, so is it Tweedle-dee or Tweedledum that will be following me upstairs?"

I think I pushed Edward a little too far. I see his whole body go rigid before he gives me a menacing stare and as much as I hate to admit it, his was better than mine.

"Would you please excuse us for a moment?" Edward spits before grabbing me by the elbow and pulling me towards the stairs. I look back and see Jacob entertained by the show. I flipped him off before Edward squeezes my arm roughly dragging me up the stairs until we are in the closet of clothes he bought for me.

"Bella! What is the matter with you?" He released my arm and turned on me.

Oh great, I feel a lecture beginning in Hall H and I wasn't prepared with the proper notation devices. I cross my arms over my chest and prepare for the tongue lashing that is to commence.

"I am doing everything in my power to keep you alive and safe and you are making it very difficult. You will be treating the Clearwater's with the respect they deserve. They are assiduous and if you try and run them off, I will go to extreme measures to see to your safety and I will not care if it causes you distress or violates your privacy. Do you understand?"

His emerald green eyes were focused on me, but I trained my eye on the super cute boots in the corner. Those puppies were definitely going in my overnight bag.

"Bella!"

"Yes, I understand. Well, everything but assiduous but I can pick up a dictionary later if you prefer."

"The time for jokes is over," he snapped.

I laughed. "Um...yeah, I imagine you're right. When did the jokes end? Was it when Jacob gave those assholes Rosalie's name? Or maybe it was when he took part in Jessica's murder!"

We were so not done here, ladies and gentlemen.

Edward's hands straightened out in an attempt to calm himself before replying.

"I approved the Rosalie issue. Jacob told me what happened and if it meant keeping you alive, then I would see to it that Miss Hale was kept safe. How do you think she met Emmett? I did not foresee their romantic relations, but you gave Jacob no choice when you did what you did. Which, by the way, I am not happy about. You are not expendable and the sooner you learn that, the easier it will be on myself and my team. As for Jessica, Jacob was about to brief me on the situation, but I am sure he held no involvement in her death as I have made it quite clear to Mr. Black if a situation were to arise, he is to disengage himself from the faction and report back to me for final payment. I am willing to share all information with you later when we settle back into our apartment. Now, can I leave, you to pack or do we need to discuss anything further so that you don't feel the need to act out on my staff?"

I turned around and walked over toward the hangers and stared at the clothes.

"I'm fine," I replied.

I was so not fine.

I waited until I could hear the Ferragamo feet exit stage right before I calmed myself down enough to find a suitcase. The feet walked a few paces and parked behind me. I felt Edward's gentle hand come up and caress my arm. His nose ran along my neck before he surrendered a gentle kiss on my shoulder.

"Please do not be upset with me, Isabella. I need you. I cannot do this without you."

I sighed but remained stoic.

"No offense but I think you mean to say is that you can't do this without Jacob."

Edward came around in front of me pushing the clothes to the side.

"Bella."

"No! Don't Bella me. He knows far more than I ever have. Its obvious you believe either one of two things. I am 'A' too stupid to understand the complexity of these problems which force you to leave me in the dark or 'B,' unimportant. Now I know I am not the brightest star on the Walk of Fame which leads me to lean toward 'A' but with you who have the ability to affect thousands of people, I could go for 'B' as well. No matter how many times you say you…you…you know," I sputter attempting to keep the word in question out for now.

"Love you!" he stated. "I love you, Bella and I do not think you are stupid, expendable, or unimportant. I have not told you certain things because I am trying to protect you. My sole purpose in life is to make you happy and bringing my criminal affairs into your world was never something that I wanted when I think about our happy ever after. But, I trust you more than anyone."

I scoffed and tried to turn away before he grabbed me by the shoulders and forced me to look him in the eye. Those damn perfect green eyes.

"I mean it. I have not told a soul where I keep the sample. You are the first. I told you because I know I can trust you to do the right thing if something were to happen to me. So, please. Please just tell me that if something were to happen, you will do as I asked and destroy it."

I could feel his desperation and see his concern written all over his face. Worry lines etched into a face of someone so young was usually not possible but I guess when you carried such a weight on your shoulders, it was easily explained.

Our day seemed to last far more than twenty-four hours. Worst day ever. Well…come to think about it, maybe not the worst day ever but pretty damn close.

"Poison behind the Pollack. Got it!" I said with a thumbs up.

Edward stepped back slightly.

"Bella, I am impressed. I never imagined that you were versed in artistic culture and history."

Great, he did pay a lot for that crap on the wall.

"As much as I would love to be offended by your tone. You're right. I am not versed in artistic culture. I took a wild stab. After all, who else would splatter paint on a canvas and swindle billionaires out of their hard-earned pocket money. Side note, I once sat through nearly an hour of that god-awful Pollack film during a seven-hour movie hop relay and let me tell you, talk about boring!"

"Movie hop?" Edward questioned.

"Yeah, you know, when a person pays for one movie ticket and then after the feature is over, they jump into another theatre, so they can get two for the price of one? Or in my case, seven for the price of one."

Edward gave me that look, and I was so ready. He so did not want to tangle with this tiger.

"Bella, that is stealing," he replied superiorly.

"Really? You want to go there? This coming from a man who is housing a compound that I'm sure the CDC would rate a level four on their biosafety level pathogens list? You want to run that lecture by me one more time on stealing from billion-dollar movie companies?"

Edward's mouth drops open and I know its not my argument that has him reeling but the fact that I knew the different levels of biosafety.

"What? I watch television," I shrugged. "People always think that you can't learn anything from television unless it's on the Discovery Channel, but I'll have you know my knowledge is vast and widespread. Never underestimate me."

He stepped back a pace and held up his hands in surrender.

"I learned that lesson a long time ago. Now, do you think you can manage to put together a bag, so we may leave soon?"

I rolled my eyes and looked at the clothing in the closet once more.

"I'm a good girl, I am," I replied in my best Eliza Dolittle accent.

Edward looked confused once again and I smirked. Somehow by the time I was done with him, he will be able to hold his own in a pop culture conversation.

"So…I can send up a Clearwater and you will not harass them?" he questioned.

I gave him the shake of my hand indicating him to go ahead and I turned to look for a suitable container to begin packing.

"They really are a good team. Please give them a chance. They come with certain stipulations for taking this job. One of them being full cooperation on all of our parts so do not pester them."

I stopped what I was doing and stood back up to look at him.

"You're kidding me, right? I thought you were paying them. How are they bossing you around?"

His eyes searched the heavens as he scoffed and shook his head in dismay.

"Bella, this is the way things work with private security. You put your faith in these people because they ultimately know more than you do. No person is going to sign up to be the bodyguard to someone who will do everything in their power to thwart security measures."

"Are you sure about that because I saw The Bodyguard and Whitney Houston so did not give Kevin Costner the time of day when it came to listening to what he thought was best."

I loved giving arguments that Edward couldn't follow or compete with.

"And in not listening to Kevin Costner, she ultimately got the man she loved shot," he replied with the challenging raise of an eyebrow.

I felt like he just hit me in the face with a two by four. I could hear a noise coming from my mouth that I know sounded like I was a broken toy.

"Okay, when I...am...done having my aneurysm on how you could possibly know that, I will have a...an amazing comeback!" I sputtered waving a threatening finger in his direction. Edward looked like he was the king of the smug faced castle.

He took a mini victory lap in the closet which included kissing the loser on the cheek before walking out with a fist pump in the air. Well, Edward's idea of a fist pump which I cannot even begin to describe.

"Be ready to leave soon!"

I huffed and returned to my closet while every Whitney Houston song ran through my head, so I could try and remember that god awful flick. I began to toss my things in a Louie Vuitton trunk including the cute boots I had seen early. Every once in a while, my eyes would pass by the direction of Edward's master bedroom where the killer virus was contained, and a shiver would run up and down my spine. I think I broke records that day for all women-kind in the packing Olympics.

I will say it felt weird going through and packing clothes that I had not purchased. I felt like I was in a boutique and going about the closet like I was shopping. Something was wrong with this picture. Edward shouldn't have bought all of this stuff for me. I was only able to take lavish items on loan. If something should happen to our relationship, I would make sure he received all items back. Those thoughts only made me feel slightly better.

Thankfully, Edward refrained in sending up a Clearwater to make sure that I was safe. I found it funny that if they only knew of the threat that was looming in the walls they might have to reassess their priorities when it came to imminent danger.

I left the trunk at the top of the stairs fearing what would happen if I attempted to bring it down myself. I passed by the Clearwaters who immediately ceased conversation at my appearance. Not creepy at all. I'm sure they were discussing the weather or football.

"I'm just going to the kitchen. No need to follow," I announced hoping they would heel.

I bounced out of their view, so they could continue their super-secret convo and dashed through the swinging doors to Edward's kitchen to come face to face with HIM!

"Ugh, what are you doing here?" I snapped seeing Jacob sitting pretty like he owned the joint.

"Edward was done with me, so I am making myself a quick bite before I head back out. What's it to you, princess?"

"Princess?" I scoffed. "I'm pretty sure I am more financially strapped than you are."

"Uh-huh," he mumbled disbelievingly before smashing his face into a double-decker sandwich. "That is until the prenup in drafted."

"Shouldn't you be getting back out there, double agent?" I asked ignoring his scary words.

I walked over to the fridge and see the list of items it stated that I should discard. I began to pull the expired food out and put it on the counter. I wasn't sure when we would be back in the area and I knew Edward would appreciate the gesture.

"Waiting until you guys leave. I don't have to get back till later."

"So, is there a plan or are we supposed to just wait until you figure out a move to make?"

Jacob dropped his sandwich back down to the plate and wiped the mustard from off the corners of his mouth.

"You think I am going to share my plans with a girl who would walk up to Marcus Rose and offer herself up like a Thanksgiving turkey if given half the chance. You just keep your mind on manicures and blow-outs and I will attend to the dangerous stuff. That is what you are paying me for," he replied.

"I ain't paying you shit. If I had any say in how Edward's finances were spent, do you really think I would hire someone as incompetent as you?"

"Oh, that's right. You're just the little women. I'm sure your hubby signs all the checks and makes sure you are given a decent allowance to run around and buy clothes and purses."

That burned.

"First off, we aren't married, and I don't take money from Edward." I paused, "Well...I mean I do but that's only because I'm his assistant. But, I worked for that."

Jacob laughed and picked his sandwich back up. He began pulling out some of the tomatoes before taking another bite.

"I'm sure you do," He teased. "I'm sure his fourth-quarter earnings will be up from all the...assisting you do."

I caught his innuendos and it made my blood boil because he was right. I mean I wasn't competent for the position. I was an over-glorified prostitute. My unique qualifications could all be found in my pussy.

"I'm sure you and Edward will get married someday. Mostly because I've never seen him serious about a girl before and then what? What are you going to do then Bella? Are you going to be another bored desperate housewife shagging the cable repairman? Or are you going to continue being the bright-eyed...not so bring assistant reporting for service needs?"

"Yeah, and what exactly have you brought to the human race with your existence?" I spit.

Every single word Jacob Black said stabbed me like a sword to my chest.

"I'm putting my life on the line, so you can go to bed at night and not worry about finding a gun in your mouth in the morning. I get paid a shit-ton of money and pretty soon after this job I will have enough to retire myself to a nice little island in the Caribbean where I can spend my days lying on the beach while delicious coconut-oiled beauties tend to me. See, at least I have a dream."

"And a hell of a dream that is. Please do the world a favor and get snipped. Lord knows we do not need you procreating."

I tossed all the expired items in the trash and pulled out the bag of the trash and tied it off.

"In fact, why don't you take the trash out when you go. You two should get along famously since you're made of the same substance."

I dropped the bag at his feet and grabbed a bottle of water before I would find a different place to dwell.

"Ah, come on. Don't leave now. I am having far too much fun," Jacob whined.

I don't know what it was but something inside me snapped. True, it had been a long day and I had been feeling over-emotional for the majority of it but talking to Jacob was the final straw.

"I don't need to sit here and listen while you tell me that I am nothing more than a brainless gold-digging whore who ambitionless existence will lead me down the path of spending my days fucking the billionaire for a decent high-limit credit card."

I stormed out of the kitchen and headed toward the front door. I see the Clearwaters jump up from their place ready to join me.

"Tell Edward I will be in the car," I declared.

I walked toward the front door and remember there is no door handle. Instead, there is a glowing white circle. I place my hand on it and it turns red. I pound my fist on the door that didn't budge and let out a scream of frustration.

Damn space house!

The girl Clearwater walks up and places her hand on the white disk and it turns green and the door opens. I mutter out a thank you and continue.

It didn't take more than two minutes before Edward was joining me in the car. My trunk being brought out by the male Clearwater.

"Honey, is something the matter? Seth said you wanted to leave urgently."

I leaned back in the passenger seat and closed my eyes.

"I'm tired and it has been a long day. I just want to go to bed if that's not too much trouble."

Edward didn't push even though I could tell that he wanted to. Perhaps he was learning.

We arrived back to the Cullen Conglomorate building. Once I was back in the apartment, I immediately headed off to the bathroom. I locked the door and headed towards the toilet. I unzipped my slacks and sat down and there staring me right in the face was something that instantly made me feel a little better.

Most girls get upset where they would catch sight of scarlet marked panties but I always welcomed Aunt Flow with arms wide open. A happy period meant no baby. Even though I was habitual with my birth control injections, I always feared that point one percent or whatever that could lead to...well...Edward's dream.

At least now I understood where all the crazy came from. My hormones were driving the Uber in my behaviorally enhanced feelings. That's why Jacob's words were having such an aftertaste effect on me. Normally, I would find everything he said to be comical. I mean...who cares if I have no direction in life or if I am never seen as anything more than a gold-digging wife.

WIFE! GAH!

Oh god, I can't be a wife. I can't even say the 'L' word. I stare down at my marked panties and tell myself that this hyper-ventilating session is brought to me by her. Calm down, Bella. Calm down.

But I don't calm down. I can't. I lay in bed while Edward wraps his body around mine. He agrees that I am too tired to discuss anything further that evening and instead passes out alongside me. I, however, lay staring at the ceiling while I go over some serious life choices.

I feel my heart begin to race and slow. Race at the thought of being adorned in white with a prego tummy as I trip down the aisle and all the guests are whispering that I'm only in this for the money. Edward stands at the end of the money strewn aisle and instead of a priest, there is a prenup.

Then my heart slows when I feel Edward's hands run down my body while he sleeps. A happy little smile rests on his lips.

I need something.

No, I need someone.

I need Rosalie.

I untangle Edward from my body and pull on a robe that lays on the chair beside the bed. I look over and see Edward's cell phone laying on the side table. I take a breath before picking it up and hope that he hasn't changed his five-digit passcode that I noticed when he took care of me while I was ill.

Edward said that the Clearwaters would take shifts throughout the night. They would stay in Edward's office below the apartment on standby. I know I should go there but I didn't want Seth or Leah overhearing my conversation. But, I know I need to be safe so I remain in the building and head toward the lobby where I know the night security will be close if something happens.

I pull up Emmett's phone number and stand outside the private elevator on the first floor biting my nails while I hear it begin to ring.

Come on, Rosalie. I need you, girl. You're the only one who can calm the crazy.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

"Hello?"

Emmett.

"Hellllloooo. Edward?"

"Uh…no actually, it's me. Bella. Is Rosalie there?"

My eyes dart around the small alcove near the main lobby. I try and keep my voice down. Why bother the night security if it could be avoided? I watch as cars outside the building drive past and see that the nightlife has died down in this part of the city.

"Bella? Does Edward know you have his phone?"

I bristle at the question.

"What the hell does that supposed to mean? I can't call my own BFF? Just put Rosalie on the phone!"

I hear my voice rise an octave and immediately back down. I don't want security to call and wake Edward up. I hear Emmett sigh into the phone and then his muffled voice talking to who I assume is Rosalie.

"Bella?"

I feel like someone just opened the door and a fresh breath of air has come in and consumed me.

"Oh, Rosalie! Thank god, you're okay. I haven't heard from you and I…I just needed someone to talk to. You have no idea how bat shit crazy I am over here but enough on my mental status. How are you holding up?"

Get the pleasantries out of the way so I can hop on to the more serious issues. Hopefully, manage all of this in the next few minutes to avoid lethal stares from Edward if he were to awake and find his bed companion missing.

"Great, actually. I mean…you should see this place we're at. I feel like I'm on a never-ending vacation. You should see my tan," she boasted.

Great, I'm on lockdown and she is fifty shades of brown.

I hear a commotion on her side of the phone.

"I wasn't going to say over the phone where we are. I know the rules!" I hear Rosalie snipe at Emmett. "Sorry about that. How are you doing?"

How am I doing? There's a loaded question.

"I am…"

I stop and huff.

"I am…"

"Bella, just spit it out. According to Emmett, Edward will probably realize his phone is missing any second. We have to make this fast. Are you still having trouble with the love thing? Did Edward propose or something?"

Rosalie, always quick and to the point.

"God, I hope not. I mean…no I haven't told him the 'L' word yet. But, there was this guy who pretty much has me pegged. Well…besides the gold digger comments, he said everything that I think or feel, and I hate him for it."

I head nothing from her end for a long few seconds.

"Bella, you have to give me more to go on than that."

I sighed and began to pace around the small area in front of the private elevator.

"There is this guy who works for Edward and he said some things to me. He thinks that I am a gold-digging whore who has no ambition in life but to see how fast I can spend through Edward's money once he puts a ring on it. Normally, I would snap back a few witty expletives and that would be that but…what if he's right? What if all I am ever good for is spending money? Edward has accomplished…nearly everything…"

Including finding a cure for cancer. Well, pretty damn close but seriously, how could I ever rise up to be equal to a man who can cure cancer?

"I need direction in life. I need to figure out how to be an equal and with Edward…"

I don't need to finish. Rosalie gets it, I'm sure. I hear her take a breath on her side of the phone. I envy her. She has it so easy. Sure, it took a money-grubbing terrorist to threaten her life to find Emmett, but she is so sure about everything. She is probably about as directionless as I am, but it doesn't bother her. Why does it bother me so much?

"Bella, do you love Edward?"

I know I do. Even if I can't verbalize it. Even if I can't admit it to myself from time to time. I know that these feelings in me. These conflicting feelings are all because I can't come to terms with… 'L.'

"Never mind. Don't answer that. Bella, do you think Edward loves you. I mean really loves you. No matter what his mouth says, can you feel his love for you?"

I think a blind monk in a strip club could find out Edward just from the love signals he puts off. The problem wasn't whether I believed Edward love me, however.

"That's not the issue. My issue is more…why would he love me? I bring nothing to the partnership. I don't have money or educational degrees or certificates. I don't have a path or a goal that drives my life with purpose. I quite literally only bring the present of pussy. Which he could get anywhere. Anytime."

I paused.

"He told me this story of how we met, and I wonder if his feels…believes his feelings are just part of some boyhood crush that thrust me up on this pedestal that could break at any moment. What if…in the end…I'm not enough?"

"Bella, it's not for you to dissect the reasons why a person loves you. Love is a gift. The greatest gift and it doesn't have to come from a relationship balance. You might not think you bring anything to the table, but I have a feeling if Edward heard you, he'd probably want to smack you. And although I don't condone abuse, I wish I could be there because you would deserve someone to smack some sense in you. I imagine he would love to have a word with the man that makes you question his love as well. Who cares if you haven't figured out your life's mission? I think most people would be pretty damn happy if in the end, no matter what their IQ or career was, you found happiness. So, make that your mission. Stop questioning everything and just let Edward love you and find happiness."

It was like my period climbed back up my hole and was ready to set my hormones to hibernate. This is exactly what I needed. I needed my friend. I needed someone to spell it out for me.

"Can I marry you?" I laughed.

I hear Rosalie's giggles. I try and picture her on a beach with a coconut in her hand sipping Pina Colada's while she catches the warm breeze from the beach. Emmett, sitting beside her in a lounge chair with sunscreen on the tip of his nose.

"Well, you might have some competition," she says lowly into the phone.

We end our call after a few more minutes of shop talk. I was relieved that Edward slept harder than I thought. I turned to head back into the private elevator when I saw a text come through. It was from a girl named Bree Tanner.

No, Bella. Don't be that girl. Don't be the jealous girlfriend who steals your man's phone and then does surveillance. The elevator doors open and my foot pauses but then I back out and allow the doors to close.

I tap on the message.

Have everything ready for Saturday night. Can't wait. Let me know when you arrive at the hotel. I will show you to the room.

I feel my period damn burst forth and I was tempted to call Rosalie back immediately. I search the call log for this Bree's number and am surprised to see Esme's name pop up so many times. My mind does a detour from the cheating scandal that TMZ wants to broadcast and focuses on all the calls and their corresponding lengths. Even before we met, there were calls to her. I thought he never wanted to talk to her.

Snap out of it. We have much bigger worries than the mama's boy angle.

Bree Tanner.

Okay, let's see what other messages you two have sent one another. As I am just tapping on her name, the elevator doors open once more, and the sight of Edward has me dropping his phone in surprise.

"Bella!" he hissed. "What are you doing down here?"

I scramble to pick up the phone and try to exit out of the text messaging screen.

"Uh..I..uh…"

"And without protection!"

He is so worked up over my safety breach crimes, he hasn't even noticed that I have his phone.

"I just…needed…"

I am completely flustered. Caught with a red hand in the cookie jar. That's how the saying goes, right?

He stares at me wide-eyed waiting for me to give him an explanation.

"I needed to talk to Rosalie," I replied biting down on my lips and slowly holding his phone up to him.

His eyes focus on the phone and he looks like he just started his period. His eyes closed and he takes a long calming breath before reaching out to take the phone from my outstretched hand.

"You couldn't have asked first? You know I would have put you in contact if you wished to speak to your friend."

I know I should feel remorse, but Bree Tanner is bouncing around in my head like a nineties screen saver.

"Sorry," I whispered.

Ask him. Ask HIM. ASK HIM.

"We need to get you back upstairs."

He pulls me into the elevator and the extremely small box shoots us up to the sky. I feel like I left my heart down on the first level.

"I mean it, Bella. You should have woken me up or at the very least taken security with you. I do not know what I must do to get through to you the severity of the risks you take. Why can you not ever just listen!"

I feel some moisture form in the corners of my eyes. I haven't heard a word of Edward's tirade. I picture some leggy thing in a slutty accountant costume hanging off the side of Edward's desk with her legs wide open. Slutty accountant because I can't think of anything that would turn him on more than a CPA.

But this was Edward. Edward loved me. Right? Edward the Virgin Cullen wouldn't step out on me already, would he? Unless Bree provided much better sexual stimulation than I have been able to give. What if she whispered dirty nothings into his ear about fourth-quarter projections that made climax the IMAX of sex.

The doors opened but I stand with my feet unmoving, held down with the weight of my everlasting notions. Edward senses the shift in mood and looks me over. Immediately his rough exterior melts and he takes my hand.

"My apologies, Bella. I do not mean to be so harsh. I do not wish to see more tears. I will try and reign in my anger."

I feel his arms come around my body and I try to hold back my thoughts long enough to cease the tear-fire and wait until he is back asleep or I am in left in private.

I am back in bed with my body securely locked for the night in Edward's tight embrace. I do not feel well at all. I feel positively sick. Why can't I just get some lady-balls and ask him? I'm sure there is a perfectly reasonable explanation.

I must have lied there half the night fighting every urge to leave that bed and go back into Edward's phone to investigate more. A couple of times I would have succeeded if Edward's grip hadn't only tightened on me when I would attempt to move out of the bed.

The smell of coffee making its way through the apartment was the only thing that would have gotten me to rise from the dead the next morning. Even though Edward tried loudly to rouse me several times. Our morning was forced. I knew he sensed something was off. I'm sure he thought it had to do with our very eventful day yesterday. We barely said more than ten words to one another before I walked out of his office and headed toward my desk the next morning.

Angela was in already and smiled at me even though she was on the phone and couldn't give me the proper greeting. I could hear her ordering something. Bagels I think. I tapped through my many emails before a mischievous idea popped into my head.

I took Bree Tanner's name from out of my mental Rolodex and tapped it into Edward's professional slash personal address book on Outlook. It pops up immediately. Her name, phone number, and address. The address was in Las Vegas, Nevada. Curious and curiouser, my dear Alice. Somehow, I can't picture Edward in Vegas. The man couldn't even tap on an elevator button without his handy handkerchief. What would he ever do in the City of Sin? Wear a hazmat suit? A typical person could catch an STD from the pools in Vegas. Or so I have heard. Not like I would ever know firsthand.

"So, I ordered the bagels and spreads and they should be here in thirty. I already printed up the agenda and have it waiting in the conference room," Angela announced stealing my attention away.

"Conference room?"

What the hell was she talking about?

"The big meeting this morning with Mr. Cullen and division heads…"

Oh, crap. What the hell was she talking about? I had been gone at Edward's parents and then stuck at Edward's place with the flu and then my shenanigans yesterday caused me to be so incredibly behind the curve.

"The…memo he asked me to send out…." Angela attempted to jog my memory.

"I am so sorry, Ang but I have no idea what you are talking about. I know I should be a better assistant but let's be honest, I'm just an over-glorified hood ornament. I think you and I both know that. But, I will try my best to at the very least not be a hindrance to you so perhaps you should just give me some menial filing or something in the meantime."

Angela bit down on her lip and gave me the old head tilt.

"The meeting is with the division-heads to go over the newest faction and acquisitions for the Cullen Conglomerate. Mr. Cullen is going to officially announce today what is the next area he plans to conquer in the business world."

Color me puzzled. He never told me anything about this latest conquest. Angela must think that I am a pure bed-warmer and nothing more. I mean how does the man with a girl and not tell of his newest endeavors. Well…to be fair, I guess we all have been focused a little on me, lately.

"I don't think you are an over-glorified hood ornament. You may not be a traditional assistant, but you get things done. Need I remind you for the center that you made possible for baby Ben?"

Oh, yeah…

Angela begins to walk back to her desk and I momentarily forget about Bree Tanner. I have half a mind to go back in and ask Edward what the meeting is about but refrain and attempt to act professionally. Side note: I sooo should have gone in and asked him before embarrassing myself in the meeting. Hindsight.

Be professional, Bella. Edward is my boss from eight to five and boyfriend after I clock out. Must begin separating Mr. Cullen from Edward.

I flounce around the office putting myself to good use and doing just as I told Angela I would. I file nearly every scrap of paper that has been waiting on Angela's desk. I hear a commotion as the division heads begin to exit the elevator and pile into the conference room where they devour Angela's bagel spread. I can't help but look through the glass doors as I watch the very important higher-ups mingle amongst themselves.

Let's just say for a second that Edward was able to talk me into planting his seed into my viable vessel. How would I raise a detail-orientated, overly qualified individual like the men and women before me? I imagine, prep schools or worse, boarding schools. I feel a twinge at the loss of my imaginary child as they are shipped off to some school in Switzerland. No, I couldn't do that. But then my mind travels down a dark path. What if that is what it took to create a successful child? Being far away from his or her ambitionless mother?

Fuck it! I would go to Switzerland. My child can still get their overly high-priced education that Edward would pay for but I would take many boats and trains to get my ass over there to stay in a modest home, so I could be with that child.

Then my mind thinks of Edward, here trapped in his tower with a wife and child on a Swiss sabbatical. What would he do without us?

Bree Tanner.

I picture some leggy red-head like Tanya, pushing her ass-sets all over my man's desk.

"Bella?"

"I hate Switzerland!" I exclaimed being snapped out of my dreams by Edward's hand on my shoulder.

"What?"

I look over at him and he changed into the very best crisp dark suit with matching power tie. You would think that his face would be so over the confused look by now and come to settle on complacency when dealing with his crazy girlfriend.

"Uh…nothing," I muttered.

Edward looked down at his ostentatious wristwatch.

"We should go," he said softly.

"Go? Go where?" I am nervous. What if I said something out loud and now he wants to run away to Switzerland and make half swiss babies that spend their days making cheese, chocolate, and knives.

"The meeting?" he said in that questioning voice. Mostly questioning my sanity but maybe questioning his own come to think of it.

"Why would I be in that meeting? I'm…just an assistant."

He stepped back and shook his head a little.

"Of course, I want you in that meeting. It's the future. You should know what is happening in the company. I'm sure Angela saved you a seat."

Now I'm the confused one. I slowly turn and let Edward lead the way. Angela is sitting in a chair in the back of the room. A long rectangular table is filled with impressive men and women who may or may not have spent their childhood in a Swiss boarding school.

"Thank you all for coming today," Edward begins.

Every single person sits up a little straighter as Edward walks to take his place at the head of the class. I slide into a chair next to Angela and take note of the division heads.

"As you all know. We all have been working tirelessly to see that my latest vision for this company is realized. I am happy to announce that after this our inspection this weekend, we can officially buy Fantasia. The very first in what I am assured will be the very best hotel chain in the world."

Hotels? He's getting into hotels?

"I will have my assistants send out all information you need to be at our scheduled visitation of the site. So please be ready to leave for Las Vegas on Friday morning."

Las Vegas.

I can't hear another word come out of Edward's mouth. Bree Tanner was from Las Vegas. She said she had the room all ready for Edward on Saturday. Now it all made sense. He knew I would never fly anywhere so he was safe to have his tete-a-tete without any interruption from me.

"The schedule will be…"

"WHAT!"

I feel myself standing. I see myself standing. I see approximately twenty different pairs of eyes suddenly focused on me. Edward stands at the front with his mouth open from being interrupted by my latest outburst.

"I mean…I just found out that…. Grey's Anatomy was canceled. I…I have to go."

Okay, points to me for the lamest excuse I could ever give. I fumble my way out the door and toward the elevators. But I forgot my tag-along portable Clearwater.

I peak my head around and shout for a Clearwater and one comes jogging out. The male one. What's his name again?

"I have to go…out. I guess you're like supposed to follow me or something?"

He nods once, and I smack the button on the elevator. I don't even bother with Edward's private elevator. Oddly enough I feel comfortable with the strangers who join us on our way down to the ground floor.

"Where are we heading to, Miss?"

I sighed. I knew why male Clearwater asked. I'm sure a text message was ready to be fired off the minute I gave confirmation of a location.

"I need some air."

Let him make of that what he wants.

I knew where I was heading. With Edward the carb cop being on duty, I wasn't given a satisfying breakfast that morning. Seth could fire off his text when I arrived at my hunting grounds.

A few blocks away from Edward's building was a beautiful fast food lined street. McDonald's. Taco Bell. Carl's Jr. All waiting for my monetary donations. A chill runs over me when I see the Bacon Western Cheeseburger come into view.

The Clearwater doesn't bat an eye when I walk in and order my food, but his fingers are working fast on that keyboard on his phone. I grab my to-go order and then mosey down the street to hit up the McDonald's. Carl's may have good burgers, but they didn't corner the market on fries that could compare to McDonald's. I hear Seth clear his throat lightly but a stare in his direction has his eyes reaching for the sky. That's right. You don't get paid to judge.

I sit in the parking lot on a short brick wall and begin to go through my bag of goodies. I see how uncomfortable Seth is with my excursion, but I don't care. My boyfriend is getting busy with some tart named Bree Tanner and my insides feel like they are flooding the very wall I sit on.

I have my face smashed into my burger when a fancy car just happens upon us. I look over toward Seth with my hostile glare, but he makes himself busy with checking the perimeter.

Edward steps out of his fancy chauffeured car and adjusts his suit before taking a mental picture of his so-called prized cow sitting on the stoop while chewing her cud.

"Why did you leave?"

His voice isn't aggressive, but I can tell how irritated he is.

"Hungry."

He sighed and looked down at my wall as he wavered in his mind whether he should join me and ruin his fine suit or stay standing.

"Bella. What the hell is going on? I know this has nothing to do with Greys…Anatomy. Angela said that there has been no word on any possible cancellation. She called Warner's."

I would have laughed if I wasn't so depressed. I stare at the gravel near Edward's sleek polished shoes.

"Who's Bree Tanner?"

I have nothing left to lose. If this is the end, what a better way to finish than being walking distance to all fast food that I could gorge myself on. Suicide by cardiac arrest. Not a bad way to go.

Edward narrows his eyes at me before straightening his stance.

"You were looking into my private messages."

I laugh short.

"Okay…so no denial," I mumble under my breath.

"Bella, I have a right to be upset. I'm sure if the situation were reversed and I was snooping into your private affairs, you would be very upset with me."

"Affairs. Good choice of words," I scoffed.

"There is no affair with Bree Tanner. She is working the Fantasia deal in Vegas. Her job is to make sure that my division heads and I am kept happy and comfortable on our stay in Las Vegas."

"And just…how comfortable is that?"

Edward's mouth drops at my implication. He takes a slight step back and looks me over.

"Bella…are you jealous?" He asked with a slight smile on his face.

I threw my burger in its bag and it drops to the ground when I jump off my brick wall.

"What the hell do you find funny about this? You're supposed to be with me. I thought that's what it meant when we said exclusive. I didn't know we were supposed to bring a partner along with us. And who the hell names their hotel Fantasia! It's a stupid name that makes me think of True Blood or ballerina hippos or failed American Idols."

I may have embarrassed myself further by stomping my foot. The jury is still out on that one.

"Bella…I am not having sexual relations with Bree Tanner. I will never have sexual relations with anyone other than you. Is this why you've been so weird."

"Sexual relations. Okay, Clinton."

I cross my arms over my chest and turn away from him. I hear him sigh loudly before pulling out his phone.

"This is what I was having Bree set up for Saturday evening. I know how much you love movies and television shows, so I had Bree compile the best tourist places to see. She arranged a suite for us at the Bellagio where that Ocean movie apparently took place. Don't really understand why anyone would film a movie about Oceans in the middle of the desert but she thought you would like it."

I look down at his phone and see a short itinerary with famous movie scenes and where they were filmed. I feel my whole body warm to his thoughtfulness. I nearly want to cry from embarrassment. It was quite possibly the sweetest gesture if it weren't for one thing.

"Um…Edward…and just how do you suppose I get to Las Vegas?"

Edward's eyes close and I see him prepare for battle.

"Bella…"

"NO! I mean it. I am not getting on that flying contraption ever again!"

Edward motions his tense hands at me to calm down.

"Bella! I already spoke to my personal physician. He has a light sedative he can prescribe to calm you from your anxieties. Please…"

"Oh great," I interrupted. "You plan to rufie me like an unexpecting freshman. I'm not taking drugs."

I reached down and grabbed my food bag.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with needing to seek medically needed pharmaceuticals. There is a reason my fourth-quarter numbers are so positive."

My mouth drops open as I think back to the dirty talk mental conversation I just had. Could he read my mind? Where was the slutty accountant when you needed her?

"Bella, please just get in the car and we can talk about this."

"Talk about what? There is nothing to talk about."

I began to stomp off in the direction of dessert. Carmel Apple Empanadas from Taco Bell but Edward stepped into my path.

"Need I remind you that you're still on the clock."

I scoffed at his attempt.

"I'm on my federally mandated lunch break."

"Fine. Fine! I will cancel the whole deal in Vegas!" Edward yelled with his hands flying around. "If you think I will leave you here alone, you are sorely mistaken. I would rather a billion-dollar deal falls through because you refuse to take a silly tiny little pill."

I feel my heart pained at his words. At the tone of his voice.

"You go do what you have to but if this deal falls through, it won't be because I couldn't be bothered to take some tiny little pill. My apologies if my fears are inconveniencing you. I guess you chose poorly, Edward. The heroine that came to your rescue when you were a child doesn't exist. She was just a stupid girl who was fucked up over the news of her mother's terminal cancer diagnosis. That's the only reason she rescued you that day. I am not her. I am not the girl you fell in love with. It's about damn time that you figured that out so you don't waste any more of your precious billion-dollar time."

I started to stomp off in the direction of the nearest Taco Bell. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the Clearwater start his engine. I flip around and put out my hand to stop him.

"You don't have to follow me anymore. I am no longer your boss's problem. Leave me be!"

My heart feels torn. Somehow all the Carmel Apple Empanadas in the world won't help me now. I need something stronger. I need a bar. A really good bar. The kind that are so dirty and shady, you wonder why the cockroaches haven't shut down the place yet. Who cares if it was barely noon. The bars were filled with people just like me at this time of day. People with no jobs. No friends. No love.

Without my Clearwater copycat, I might be in danger but who hell cares anymore? Marcus Rose just might do me a favor in the end. I walk aimlessly passing several bars but I can't bring myself to go inside. I lie to myself and think it is because they aren't shady enough but in the end, I stand at a crossroad wondering what the hell should I do now?

To this day, I have no idea why I called the taxi service to come to pick me up. I could not tell you the thought process it took for my next move. Like I said once before, I felt like I was some crap chess piece in a game Edward played for years. Even if I didn't know this at the time of our fight. I felt more alone than I ever had before. It wasn't because Rosalie was not there. It wasn't because I had no job or home to call my own after leaving Edward behind. I had been alone for most of my life. This time, however, it was different. I had now known what it felt like to have someone care about me. Someone who I could laugh with. Someone who I cared about too.

"Where to, miss?"

The back of the taxi car is about on par with the dive bar I was searching for. It reeks of middle-eastern food and the seats are torn from the wear. Also the scents of urine and possibly vomit waft through the air.

"I hope you're up for a long drive. But, I'm good for it." I replied handing my card to the cab driver. "Can you take me to Sherwood, Oregon?"


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

Every one of my fingernails was bitten to the quick as the driver drove on towards my destination. What a change from the fancy-ass car that Edward had driven me home in the last time I was in this neck of the woods. My nose had set up its own defense to the smells that once made me nauseous when I had entered the taxi. The tear in the leather seats only deepened by my hand with my anxious thoughts as I pondered what I should do upon my arrival. What was I doing coming to Edward's family's house? I had only known them a few days and I was sure they would think me mental to show up on their doorstep after breaking up with their son.

Mainly, I felt this need to seek out something that I no longer had. Another part of me wasn't ready to let go of Edward. I knew I was the one who left him in the lurch, but I didn't really want to go. Perhaps once he came back from his important business trip in Las Vegas, we could meet up again. He could go do what he needed to and secure his next financial step and I could stay safely on the ground without having to drown my anxieties in drugs that apparently helped boost Edward's fourth-quarter earnings.

But what would happen the next time he needed to go away on business. He didn't get to his status by staying in Seattle. We couldn't break up every time before a trip, right?

I didn't have a phone number to make the first contact. I could call around to the different hospitals to locate Carlisle Cullen. I'm sure that wouldn't be a bizarre call at all to make. 'Hey, Father Cullen. I just broke up with your son in a McDonald's parking lot. Don't worry, Edward didn't partake in the poisonous fatty food, but do you think I could get a phone number, so I may speak to your daughter or wife about what direction my directionless life should take next? I'll hold.'

I could climb the tall iron gate and pray that I don't fall and break a bone ending up in father Cullen's hospital. I could arrive, and Alice might have gone back to France by now. Maybe I should use the last of my money to fly to France and spend my days calling out for Alice. Oh, wait. Then I would have to fly. Take a boat?

I shake my head of my absurdity and sighed focusing my eyes on the world zooming past me. The car came to a slow and now it was time to decide. My cab driver would leave me out in the middle of nowhere with a phone having a charge of only three percent left. Hardly enough to make another call. Damn Candy Crush taking up my battery on my three-hour tour.

The only positive note was that I arrived and there was still about an hour left of the sun. Plus, no rain. A huge win for me. I stepped out of the car after signing the pricey receipt for my taxi ride. My whole body stretches as I walked toward the iron gates. The cab driver zooms off and now I am alone. I look up and see a camera pointed at the front gate, so naturally, I begin to make wild hand gestures hoping to engage the person watching in hopes they will put down the drawbridge.

While in the middle of my tribal dance for the cameras, a car slowly approaches. I feel relief run through my body. Maybe Father Cullen has come back from work. The door opens but the shoe that steps out from the backdoor was too recognizable.

"What are you doing here?"

Edward scoffed. His fingers danced along his suit coat to button himself back up once more.

"I believe I should be asking you that very question. This is my parents' house after all."

It was silly, but his words stung. I couldn't look him in the eye. I felt myself become insanely jealous. I didn't care about his money or opportunities. He had so much of what I desired, and he didn't know it.

"I can't believe you followed me."

"Of course I followed you. You can break up with me all you like but I'm not going to let you run about without protection until the threat is neutralized. Whether it be me or one of the Clearwater's, someone will always be looking after you. Following you. Even if you ask them not to."

"Was that a threat?" I hissed.

Edward walked forward until he was about a foot away from my face.

"Take it however you like."

I huffed and broke his penetrating gaze admitting defeat and yet, feeling incredibly cared for that he would feel the need to keep me safe even after everything we had said to one another. Edward made a motion to his driver and then took my hand and pulled me along to the side of the gate. He produced an electronic key and waved it at a panel for the gate to begin opening. The driver drove through and up out of sight in the direction of the house.

"I think a walk could do us some good," Edward said gesturing for me to go.

Stiffly I began to walk through the gate and down the path lined by the thick woods. I felt Edward walking behind me and it unnerved me. What would he say when we reached the house? What would he tell his parents upon our arrival? The further I walked the closer I would feel Edward come to me until our hands were nearly touching.

Suddenly, he grasped my hand and pulled me through the woods away from the path.

"Where are we going?"

I tried to pull my hand away, so I could have my answers, but his grasp was firm. I tripped along the earth over rocks and roots but never fell because of his strong hands. Edward finally stopped and then did something that still had me confused to this day. He began to pull off his suit coat. Releasing the buttons at a rapid pace. Once he had the coat off he attempted to put it on me.

"What the hell are you doing?" I exclaimed as he wrapped me in the coat. He turned me back around, my face was full of confusion. Then he leaned down and began to try and unbutton my black slacks.

He nearly had my pants down when my brain caught up with my mouth.

"Edward, stop! What is with you? And… what is with me wearing your clothes? Does seeing me in your Valentino turn you on? Because we have more problems than I thought."

"I want to fuck you against the tree. Your shirt is thin, and I don't want to mar your skin with the roughness from the bark," he stated matter of fact.

I think I was even more confused than before. Was this how Edward felt being with me?

He took a step toward me but my hand on his chest stopped him for advancing.

"Edward, I…I…don't really understand what compels you to think that now is the time but…"

"It's the time. Its been over a week nearly and if there is one thing I have learned from you, you need this. Just let me fuck you and then we can have an agreeable conversation on our issues."

Don't get me wrong, I was tempted. My eyes unknowingly looked about to the various trees to wager the best candidates. I shook my head of the preposterous notions and huffed. Any tree that would help us out would only be given the blood mark from my untimely womanly secretions.

"I wish I could. Sex in a forest would be a wonderful first but…I can't." I said biting my lip annoyed at Aunt Flo for her unwelcoming stay. "I'm…with…period."

I felt the need to clarify just in case his mind went down the wrong path that would lead to more fighting.

Edward's eyes looked down and his head tilted ever so slightly as his eyes took me in fully. Self-consciously I placed my hands over my bloated stomach.

"Oh…now it all makes sense. No wonder you've been acting like this? I should have guessed."

He breathed out a sigh of relief.

"God, Bella. I will see to a wise investment in an application that will alert me with an approximation of your monthly hormonal issues. It will save us from a lot of grief in the future if I know to take extra care in my choice of words and actions to not upset you when you are dealing with your…affairs."

I rolled my eyes.

"I remember how you were last time you were plagued with this unfortunate trial. I believe you required bed rest and ice cream of some kind, yes?"

I groaned. "Okay, just hold on a minute. Before you pat yourself on the back for making discoveries about me that are simply untrue. The last time I lied to you. I wasn't on my period. I was merely stressed and struggling with coming to terms with corporate espionage against the man I had just de-flowered. Yes, I am a bit hormonal which doesn't always lead to the greatest choices but before you complain about those choices just know that the last time I was on my period, my supreme decision-making lead me to get on a bus and come to Seattle. So, before you judge my latest actions harshly, think about that."

I see a small smile come over Edward's face. He walked forward and melted into me. His supreme decision-making led him to kiss me deeply and passionately. Damn Aunt Flo! I felt my whole body tingle with anticipation for something it wouldn't be rewarded with.

"I find that I still need and desire you. It has been very hard to concentrate at work with you so close and…not being able to relive the mounting pressures built up inside. I find that you too share the same problem as I do. I don't care if your…bodily fluids soil my clothes and body. I need to be inside you."

Well, fuck William Shakespeare. If there was ever a more elegant proposal to be had. I wanted to say yes. I wanted to jump him right there in the forest and find a tree to make my bitch, but I knew Edward. One sight of the gooey gore from down under and it might damage his frail germophobic self which would lead to Edward never touching me again with or without my curse.

"God, I want to. You have no idea how much I want to…believe me," I groaned out giving the ole Kegel muscles a whirl as I imagined for one second Edward's perfectly sculpted cock pounding my sullied pussy. "You can't even touch a dirty elevator button without your trusty handkerchief. I don't think you are exactly ready to earn your red wings, my friend."

I gave him a slap on the shoulder with a small consolation rub of the palm.

"Red wings?"

I laughed humorlessly.

"Well…it is in reference to when a person goes down on a woman on her period. Wings off the side of one's mouth. Yes, disgusting but some like it."

Edward thought about my words and his face turned to disgust.

"Oh, I know you would never. I don't want you to. Would feel like a vampire at a buffet table. No thank you! I'm not into that kind of kinky shit," I added quickly. "Its just…I'm on my period and I don't want you to ever be disgusted with me or find me unappealing."

Edward breathed a sigh of relief before continuing.

"How many times do I have to say this, Bella? I don't care when it comes to you. I can handle your germs."

I bit my lip and looked back to my old tree friends trying to decide if it was worth it.

"Are your parents' home?" I asked quickly.

Edward looked in the direction of the house as if there was a sign indicating so.

"I…have no idea."

"Fuck me in the shower. Fuck me good and then we can talk and figure out our issues."

I see Edward's body sag in relief and his face light up. He takes my hand and then I willingly trot alongside him quickly knowing what is in store. We see the house come into view and our pace quickens. We are up the stairs and to the front door when it opens.

"Edward. Bella."

Crap.

"Mom…hi."

"What are you doing here?"

Edward looks to me and I try not to cringe. What kind of story would we tell to explain why Edward and I were hundreds of miles from home?

"Uh…it's a long story. Do you mind if we come in and stay for the night?"

Esme's face lit up even more if that was possible.

"Absolutely. We were about to have dinner. I will let the staff know to set two more places."

Double crap. My aching center is being shut down by Mama Cullen. Like a punishment for not thinking before doing. If I had stayed in Seattle, I could have been fucked twice over and done with the dreaded conversation that was in my future.

"Well…Bella and I should probably clean up first. We wouldn't want to ruin your dinner with our sweaty appearance."

God, I wanted to jump Edward right then and there. Even with Mama Cullen watching.

"Nonsense," she waved us off. "You two are fine just as you are. Now, come on. I'm sure your father will be pleased to see you. Alice and Jasper aren't here at the moment, but they'll be back later."

I feel Edward's grip tighten on my hand as he leads me in.

"We've had a long drive. Please, mother, let us at least go to the bathroom."

Wow, he is just as desperate as I am.

"Okay, I expect to see you two soon. I will send up someone if you are taking too long," she lightly threatened probably sensing the sexual tension building. Or perhaps, she was just seriously famished and didn't want her dinner to cool.

Edward and I jogged up the steps and into his old bedroom. The minute we were inside, I dropped the suit coat to the floor and threw my purse at the bed before Edward pulled me into the bathroom and lifted me up onto the counter in one swift movement. His lips plastering themselves to mine. I groaned out feeling him push himself in between my legs.

"Come on, we have to make this one fast," Edward said pulling me off the counter and turning me around.

"Edward, we can't. Your mother said she would send someone if we didn't hurry," I said worriedly.

He continued pulling my pants down and I felt incredibly awkward at what he must think of the scarlet stained pad between my legs. It was a light day, thankfully. My body wouldn't really get going till morning especially after what we were about to do.

"I don't care, Bella."

I wasn't sure if he was referring to the army his mother planned on sending to search for us or the bloodies gracing his polished bathroom floor. He bent me over the sink and sunk his cock right in. I never felt more in need than that moment. I had to give it to the guy. He did know me. He knew that the way to my brain was through my vag. Like a damn that burst, everything suddenly became clearer.

Knowing that time was of the essence, he made quick work pounding into me so ferociously that my legs might be bruised from banging against the counter. I didn't care. Every inch of him was desperately needed. I never wanted to stop. Screw his mom and her servants.

Every groan and 'fuck' said was hushed just in case someone was listening. I was worried about the finale. How would I ever keep my voice down when I finally let go? Only Edward could help me there. I stood up and pushed him off. Edward's face was a prize at the very idea that I would put a stop to our games.

I turned around and reached up to pull his face down to mine and thankfully without instruction, he picked me back up and sunk into me once more. Our lips together as our tongues tangled and danced in one another's mouth.

So close.

So close.

Glory!

I mashed my face into his neck to muffle the sounds coming from my mouth while I rode out the waves. Edward followed on quickly after thrusting hard and pinning me down to the counter until he finished filling me.

He pulled back slowly to look at me and gave me a soft kiss never retreating. I was worried about what would happen when he finally did pull out and see his manhood sheathed in my blood. Would he really not care? Or would he freak the fuck out like he had been Carrie'd at the prom?

I stopped him from pulling out.

"Here, just let me clean you up before you look," I began to say.

"Bella, I'm fine," He replied taking my hands in his. "You really have so little faith in me and my word?"

"It's a horror show that, so few can come back from. Especially for someone like you."

He rolled his eyes and pulled out. I didn't look. I cringed waiting for the screaming and running to commence but when nothing came, I wagered a peak to find him walking over to the towel rack and pulling one down to wipe himself off like a normal human being.

I slide off the counter and walked over to the toilet. In my supreme thinking, I hadn't brought any backup sanitary supplies when I ran out of Edward's office meeting.

"Uh…Edward…we have a problem."

He looked over to me worried.

"I…don't have anything to…put on," I said in a tone hoping I wouldn't have to explain further. Edward needed further explanation by the look on his face.

"I didn't bring extra…"

Come on. Do I really have to spell it out?

"Oh!"

Oh, thank god.

"Uh…let me…go to my sister's room and see if I can find something suitable."

I sat on the toilet hoping Esme wouldn't make good on her threat and send someone up to come drag us to dinner. Thankfully, Edward arrived back in record time carrying a box.

"I did not know what you preferred. Just take what you like, and I will see my sister is reimbursed for her troubles."

Damn, did Alice own a sanitary supply store? She had nearly every brand, shape and size. I quickly picked something and took a couple for later to save myself from further embarrassment.

With the promise for more after dinner, it seemed like an eternity before we would be back in the privacy of Edward's childhood bedroom. Esme and Carlisle thankfully hadn't waited for our arrival before digging into dinner.

"Edward. Bella," Father Cullen greeted us upon our arrival.

"Father, my apologies for our tardiness."

"Well the surprise of your visit is enough for our understanding," Esme replied.

We took our seats and I was pleased to see the spread before me. Definitely enough carbs to satisfy. I piled on the potatoes and rice and took a couple of pieces of fruit. Edward placed a piece of chicken on my plate when he added one to his own plate.

"If you don't eat a healthy balanced dinner, then there is no dessert," he whispered suggestively.

I felt my cheeks flame at the thought. Maybe we could have so much sex that a lengthy talk on our issues could be dismissed.

"So, not that we mind but what do we owe the pleasure of your company. Twice in one year, I might have hopes for Christmas," Esme began.

Edward finished chewing and cleared his throat lightly.

"Uh…well…to be honest, Bella and I had a small disagreement and uh…I followed her here."

Gee, thanks for throwing me under the bus. I gave him a piercing look at his words.

"Edward…is…right. I um…he wanted to drug me and of course, I was upset so I was hoping to find Alice and see if this was normal…for him to drug his past girlfriends and such," I added.

"Bella," Edward admonished.

"Well, …you started it," I hissed.

"Edward is this true?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course not. Bella suffers from anxiety and we have an upcoming business trip planned so I merely suggested some aid to help ease her while we were in flight."

"He found me to be petulant for not wanting to succumb to pills and threatened his billion-dollar business failures if I didn't give in to his expectations."

"That isn't what I said at all! You're putting words into my mouth," Edward argued.

"Edward, if she doesn't want to take medications then she doesn't have to. She's not a child. You can't tell her what to ingest," Carlisle said.

"You could have fooled me," Edward sniped. "Mother, father. You don't know half the story. I told Bella I wouldn't attend the meeting in Las Vegas because I couldn't count on Bella keeping herself safe while I was away. We've had a couple of threats lately and I am not going to gamble her welfare on some silly business deal. No matter how much I may want this." He turned to me, "I will always want you more. I'm sorry if you are upset with how I handled things but…there is so much in the world I want to show you and that cannot happen if you refuse to fly in a plane. I may not understand your hesitancy toward prescription medication, but I implore you to reevaluate your decision and come with me. Please, Bella. If not for me, for yourself. Conquer this fear so we may have a life enriched with exploration and experience with differing cultures."

I thought about my first plane flight. Being strapped into a tiny plane and how every movement by the plane caused my stomach to drop as I waited for it to damn us out of the sky and to our premature deaths. I knew how much Edward wanted his business deal. He may not have told me about his newest venture, but it was clear that he worked hard on it and now it all was in the balance over my semi-irrational fears. I also knew that if I truly cared for Edward as he cared for me, I would give him this.

"I don't want to take anything. You'll have to put up with…what you had to last time we flew. If you can deal with that, then fine. I'll go…this time. I can't make promises for future business meetings, however."

Edward breathed out in relief and we returned to our dinner discussing civil themes the rest of the meal. Edward's hand took mine and he gave it a squeeze in appreciation. At least I hoped it was appreciation. His jaw seemed far too tense the whole meal and I couldn't quite get a read on him.

The meal was ending and suddenly, his bedroom didn't look so appetizing. I wasn't looking forward to what came next. I owed it to Edward to have a real conversation. Now was the time to discuss everything that I ever wanted to avoid in easing my discomfort, but Edward and I would never be able to go forward if we focused on our physical relationship and tossed our issues to the wayside.

I think he too could feel the change in the air as we walked slowly up the stairs toward his room. I planned to tell him everything that night. Give him complete transparency so he might come to understand me and my process when it came to decision making. To be open and honest about everything. It would have been nice if he would have afforded me the same respect especially after pouring out my guts, but I guess he wasn't worried how I would react to all his secrets and lies.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

I walked over to the bed and took a seat waiting for him to join me. However, the moment we entered the room Edward took a sharp left to head off into the bathroom. I sat there waiting for what seemed like an eternity while I twirled my thumbs in anticipation. He hadn't said a word after dinner to me. Nor did he speak when we were walking back to his bedroom. His eyes were fixed on the destination and never swayed my way. I wondered if he was upset. By the amount of time he was taking in the bathroom, I would think there was a very good possibility of it. Especially since he didn't have one of his high tech toilets to run diagnostics on his samples he was depositing so I doubt he was waiting around in the bathroom for the number crunches to give him the go ahead.

When he finally did reemerge, I was surprised that he was completely undressed except for his silk black boxers. He walked over to the bed barely looking at me and then dropped his boxers down and tossed them to the side. I couldn't hide the confusion on my face. Like a robot going through the motions, he leaned down and pulled my pants off in one swift motion, undies too. He pushed my legs apart and entered me, refusing to look in my direction. Thank god, I hadn't gone for the tampon option or we might have ended up in the emergency room with a very embarrassing story to tell. Talk about the weirdest sex experience ever!

Don't get me wrong, it felt good but seeing the complacency on Edward's face made it feel all wrong.

"Uh…as much as I loved the Handmaid's Tale, I never really pictured myself reenacting the 'ceremony' scenes," I said.

Edward huffed and finally looked into my eyes never stopping his pace.

"What?"

"The Handmaid's Tale? It's on Hulu and it phenomenal. You should watch it. I binged two seasons in two days. It super popular and addicting even if it did leave me screaming at the screen, 'go June! Get your ass to Canada!'"

"Bella, I have no idea what you are talking about? When you go off on these tangents it makes it hard for me to concentrate especially when I already don't feel like doing this," he replied pushing in and out as if he were on a conveyer belt.

"You don't say," I replied sarcastically.

I pulled myself away from him and released him from his apparent obligations.

"Edward, what is the world would make you think that I would want to fuck when you would rather spend your time devising a sinister plot to kill me."

"I would never!" He exclaimed offended.

"I know," I said dryly. "It was a joke."

Edward reached down and grabbed his boxers from off the floor and began to step back into them. I was surprised because he made no attempt to clean himself off. I went to pull myself together deciding to leave my pants off even if I had nothing to wear for the evening, I wasn't planning on sleeping in dress slacks. I pulled an afghan over my legs and sat in bed waiting for Edward to come and sit beside me.

"Bella…you and I have to talk. We cannot keep going on like this. I know you are upset with what happened earlier today, but I don't want to spend my life having to run after you. You need to talk to me and trust me even when you are mad. I want more than anything for you to…respect me enough to want to stay and fight with me, face to face."

I felt a chill run down my spine and my arm hairs stood on end while I listened to his wishes. He sat at the foot of the bed not facing me. His hollow voice scared me even though he wanted to do everything he could to make this work.

We were quiet for a few minutes while I pondered what I was planning to say to him. I just wished he would turn around and at least look at me. Okay, so dinner wasn't exactly a success. He said things I wish he hadn't. I said some things too.

He stood up from the bed and began to walk away.

"Wait," I begged softly. "I know you want me to respond but I…need a minute to think everything over."

He finally turned to me.

"What do you need to think over?" he asked.

I looked down and followed the gingham pattern of his bedspread to help me focus.

"Edward, there is a lot I want to share with you. I need to tell you. Everything happened so quickly between us and you may have known or thought you knew who I was, but you don't know. You don't know hardly anything about me. Most people who are with one another know things about one another before they decide to be together. We kind of skipped a lot of that stuff and now we find that we are constantly frustrated with one another because of skipping those steps. So…could you at least give me a minute to gather my thoughts, so I don't just…word vomit all over you?"

He nodded his head slowly and finally came to join me at the top of the bed. I gathered the afghan up and situated it over me while he made himself comfortable.

"You know…there has never been anyone before you. Sure, I had…a lot of sex with different people. Different strangers. But, never somebody that I cared for. I know what you want from me. I know that you are desperate to hear me tell you something and I wish I could. I wish I could give that to you, but I can't. To be honest and fair to you, I don't know if or when I will be able to. I feel guilty because I know you have these feelings for me and I just…don't want to force myself to say something…" I closed my eyes tightly because I was worried they would begin to tear. I felt my hands shake in anger for my weak tendencies.

"Bella," Edward whispered.

"Just please let me get through this," I replied quickly. I huffed irritably. Not at Edward but at myself.

"I was fourteen when my mother was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer. I was also fourteen when she died from pancreatic cancer. Stage four and only able to live for five months after her diagnosis. The worst five months of my life as I helped her swallow pill after pill. Pills that didn't do shit for the pain she was in. I don't even know where the pancreas is even after all the Grey's Anatomy I've watched. I didn't graduate high school. I didn't care much about anything after she died. I was angry. Angry and scared. My father was shit. Couldn't keep his mouth off a bottle or his ass out of a casino. He didn't care about me. So, I had no one."

I paused to reign it all in. I already felt pathetic enough for having to say all of this out loud. I never thought I would have to.

"I didn't think I would ever want to be with someone. I wasn't planning some white wedding in my future. I laughed at the idea of ever reproducing. I can't even take care of myself. What the hell would I do with a baby? Poor thing would probably be dead in a week because I just about as a crap parent as my father."

"Stop it, Bella. I won't hear you say that about yourself. I didn't know your father. I have no idea what kind of man he really was but his mistakes, as great as they are, don't have to be your mistakes."

"I don't want to lose you, Edward," I whispered. "But as we get closer, I am terrified that it will happen. My mother was practically a saint and even she was struck down in the end. I can't watch as another person I…" I breathed out sharply as I almost made the great mistake of my words.

"Bella, I am not going anywhere," he swore taking my hand in his.

"You say that now, but you don't know that. I have nothing to offer you and it doesn't even matter what Jacob said. I know I'm not a gold…"

"What Jacob said?" Edward asked confused.

I sighed and shook my head.

"It was nothing. It was stupid," I dismissed.

"No, please. Tell me what Jacob said."

My head rolled back. I didn't want this to turn into a conversation about Jacob. God knows, even if he didn't know it, it would give him pleasure knowing we were discussing him at all.

"Just forget about it, Edward. That isn't what I want to talk about."

"No, I do want to talk about it because clearly there is something that was said that seems to have upset you. I need to know. This is exactly what I mean when I say you do not trust me with certain parts of your life and it upsets me. Why can you not just say…"

"OKAY! God! Just shut up already," I shouted.

Edward's lips sealed in anger.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I just…you were getting off topic," I said with the wave of my hand clearing the air.

"Jacob…said that…" I shut my mouth as my eyes reached for the heavens.

"Would you like me to summon him so that he may recount your conversation?" Edward threatened.

"He would just love that," I replied sarcastically. "Jacob basically called me out. He thinks I am just a gold-digging opportunist who has nothing to offer the world because I have no ambition in life but to lay-about and let you pay for everything."

Edward's eyes narrowed as he took in my words. I couldn't bear to look him in the eye.

"Why would you ever listen to what Jacob has to say. You barely know him first of all."

"But, he was right!" I exclaimed. "I mean…not about the money part because god knows I hate the idea of using your money or being labeled as a gold digger, but I don't have any ambition to do anything. There isn't some goal that I strive for. My idea of a pretty sweet life is having enough money to eat and hold onto my Netflix and Hulu subscriptions. How can someone like you ever want someone like me? You have everything! Ambition. Goals. Dreams. A family! You're smart and well-traveled. You don't even have silly fears like flying in planes. You have an amazing dick. My god is there any area that you don't succeed in?"

My voice rose so much so that when I stopped talking the silence seemed to ring throughout my ears.

"I don't have you," Edward whispered. "And I would give it all up if I knew I could."

My mouth opened to combat his words, but nothing came.

"Look, Bella. I do not know why I feel the way I do about you. I do not know what it will take for you to believe me when I tell you that I love you. I love you just as you are. It is not necessary for you to have a life plan or a degree. I do not care that you are crass and speak as if you came from a different planet from how little I can understand you sometimes. I do not care that you eat like a five-year-old abandoned in a candy store. I mean…well sometimes I do because I do worry about your health. My point is, you do not need to have all the answers for me to love you. More importantly, you do not need to tell me that you love me until you are sure and ready. I would much rather you tell me that you will not walk away again no matter how upset my words make you. You wish to fight with me? Fine. You want to scream at me or threaten me? I will take it but please whatever you do, give me a chance to figure it out. A compromise so that we may be happy and safe. Would you at least give me that? Give me your word?"

Looking back on it, I now know why Edward would desire this promise from me. Insurance for the day I would find out all the truths he was hiding. A promise that I felt proud I was able to keep even when all I wanted to do was run in the opposite direction the night the flash drive was placed in my palm. A flash drive that contained every move Edward ever made to secure my path that led to him. That was one hell of a Christmas Eve.

I breathed out slowly and looked him in the eye.

"You still don't know everything about me. Are you sure that this is what you want?"

"I know what's important."

I laughed humorlessly and shook my head.

"You want me to swallow some silly pill to get on that plane," I took a breath in and then I couldn't stop the tears that followed. "Edward, I had a pain pill addiction when I was sixteen. It was…anything I could do to get through the pain I felt when my mom died. I would probably still be hooked if it weren't for my supplier who went missing when I was eighteen. I was so…smashed out of my mind that I woke up in a forest…alone and to this day, I have no idea what happened to me. It was the middle of winter and if it hadn't been for this guy who lived in the middle of nowhere to happen upon me, I would probably be dead. We were stuck in this cabin in the middle of a snowstorm with no way out for nearly a week. Of course, when I got back, my dad hadn't even realized that I had been missing. I was flaky so work just thought I was off having fun. I realized that if I had died…no one would have even cared. But, I was able to detox while being stuck in that crap cabin, so I took the chance to get over my shit and not take another pill again. So as much as you want to help me with your anxiety medications. I have to refrain. Especially now. I don't want to go back to that dependency. I'm sorry."

Edward's perfect face was marred with concern and pity. He reached for me and pulled me toward him, holding me dearly while I tried to cease the tears.

"God, Bella. I am so sorry. I…I wasn't thinking. Of course, there was a good reason and here I was trying to force them on you. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

I sniffled and wiped my face with the palm of my hand.

"Edward, you don't have to apologize. I just…figured I owed you an explanation. I have been on my own for so long that it's foreign to tell someone things about me that I've kept locked away. I don't fancy going in your plane again but I'm going to try and get over this stupid fear. I know how much it means to you that I go…even if you didn't tell me about your newest venture."

Edward sighed, and I felt his head drop a little. He squeezed me tighter before releasing me, so he could speak directly to me.

"Once again, apologies are in order. I knew that when I told you I was planning on diving into the world of hospitality and that my first hotel was being constructed in Las Vegas, it would only be a matter of time before you realized that I would hope you to come along with me. And as much fuss as you made last time over flying and with this being a longer journey, I knew you would be resistant and leaving you behind was not an option."

My teeth began to dig into my thumbnail and make a meal out of it from the nerves I felt about going up in one of his stupid flying contraptions. Oh, god, how was I going to make it through this?

"I was thinking of a couple of ways to ensure that you are able to brave the flight. I hope that you won't reconsider and give me a chance to take you to Las Vegas, so you can partake in this triumphant feat for my company."

I looked up into his hopeful eyes.

"I…said I would go. This time. I don't know how I will manage but…I will attempt to not make a scene like the last time."

Edward beamed and this time when he fucked me, he did so enthusiastically.

Since it was the weekend, Edward wasn't pressured to get back right away for work. However, even though his employees would be at home on Saturday and Sunday, he would probably be putting in long hours to make up for his recent time off due to a certain sexy brunette and all her craziness, who shall remain nameless.

Esme still impressed dearly on us how important it was for our appearance at Christmas Eve. I didn't know until we were in the car on our way back to Seattle that the Cullen's threw a huge bash every year on Christmas Eve. A part of me was a little sad because I had this image in my mind of sitting around a fire and a Christmas tree while celebrating a low-key evening. It had been so long since I had anywhere to go for Christmas, but I guess the low-key event was saved for the next day. I could get through one little party, right?

I told Edward that he should take his jet home to Seattle and I would ride with the Clearwater's back. He had already wasted so much of his work time on dealing with the personal crap I put him through. I used to joke that I would be the downfall to his company. I began to think that my hypothesis was coming to fruition. Edward refused to ride separately. He did spend much of the trip back on his phone or tablet. I tried to stay quiet, so he could work. Hey, someone had to pay the bills around here and it wasn't looking like I would be responsible for keeping the lights on so the least I could do was leave him be.

Once back in the apartment, I settled into Edward's bed and flipped on the television to surf around and find something to entertain me until Edward came up for dinner. Girl Clearwater I believe was out in the entry room reading a book, making sure to block off my exit in case I got the wise idea to try and leave again without protection.

Call it a guilty pleasure but Fifty Shades of Grey was on and like a train wreck, my finger paused its scanning duties to take a couple of minutes to peruse. It was until the red room of pain that I remembered my forgotten pleasure toy from Thursday. I wondered if it was still down in Edward's office where I had left it. Not like I was looking to use it, but I was curious to its current whereabouts. As much as I didn't want to bother Edward, I decided to head down to his office and have a look around.

"Are we going somewhere?" Girl Clearwater asked placing her book down and standing at attention.

God, I felt like the babysitter was about to threaten to call my parents if I stepped even one toe out of this apartment.

"To Edward's office. I need something."

"All right. I'll accompany you."

"I am…literally going one floor down. You don't need to bother. You can even press the button on the elevator panel if it will make you feel better."

She shook her head.

"That's not how this works. I will take you down to see Mr. Cullen and leave you in his capable hands. I will return when I am assured of your safety."

I sighed and hit the elevator button quite harshly. The doors opened, and I walked forward with my arms crossed over my chest while the She-Clearwater entered and pressed the seventy-seven number on the panel.

Two seconds later the doors opened to reveal Edward sitting at his desk on a call. I held up my hands and walked out of the box giving my guard a grand smile. She had done her job and needed to leave. I wasn't about to have her present while I searched around.

"The last thing we need is for the ball to be dropped. I am holding you responsible to see that this is done properly."

Edward did not sound happy, so I tried to stay out of his way. I walk over to where I had dropped the bag but there was no bag in sight. I could see Edward watching me while his conversation continued. I continued to walk around slowly and cautiously while looking for my toy.

Did housekeeping throw it away? Where the hell did it go?

"Bella, what are you doing?"

Edward's call had ended, and I hadn't even noticed.

"Uh…well…to be honest…"

He looked expectantly at me while waiting for my answer.

"You see…not that I have any intention of using it, but I guess curiosity got the better of me…"

"Would you please just get to it? I have a lot to do today."

"Oh, well go ahead. I won't say a word and I will be out of your hair in no time," I replied waving him off.

"Or you can just tell me and save us all the time and energy."

I grimaced and turned to look at him.

"You…didn't happen to see my bag around here?"

"Your purse?" he asked.

"Um…no…my special bag with a certain item…in it…that I may or may not have purchased recently."

Edward sighed and melted back into his high back chair. He knew exactly what I was asking for.

"Why? Are you finding yourself in need of satisfaction?"

"No! I just…well I was watching this movie upstairs and it reminded me and so I thought I would come down here and see."

Edward stood up and walked over toward me. His gaze fixed and penetrating.

"I threw it out."

"WHAT? Why!" I exclaimed.

"Were you planning on needing the item?" he inquired.

"Well…no but…it was still mine. I mean. I didn't exactly use company credit to purchase it. I spent my own hard-earned money. The least you could have done was ask."

Did I plan on using it? Well, I guess not unless Edward went on a long business trip. He couldn't expect me to remain orgasm-less while he was away, could he?

"I could have donated it for a tax write off or returned it at the very least to get my money back," I began with excuses.

Edward laughed, "If this was about the money, I think you know I'm good for it."

"That's not the point, Edward. The least you could have done was ask," I huffed.

"Ask my girlfriend to not fuck herself with a piece of plastic? You only purchased the item to get back at me for withholding sex. Since I am no longer withholding, I didn't see any issues with discarding said items. Tax write-off? How have you not been audited if you think that contraption could pass for a write-off?"

"Or I could have given it to a friend. A welcome home present for when Rose returns. You never know!" I argued.

"Rose has Emmett. She doesn't need one."'

It was my turn to laugh.

"I know you're new at all of this, but some couples like to bring sex toys into the bedroom."

Edward slowly kept advancing.

"Is that what you want? For me to fuck you with a toy?"

I nearly blushed.

"Edward," I laughed. "I just…I just…"

I couldn't even look him in the eye. I kept thinking of the movie playing upstairs overhead and wondering what Edward would do in a red room of pain.

"I think I have made myself quite clear in the past. Whenever you need me, I would be more than happy to oblige. Just say the word, Bella."

He stopped. His face inches from mine. My heart accelerated as I thought about what I would say. I could smell Edward's cologne and it was making me very wet downstairs.

"Fuck me on your desk and smack my ass."

Without even a second passing, Edward grabbed my wrist and pulled me quickly over to his desk. He turned me around and pulled down my pants in one swift movement.

"Wait," Edward paused. "Where are your panties?"

I looked back at him and furrowed my brow.

"What?"

"Your period? I thought you were still…inflicted."

"Oh, shit that's right."

Fuck, I nearly had him fuck me with a tampon. Saving that trip to the ER for Seattle instead of Sherwood as I had previously worried.

I began to search for a napkin or Kleenex to hide my friend. I found a box next to Edward's desk and pulled a few tissues out.

"Turn around. Believe me, when I tell you, you don't want to see this."

Edward rolled his eyes and slowly turned around.

"But I'm not understanding something," he continued to talk while I removed the offending intruder. "You don't have to wear panties when you are…"

"Cursed? No. Why would I?"

"Well, I just…would it not fall out when you are walking?" He stuttered.

I laughed. "Um…I'm sorry, did your school have sex-ed…at all? It's a piece of cotton, not a bowling pin. Just how loose do you think I am?"

Edward turned around and looked at me irritated.

"My apologies, Miss Swan. They usually didn't take the time to explain the inner workings of female sanitary supplies to us boys."

"Like throwing a hotdog down a hallway," I mumbled thinking about how loose I would have to be for a tampon to fall out of my vag when I walked.

I looked over to Edward who was looking rather confused at my irrational mumblings.

"The moment's over isn't it?"

Edward's eyes traveled down to my hand where I clutched the cloaked trespasser.

"Okay, I will see you upstairs for dinner," I said quickly heading towards the elevator. "Don't worry about me. I have a rather entertaining experiment planned with your toilet."

Edward's jaw dropped.

"Bella, don't you dare flush that down the toilet!" he threatened.

"Don't you want to know what my white or red blood cell count is? Or perhaps when ovulation occurred, "I joked.

Edward paused thinking over my words before shaking his head.

"My toilet can't accommodate those parameters."

I smack myself in the forehead at his innocence. I walked into the elevator and held onto the frame to keep the doors open.

"Don't wait too long to come up or I may have to resort to drastic measures since you threw away my plan 'b.' You wouldn't happen to have any fresh cucumbers in your fridge?"

I wasn't sure if Edward was disgusted or appalled or perhaps he was both but after he woke up from his pause. He charged the elevator like a bull looking for the red flag pinning me to the back wall and pressing his full weight against me.

"Are we back in the mood, Mr. Cullen?"'

"It doesn't seem like I will be able to work properly until I put you to bed for the night, Miss Swan."

His tongue violently invaded my mouth. I was all systems go mode and not feeling a hint of sleepiness which meant if Edward wanted to get back to work, he would need to give me one hell of a workout first. Poor Girl Clearwater. Looked like she would be spending the rest of her shift downstairs in the lobby.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE

I knew I should be focusing on the lady in front of me droning on about the specifications to Edward's latest financial endeavor but with each shift of my weight, I felt maximum discomfort. I steal a look at Edward who is only approximately seventy-five percent focused himself. His eyes are bloodshot and even his hair is in slight disarray. Thank god his suit is so pressed with perfect creases or else his board members might think that he is sickly.

My only exposure to Las Vegas before today was that of movies and television. It wasn't night, so I had yet to be truly impressed. I couldn't wait for our little private tour to happen later tomorrow evening. I glance once again and see Edward nearly sway from his exhaustion. I make the sacrifice and slightly move next to him to brush up against him to wake him from his near sleep.

I hear him clear his throat discreetly before nodding in my direction appreciatively for my intervention.

"Now, if you'll follow me I would love to show you what we have in store for the grounds outside. Three pools. One for families. One for adults and one for sporting events as we would like to host some exciting new prospects at the hotel."

Oh, god. She was going to make us move again, wasn't she?

I sighed and cringed slightly. The board members that surrounded us began to follow one another while I took my time before starting my engine.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked quietly.

"I should be asking you the very same question."

"I don't know how we are going to make it another two hours before this tour is over. Bella, if you would like Seth and Leah to take you back to the room, I would not be upset."

I wanted to jump at the chance, but this was something close to Edward's heart, so I felt the need to stay. Plus, after everything he did, I felt it was only fair to stay with him.

"No, it's okay. I'll be fine."

He reached out to take my hand. Normally I wouldn't allow the gesture since we were technically working but, I took it and gave it a squeeze as I took a step and then another. Oh, god, Bella. You really did it this time.

I'm sure our Clearwater shadows were wondering what had caused Edward and I to be in the broken states that we were in. They didn't know that Edward's idea of trying to find a better way for me to relax to get on the plane included an all-night sex fest. In his mind it was simple, kill me with pleasure to the point of maximum exhaustion and then jump on a super early plane flight the next morning. Every time I would begin to fall asleep, Edward would jostle me and we would begin all over again. I've never had so much sex in my life! At one point he even carried me to the showers. At first, I thought he wanted a change of venue. Maybe he was beginning to become bored of his bed, but I think he changed to the shower to wake me back up, so we could go a few more times before the sun would come up. Now my poor who-ha felt the ramifications of my stupid flying fears.

I imagined my vag holding up picket signs as it swore a strike. Every single step reminded me that with pleasure, there is a price. But, it worked. I mean by the time I reached the plane that morning, I was so passed out that Armageddon wouldn't have woken me up. Ben Affleck or Bruce Willis. I never even realized that I was on a plane until we were sitting on the tarmac in Las Vegas.

Edward didn't sleep, however. He worried that if he closed his eyes for even one second, I might wake up and freak the fuck out. His pain was sheer exhaustion. I briefly wondered if his appendage would feel any pain from our over-zealous workout. Probably not. God did seem to favor the men ever since that damn apple incident. Who would ever harm a man's right to fuck?

Which leads me to my next wonder. What the hell were we going to do Saturday evening when we would be expected to fly back home the next day? Surely, Edward wouldn't think of having another all-nighter so close to the last? I could quite literally feel my clit trying to tuck and roll in attempts to make a run for it.

"What's is wrong?" Edward asked seeing the look of trepidation on my face.

"Uh…nothing. Stupid silly thoughts."

"Try me," he replied.

I sighed.

"You know how sometimes you complain that nothing I say makes any sense?" I asked.

He nodded in response.

"Then trust me when I tell you that the words that come out of my mouth aren't half as crazy as what is locked up in this old noggin."

We reached the outside where the pools were still be dug out. The hotel wasn't planning on being finished till summer. I believe they were waiting until the Fourth of July which meant that we would be returning to Las Vegas in the near future, provided that we were alive and still together.

We were just approaching our other tour members.

"Can we please finish discussing this in private. I do not care how crazy it may sound. I still would like to know."

I nodded begrudgingly hoping Edward would forget it, but he had the damn memory of an elephant so little chance of that happening.

After a nearly three-hour tour, my lady bits weren't the only thing screaming in pain. My stupid brain had the good thought to dress professional and add a reasonable heel length to my outfit that day, thus causing my poor tootsies to riot in agony as we stepped onto the private elevator to head back up to our penthouse at the Bellagio.

Edward walked on and waited like we were in the nineteen twenties and there was a person to do the job of pressing the correct button. I staggered forward and smacked the button giving him a look.

"You know what I would love right about now?" Edward asked.

"A self-cleaning elevator panel?" I replied sarcastically.

He shook his head realizing his mistake and blushed.

"Sorry," he offered.

I waved him off.

"I was just thinking that it might be nice to share a bath," Edward said taking me in his arms.

"That does sound nice but, there will be no hanky panky."

Edward actually looked hurt.

"Are you kidding me, Edward? I swear you can't put another thing up in there or else it will most definitely shrivel up and turn to dust!"

Edward stepped back a little.

"I guess my sexual education course really was lacking," he quipped.

"How are you not in pain? Your dick should be hiding and shaking behind your balls after last night."

Edward cleared his throat once more and looked behind me. Oh, that's right. The Clearwaters were here too. Oh well. If he was worried about being embarrassed, he never should have wanted someone like me.

Our elevator car arrived at its destination.

"Please do a sweep and the leave us for a couple of hours. We will be fine," Edward dictated.

The dynamic duo exited and went about checking the suite while we remained close to the elevator.

"I'm not in pain, Bella but if you are, then we don't have to do anything….unless…"

I scrunched my eyes. Unless…what?

"Unless what?" I voiced my thoughts.

"Well, you did say something once upon a time about…other…orifices."

My eyes bugged out of their sockets.

"Orifices? Aren't you just the romantic?"

I was so thankful that our guards weren't within earshot. I could feel my face become flushed as I pictured Edward plowing into my 'out' hole.

"Did you bring the lube?" I asked.

"We could send out for some or use…other means."

My God! We had the oddest conversations. Seriously? Was it like this with other couples in their relationships? I wouldn't know.

"Other means? If you think you're getting any honey from my pot, you are sorely mistaken. Like I said, my pussy is so dehydrated from the tidal wave of fluid it produced last night that I would be lucky to squeeze a drop. Two seconds away from turning into dust," I reiterated.

"The room is secure," the boy Clearwater said from behind and nearly made me jump ten feet in the air. "We'll be on our way?"

They exited taking my rapid beating heart down with them. I turned back to Edward who took two steps to close the gap between us. He instantly began to nibble on my ear. How was it even possible after all the sex we had that he would ever want more!

"Edward, I mean it. I'm sorry. I need a little break. You have no idea how much I am hurting over here. And I know you are exhausted. You need some sleep."

I felt his sigh blow through my hair before he stepped back.

"I am tired but I just…am incredibly energized as well. I feel as if we were on our first vacation together. I had pictured making love to you in that bed tonight as we looked out over the city and all its dazzling lights. My apologies. It was never my intention to hurt you."

I reached out and stopped him from leaving.

"You just have to let me have a good hot bath and then I'm sure we will be all systems go. Please don't ever think that I don't want to have sex. I guess I'm a little surprised that you want it so much. I mean, besides last night, I usually felt like I had to initiate. I felt like I wanted it more and sometimes it felt like you were just doing it to calm my crazy."

"Bella, I think about having sex with you nearly every second of every day. You have no idea the lengths I have gone to not pounce on you at first sight. You can't imagine how great it feels to know that I can pleasure you. I was so worried for so long that you would laugh at me and my inexperience. That you wouldn't feel anything for me. To know that I can make you cum and that you want more is the greatest accomplishment of my life."

I placed my hand on his cheek like he had done to me too many times.

"Edward, you're the first person who has ever made me crave more with the same person. I don't know what our future holds but it is the first time that I ever pictured a future with someone. You and I, I'm sure people must think we are an odd couple, but I hope you know that I am in this for as long as you'll put up with my crazy ass."

Edward immediately seized my lips with his own. His hands tangled in my hair and I could feel my body tingling once more in anticipation. I wrapped my arms around him and he reached down and picked me up, walking me to our bedroom. I wasn't sure how we were going to do it. Like I said, my vag currently holding a sign that said, 'fair hours. Fair wages.'

He laid me down on the bed gently and unsealed his lips. Edward quickly pulled off his suit coat and dropped it haphazardly onto the floor before kneeling before me. Never undressing me, he pulled my legs until I was in perfect and prime position. He pushed my skirt out of his ways and dove right in. His lips and tongue colliding with my clitoris, who wasn't hiding as I previously believed. That old hussy was back from her lunch break and ready to work.

I nearly cried out when Edward pushed two fingers deep inside of me. I bit down hard waiting for his fingers to exit. Thankfully, they did after a few seconds. Edward continued to assault me with his tongue and then this time I did cry out when he pushed his fingers into hole 'B'.

"Did I hurt you?" Edward asked afraid of the answer but never pulling his fingers out.

"No," I whispered. "Just surprised me is all."

I laid back down and Edward went back to work but he kept pushing his fingers in and out. Okay, anal sex was probably not going to feel as good as the porn actress made it out to be. Damn them for false advertising. I mean, if he was only pushing two fingers up inside me, what the hell was I going to do when he shoved his entire disco stick up in there. Suddenly my offer didn't seem like such a good idea.

A thought popped up in my mind and I nearly laughed out loud. Thankfully, I refrained. I remembered the 'Queens of Comedy' show I watched when Monique attempted to give advice on the subject. Relax all your muscles. Relax all your muscles. Awe hell! Fucking relax already. Oh, thank god, he took his damn fingers out.

I felt my body melt into the bed as I allowed Edward's tongue to work wonders in negotiating a peace treaty to get my vag off strike. And devil don't you know that the second I began to feel my whole body lift off with my orgasm, Edward fucking Cullen dug his fingers good and tight to my asshole once more. Where was my germaphobe boy toy when I needed him? The man wouldn't even touch an elevator button but had no problem searching for coal. Didn't make any damn sense.

He came up and joined me. His mouth near mine as he kissed me once quickly.

"Do you need to wash off?" I offered. "I can't imagine how you must feel."

"What do you mean?" he asked perplexed.

"Well…Edward. Since I've known you, you haven't been one who could deal with germs. You just played mud pies with my poop hole. How are you not running for the nearest exit to secure something to rid your fingers of the nasty germs?"

He laughed a little which was a sight I rarely saw.

"Bella, like I said before. I don't mind your germs."

I shook my head in amazement.

"But…it does bring up a question I had. While I was…doing what I was doing. I noticed that it didn't seem very pleasurable. Is there anything I can do to improve?"

What was I? Some kind of teacher giving him an assessment?

"That hole is just tight. You have to have patience and allow it a chance to loosen a little. Don't worry, it will get there. Don't give up on the old girl just yet."

Edward had thinking face on.

"Okay but…maybe there is something we can do about it. Maybe you were right. Maybe we should get some kind of toy to…help."

As much as I wouldn't mind having stand-by, the idea freaked me out a little.

"What? No! I don't want to end up on some Instagram account with x-rays showing what happens when you have foreign objects in your ass. And don't tell me its not real. I follow a girl right now who loves to show them off to the world and let me tell you, from the things I have seen, it nearly makes me not want to poop ever again."

Edward flopped back down to the bed and closed his eyes. He had a face full of pussy and fingernails that had just been where the sun don't shine and yet, he was so tired he passed out without another word. I was nearly ready for a nap too, but the bathtub called out to me. If Edward wanted his super romantic night of frolicking under the overpriced electricity bill that the city of sin provided, then I was going to have to get right and soak for a long while.

The Clearwaters came back after a few hours and planted themselves down in the living room watching television. I found that it was best to hide out in my room with Edward drooling softly on his pillow beside me. I turned on the television and ordered a movie to watch while I waited for Sleeping Beauty to arise.

It was getting rather late and my stomach was beginning to hurt from lack of nutrition. I pulled out the room service menu and perused it. Everything on the damn thing was way overpriced. I wanted to head out and grab a bite to eat but knowing Edward, he would rather me spend the god-awful tariff instead of leaving. So, I ordered up a bevy of items. I know that Edward had thoughts of going out on the town, but I would be more than happy to save that nightlife experience for the next evening.

I was right in the middle of my twenty-dollar cheeseburger when Edward arose with a jolt.

"What time is it?"

I felt my heart hurt. Not sure if it was from the crap burger or Edward waking from the dead.

"Mother of penguins! You scared the shit out of me!"

Edward looked over at the clock and gasped.

"Why didn't you wake me? The night is ruined."

I placed my burger down on its plate.

"Well…not to me but it might be when you see the room service bill," I cringed.

Edward looked over at the stack of plates and walked over to assess them.

"I'm sorry. I just thought that you would rather I stayed here then go out to find food. I can totally pay you back," I replied.

He scoffed.

"Don't be silly, Bella. I just wished you would have woken me up. We could have gone somewhere special. I ruined our evening."

"I know this will probably come as a shock to you, but I don't mind sitting around in a comfortable bed eating food and watching movies. Don't get me wrong, there is a time and place for dancing and getting drunk but I just don't really see myself doing that with you so to me this is the perfect vacation. Lounging about and relaxing. Not a problem in the world," I said flopping back down upon my luxurious pillow and sighing happily.

Edward looked at me with this funny expression.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he replied shaking his head slowly. "I just…I love you so much!"

And there it was. A sure-fire knife to my chest. Most women would gush at hearing those words. I found myself nauseated from them. Not because I didn't like Edward and didn't want to hear those sweet declarations but because I still couldn't find it in me to say it back. What would it take? How long would Edward wait?

He went to the bathroom and I could hear the shower start up. Inside I knew it was wrong, but it was the only thing I could think of doing. I waited until I was sure he was inside and stripped down to nothing. I entered the shower and he happily welcomed me. He began to kiss me, but I pulled away and slowly slide down to my knees. I had never pleasured Edward this way. He had stopped me before. He should have stopped me now. I shouldn't have sucked him off as a way to make myself feel better for not giving him those three words. But I did.

I took him in my mouth and began to suck him off. His groans of appreciation were all I needed to push forward. If I can't give you one thing, I'm still good for another. I promise, Edward. I nearly felt myself in tears as I thought what would happen when the time came that Edward no longer wanted to wait for me. I felt my chest hurt as if I had just eaten a double bacon cheeseburger and chili fry. I slammed his cock to the back of my throat and welcomed the discomfort I felt as I grabbed his ass and wished he would find a way to punish me for my horrendous nature.

Edward came good and hard, but he wasn't finished. He turned me around and bent me over to push back into me. I cringed and realized that the bath I had taken earlier didn't do shit. Fuck, this hurt. My punishment.

I laid in bed after everything and tried to focus on the movie, but I couldn't. Edward tapped away happily on his laptop and promised me he only needed a few more minutes. I didn't care. I wouldn't be much company at the moment anyway. I chewed on the skin next to my fingernails and plowed through each one while I wondered how much time I had with Edward.

I feel Edward come up and pull my hand from my mouth before he returns to his email.

"Stop it," he quietly admonishes.

I laid back and looked up to the ceiling.

"Edward," I began quietly.

"Yes, honey?"

"Um…how did you manage to be so successful? I mean…you've only been at this for six or seven years? That's a major feat in such a short period of time. How did you do it?"

Edward stopped writing and stared at his screen.

"Well…it took…ambition and hard work. Having a goal in mind to focus on and never taking no for an answer. Always finding a different path when one door closed and all that, I suppose. Knowing when to cut your losses and go about it in a different way. Having patience and not perusing something just because you think it's the only way."

I nodded and remained focused on the ceiling.

"When did you know to cut your losses? How long were you patient?"

I felt his gaze travel over toward me, but I didn't look back.

"When you have diminishing returns sometimes it is easier to cut your losses sooner than later. To have the foresight to know that you won't get what you need and get out."

"Okay…and how long does that usually take? Like weeks? Months? Perhaps a year at least?"

Edward closed his laptop and placed it to the side before laying down and stretching out beside me; leaning on his hand to look at me.

"Bella, why are you asking me this?"

I shrugged and sighed but still refrained from meeting his eyes.

"I was just curious."

He placed his hand on my stomach and made small circles.

"Bella, you are not a diminishing return and I would never cut my losses here," he replied sincerely knowing the reasoning behind my silly questions.

I finally look him in the eye.

"You don't know that. What if I can't give you what you want?"

"I only want you so as long as you are here beside me, then I will be happy for all eternity."

I bit down on my lip.

"But you want a baby. You said so yourself. How long would you wait for that? I only have a short time before my eggs dry up and turn to dust. What happens if I still can't give you that and what happens when you no longer…."

"Bella. Bella," he stopped me and placed his fingers over my mouth. "Please…just calm down. I will say this once more. I do not care about anything but you. If we have babies…I will be all the more blessed. But. I do not need babies. Like I said. I will wait. If that never happens and we grow old together and die exactly as we are right now, I will have lived the very best life I could have ever hoped for."

He pulled me close and held me while I contemplated his words.

"I love you…and even though you won't say it, I know you love me too."

I wanted to protest but I didn't. Still felt guilty for hearing him say it.

We fell asleep eventually, but I had dreams plagued with anal sex. Go figure! Who would have ever thought that Bella Swan could find something in the world of sex that frightened her nearly as much as bestiality? I always thought I was a semi-freaky girl who would be willing to put up with damn near everything but being spit on or choked. Wouldn't fancy being peed on unless I was in the shower perhaps and even then, I would hope it would be only on my feet if that were Edward's fetish. Thankfully, it didn't seem so, so at least I was safe from the golden shower experience for now.

I crept out of bed to grab my phone off the charger and pulled up the Porn Hub site. Maybe I could learn a little somethin something from the working professionals. I nearly jumped out of my skin when the first video rendered, and a loud scream came shooting out of my speakers. I could hear my heart beating in my ears as I scrambled to try and shut that shit down.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

Crap! The last thing I needed was for him to think I was porn surfin. I didn't need him turned on at the moment when my poor girl had turned her strike into a government shutdown.

"Uh…nothing. I'm sorry. I had a nightmare. It was silly. I was just looking for something to cheer me up."

Edward looked down at my phone.

"Porn?"

FUCK!

I pressed the stupid circle button over and over to shut off the screen.

I laughed and dropped my phone off the side of the bed.

"It is the damndest story," I giggled. "Um…you see…I was just…I find it comedic to watch girls faces while they are…orgasming."

Edward's face was a mix of shock and horror.

"Hey, you wanted all this. Need I remind you? I was pretty damn upfront on the diminishing returns and you said…you said that you wouldn't cut your losses so. Now if you go back on your word, just think of what kind of man that makes you!" I said waving a threatening finger in his direction.

Edward's face changed, and a small smile crept up on his face.

"Grab your phone," he ordered.

I moved slowly to pick my phone up from off the floor.

"Come here," he requested taking my phone out of my hands. He turned me around and spooned me. "Perhaps, this is something we can enjoy together."

Fuck me! I woke a sleeping dragon! One whiff of a watching a barely legal girl getting plowed into by some giant and Edward would want nothing more than to star in the sequel. Must find a way to destroy phone ASAP!

"Uh…let me pee really quick and I will be right back to begin this…."

I grabbed my phone from his hands and tripped out of bed.

"Why do you need your phone to urinate?" Edward called out.

"Just in case it turns into a doubleheader," I yelled back at him.

Remind me again, how long exactly does a phone have to be underwater for it to stop working? Guess we are about to find out.


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX

Edward did everything he could to provide the most stress-free environment for the flight back to Seattle. He had noise canceling earphones and an array of subscriber movie and television platforms. Lavender scented blankets and just a touch of alcoholic beverages to attempt to ease my distress. Far more than I deserved after our failed 'vacay' trip.

Poor guy would have probably felt better coming back in a body bag.

The one gold star that I did earn was not throwing up on the flight. Even if I hadn't eaten anything in over twelve hours just to make sure I wouldn't. But, that lovely boyfriend of mine was prepared with a happy meal waiting on the tarmac for me.

Lovely.

I began to say words in my head that sounded like the word but not quite. My hopes that I would get over myself and just say it already. Le sigh.

In the end, no amount of tunneling into Edward's side to attempt sensory deprivation or meditation techniques would help me. Edward's future was becoming very bleak indeed. He would be wise to invest in a skipper and Gilligan if he had plans to get me anywhere out of the country. Well, that is if he ever wanted to go somewhere with me again especially after our disastrous weekend.

After spending five minutes over the toilet bowl as I watched the lights fade from my poor urine sullied phone, I said my farewells and then let out a piercing scream. Edward came barging into the bathroom like the room was on fire.

"Bella! What's wrong?" he asked charging in completely naked. Seems as if someone was a little too ready for me to join him back in bed.

"My phone," I cried dramatically looking down into the bowl.

Edward walked forward and took a gander for himself.

Now was the true test for the germaphobe.

"Can you get it out before it succumbs to its watery grave?" I asked.

I see Edward begin to wring his hands as he assesses the situation.

"Maybe, we should call maintenance up and have them retrieve the device. I will…buy you a new one tomorrow."

I sighed and looked longingly at the phone one last time.

"If you feel that's best."

I walked slowly out of the bathroom. My eyes were downcast but I imagine my vag was singing at the top of her lungs, 'Celebrate' while doing the Cupid Shuffle.

I climbed back in bed and snuggled down under the covers while Edward called down and alerted housekeeping of our unusual situation. I can just picture the person on the other end of that call wondering why the billionaire couldn't be bothered reaching into the toilet and retrieving the damn phone himself. Damn rich people and their rich problems.

Edward pulled back the covers and slid in beside me.

"You know, I have my phone and I did note that earlier when you were scanning through the channels that there were some pay movies we could rent."

OH GOD!

I feel myself cringing and wanting to bang my head into the nearest hard object. Apparently, that would be my boyfriend's dick as I already felt it gently poking me in the butt.

"Edward, I…I just can't. I just lost my phone and I am completely torn up about it. Do you have any idea the mental ramifications it takes when you lose something so important? Imagine for a minute that it was your phone? I just want to go to sleep and forget this day ever happened."

Okay, I may have been a tad overdramatic. Looking back on it, that is probably what found me out.

"Bella, it's just a phone. Let me take your mind off it," Edward replied kissing up along my neck.

Oh no, if he kissed too much, I would be in a sexually induced haze that would lead to poor choices. Must find a compelling argument before he completes his mission. I feel myself tremble. My poor honey pot doing everything she can to moisten herself, but I envision that she looks like a car that needs a smog check. Choking out dust clouds.

I yawn and stretch my arms.

"I think I need to sleep. I'm not feeling too well."

I feel Edward stop and pull away. He turns, and I no longer feel my butt being poked at like an excavation site.

"Bella, what's going on?"

Once again, I ask, is it too late to fake sleep?

"Uh…I'm just…not in the mood."

I stare at the blackout drapes and pray he will let it go.

"Look at me."

Okay, he is not going to let it go.

I slowly turn over and look at him in the eye prepared for him to use his Jedi-mind tricks on me and pull whatever information he requires from the depths of my mind without my permission.

"You're lying to me," he states after a few long seconds.

I scoff and look away.

"Just go to bed, Edward."

"No! Talk to me. Tell me what the matter is. Why don't you want to have sex? You want to watch porn, but you don't want to have sex with me. You feel the need to buy toys. What else aren't you telling me? Am I not good? Are you dissatisfied?"

"GOD!" I screamed. "It has nothing to do with you!"

I jumped out of bed and pace about until I slowly sit on the loveseat by the window.

Great, now I had self-conscious virgin Edward to deal with.

"I mean…well…it kind of does but not in the way you think."

He sits there in bed with a menacing stare.

"My vagina hurts! I may have downplayed just how much it hurts. I can't…I just can't have sex again unless you find me crying in the corner afterward sexy. Okay?"

Edward looks away and shakes his head slowly.

"We just had sex in the shower. Was it hurting then?"

I so didn't want to answer that. Any answer I would give would surely be upsetting.

"Bella!"

I cringed and looked down.

"Then why didn't you say something!" He barked. "God, Bella! Do you think that I want to hurt you? That I find your pain pleasurable to me? Why on earth did you not stop me or tell me?"

I feel my cheeks warm at his pestering questions. If I tell him the truth, he will be mad. If I lie and he figures it out, he will mad. If I lie and get away with it…hmm…what is a convincing lie option 'C'?

I look around and feel that his penetrating angry gaze. I don't want to be here. I need to leave. I jump up and grab my robe attempting to make it to the door. Edward pops out of bed so fast and blocks me with his naked body.

"NO! You are not leaving here until you talk to me. Tell me the truth. It's uncomfortable I know but in order for this relationship to work, we have to be honest."

I want to laugh now thinking back to that moment. If only I had known all the lies and deceptions he had created, I might have one damn fine closing argument.

I can't look him in the eye. I huffed annoyed and turn to go back to my chair.

"Please don't make me say it," I pleaded.

"Tell me!" He ordered calmly.

If I tell him, he'll think I'm a fucking nutcase. Well, …he might already but this will just add even more uncompromising evidence to his case.

"It hurt like hell before. I began slowly, "I…was upset with myself before. I…"

Edward slowly advances on me and I nearly want to seek cover under the chair before I finish my sentence. If I can manage to stop stuttering long enough to get it out.

"You tell me that you…" I stop still unable to say the word. Lovely. Lovely. Lovely. "Every time you declare your feelings for me…it makes me feel like shit. I know that you want to tell me that…you know… but when I hear it, it breaks me apart inside because I can't tell you back. It really is messing with my head. So yes, I stupidly let you fuck me because I deserve to feel what you feel. Because I know that when you say it and I don't, it hurts you. I hurt you over and over again by my incompetence. I deserve to feel pain…"

"You had sex with me as some form of punishment?" He seethed.

Okay, if I thought he was mad before, it was nothing like I had witnessed till now.

"Um…no?" I began to laugh. "It was a joke. My god. You should see your face. I was just kidding. In fact, everything was just a big huge joke. My pussy is all systems go. We should really get to fucking."

I jumped up and tore off my nighty and jumped into bed with my legs spread. I laid there and wagered a look at him. His jaw was tense, and I could tell from his eyes that he hadn't bought it. He melted from his stance and walked over to me, his eyes trained solely on my face. Edward came to a stop by the bed and then proceeded to push his fingers into me. I did everything I could to not cringe at the invasion, but he made his point. He pulled out and then sat down beside me.

"I waited for so long for you," He began quietly. "I thought of nearly nothing else since the day I met you. I dreamed of you. Dreamed of being able to hold you and love you and make love to you. What is the matter with you, Isabella? Why on earth would you ever use me to hurt you? I am…horrified and it makes me not want to ever touch you again. How could I ever trust you? Every time I would wonder if you are hating it? Wishing for it to be over. All I ever wanted was to be good for you. To give you pleasure and make you happy."

I feel the tears run down my face at his hollow broken words. I have nothing to offer him. An apology would never be enough. I have done far more damage than I could make up for.

He stands up and walked to the chair and grabbed his robe and boxers.

"I have work to do," He mumbled.

I spent the rest of my night crying. I never should have told him. What were you thinking, Bella?

When I woke up the next morning, I felt like I had a hangover. Edward wasn't beside me but as I looked over to the clock I saw that it was well past eleven. His meetings were to begin at nine. He had left and hadn't even woken me. He didn't want to see me. I deserved that.

I didn't know what to do. I still had no way of contacting Rosalie who would know how to fix this. I didn't even have a cell phone. I went to the bathroom to find my phone sitting on a towel on the counter. I tap at it and of course, it isn't working.

After showering and getting dressed I walk downstairs to find my trusty sidekicks.

"You wouldn't happen to have Alice Cullen's phone number on you?" I asked.

The Clearwater duo shares a look. I swear, they couldn't even answer a simple question before looking to one another as if the answer were taped to their foreheads.

"Yes, Miss Swan."

The girl walked over and handed me her phone with Alice's contact information. I grab a pen from off the side table and write the number down on my hand before giving her the phone back.

I return back upstairs away from prying ears and flopped back onto the bed. Why I would decide to call Alice, I did not know. Probably because if I thought to call and talk to Esme, she might not want to hear of Edward's and my bedroom failings. Alice was the better choice. However, these days, it seemed as if I wasn't capable of making smart choices, so we shall see how well my thought process was doing.

Alice picks up on the second ring.

"Who is calling me from Vegas?" she answered.

"Alice? It's me, Bella. Edward's…." What was I again? After last night I might have been downgraded.

"Bella. I know who you are. What's up chica?"

I chew on my inner cheek as I come up with something.

"Well…I don't really know why I called. I…uh…really pissed off your brother. I don't have anyone to talk to. I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't be talking to you about this?"

"You can talk to me. I know how frustrating my brother can be. I'm an expert. What happened?"

"I don't want to go into too many details. For one…it has to do with our sex life and I can imagine how grossed out you might be, but I recently upset him with something I did and now…I don't know how he will ever forgive me."

"Did you cheat on him?" Alice whispered.

"No! Never! I…lied to him and…it's complicated."

I groaned out in frustration.

"Bella, you have to tell me more. I can't help you if you don't talk to me," she replied.

I sighed and told her the whole story. After this call, she should be nominated for sainthood. I can't imagine how weird it would be to hear about your brother's sex life and discuss it calmly with their significant other.

"Okay…" Alice replied after I had finished. "Well, …you want the good news or the bad first?"

I nibbled on my thumbnail.

"Just…tell me."

"Well, the good news is that Edward loves you. As much as you don't want to hear it, he loves you so much. I know that. Even if you had cheated on him, he would get over it. Not that I am giving you permission to do so. So, the good news is that he will forgive you because he loves you. You need to get over it. Just let him tell you that he loves you and stop seeing the bad in that declaration. The bad news is that it is going to take a lot of apologies on your part before he will trust you again. Knowing Edward, he probably will be very self-conscious when you two have sex again. There are going to be a lot of things going through his mind and he will probably be focused on anything but being with you. That is something that you will have to fix. It won't be easy. You can tell him a thousand times that everything is great but since he was a virgin, it could mess with him on your sincerity."

I sighed and shook my head even though she couldn't see me.

"I should never have had sex with him. He needed someone far more mentally stable."

"Don't say that! Things might be messed up now, but this will eventually fade, and Edward waited for you. If he had gone out and screwed the first woman to cross his path, that might have messed him up too. He wants you, Bella. And…from now on, if you care about him at all, you won't question that again."

Alice made me promise that I would see her on Christmas Eve for their annual bash. I promised even though a part of me wondered if I would even be around by Christmas Eve. I didn't know what to do after my call with Alice. Edward and I had a date planned for that evening. Was that still happening? I didn't eat the entire day. My body filled with anxiety for when Edward would arrive back to the hotel. I stayed in my room and watched television while looking out the window every once in a while to gaze at the dancing fountains below.

It started to get late and I wondered if I should get dressed for the evening. I went through the motions just in case and waited around with my hopes dwindling with every passing minute.

After nine, I gave up. I pulled off my fancy dress and threw it to the corner. I was about to dive back into bed but decided against it. I threw on some jeans and a top and made my way down the stairs.

Boy Clearwater was there and stood immediately at attention. I pressed the elevator button and walked onto the car without a word. Boy Clearwater followed along like a trusty Golden Retriever.

"Where are we heading to, Miss Swan."

I bristle at the question. Partly because I knew he wanted to alert his boss and partly because I didn't know where I was going.

"We'll know when we get there."

I walked around the Bellagio and watched all the fun that was being had. The passing bachelor and bachelorettes out for one last hurrah. The fancy ladies and gentlemen dressed to the nines on their way to dinner and a show. The crazy drunks gambling their hard-earned money away.

I see a café and head straight for it. My stomach was emptier than it had ever been before. I plop down in a booth in the very back of the restaurant. Clearwater sits down a table away from me and yet in perfect sight of the entire restaurant.

"Can I get you something to drink?" A nice waitress asked.

I hadn't even opened the menu.

"Do you have like a really huge banana split?"

She looks at me and thinks for a minute.

"Bad day?"

"The worst."

"I'll see what I can wrestle up," she replied.

"Great. Can I also have a large French fry and an order of onion rings and coke…keep them coming."

She leaves me be and I lay my head down on the table not caring if I am messing up my makeup. I open an eye and see the Keno cards on the table and pull one out. I take the crayon they provided and begin for fun marking off numbers. A minor distraction.

My food is brought to me eventually and I sit there staring at the table before me. I can just imagine what the Clearwater is thinking. I guess I shouldn't be surprised when Edward shows up, but I am.

I don't say a word. I put down my fry and look up at him slowly. He pulls the chair opposite of me and sits down. Fancy ass suit and all. He doesn't say a word and neither do I for the longest period in history. But what could I say?

"I'm sorry," he apologized first.

I shake my head a little.

"I…uh…should have called or something."

I pick up my spoon and play with the melty mess in front of me.

"You have nothing to apologize for," I whispered.

"No, I do. I should have been here. We had plans and I ruined them."

"I don't deserve to go anywhere special. It's fine. Can you just…go. I just…need to be alone with my ice cream."

I try not to cry but his very presence hurts so much that if he doesn't leave now, I worry that I will have a breakdown in a very public place.

"Bella…."

"Please Edward. I just…I know that no amount of apologies from me will make up for what I have done. Please just go."

I stare into my ice cream and will myself to stay strong.

"I'm sorry. I fucked up. Please, Bella. Just give me a chance to make this right."

I laughed and finally look him in the eyes. He could practically be my mirror image.

"You fucked up? You didn't do shit. I fucked up. Even Alice knows I fucked up. I…I…I don't know how to fix this? I want to say I am sorry, but it doesn't feel like enough. I ruined you. I fucked you up and even if you forgive me, it won't fix this."

Edward creeps over to my side of the booth and pulls me to him, crushing me into his suit. I pull back remembering my makeup and knowing that my tears mixed with my Covergirl will create an unholy mess on his jacket.

"No, I don't want to fuck up your suit too," I blubber.

"I don't give a fuck about my suit."

He brings his thumbs up and wipes my tears away staining his fingers with my apparently 'waterproof' mascara.

"Yes, you messed up but so did I. You said that you felt you wanted to be punished and I don't want to punish you but…with my actions tonight and not being here. I did punish you. Even if I never meant to, by my failure to face you, I punished you by not showing up tonight. So…I'm sorry. I tell you all the time that I want you to stay and fight with me and my anger caused me to do the opposite of my words. I will work on being a better man."

He pulled me back and continue to hug me while I soiled his perfectly expensive suit.

"I…hope that you will work on allowing yourself to…be loved. I don't ever want you to 'punish' yourself again for hearing me say 'I love you.' Contrary to what you have said in the past, I am not Christian Grey. I don't get off on inflicting pain on the woman I love."

I pull back a little and look up at him.

"What do you know about Christian Grey?" I asked skeptically.

Edward sighed and look towards the table.

"After you kept calling me that name, I picked up the book to find what it was all about. I could only manage a chapter of that ghastly book before giving up on it completely, so I asked Seth to tell me about it instead. However, he had not read the book, so he had Leah come talk to me. To be honest, I don't know who was more uncomfortable with that conversation. I cannot understand for the life of me how it managed to make so much money. Nearly makes me question everything I do for a living."

I squash my laughter.

"Edward…I don't know how I will make this up to you but…I want you to know that I do care about you and I never want you to think that I don't enjoy sex with you. In fact, I probably enjoy it a little too much most days. I sometimes wonder if I am taking advantage of you. If I was a better person, I should have ended this…"

"God, don't say that! Please don't say that ever," Edward pleaded.

"Alice said you would forgive me, but it would take a long time before you would ever forget."

"I do forgive you and I don't think it will take as long as she or you believe. I know you, Bella. You are harder on yourself than anyone ever could be. I'm glad you talked to my sister. I know that Rosalie's departure has brought you pain. You feel like you have no one and I don't want that for you."

Edward said it wouldn't take long but we were approaching Christmas Eve and he had not moved to touch me once. Sure, he would come to bed and 'spoon' me but no longer was his toy soldier standing at attention.

I also felt a shift in our relationship. Edward took to working longer hours and even though I would see him…as his assistant, I didn't really spend that much time with him.

I wanted to pull off some bold move like waiting naked in bed for him or seeing if he would make good on his deal for boyfriend services and service me if I asked him too in the middle of his day on his desk, but I was scared that he would reject me and I had become so fond of my lovely boyfriend. Love…ing boyfriend that I didn't want to mess anything up.

I instead placed my focus in finding him the perfect Christmas gift. But what the hell would I give him when he could literally buy anything. I googled 'Top Christmas Gifts for Boyfriends' but that only gave me ideas like televisions and grill sets. So, I Googled 'Top Christmas gifts for Billionaires' but that gave me a list of the most preposterous items like villas and crystal studded water bottles. They would take an average item and bedazzle the shit out of it. Edward didn't really seem like a crystal studded water bottle kind of guy even if I had the dough. So, I googled, 'Top gift idea for billionaire boyfriends' and let's just say, I was back to square one.

Square one. Completely fucked!

I knocked on his office door the day before Christmas Eve.

"Come in."

Cautiously I opened the door and walked in.

"Yes, Bella."

He looked up and waited expectantly like I would say something and then go.

"Uh…I wasn't sure…I didn't know if we should discuss this…now?"

I felt my hand rise voluntarily to my mouth to nibble on my index finger's nail.

"What should I tell your mother about tomorrow?"

I see him breathe in deeply.

"Do you wish to go?"

Wish? Right about now I wish for a major life do-over.

"I know your mother would appreciate your presence. If its easier…I could stay here, and you could go," I offered.

"Why would that be easier?"

I sighed and shook my head.

"Well…to be honest…ever since Vegas, I can't really get a read on you. I…wonder if you even want me here anymore," I said finishing with a quiet whisper.

"Of course, I want you here. My apologies that I have been busy as of late. Its…the fourth quarter and I am afraid it will probably get worse as we head into tax season. Please, don't believe that I have stopped loving you, honey."

He stood up and came from around his massive desk.

"Bella, do you want to go tomorrow evening?"

I nodded.

"Yes, very much so. I'm…not exactly a soiree kind of gal but it far outweighs my usual Christmas plans of bar hopping or falling into a sugar-induced coma while watching 'Home Alone'."

Edward made the gesture to pull me into his chest. It felt awkward.

"Well…that beats my usual Christmas plans of focusing on our annual projections while ordering in a small ham dinner from down the street."

I stumble a little out of his grasp and run my hand through my hair.

"Okay…so…what time should I tell your mom to expect us?"

He cleared his throat.

"Well, I imagine you will want to drive up?" He looked to me for confirmation.

"Whatever's best for you," I said honestly hoping if I gave him this one, he might forgive me a little more for my past transgression.

"It's okay, Bella. We can take our time. Why don't you tell my mom to expect us around six? I have something I want to do with you in the morning before we go if that's okay."

I nodded and then slowly back up to exit.

We were in a serious need of a Christmas miracle if Edward and I were ever going to get back to what we once were. Be careful what you wish for. It seems as if my Christmas miracle would mean for the tables to turn. Christmas Eve day? Magical. Christmas Eve Eve? The beginning of the end.


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN

"Bella?"

"Bella."

Edward softly shakes me awake. His touch is so light that it makes me wonder if he is putting an effort into touching me.

"What?" I finally respond.

I hear him pause as if he is trying to think what he should say even if the sentence is simple.

"Time to get up."

I nod and pull the covers off and sway the whole way to the bathroom. When I am finished Edward is watching me from the mirror while he goes through his morning routine. Long gone are the days for group showers. I try not to look his way while I undress and enter his shower. When I am finished, he is nowhere to be found.

I sighed and go to my side of the closet and find something comfortable to wear since we have a long drive ahead of us. I see my dress for the extravaganza hanging in its garment bag behind me. It's deep red and something I imagine a princess wearing. I didn't pick it out. Alice did and had it sent over. I didn't even try it on fearful that I would somehow ruin its pretentious fabric.

Edward reappears.

"I have everything in the car and ready. Do you want me to have them take your dress down?"

I nod once again not saying a word.

Edward never told me what he wanted to do with me that morning. I believe something bad since the way we were these days, it wouldn't be something good. Edward drives his very favorite car. The black one. Don't even try to get me to remember what it is called. He went over his cars one night but since I'm not really a fast and furious kinda girl, it was all lost on me.

"I hope you don't mind but I need to go to my house. I know you don't want to go inside. That's fine. You need not."

I nod once again.

I didn't mind. It wasn't like Edward would bring out his super scary potion and have it ride shotgun for our trip. I feel his eyes try to steal a look at me every once in a while, but I refrain from commenting.

A few weeks ago, I had such high hopes for this Christmas. Stupidly I believed it was going to be the best Christmas since my moms passing. I guess it goes to show you that you really shouldn't count your chickens until they hatch.

We finally pull up to his high gates and I wonder if it is too late to beg him to fire up the company jet. I can't imagine having to sit like this the next four or so hours while we headed toward his parent's house. Inadvertently, Edward found a cure for my plane fears after all.

I am a little surprised when he doesn't drive toward his house and instead heads around the property. Did he really think I was that afraid of the contents inside his house? I see a really tall stone building. Maybe it has been there all along and I never noticed. It's not like I spent that much time outside of the premise and I had only stayed with Edward a handful of times so it's understandable that I didn't know of its existence. The building which is about three stories high is completely detached from his main house.

"What is this?" I asked.

I wondered if he built his own laboratory to continue on with his research. The sooner that he found his cure for cancer, the sooner that he could get rid of that vile that hung around his bedroom.

"I…had it built…for you."

Color me confused.

I gave him my best-confused emoji face.

"It's…my Christmas gift to you. Do you not recognize it?"

I see how nervous he is. I still hadn't got him a damn thing and he built me this weird square building. I scan it over and finally notice something etched into the face way up towards the top. My mouth opens as I begin to let the pieces fall into place. I fell myself move to climb out of the car as I realize what he has built. Impossible.

Edward follows me. My mouth is still hanging open.

"Noo…," I say in disbelief. "You didn't…you…no."

"Come on," he says taking my hand. We go around the side where there is a long staircase up to this little door.

I am speechless.

My breath has been taken away.

Edward built me a vault. Do you remember when he asked me what I would do if I was a billionaire? I said I wanted to swim around in the money like Scrooge McDuck.

The door opens, and we walk onto this platform.

"I know this isn't exactly what the one looked like from the cartoon. But I asked them to make it somewhat functional. I had them bring in the furniture and as you can see the ceiling is made of glass, so you have natural light."

There is a long chaise lounge to one side in deep velvet purple. A table to the other side with comfy chairs. The is even a television with surround sound speakers.

"I wanted you to have a place of your own. That you can bring friends to. A place you could come and have fun."

We walk over and off the edge is a thousand round pieces.

"As I said, if you were to dive into real coins, it would cause damage, so I had these foam fake coins made. It's…obviously not the real thing but I hope you will still get the feel…"

I tug on his arm and make him look at me. My eyes are swimming because this is the single greatest thing anyone has ever done for me. Just the thought that he would go to the trouble to realize a silly fantasy of mine.

"I can't believe you did this for me," I whispered.

Edward pauses trying to find an appropriate response. I see him squash his lips together before answering.

"I love you, Bella. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you," he vowed.

I want to say something equally sweet and sappy but I refrain. Instead, I back up a little towards the edge of the platform.

"You mean that?" I asked pulling Edward's hand.

I can't stop my mischievous smile from unfolding. Edward understands what it is that I want. He looks over to the pile of fake foam coins below us and his face turns playful. Before I know it, he picks me up and tosses me overboard as I scream falling down into the soft pile.

"You better get your ass down here, Cullen!" I scream.

He looks back and then takes a running jump before flying into the pile behind me. I have to say, it feels like a workout. Scrooge McDuck makes this look easy but I feel as if I am on a trampoline.

"Talk about working my core muscles."

"Well, underneath are trampolines," he said confirming my suspicions. "Even if we get rid of the coins someday, it could still provide some fun. The walls are lined with padding to avoid accidents, so it would be safe to even bring kids here someday."

I swim over the foam and head in his direction. I pick up a coin and throw it at his face. He narrowly dodges it.

"Hey, be careful. Do I need to make a list of rules for safety?" He scolded.

"I wanted a boyfriend. Not a hall monitor," I teased throwing another one.

"That's it! You're getting it now."

Edward trudged through the form coins to try and get me. I dove away and tried to swim upstream but surprise surprise, he was far more athletic than I was and easily caught up to me. He pulled me back while I flayed my arms. His fingers dug into my hips and reached around to tickle my stomach.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and begged him to stop fearing I might be that kid. You know what I'm talking about. The kid that pees in the ball pit at Chuck 'E' Cheese. Edward stops, and my face is inches from his. My lips hadn't been this close in weeks. His eyes stare into mine and I finally feel as if everything is normal again between us. Well normal as it can go for the pair of us.

"I'm sorry for Vegas," I whimpered.

He looks confused.

"I miss you," I whispered.

Edward sighed and looked down. I am fearful that I just fucked up the moment.

"No, Bella. I'm sorry. I don't care about what happened in Vegas. I…I…I was distant because I was worried that you were still in pain. I didn't want to touch you because I knew if I started…I might not stop and I didn't want to hurt you while you were healing."

Now it was my turn to be confused.

"You haven't touched me because you think my vag is still hurting? God! Edward! It hasn't hurt since we got back. I mean…you really thought I was in pain this whole time? The only pain I was in was knowing how upset you were with me and knowing I couldn't fix it."

"I wasn't upset with you," Edward said quickly. "I was upset with myself. Not only did I hurt you physically but…I didn't show up for our date. I hurt you by not showing up. My reasoning was childish. I was trying to get back at you and when I realized how my actions hurt you, I hated myself for it."

"Why didn't you tell me that! Do you have any idea how fucked up I have been over this? I kept thinking that at any moment, you were going to shuck me," I smacked him lightly in the chest.

"Shuck you? I love you! I would never."

I smashed my lips to his and sealed my hands on his neck, so he wouldn't be able to move until he done and kissed me right. My body melted into his and I felt him wrap his hands around my waist and pull me closer. The foam coins being pushed aside as he pushed his weight on me. I opened my legs willing to feel his body closer while we made out.

So many thoughts ran through my mind. I couldn't believe that our inability to communicate caused us so much strife. Do you mean to tell me if I had just told Edward when we got back that the old kitty was off strike and ready with her bowl of milk that we could have been having sex this whole time?

"Edward," I stopped pulling back from the kiss. "Um…I want to say something."

What was I going to say? You know me, once I get my mouth going, it rarely stops.

"I need to say something."

"Bella, whatever it is. Please don't apologize anymore. Can we just put Vegas behind us?"

I nod, and he tries to resume kissing, but I pull back.

"It's just…the last couple weeks have really made me think. Think about my life with you. Think about life without you and then I would begin to feel a panic attack come over me. I don't want to have a life without you. I am not a very appealing option. I know that. I come with a lot of baggage that stops me from being the ideal candidate for someone like you but…I want you. Like really want you," I rush in saying, fearful that my tears will overwhelm me and I won't be able to talk without going high pitched. "I want everything with you. A future. I want children with you. I think I will be a crap parent but I know you will be a good father and although I am not the best example of a fifty percent good parent model, I have to believe that we could be good together…in the future….if….you can want me too?"

I wipe the tear from my eyes and I can finally make out his face. He has tears in his eyes too. He shakes his head a little and pulls me back in for another kiss. And then another. And another.

"God, Isabella Swan! You have no idea how happy your words make me. Even if I do not agree with much of your statement."

He returns to kissing but then pulls at my shirt and lifts it with ease off me. I join him in the undressing Olympics in hopes for a gold medal. It gets really tricky when it comes to our pants. The damn foam coins getting in our way as we furiously try and rip the offending clothes from our body. I groan out in desperation that this is taking too long.

"Let's move this back upstairs," Edward offered.

I turn and take off towards the ladder but Edward has a better handle of trudging through the fake coins so he gets there before me. He pulls me the rest of the way and lets me go up first. The second I am topside, I drop my pants and panties and Edward follows suit. Once we are both bare to the world, he picks me back up and takes me to the chaise lounge.

Thankfully, since it has been so long since the last time we had sex, Edward doesn't waste time with foreplay. My legs are open for business ready to accept my first customer. The minute he is inside he does pause, looking down at me for confirmation.

"Come on! I told you, I am all systems go!"

He starts his natural motions and returns to kissing me along my neck. Just feeling him fill me felt like a breath of fresh air. I can breathe again. I see stars! It is that damn good. I look up into Edward's eyes and I feel his love for me. That's right. I said it. Well…I didn't 'say' it…out loud but this was a step in the right direction.

I imagine that we could have spent the whole day and night on the small chaise lounge. It might have been preferable for what our future had in store, but Edward knew how much it would hurt his mom if we recanted now and went absent from her party.

You know how earlier I thought that I wanted to take the jet because it would be preferable than spending four hours trapped in a small moving box with a man who seemed irritated by my very presence? What the hell was I thinking? Now I wished he would have hired a driver because I couldn't keep my hands off him.

"Bella," he said my name in warning. "You should be wearing your seatbelt."

I was kissing him along his neck and groaning suggestively in his ear.

"I can't help myself. You should pull over and call one of the Clearwaters over to drive. We could take the backseat," I giggled.

I see him smile at the thought. I knew he would never go for an audience, but it was worth a shot.

"Boy Clearwater or girl Clearwater, take your pick."

"Bella," he scolded. "They would probably quit if we subjected them to that.

"Great! Two birds with one stone."

He sighed and shook his head never taking his eyes off the road.

"Be good! And as much as you don't want to hear this. Even after the threat is neutralized, I was thinking of hiring them full time."

I flopped back in my seat.

"Why?" I complained.

"Because…like you said…if we have children…." He said testing the waters to see if I would renege. "We will want them to be protected. They will always be a target for kidnappers and shady folk."

I reached over and began unbuttoning his belt.

"You know a great way to have children is to practice, practice, practice."

I pull his dick from his pants and begin to run my hand up and down his shaft. I see him fight because he wants to tell me to stop but also doesn't want me to stop. I lean over and begin to take him in my mouth.

"Bella," he squeaks. "Um…correct me if I am wrong but perhaps it is another thing my sexual education class failed to inform me on. I do not believe we could…make a baby… using these current situational means. I was under the impression that you cannot get pregnant from sucking me off,"

I snort and come up for air.

"Dude, you're lucky you didn't cum just then because that shit would be squirting out my nose."

"Bella be good and put your seatbelt back on."

"I can't help it! I'm so horny and its been so long," I whined.

"We just had sex an hour ago."

I huff and sit back in my chair strapping myself back in like he requested. I stare straight forward irritated with my arms crossed.

"I know what you need," Edward said reaching into the back seat after he struggled to zip his pants back up.

"Here." He placed a heavy plastic bag in my lap.

I peeked inside and saw a wonder to behold.

"Do not get it all over my car. I put wipes in there as well, so your dirty fingers don't mess with my interior."

I gasped and looked at him.

"You do love me," I declared pulling out a twinkie from the bag of goodies.

Edward sighed once more and looked out his side window.

"That is what it takes to get you to realize it," he grumbled shaking his head.

I pull open a Reece's Butter Cup and nearly swallow it whole.

"Edward, answer something for me. I mean…besides the whole germaphobe thing, why is it that rich people always have issues with making sure their cars and such are impeccably kept. You're afraid that if I drop a skittle it will ruin your interior, but you not only have enough money to pay to have your car detailed but worst-case scenario, you could afford a new car and yet, I know if I did drop that skittle you would probably never forgive me."

He shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Of course, I would forgive you."

"But you would be mad," I said quickly.

"I would…be upset at your carelessness but I would get over it."

"But it's just a Skittle! Calm the fuck down. You would wage a war with me over a Skittle? You would want us to fight because I accidentally smashed a Skittle into your floor mat?"

"Bella, I would not wage a war with you over a Skittle. I would, however, ban you from having food in my car."

"Okay…so what if I went out and bought a car. Let's say…a Ford Focus and I told you that every time we would ride together, I want to use my car, so I can smash skittles into my floor mats without the possible reprimands. Would that be cool with you?"

He laughed.

"Bella, you will not be buying a Ford Focus. They are untrustworthy cars that will leave you stranded in the middle of nowhere."

I held up my hands. "Sorry dude, the Focus is what I can afford. I guess you'll have to drive behind me in your fancy smancy…whatever the hell this is."

"Well, that is just silly. I will buy you a safe reputable car."

"You won't be buying me shit!" I replied. "I can afford the Focus on my salary and there will be more than enough money left over for the twin car seats in the back for our future kids."

I knew I was winding him up. I could see how irritated he was at the first mention of an American brand car.

"Our future kids will not be riding in a FOCUS!" he nearly shouted. "They are a death trap and as my wife, I would expect that you would allow me to make a sensible purchase on your behalf. Take the damn BMW, Bella."

"First of all, I am not your wife. We can table that discussion for later. My whole point is, you sit here arguing with me over cars and Skittles and you could have shut me up long before all this talk if you had just fucked me. You see how that works?"

Edward immediately relaxed. He looked over at me and I sat back suggestively and opened my legs. The car immediately races off to the side and towards an exit. I want to laugh wondering what the Clearwater clan must think of Edward's erratic driving.

That's what I loved about Washington. With so many trees, it was never hard to find a place for a little privacy. Only a couple hundred feet from the main road and we had the whole place to ourselves.

I threw off my seatbelt and shimmied out of my pants. Edward grabbed his phone and fired off a text to what I imagine was a Clearwater. I know I should be worried that they were behind us and probably watching the car, but Edward had excellent tint on his windows. But, it didn't take a genius to know what we were up to the minute I straddle his dick and let it swallow me up. I bounced up and down moving the whole tiny car with my movements. The damn ceiling bumping into my head. Edward and I groaning so loud that I'm sure squirrels nearby would run for their nearest holes to hide.

"God, I can't wait to put a baby in you," Edward said.

"Practice makes perfect," I replied slamming myself down with every word.

"Go off birth control. Please. Bella. Please…."

I stopped and looked him in the eyes. Our chests rising and falling with the exertion from our extra circular activities.

Make a baby already? I was due in January for my next injection.

"Okay," I replied.

Edward pulled me forward and vigorously attacked my lips with my acceptance. I began to bounce up and down once more and this time, it was quick for both of us. I rested my head on his shoulder not wanting to leave just yet. I pulled back and he kissed me gently.

"You have no idea how much that means to me, Bella. The greatest gift you could have given me."

CRAP! I had forgotten all about Christmas gifts for Edward.

I laughed a little. "That's good to hear because…I kind of had a hard time finding something decent to give you. Unless a diamond-encrusted water bottle is up your ally because I could have that sucker here by Monday."

"As I said, Bella. You have already given me the greatest gift."

So, it may have taken a lot longer than we foresaw on getting to Edward's parent's house. As we drove up, there were swarms of people running around preparing for the event. Edward parked his car in the garage and directed the Clearwaters to do the same.

"There you are!" Alice berated the minute we entered the house. "Its about damn time. Did you even plan on showering before this evening?"

I wanted to tell her that I had about ten thousand of her brother's swimmers trying to escape across the southern border with only a thong holding them back, but I refrained trying to stay in the Christmas spirit.

"We have enough time, Alice," Edward said.

"You do but your girlfriend still has to wash, dry and style her hair. That kind of magic doesn't just happen in a quick minute."

Edward placed his hands on my hips and walked me towards his room.

"We better get going or else we will have little time for what I have planned," he whispered in my ear. I didn't hear a damn thing Alice said after that.

Dressed impeccably in my red satin frock. My hair and makeup perfect according to Alice's requirements and we were down to greet all the Cullen's guests.

Esme gave me a warm firm hug and thanked me for getting her son there that evening. I had never been to anything quite like this before. Esme's grand dining room had double doors that opened out to their massive patio. Every bit was decorated in frosted snowflakes and holly and red ribbons. A tree twice the size of any tree I ever had in the corner sparkled with lights. I felt myself become overwhelmed at the sight.

"Something the matter, honey?" Edward asked.

I fanned my face and bit my lip.

"This is all so beautiful. I just…I'm so happy. I can't believe that this is my life now."

Edward's hand reached up and cupped my cheek.

"You're not alone anymore, Bella. You will never be alone again," he vowed.

I felt like a princess. Dressed in a hundred yards of fabric. Wearing some ostentatious jewels Edward had gifted me with and drinking champagne with the 'West Egg' people. West Egg? East Egg? That damn book always confused the hell out of me.

"Do you want to dance?" I asked Edward.

"Uh…I'm…I'm not the best…"

Finally, something Edward wasn't good at. I smiled and took his hand leading him to the dance floor. We stood facing one another and Edward took my hand and placed his other hand on my hip.

"Edward, we're not in a Catholic high school. You don't need to leave room for the holy ghost."

I stepped closer and then placed my hands around his neck and let him sway with me to the music.

"Now I know why I never wanted to spend Christmas's here," Edward began. "I never had anyone I wanted to dance with until now."

We danced for a little while until Alice came and pulled me away to show me the tables and what decorations she had helped design for the centerpieces. Apparently, that is what Alice did for a living. She was a party planner. She had designed every opulent decoration for that evening. Edward was pulled outside by his father to join Jasper and a couple of the men as they discussed business and politics.

Alice excused herself to go to the restroom and I looked around for someone I knew. I didn't see Esme, so I began to walk towards the outside to find Edward.

"May I have this dance?"

I turned and see an older gentleman beside me. I look around to see if he is speaking to me.

"Isabella, I believe I may have something you would like to see."

"How do you know my name?"

"We have a mutual friend."

I furrow my brow, but I take his hand as he leads me out to the dance floor. We were in a very public place, so I wasn't worried. I guess I should have been.

"What friend?" I asked as we take our places.

"Marcus Rose is my brother."

I immediately try and step back, but his grip is sound.

"Oh no, don't hurry off yet without your party gift."

"What gift?" I sneered.

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a thumb drive.

"I know you think I am the enemy but how much do you know about the man you are trying to protect? Edward Cullen. I doubt much. Because if you knew what I knew, I don't see how you would be so willing to help him."

My eyes are scanning for Edward. For Seth or Leah. Where the hell is everyone?

I feel my heart racing but a part of me knows that no matter what this man may have to say, he wasn't going to try anything in a room full of people, so I indulge him further.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Everything you need to know…should know is on this drive. Just what lengths Edward went to, to get you."

"I know Edward bought out Newman's to get me to come work for him," I replied.

The man laughs, "If only it started there." He pulls back to look me in the eye. "You really don't know, do you?"

"Know what?" I asked cautiously wondering how damning the information he had.

"Isabella, Edward has been watching you since you were barely legal. Making moves on your behalf to ensure that you ended up right where he wanted you. He's had a tail on you since you were eighteen. And if you don't believe me? Everything you need is right here. All the proof. The countless steps Edward stepped into your life and changed things to benefit himself."

I felt myself trembling with this new information. What if what he said was true? How many lies did Edward spin?

"I don't believe you. I don't care," I whispered.

"Somehow I think you're lying. You want to know what is on this drive. You should know. You're living with the man," he stops and feigns surprise, "Oh that's right. You're only living with him because of a fire at your apartment? That's curious that fire burns down your home and Edward just happen to benefit from it."

My head is spinning. My breaths are short.

"See for yourself."

His hand places the drive into my hand and while I am suffering from a minor heart attack, he is gone, and I have no idea where he has fled to.

"Bella?" Alice calls out to me.

I look over to her and nearly collapse but she grabs ahold of me.

"Jasper go get Edward," Alice ordered.

She pulls me away from the party and I feel my whole body shaking and shivering as I try and wrap my head around what just happened. We are in father Cullen's study as she leads me over to a chair to sit down.

"Bella, what is wrong?" Edward rushed to me and took my hands.

I pull away from him as if he had just branded me with a hot iron.

"Bella," Edward said woundedly.

"I want to know," I whispered. "You have one chance and if you lie even once to me, I am done."

"Bella, what are you talking about?"

I try and stop my hands from shaking but they won't.

"Did you have me followed? Since I was eighteen? Did you burn down Rosalie's apartment, so I would move in with you? What the hell else haven't you told me? What else have you lied to me about?" I screamed.

I didn't need the drive for proof, the proof was written all over Edward's face.

"Please let me explain."

My heart is broken. No amount of tears would suffice payment. Everything was going so well. My world was over. Now it all turned to black.


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT

My world did turn black. Overwhelmed with the new information, I had embarrassingly become one of those girls who'd faint at the mention of devious deceptions. But, now is not the time for embarrassment.

I laid on Edward's childhood bed. My pretty red dress expertly laid out as if this were my wake. I don't think I was out too long. I can still hear music from down below as the guests partied and drank themselves not knowing that my world was coming to an end above them.

"Bella," Edward walked the two steps from where he stood waiting for me to wake from unconsciousness.

He takes a seat on the bed beside me sparing the dress as if we would work out our problems and be able to get back downstairs for the champagne toast that was to commence at midnight.

"Stay away from me," I whispered.

I sat up and noticed that my 'party gift' was no longer in my hands.

"Where is it? What did you do with it?" I ordered.

Edward pulls the drive out from his pocket.

"I have it here," he replied softly.

I snatch it from his fingers.

"Let me guess? You erased the contents," I accused.

"No! I didn't. If you really want to see…you every right to. I know what I have done is wrong but please, Bella. Please give me a chance to explain my case and beg for your forgiveness. You promised me that you would never walk away without giving me a chance to fix it. Please."

It's odd. This was the man whose virginity I had taken and yet he never seemed more vulnerable than he was now. I placed the drive on the table beside the bed slowly and looked him in the eyes.

"Edward, if you value me and this relationship at all, I am going to give you one chance. If I find out you are lying, I will leave, and you will never see me again."

He nods and agrees to my terms.

He stands up from the bed and walks over to the window.

"I don't know where I can even begin to start. I will…tell you everything. Everything that I can remember."

"I want you to look at me when you speak. I want to know that if you lied, you did so to my face."

Edward turns around and goes to sit down in the chair next to his bed. He eyes are downtrodden as he begins. He takes a slow breath in and then does as I requested, raising his eyes to mine.

"When I made my first million, I felt giddy with the power it possessed. Silly really that I should feel so much power from only a million. A million…doesn't really buy as much as one would think. I thought about what I wanted. And you popped into my mind. I would attribute your intervention that day we met as a reason I was so focused and successful. I wondered about you. What happened to you. Where you were. So, I paid for someone to look in on you. I thought that if you were in a relationship, I would leave you alone to go on about your life. But, the first investigator I hired had very little good news to report. He took pictures and you had turned into this amazingly beautiful woman. Grown-up before my very eyes. Your mother had died, and your father spent his salary at the local Indian casino. And you…you were addicted to pain killers. The first way I intervened in your life was to frame your dealer. I had my people plant enough evidence on him that he is still in prison to this day."

I felt my breath leave me as Edward's first admission was like a powerful slug to my stomach. Not that my dealer at the time probably didn't warrant some punishment for his crimes but to know that he was taken out of my life by Edward, a boy who I had only met once before this, shocked me to my core.

"I knew that it wasn't enough to get you clean so I orchestrated to have you taken and put out in the middle of the woods to be found by my people who would see to your detoxification."

"You knew Billy?" I asked.

Edward cleared his throat and stiffened.

"He's…Jacob's father. Was Jacob's father. He died a couple of years ago."

God, would my brain ever get off this carousel?

"Yes, I had you followed. Every single day of your life, there was someone always watching out for you. Only a handful of times did the person intervene. I just wanted to make sure you were safe. I didn't know why I was doing all of this. I kept telling myself that I wanted to repay you but as the years passed, I knew that I had affection for you and I was too afraid of coming to you and hoping I could win your heart honestly. I had seen how many men you had taken over the years. Yes, my men who watched over you would step in from time to time and stop…you from going with certain men. Men who they took on a judgment call to be deemed possibly dangerous."

"Did you have Rosalie's apartment burned down so I would move in with you," I interrupted. I think this idea most of all scared me. As much as it may piss me off that Edward intervened in my sex life, the apartment thing was still the worse of it.

"No," he said looking hurt for saying it.

"Edward," I warned.

"I did not order Rosalie's apartment building to burn down." He stopped, and I could see he was preparing for what he planned on saying next. "But, I didn't stop it either."

I felt the breath I was holding turn into a sob.

"Bella, I didn't order it. That was Marcus Rose in retaliation for not doing as he requested but Jacob alerted me to his intentions and I had enough time to stop it all…at least call the authorities but I didn't. I didn't want you going back to that dangerous neighborhood and sleeping on the floor. I knew that I could afford to pay everyone who lost their home and I did pay. I compensated them greatly…"

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT!" I screamed. "God, Edward! Do you really not know that what you allowed to happen was wrong? You can't just throw money at people to assuage your guilt. Those people who I'm sure you looked at as no more than peasants, had much more than a crappy home to lose. They lost everything! There are things that no amount of money can replace. You don't know because you, who was born with a silver spoon up your ass would never know what it is like to have nearly nothing but a few cherished keepsakes. The money that you gave to them is offensive."

I got off the bed needing more distance between us. I paced around in that damn royal red ball gown. I wanted to rip it from my body but didn't really feel like getting undressed in front of the man who sat by the window. The man who I thought that I could…

But now what? What now? Leave? Go far away and wonder if Edward would have me followed through the rest of my days? Stay? That's even more of a frightful notion at this point.

"Bella, please talk to me? I know there is nothing I can say to make up for what I have done but please don't leave me."

I shake my head and stare at the wall. I wipe a few errant tears away.

"What else have you lied to me about?" I asked softly.

I turn back around and stand there tall compared to the man in front of me. But, I believe I am as broken as he is.

"What else did you lie about, Edward? Were you…not a virgin when we met? Did you tell me that to soften me up?"

He laughed humorlessly. "I have never heard of someone lying about their experience to make them see even less. I imagine most men lie the other way and inflate their numbers. I did not lie about being a virgin, Bella. After seeing how many men you have been with, I did think about not telling you because I thought it might turn you off. It was a personal decision to stay a virgin because…if you could not be my first and last than the concept of sexual gratification would be gladly lost to me."

"You have no right to be upset with me. These are valid questions. I don't know if I will ever be able to trust you and your intentions ever again! I will always be left to wonder when something happens in your favor if you played a part in it."

Edward stood up and came over to me.

"Bella, everything I have ever done has been for your benefit. It was not my favor that I wished for. It was yours! I never even thought our paths would cross until your father passed and then…I didn't want you being all alone in Forks."

"So…that's when you decided to once again, step in and buy Newman's."

Edward sighed and nodded.

"And…I bought your father's house."

I laughed. Like really laughed.

"Of course, you did! No wonder. It never made sense that someone would pay so much for that crap house."

"It's yours if you ever…want it," Edward replied softly.

"Were you ever planning on telling me this or were you going to make another deception and just happen upon its availability and then gift it to me like some perfect boyfriend present?"

"I never planned what I was going to do with the house. I did not even know if it held any importance to you, but I could not see it bank owed and or demolished. I figured that you would have some fond memories there with your mother and I was hoping to protect…"

"Protect?" I sneered. "In whose definition? You did everything for me? To protect me. To honor me? I can't imagine how you must have felt rewarded for all your years of service and countless dollars spent the first time my pussy swallowed your cock! All the times that we fucked as payment for a price I had no awareness of."

"IT WAS NEVER LIKE THAT, BELLA!"

I turned around unable to look at him, but I felt his presence at my back.

"Bella, I cherished every single time we had sex…that we made love. I never thought of it…"

"Made love?" I laughed. I turned back around to him. "We never made love, Edward. Like I told you before, it takes two people who…love each other to make love."

"The first time we shared this bed, we made love and you cannot deny that. You may not say the words, but I can feel it when I am inside you," he accused.

"You wish!"

"You mean to tell me that you never felt that with me? Felt that connection that it was more than just sex? I don't believe you. Now look who is lying."

I was lying. I was lying because I wanted to cause him pain for causing me pain. I took two slow steps toward him.

"You're right…I did feel it. I felt that connection. For the first time, I thought maybe this is what love was when you fucked me this morning in the vault."

He shook his head slowly.

"No, you felt it much sooner than that, but you don't want to tell me. You want to lie to me? Fine. So be it. I don't believe you. I know that my faults are many, but you have done things too. You have lied to me, but I forgave them all because my love for you is stronger than any lie."

My mouth dropped slowly as I took in his words.

"You want to throw that in my face now? I did what I did because my friends' life was in jeopardy. I would have gladly let them kill me if it hadn't been for Jacob throwing Rosalie's name out there. What I did and what you did, can't compare."

I walked over to the bedside table and picked the drive back up.

"I'm going to go through this now and if there is anything that you haven't told me…that you should have told me, I'll be gone by morning. And do not send your henchman out to follow me this time or I will file a restraining order against you."

Edward reached out for his suit coat and folded it over his arm. He turned to go to the door but stopped.

He turned back around to me.

"Bella, I know what I did was wrong. If there is anything I can do to make up for my past actions…I will do it. I know that you don't want to believe in love but that is what I feel for you. Even if you can't forgive me…at least believe that one truth from me. I hope that…what you feel in your heart will be enough to give me a second chance. I don't deserve it but please don't…throw us away."

I could see every word come out of his mouth weigh heavy on him. I felt that weight on my chest as I took in his final request.

"I will leave you the room for the night, so you may have your privacy."

The door closed, and he was gone. The weight I was experiencing on my chest only grew heavier with his absence. I pulled out the drive and looked at it. Wondering what was on it. Dying to know and yet…afraid to know. What did I hope to find by looking at it? Edward who gave me the worst of his warped sense of protection? Or more lies to be uncovered leaving me to exit stage right and draw the final curtain on Edward Cullen?

Less than twelve hours before we spoke of our future and children and now even if I could forgive Edward for everything that he did, how could I trust him to not do it again? What would he do to get me to marry him? How many lives would be ruined in pursuit of my acceptance? What would he do to have a baby? Would he sabotage any birth control I might take if I decided that come January I would go and get my injection?

I drop that gorgeous dress to the ground and step out from it. I leave the shell behind and flop down on the bed in my pricy undergarments. What did I feel for Edward Cullen? If I did, in fact, love him, then…wouldn't the answer be simple? Get over it and move on. Isn't that what people do when they are in love? They just…get over it and move on. No matter the betrayal.

I feel as if I lost my mother all over again. That feeling that your life will never be the same. You wonder how you will ever recover to go about the next day and the next. What I wouldn't do for my mother now. How I needed her counsel now more than ever. I had my first real boyfriend probably eight years too late and he hurt me. What should I do, mom?

I feel my tears slide down as I close my eyes trying to remember her voice. Her soft smile and the ways her eyes would light up when she saw me. I was precious to her. I try and listen as if she will appear as the ghost of Christmas past and guide me.

As messed up as I am. I know that no amount of words from Rosalie or Alice will help me now. I need someone far wiser to help me in my time of need.

The thumb drive mocks me. Laying on the bed it begs me to plug it into Edward's laptop on the desk and take a stroll down Isabella Swan memory lane. Edward's violations are too great. He deserves to feel my wrath.

I cry and cry and cry.

I spent all night going back and forth on Edward. When I arose the morning of Christmas, there was no joy for the presents under the tree. No childish excitement. I shower but it does little to repair me. However, it does unclog my nose that is full of snot from my oh' sobbing night.

I dress in a warm white sweater and black pants. I run a comb through my hair as I hear a knock on the door. I sighed and ready myself for Edward. I'm sure he is here desperately searching for my decision.

But when I open the door, it is not Edward.

"Hi," I whispered.

"Bella," Esme reaches out to touch my cheek. "Can I come in?"

I let out a sob at her words and she pulls me in squeezing me tight to her chest.

"I'm sorry," I cried softly.

"No. Come here. Let's have a seat."

She leads me to the bed while closing the door behind her.

"I'm sure Edward told you," I manage.

"No…not much. Only that he messed up big and now…he may lose you."

Her fingers run through my hair. I close my eyes and can almost imagine that it's my mother's fingers doing the work.

"Bella, I don't know what happened and I am not here to find out or take sides. I just thought that as much as Edward is torn up, that you probably needed a friend too."

"I don't know what to do. Edward violated my trust. How can I forgive him? How can I move past this and even think of keeping him in my life? I don't know if I want him because I…care for him or because I don't want to be alone anymore. To just forgive him because I don't want to return to the life I had before he came into it? That doesn't sound right. What do I do? Leave him and then what? I am so lost, and I have no one to talk to," I whimpered.

"You're not alone, Bella. Even if my son and you were to part ways. We are here for you. We love you too."

"How is that even possible. You barely know me."

Esme smiled. "You'll know when you have children. It's easier than you think. My son…has been so lost for so long. Any person that he could care and love would have to be special. He would never waste his time on a girl if they were not the absolute best. I have seen the miracles you have worked in my son with a short period of time that you have been in his life and I know that there is a reason he cares so much for you. Forgiveness is a gift. And not one you should give lightly. You have to mean it. You have to search your heart and find it. You should never forgive someone unless you mean it, even if it takes time. And I know Edward, he would wait the rest of his life for it. He would rather wait and earn it rather than taking something that is meaningless."

I rubbed my head from the massive headache that consumed my fried brain.

"I'm sorry if all our drama ruined your Christmas. It was your first Christmas back with your son and…"

"Bella," she said taking my hands. "You have nothing to apologize for. But I do have something to ask of you…and you can say no but, we have a tradition of going to church on Christmas day. We like to thank god for everything we have been blessed with. It would only be about an hour. Would you come with us?"

I cringed.

"I don't know. I'm…not really a church person. I don't know what to do and the most I know about Christianity and God is from watching Dogma and Supernatural. I wouldn't want the walls to bleed by my blasphemous presence."

"That's nonsense. We would be very honored if you would join us in our pew and then we will come back and open presents. I know my son will be on his best behavior and give you time and space if that is what you are worried about."

I bit my lip, "I do worry about having to face him. I fear he might expect an answer that I am not ready to give."

"Well, then I will protect you and give you asylum until you are ready."

Esme walked me downstairs where breakfast was laid out. I looked around the room and felt relief that Edward wasn't there. I was so worried about what I would say when I faced him.

Alice and Jasper were there, however, and I saw Alice pipe up as I walked in.

"Bella has agreed to join us for Christmas services today," Esme announced cutting Alice off from whatever she planned on saying.

I took my seat and picked a few items from the spread to place on my plate. I had just picked up my fork when Edward walked in. He stopped in his tracks upon seeing me. I could see him out the side of my eye but couldn't look in his direction. He slowly took a seat next to me.

"Bella…"

"Bella has agreed to accompany us to services. I think we can all use the time of peace and quiet for reflection. Don't you agree, Edward?" Esme asked interrupting Edward's cause.

He turned away and looked back at his plate while my fork picked at the food on my plate. I felt bad because it is the very best holiday of the year and it was brought down by Edward and my issues.

We were supposed to exchange gifts later on. Well, Edward giving me his card to go out and buy gifts a week ago was what I had to exchange. I didn't really bring the Cullen's anything from myself. But, the way this day was going, it would be wise to have an Uber waiting to take me back to Seattle when we returned from church. I didn't want the Cullen's holidays to be completely ruined. They deserved to have the very best of holidays and that wouldn't be achieved as long as this cloud hung overhead.

I chose to ride with Esme and Carlisle. Edward forwent his fancy car to join us. I did notice that Seth and Leah were nowhere in sight. I wondered about that but didn't want to ask.

We arrived at a beautiful tall stone church with stained glass windows. It nearly looked like it belonged in Medieval times. Edward walked two paces behind me as we walked into the impressive building. Alice and Jasper slide into the pew first and then Esme and Carlisle leaving Edward and me to take the end.

I knew the cliff notes version of the Bible. I mean, I knew the key players and basic stories but as I said, I hadn't really gone to church before. Every idea of church came from watching movies and television which probably didn't give an accurate account.

The priest or…bishop? Pastor? Cardinal? Whatever he was, came out and told the story of the birth of Jesus Christ. He spoke on the gifts that the wise men brought, gold…frankenstien…frankin..beans? Damn! What was it? Whatever.

Anyway, he talked about the gifts the three wise dudes brought but then went to speak about the gifts that Jesus gave. I felt Edward's eyes trained on me even though he thought he was being slick by not looking directly at me.

And like God knew I would be live in person in his house, it was like the priest…man of God, chose his message for me personally.

"For with the birth of Christ came many gifts that he would bestow throughout his life and ultimately with his death and resurrection. The gift of love. Compassion and forgiveness. Forgiveness which is something I believe we all must struggle with. So, I leave you with this, this Christmas season. Ephesians four-thirty-one. Get rid of all bitterness, rage and anger, brawling and slander, along with every form of malice. Be kind and compassionate to one another, forgiving each other, just as in Christ God forgave you."

I didn't hear much after that. I just sat in that pew feeling pain from the verse. The man could have said that he didn't buy into any of this forgiveness crap and I would never have known. That is how tuned out I was thinking of my own problems. I feel my heart racing and my face heated as I struggled to keep my sanity in check.

Everyone was standing and singing some song that magically every person seemed to know automatically. I step over Edward eager to get out of there before I say or do something to embarrass Esme and Carlisle so that they may never return to their own church.

The cold air hits me square in the face and I welcome its calming powers.

"Bella," Edward called out to me.

I stand in the beautiful square courtyard yearning for a few quiet moments to myself, but Edward is here, and it doesn't look like it will be possible.

"God damn you, Edward Cullen!" I whirled around and lashed out.

Okay, if there was ever a time for God to smite me, now would have been it. Edward stops in place and holds his hands up.

"I don't know what to do," I begin crying. "I am so angry with you. How could you do this to me? How could you not tell me? There were so many times that you could have said something. I know because I thought back through all of them last night. I would have been upset but I would have forgiven you. To find out from someone so despicable as those assholes. For them to tell me…to try and use me against you. How can I forgive you now?"

Edward deflated and sat down on a bench nearby to run his hands through his hair as he looked down in shame.

"I don't know, Bella," he whispered in defeat.

I see his body hunched over and I am so angry that my skin feels as if it is on fire but seeing him there broken, breaks my heart. Even though I can't see his face, I see tears fall towards the ground to land by his polished perfect shoes.

I walk a couple of paces towards him. I feel as if God is watching while I stand here in his courtyard. He amplifies the message I just heard pushing me toward Edward. I play Esme's words back in my head, telling me to not say the words until I mean them. Give Edward some honesty even if he was so delinquent with his own.

I stop next to his shoe and reach into my pocket and pull out the thumb drive. I hand it to him and he reaches up to take it, his face full of confusion and moist tears.

"I didn't look at it. I don't want to know. I have to believe in the man I have come to know and not one that might ruin that image if I were to open this. But, you have to give me time. I can't give you forgiveness until I can mean it."

I see relief wash over his body. He stands up and with unsteady hands, he takes mine and slowly pulls me in to leave a gentle kiss upon my forehead.

I didn't know how I would ever forgive Edward. How much time would need to pass before I could trust that he wouldn't do something to me without my knowledge? I didn't look at the thumb drive because when it came down to it, the fact that the Rose brothers gave it to me made me believe that whatever was on it might have been tampered with. What if their agenda was to put false information damning Edward in my eyes. I couldn't place faith in a terrorist organization and not have the tiniest trust in Edward.

I guess their plan failed. I didn't leave Edward. I didn't betray him for their cause. Everything that the Rose brothers tried had failed. I guess it only made sense to up the stakes. There really should be rules in war. I would be more than happy to make the ultimate sacrifice. I was ready to make the ultimate sacrifice if it meant saving the man I love and the baby he went to rescue.


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE

Christmas day was a very low-key affair. The kind of affair that I had hoped for and wanted. However, it was mostly due to Edward's and my issues. I tried to ask Edward if I could return to Seattle and leave him to spend the holiday with his family, but he said that if I went, he would go to. He wasn't about to leave me without protection.

Oh…that's right. He fired the Clearwater's. In a fit of rage for allowing the brothers Rose to come into contact with me, they had failed their duties. I felt a little bad for them but wasn't exactly going to miss their constant presence. I knew it would only be a matter of time before Edward hired new security, so I would appreciate the freedom while I could.

However, once we returned to Seattle, Edward had a very different idea of freedom.

"I know you are still upset with me. That's fine. I can wait but I need you to follow strict procedures until I can find worthy replacements for the Clearwater's. First, do not leave this building under any circumstance without me. Do not even go to the lobby."

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"I mean it, Bella. The Rose brothers have proven how easily they can infiltrate our organization. I will put extra security on the building and Emmett is looking into personal security that we can trust but these people are not going to stop and with every failed move on their part they will get desperate which will lead to terrifying consequences."

"May I be excused now?"

I know my attitude was snotty, but I was still feeling pretty pissed from all the events that transpired over Christmas. New Year's was fast approaching, and I certainly did not foresee us ringing in the New Year with a celebratory bang as I once dreamed of.

Edward sighed and sat back down in his high back leather office chair.

"Please leave the door open on your way out."

I turned on my heel and went toward the door pulling it back to stand open. Edward never left his office door open. I was sure he was only doing it now, so he could keep an eye on me. However, Angela's desk was facing the door, so it wasn't like he could actually keep an eye on me. Thank god! I was free to roll my eyes at him in private.

I sauntered over to my chair and flopped down in my seat, waking my computer up from hibernation.

"Bella," Angela announced. She walked to me from the elevators toting someone new.

"This is Gianna. The third assistant. We just got done with HR and I am about to show her the ropes."

The third assistant because the second assistant was just another way Edward could control me. I shook my head not thinking of how my greeting was coming off to the new fish.

"I'm sorry. I am having an off day. Very nice to meet you."

Gianna looked like Jessica two-point-O. I felt a twinge of guilt for looking down on her when she was the obvious choice for an assistant. The kind of person who knows how to do the job asked would look like they came off a designer train. The only reason I looked the part was that Edward saw to my current wardrobe needs.

Angela began to give Gianna the tour while I sat at my desk and twiddled my thumbs waiting for something to do. It was embarrassing how little I did and yet, the paychecks still rolled in. It made me nauseated just thinking about it.

Finally, my prays were answered. The phone rang. Great way to earn that five grand Edward paid me.

"Edward Cullen's office, Bella speaking."

"Hello, this is Mary from the daycare. Is Angela there?"

"Ang. It's the daycare," I called out raising the phone in the air to get her attention. Angela stopped her tour and leaned over her desk to answer the phone. I could tell that she was worried about what they were saying.

"Bella, do you mind staying with Gianna? Ben has a fever and I have to go down and check him out. He can't come back until he has been fever free for twenty-four hours."

I jumped up from my chair.

"I'm not doing anything. I'll go," I offered.

"Are you sure?" she asked worriedly.

"No problem. I will back in a jiff. I can look after him today. You see how much work I have to do," I replied sarcastically gesturing to my empty desk.

"Thank you, Bella. I owe you."

I was happy for the distraction. I felt relief surge through me the farther I got from seventy-seven. What I wouldn't do to be able to put Ben in a stroller and take a walk out in the fresh air. I knew that would never happen. Knowing Edward, he would have given my picture to every security guard to lock me down if I should go anywhere near the lobby. Plus, with crazy maniacs out to get me, it wouldn't be right to put Ben in the middle of that.

It was the first time I had been down to the daycare since I had visited the first week of operations. I felt this enormous sense of accomplishments watching the children run around having fun. To be honest, I don't know if I was ever prouder of myself than that moment. To see my hard work and persistence pay off.

"Bella? Coming to check in on us?" Carmen asked.

She was who I helped choose to run the daycare.

"No, I was here to pick up Ben for Angela. He's running a fever."

She nodded and went over to her phone to dial the nursery. I looked through the glass to see them announce nap time for the two to three-year-old class. The teacher helped pull down the mats and set up blankets. For a small moment, I was able to picture a possible future. A little brown-haired boy toddling toward his matt while his father ran the company and mother…sat at her desk answering the phone.

With the way we were going, that brown haired boy was a dream that might never be realized.

"Here he is," Carmen sang.

I look over at a different brown-haired boy. Baby Ben. I smiled and pulled Ben out of Carmen's hands and pulled the diaper bag onto my shoulder.

"Hey, buddy. You're not feeling well?" I asked as I investigated that scrumptious face. I pulled him to me and could feel his hot little head.

"He's probably just teething but we have to be safe and there are rules for a reason," Carmen said.

"Thank you," I replied taking Ben towards the elevator.

I felt myself swaying side to side with Ben in my arms as it took nearly forever and a day to get back up to seventy-seven. When the elevator doors opened I could hear Edward yelling.

"You call security now and make sure they get to eleven and have Bella escorted up here right now!"

"Geez, what is with the screaming. I have a baby here."

I see Angela standing behind her desk nearly trembling while my 'boyfriend' screams at her. Gianna shrinking into her cube probably thinking over her latest career endeavor. Angela placed the phone back down on the receiver and walks to take Ben out of my arms.

"What the hell are you yelling about?" I barked.

Edward relaxed visibly and stood straighter.

"Bella let's take this to my office."

I huffed in frustration and marched my little booty straight into his office ready to give it as good as he gave. Edward walked in and closed the door behind him.

"What is your malfunction? You don't need to yell at the staff for shit going on between us."

"Why did you leave? I asked you to stay here. You didn't even give me a heads up. I just spoke with you about this not only an hour ago," he replied.

"Edward, I went to the eleventh floor. I didn't head to Azkaban. You said I couldn't go outside or to the lobby. The eleventh floor is still ten floors above the lobby so what part of your rules did I violate exactly?"

"Until we have proper security, I need you to be safe and I cannot protect you when you are on the eleventh floor. You have no idea what these people could do to you. The least common courtesy is to let me know. Give me the chance to escort you."

"Proper security," I huffed. "Don't you mean proper babysitters? People to watch my every move and make sure I don't shit twice a day without your knowledge."

I kicked the foot of his desk trying to find a way to take out my frustrations without kicking something…someone else.

"Are you being difficult because you are still upset with me or because you just want to be difficult."

"I don't know," I exclaimed throwing my hands up in the air. "Does it matter? Look, I won't go anywhere without your permission again. I won't take to the breakroom for a bagel without breaking into your office and announcing my stomach pains. I won't piss unless you have a chance to change my mind and convince me to go upstairs so I can do it in your pervy toilet. Okay?"

Edward rubbed his head with his hand. He was so pissed off but knew he couldn't say more without incurring my wrath.

"I will take Ben up to the apartment and spend my day there. That way you know I won't go anywhere without your knowledge. Okay?"

"I will just send Angela home," he dismissed.

"No, she needs the money and it's a farce of a job I'm doing anyway."

"What do you mean?" he asked perking his interest back up.

I sighed and sat down in a chair by his desk.

"Edward…come on. This is ridiculous. Me…in this job. You only did it to get me where you want me. I now know more than ever that I never should have been your assistant. It was all just a lie. Before I could chop it up to something else but now we both know that every step you took or direction you went in was to get me to come work for you, so you could…seduce me."

"I do not like that word. It sounds cheap. I merely wished for your company and companionship. It was never about the sex for me. I wanted more than just sex. In fact, if you required it, I would never touch you again if it meant you could be mine."

I never knew what to think when he would say things like this. I don't know what I was about to do until the words came out of my mouth.

"I quit, Edward."

I see his eyes widened. I think I nearly stopped his heart from the worry upon his face. He is instantly at my side.

"Please, Bella. Just give me a chance. I promise I will spend the rest of my life making this up to you," he begged.

I shook my head. "No, I didn't mean that I quit us. I mean…I don't want to be your assistant anymore. I am unhappy. I need to find a job that won't make me constantly feel like a leech. You're paying me to do a job that I can't do. I feel cheap taking money from you."

His body sags defeatedly.

"I don't want you leaving me."

"Having a different job doesn't mean that we can't be together. In fact, I've been thinking. You want me to trust you. To forgive you for grossly infringing upon my privacy. The more I think about it, you don't trust me. That's why you constantly wanted me followed even after our relationship began. If I go and find a job…not under you, it will take a lot of trust on both our parts. If we want this relationship to work, we have to start there."

He rubbed his palms together attempting to calm the anxiety.

"Would you at the very least do me the kindness of waiting until this mess is over. I cannot think of you out there while these assholes are still lurking."

I nod my head slowly.

"Okay."

"Thank you," he replied.

"Just…we don't know how long this is going to take I don't want to wait the rest of my life sitting like a caged bird in your penthouse."

A loud knock on the door and we both turned our heads.

"Come in," Edward barked.

I reached out to grab his hand to calm him down. He didn't need to take my news out on the staff that would be here to pick up the pieces when I was finally gone.

Angela walked in.

"Bella, do you have Ben?"

"No, I thought he was with you?"

I see the blood drain from Angela's face as she begins to worry.

I jump up from my chair.

"I put him down in the bassinet by my desk but a call came in asking me to receive a fax so I went to the copy room and I thought…I thought…"

I run out past her and head towards her desk. Edward is right behind me. I spin around when I see in fact that baby Ben is not where she left him.

"Where's Gianna?" I asked.

"I don't know, "she replied shakily.

"Gianna!" Edward barked. "Gianna."

He frantically rushes around the floor looking for any sign.

"Call security!"

I run over to my desk and call down to security but by the time they answer Edward pulled the phone out of my hands.

"This is Edward Cullen. Lockdown the building now. Pull up Gianna Larzalere's file and locate her whereabouts. Do not let anyone leave especially if they are carrying a baby boy. Contact the police immediately. I want this building searched."

I pull Angela into my arms as she breaks down. I have nothing to say to her because I know that I am the reason for her pain. Edward warned of escalating consequences. I never thought these assholes would stoop so low to take a baby.

It took only a half hour for them to locate on video surveillance the moment that Gianna left The Cullen Conglomerate building carrying a small bundle in her arms. Angela sat in Edward's office sobbing while she tried to tell the cops everything she could remember about her son and Gianna.

The cops would think it was a random kidnapping, but Edward and I knew better. I wanted to run from the room and throw up in the nearest wastebasket, but I held it in. Edward eventually had Angela escorted home and paid for a private security company to keep tabs on her building.

The minute we were finally alone, I found Edward's wastebasket and promptly threw up everything in my stomach. Edward rushed to be by my side and rub my back until I was finished.

"What are we going to do?" I asked through tears.

"We have to go back to my house. I know you don't want to go there but, I can't meet Jacob here. It isn't safe. We need to speak to Jacob. We will figure out what our next step will be. I will get Angela's baby back. I swear it."

I fell asleep on the ride to Edward's house. As much as I wanted to continue crying for our precarious situation, my body couldn't handle anything further. Edward woke me when we arrived and like a zombie, I followed him in took a seat in his entry room not wanting to go further.

"Jacob should be here soon."

"Are you going to have a problem if I pummel your friend?" I snapped hitting my fist into my palm.

"Be calm, Bella. We do not know the circumstances. I doubt if Jacob knew anything about the kidnapping. He would have found some way to reach out to me, so we could have circumvented it. Just wait for him to explain."

I huffed and folded my arms over my chest while we waited for the amazing Jacob. Insert eye roll. I did not relish having to see that man again. My blood began to boil at the very thought.

Jacob finally had the decency to arrive and not keep Edward and I in this awkward silence. I don't know how many times I looked around the entry room and mentally calculated how much everything must have cost Edward.

"Sorry, I took so long. It's crazy."

"What the fuck happened? Did you know what they were planning to do?" Edward started before I could ask what the fuck. So much for calm like he so desired from me.

"No, of course not. But…they don't tell me everything. They spread out the information, so they don't compromise themselves just in case someone is working against them. I didn't find out about the baby until it was at the warehouse."

"You've seen the baby. Is he okay? What warehouse? Where is he?" My questions firing off rapidly.

"He's fine. They won't hurt him because they are using him as bait. They have him at an abandoned meat packing facility over on seventh in the Industrial district. They want you," Jacobs replied looking to Edward. "They are through messing with your assistants and trying to find any information on your virus. They want you to meet them there tonight or they will kill the baby. You'll be receiving a message shortly on instructions."

"You can't go," I said jumping up from my chair. "You'll never come back."

Edward stiffened and closed his eyes.

"I have no choice. This will never be over until I make their acquaintance. The least I can do is try and get baby Ben back. Jacob, I will pay you what you are owed but your mission is done. It is too dangerous for you to go back."

"Edward, are you out of your mind? You can't go. Let me go!" I stated adamantly.

"No! You won't go anywhere near them ever again. And if you step even one foot in that direction, I will kill you myself!"

"It doesn't make any damn sense for you to go. You are too valuable." My voice rising along with his.

"Bella, listen to me right now," he said grabbing ahold of my shoulders gripping them tightly. "I am not messing around with you. I will not fight with you on this. You will stay here. Far away from what will happen tonight. This is not a request. It is an order. Hate me if you need to but I swear on all that is holy, if I get one whiff of you planning to get near to these guys, I will chain you down in the basement. This is my battle to fight. Not yours. It never was. Let me clean up my own mess."

I shrugged off his grip, "Let go of me! You don't get to tell me what to do. The world doesn't need Isabella Swan... accomplished nobody, but the world needs Edward Cullen. You have the ability to possibly cure cancer. You, who are great…I am nothing. Let me find a way…"

"NO! God dammit!" he yelled. "What the hell is the matter with you? Don't you realize that…you are not nothing?"

He choked up and did everything he could to keep it in.

"Bella," he said softly. "I love you. And I know that if something happens to you, there will be no way for me to continue on. I refuse to live in a world without you. I love you. But you…you don't…love me. You still have a chance. You have the ability to go on after this is over and be anything you want to be. More importantly, you can find someone to love. I love you and so this is my sacrifice to make."

I shake my head slowly unable to answer. I can't keep my tears at bay.

"I have to make some arrangements and then I will go. If you do not hear from me or if I am not back here by midnight, I am counting on you to destroy the sample. Will you do that for me?" he asked.

I nod my head slowly. I try and think about the future and nothing is there anymore. There is no way Edward will come back from this alive. I was sure they would try to torture it out of him and when they learned that he wouldn't give it up, they would kill him.

Edward left to head towards his study. I sat back slowly in my chair.

"I'm really sorry about all this," Jacob apologized.

I shake my head slowly placing it in my hands as I focus on the floor.

"I heard your dad was Billy," I finally said making some conversation.

"Yeah…did you know him?"

I nodded. "He…helped me when I was at my lowest. He saved my life."

"That sounds like him," Jacob acknowledged.

"So…I guess this means that you will be heading off to some beach now for bikini babes and coconut drinks."

Jacob rubbed his neck with his hand.

"I don't know. Could be crappy weather this time of year. Was thinking of doing something stupid."

I looked up at him for the first time.

"Well, …as much as Edward thinks he can handle this on his own. I should probably be there to back him up. Even if we go out in a blaze of glory, at least I did so with honor."

I laugh nearly. "You are stupid."

Jacob laughed. "Hey, I said I was doing something stupid. Not that I was stupid. Get it straight, princess."

I wanted to retaliate for the comment, but I didn't. My mind was already working on plan 'b'.

"He loves you. I don't know why since you two seem about as opposite as opposite can go before coming back around again. But…I guess I can see why. You are loyal. You place all above you and I don't think it is because you believe that you are not worthy. You do so because your love is fierce."

"That's funny. Edward doesn't think so. He doesn't think I love him because I can't bring myself to say it. I guess when it comes down to it, I know that if I say it, destiny is listening and destiny will take him too."

But destiny would know my heart, so it would try whatever it could to see to my unhappiness. Edward was mere hours away from possible execution and I'll be damned if I would sit by and allow that to happen.

"I like the way you think. What you said before. Any chance I could persuade you into doing something stupid…for me?"

Jacob's interest peaked.

I don't know what took longer. For me to convince Jacob to back my plan or for Edward to get me off him when he went to leave. I used the tightest grip I could, but he still was able to pry me from his body. Once again, he made me promise I would destroy the sample. I would keep my promise. My plan was to definitely destroy the sample. One way or another.

After he and Jacob left, I went upstairs and headed for the Pollock. I pulled the ugly painting from off the wall and tossed it to the bed. Lit up in all its glory was the panel. I only had one shot at this. I took a deep breath and thought long and hard. Edward would have chosen a passcode of significance. The date we met. March the third, two-thousand and eight. Knowing Edward, he would put the date in its entirety. I took a slow breath and feeling as if my heart would pound through my eardrums I tapped in zero.

Three.

I only had one chance.

Zero.

Hit one wrong button and it would all be over.

Three.

I had no other backup plan.

Two.

Only one of us would die tonight.

Zero.

Somehow, I convinced Jacob that it should be me.

Zero.

Edward was wrong.

Eight.

It was I who couldn't live in a world without him.

Enter.


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER THIRTY

To say I was a bit disappointed when the tiny door opened would be an understatement. Don't get me wrong I was giddy that I was right in my assessment that Edward would choose that exact combination for his vile of death, but I half expected a glowing light with angels singing like what happened in the movies.

There was a small light to illuminate the vile with the red serum. I felt my hands tremble as I reached out to pull it off its stand. Holding it in my hand was thee scariest thing I have ever done. Knowing if, in one moment of clumsiness, I could wipe out my very existence and ruin any chance to save Edward or baby Ben.

I went to the bathroom and placed the vile down on a white monogrammed towel and rushed to get ready. It was surreal to go through my closet and pick out the last thing I would ever wear. I tried not to put too much thought in it but knowing that you are about to die does put things in a weird perspective. Jeans and a tank top it is. I went toward the bathroom and quickly settled on a tight bun. With the amount of hair, I had, it would be easy for this part of my plan. My eyes kept looking down at the killer virus as if at any moment some poltergeist would throw it to the hard ground.

It seemed curious that this glass vile could contain such a potent liquid inside. Usually, these kinds of things would be kept in steel canisters but knowing Edward, who thought of everything and invented everything, glass apparently did the trick. Perhaps he kept it in glass knowing if he ever needed to destroy it right away, it would be easily accomplished in his booby-trapped storage facility behind the Pollock.

I looked around for something to contain the vile until I was ready to place it in its final hiding place. I see a scarf of mine and decide to wrap that sucker up being extra careful. Next is finding the exact location. Jacob said an abandon meat packing facility on seventh. Thank god Edward had the good sense to replace my phone after the toilet porn incident.

I tap away and find the directions are easy enough to follow. I know that I will have to borrow one of Edward's cars for this mission to be a success. Not exactly like I can order an Uber to take me there. Knowing these assholes, they will have armed guards walking the premise and it wasn't like any Uber driver wouldn't tip off the cops upon seeing that kind of criminal presence.

I go toward the garage and notice something curious about the storage container to the left of the door where Edward kept all his keys for his many cars in the garage. I open it to find nothing inside.

"Asshole!"

He hid the keys from me. Asshole didn't trust me!

I huffed and nearly throw down my scarf in a minute of lapsed judgment but thankfully I remember what is inside and stop myself. Now I will have no choice but to take an Uber. With this new-found setback, I will have to be sure they drop me off a few blocks away and hoof it on foot.

It takes far too long for the Uber to come and find Edward's house. I imagine all the things that must be going on in that warehouse. I doubt Edward would have gotten there by now. He would probably just be arriving. I wondered what kind of a plan he had. Go in and respectfully request they hand over the baby in exchange for his life? That wouldn't make any sense. They would have no cause to follow through. What was Jacob going to do during all of this? Would he try and play both sides? Act like he apprehended Edward and was bringing him in?

I think my Uber driver knew I didn't want to talk. He had asked me why I was going to that area this time of night. I told him I was having an affair and my man was a blue-collar meat slinger meeting me after hours, so we could fuck on the conveyer belt. I don't know if he believed me or was plainly scared of me from his silence.

As we grew closer to our destination my heart felt as if it were in my throat. I felt horribly nauseated. Dear god, I guess it was a good thing I wouldn't have that baby with Edward after all. There is no way I could handle months on end of this feeling. I should have eaten a Snickers before I came. Sugar had the ability to calm the nerves, right?

"Okay…here we are. Good luck on your…date," the driver said.

"Thanks," I muttered reaching for the handle.

I could see why he felt uneasy about bringing me to this part of town at this time of night. It felt like a ghost town. I didn't see a person around when I looked up and down the street. I began my walk hoping I wouldn't run into anyone unseemly. Well…other than the unseemly people I was meant to run into.

Nearing the facility, I slow my walk and begin to hide behind a building as I looked upon my final destination. Final Destination. I hated those movies. I shake my head of nonsense and focus. I pull the scarf open and pull the vile out to hide it on my person. I place my hand over my mouth to hold down the bile that threatens to run loose. I am resolved. This might be my final moments, don't ruin them with vomit, Bella.

I pull out my phone and dial emergency. When I hear a person on the other end, I take a minute before saying, "The baby that was kidnapped at the Cullen Conglomerate building today is here and needs your help. I suggest back up."

"Where is here?" The operator asked.

I set the phone down on the ground hoping all those television shows are true that they could pinpoint my location. Hopefully, there would be enough time to get in and do what I came here to do.

With one last breath, I step out from behind my hiding place and boldly walk towards the front of the abandoned warehouse. I see a couple of guards standing near the entrance. They don't seem to have guns, but I am not stupid. I know they will.

"I think someone is a little lost."

"I'm not lost," I replied boldly. "I have an appointment."

The men look at one other and then turn their gaze back on me. Immediately they pull their guns out like they were secretly happy I had come along and given them the opportunity to whip out their dicks.

"Look, I'm sure Marcus Rose and his brother would love to meet with me. I'm Isabella Swan and I have what they want. So, why don't you be a good little lapdog and run along and tell them so that I may pass, and we can all return back to our humdrum lives."

One looks to the other and gives the nod.

I sighed and crossed my arms attempting to look as bored as possible. They didn't need to know that I just secretly shat my pants.

"Let her in," the one guy announces to his comrade.

I set to walk past but when I reach the man who will take me inside, he pulls me roughly over and begins to paw me up and down. Getting mighty frisky with my breasts. Sorry pal, those are real and have nothing that you are looking for.

"Do you mind?" I snapped.

"Where is it?" he barked.

"Like I'm going to tell you that. Take me to the Rose brothers!" I ordered.

He aims his gun for me to walk in front of him. We go through a small door and inside everything is dark and foreboding. I can hear our steps echo throughout the abandoned building as I survey everything around me. We head off towards this smaller door and I can hear voices up ahead.

It appears to be a large freezer that has been out of commission. No longer cold inside. Six men dressed in their fancy ass suits stand around waiting for my arrival. Jacob is one of the six. That's good. He is keeping up the ruse.

Baby ben is in some kind of crate off to the side. Hopefully asleep since I don't hear him.

Edward sits in a chair. His face is dark and menacing at the sight of me. I have to admit I was quite turned on. Even though we had been through so much of late, I feel my lower bits tingling and I want nothing more than to survive this little complication for just one last welcome home, last hurrah, makeup, love-making mission. That's right. I said it. Well…mentally anyway.

Oh, that's right. We are all caught up now.

"Isabella Swan. The constant misbehaved thorn in our side. I hear you have finally come to see our side of things."

I rolled my eyes.

"I never looked on the thumb drive. Figured you would try to make shit up to get me to come to your side," I replied.

"You see Aro, she is one feisty kitty I have the pleasure of dealing with. Perhaps you can work your ways and make her purr," Marcus said to his brother.

I visibly shuttered.

"Look, I might have come here knowing I was going to die. You don't need to make me want to commit suicide with your disgusting words. Are we going to make a deal or not?"

Aro walked a little closer to appraise me while I stood my ground firmly.

"You are smarter than I think my brother gave you credit for. You're right. I wasn't completely true with the information I gave to you. However, I do have to say that what I did find on Edward's computer was disturbing, to say the least. The amount of money he wasted on having you followed, I can't imagine any person being happy with that knowledge. I guess if you wanted to believe that it was some fucked up sense of love, that would be honorable knowing how much he shelled out to keep your father alive by paying off his gambling debts multiple times or the wasted flowers he had sent to your mother's grave."

I feel myself tear up slightly at his words. I can't help but look over towards Edward who seems crossed between anger and pain.

"The man did care for you and yet…here you are. What do you have for me and what will it cost me?"

I swallow.

"You let Edward go with the baby and I will give you what you seek."

Marcus and Aro share a smile between them.

"And how can we trust you? How do we know that you aren't lying through your teeth?" Marcus asked.

I looked over to Edward.

"You told me that there was only one combination to your safe. I only had one chance to press in the right number or else the vile would be destroyed. You didn't think I would ever know that you would choose something so sentimental, but I figured it out and I have it. I put it in a secure location right across the street. Hidden and unable for you to ever find if I don't tell you where to look. The combination to your safe was zero-three-zero-three-two-thousand and eight."

"BELLA!" Edward yelled when he realized I was speaking the truth. "Don't do it! They will kill you. They will kill thousands of people if you give it to them. Don't do it!"

Marcus and Aro seemed satisfied by the reaction from Edward. I tried to tune him out as I looked back to the pair.

"The baby and Edward for you and the vile," Aro agreed.

"That's right," I replied.

"NO!" Edward jumped up from his chair. The men moved forward at once to restrain him. The asshole who accosted me in the sex shop was one of them.

"You want money? I have it. I will sign over my multibillion-dollar company to you. Leave Bella alone."

"You don't want to do that," I argued. "Edward could stall or do whatever he can to keep his business including contacting the authorities to see you thrown in prison. Just take my deal and you could be on a plane with what you want tonight."

I wanted to smack him. He was going to fuck up my plan. If they take Edward's deal, we might never be rid of these guys. Hell, they could take his business and decide to tie up loose ends. At least my plan would leave him safe.

"Bella!" Edward barked.

"Think about it. Take what you want. Do with me whatever you want and be gone already or possibly wait forever to see if Edward makes good on his side which could compromise your place here."

"Bella, what are you doing?" Edward nearly cried.

I looked over to him and see he is crushed. I want to cry too but I must remain strong.

I hold back my tears and take a small breath.

"I guess I love you more after all."

Edward crumples before my eyes. My last words to him to be honest ones. He said he couldn't live in a world without me but I was a coward through and through. I couldn't live in a world without him. I would rather die than to try and go on and live a happy life as Edward requested.

Marcus and Aro seemed to enjoy the show we were putting on for them. Aro stepped forward and reached out to touch my face. I sneered and attempted to pull back.

"Such a waste. You are truly a beauty. I can see why Edward loves you. But…you have chosen to surrender your life for his. It's touching."

"Are we going to fucking do this or are you planning on killing me with boorish speeches?"

Aro looked over to his brother and shared a silent conversation before turning to Jacob.

"Jacob, take the baby to Mr. Cullen. Mr. Cullen…you are free to leave."

"Like hell, I will!" Edward spat.

"Edward take the baby! You said you would save the baby. I need you to take Ben out of here. GO!" I ordered.

Jacob had picked up the baby and handed it off to Edward. I could tell he was sharing a look.

"Demetri, please escort Mr. Cullen out of the building," Marcus said.

Crap! I had hoped that Jacob would volunteer.

"Perhaps I should go with to ensure his cooperation," Jacob said reading my mind.

"No, Demetri can handle it."

Edward had to nearly be pulled out of the small abandoned refrigeration room. I stood there watching as the very last sight I had would be him crying out in pain, screaming my name. I shook my head to dismiss the tears and placed all my focus back on the boys in front of me.

"We have made good on our deal. Now it is your turn Miss Swan," Aro said.

"I would like to wait until your other man is back here to ensure that Edward is out of the building," I said stalling.

"I will not ask again! Give us the virus you wretched girl," Marcus spit.

I sighed and looked back slightly to Jacob. He was nearest to the door. I had hoped that he would know what to do when I played my final card.

"I'm sorry but I think I need to clarify something. Ninety-nine percent of the time in any movie or television show I have ever watched; the bad guys never win. You are the bad guys. I just thought I should make you aware of that."

I reached up into my bun and pulled out the cause for all this turmoil.

"I will see you in hell!" I spit throwing it at the ground mere feet away from the Rose brothers. I turned around to shove Jacob out the door, but he grabbed a hold of my arm and with great strength swung me around and threw me through the small opening.

Before I could even grasp what, he was doing, Jacob reached for the door and slammed it shut from the inside damning his survival and locking himself inside with the terrorists. I sat on the floor from where I fell feeling myself tremble while hearing the loud pounding coming through the door. Edward rushed to the door and pulled the latch to secure it in place.

I could hear their cries as I'm sure Edward's virus was making it way through their system.

"Come on, Bella. We have to get out of here," Edward said attempting to pull me to my feet.

"Why? Could we be in danger out here?"

"No, the room is airtight, but I don't want you to hear this."

I can't believe Jacob would sacrifice himself for me. That was never part of my plan.

"You have to promise me something, Edward," I whispered still staring at the door. Hearing the screams from inside. "You have to find that cure. Jacob can't have died for nothing."

Edward pulled me to him and I broke into a sob that it was finally over. He walked me out of the building where the once darken street was filled with flashing lights.

"Is Ben okay? What happened to Demetri?" I asked waking up from the events that had transpired.

"Ben is fine. He is with the paramedics being looked over. Demetri had to give himself up when he realized he was surrounded. They didn't want me to go back in for you, but I may…have punched an officer in the face so they couldn't detain me.

I gasped.

"Edward Cullen! How could you? They were right trying to keep you out of there. Asshole, who took all the keys as if that would stop me. Asshole, who almost ruined everything by attempting to offer your business. Asshole, who…"

Edward cut me off by sealing his lips to mine. His tongue working its magic to attempt to make me forget everything.

"I love you too, Bella."

I pulled him in and gripped tightly around his neck as I resumed my tears.

"You can't ever do this to me again. You can't ever leave me. I love you. I want to be with you forever and you have to promise me that you'll let me die first when we are old and crapping ourselves senile because I just can't Edward. I can't..."

"Okay," Edward whispered in my ear increasing his grip on me. "I won't ever leave you. I promise, Bella. No matter what."

I knew we couldn't hide here any longer. We had to go and face the music from the authorities.

"What do you think will happen? Are they going to arrest you? What?" I asked.

"No. I will work with them and be sure to include a handsome donation to ensure my freedom. It will be a long and tedious process of explaining everything from the beginning, but we will be okay."

The police wanted to question Edward and me. They attempted to take us from one another, but Edward made light threats of lawyers being involved so they let us stay together until the Feds arrived. I knew that the FBI would be a whole different ballgame. Thankfully, they allowed us to return back to Edward's building, so I could at the very least be kept comfortable while Edward took them through the entire story, step by step.

I waited upstairs in his penthouse for him to arrive. Facing my fears, I walked slowly towards the window to look out down upon Seattle all lit up and looking more beautiful than I had ever witnessed before. My fears of heights seem silly to me now after the night I had. I should be dead right now. If it wasn't for Jacob, I would be.

I left the window shades open. Something I had never done before as I had requested Edward to close them since my stomach couldn't handle the heights but now, it could. I laid down on the bed and fell fast asleep.

Edward came in early the next morning after being kept up all night by questioning. I felt his weight on the bed which woke me from a dreamless sleep.

"Hey, beautiful," Edward said gently stroking my face.

"Everything…okay?"

I felt bad asking that since what happened to Jacob. Everything was not okay. Sure, Ben was safe, and I was sure he was back with Angela by now. The assholes were either apprehended or dead. For the first time in months, I could possibly breath easier if it weren't for one thing.

"Everything is fine for now."

I nodded and once again a stray tear escaped.

"Hey…Bella. As I said, everything will be okay now."

"I know," I sniffled. "But I still feel responsible for Jacob. He was supposed to make it out. He had such simple dreams of white sandy beaches and now he's dead because of me."

"No. Jacob made a choice. A choice that I will be forever grateful for and be sure to think of him every moment that brings me happiness. His sacrifice will not go unnoticed. I know his father would be proud and today, they will be reunited."

I laid in Edward's arms and be focused on being thankful. Edward must be ready to drop from exhaustion but never once did he waiver or fall asleep on me.

"Bella…"

I waited to hear what he planned on asking. I knew his voice so well now that I could always tell when he would say my name like that, it meant he would want to know something.

"…will you make love to me?" he whispered.

I looked up into his eyes.

"For…apparently the first time since…before didn't count."

I crawled up to reach his face and place a kiss upon his lips.

"I lied before. But, you think that the first time we made love was the first night at your parent's house. For me…if I was being honest. It was the second night after you told me of our crossed paths. I have known for quite some time that I loved you. I've been afraid to say it because stupidly, I thought that any person I could love was doomed. I'm done being afraid. You want to fly me around the world in your deathtrap plane, I will ride shotgun. You want a viable vessel? I'm your girl. Do you want to hear me tell you that I love you? I love you! I want to marry you, Edward. I want to be Mrs. Edward Cullen whatever the hell that means…prenup and all. I will be loyal to you till our dying days. I know that I can be a bit of a handful. Half the time you must think that I am bat shit crazy…"

Edward was on top of me ceasing my monologue. His lips held mine hostage as he pushed himself between my legs. I have to say how impressed I was since I would never be able to perform on no sleep after the stress we just endured. I would be no better than a Paris Hilton sex tape. Legs open and just do what you will. Thankfully for me, however, Edward worked well under pressure with no sleep. No wonder he was a billionaire.

"Marry me, Isabella Swan. Marry me today," Edward said the minute he released my lips.

"We can't. Your parents would be hurt if we didn't invite them. Not that I don't love the idea of a small intimate wedding. It's like you read my mind but we should at least invite your family. Plus, you have to contact the lawyer. Draw up the proper papers. We'd have to get a license. A decent dress…"

"We don't need a lawyer. I can bribe someone for an immediate license and I can fly my parents in while you go and buy a dress."

I didn't reply. I looked at him with my most serious face.

"Edward. I will not marry you without a prenup."

"Don't be stubborn, Bella. I will not have the woman I love bring legality into the happiest day of my life."

I sighed and looked down.

"Then I cannot marry you."

"Bella," he pleaded.

"No. I need that piece of paper for a piece of mind. To know that you will never need a reason to wonder about my intentions. If this were not to work out like I said, I can be bat shit crazy and I would never want to let my hormones rule how I would try and take you down."

Edward laughed which was curious.

"I can handle your hormones. I even have an alarm on my calendar to remind when to tread softly. But, I think I can make you change your mind."

Edward worked wonders. For a virgin, I don't know if it was my teaching expertise that made him so good or perhaps he was having late night porn watching parties as to the cause for his brilliant education.

Feeling him inside me. Making love. Everything was right in the world. I would marry this man. He would love me for the rest of my life and no one would take that away from me.

We settled on a compromise. I agreed to not sign any legal papers except for our marriage license and in return, we agreed to push the wedding for New Year's Eve. I told Edward that I wanted to be married the very first minute of the new year. The mistakes that we both made would remain in the past and with this new marriage beginning the new year, it would only bring good luck on the rest of our lives.

Everything was perfect for our wedding. We had Edward's family that would finally become my family officially. Our friends. Rosalie flew in from wherever Edward had stashed her bringing along my new bodyguard. Yep, that's right. Edward decided on who better to watch over me than Emmett. It was a brilliant move on his part. He knew I would most likely listen to Emmett since he was dating my best friend and Maid of Honor. Of course, Edward was wise to break the news of this on the trip home from our honeymoon.

The honeymoon which would lead to my next adventure. And oh, what a trying nine months to follow that was.


	31. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

"FUCK ME!"

"Bella, you're doing great. I am so proud of you, honey."

Viable vessel my ass. Edward didn't want a viable vessel, he wanted a torture chamber to house his heir.

Upon hearing that we were to have a baby, one of the first things Edward did was to make a substantial investment in a nearby hospital to see a proper wing was erected to bear witness the birth to the miracle child. One of the first but not thee first.

We had just arrived back from our honeymoon. A month-long trip on a ginormous boat that sailed down to South America. Edward respecting my fears of flying even though I told him we could go anywhere he wanted to. He knew that I would have to fly many times for business trips, so he didn't want to put that pressure on me during one of the most romantic times of our lives.

"I think I am happy to be on land again," I announced when he opened the door to his house out in the woods. With the absence of our bioterrorist menace hidden in our walls, I felt that we could come back to Edward's space house on the promise that Edward would never again keep the threat of looming horrible death hidden anywhere.

"Not so fast, Mrs. Cullen," Edward put out a hand to stop me. "You weren't about to rob me of my duties now were you?"

Edward reached down and picked me up to carry me over his threshold. My stomach lurched but I smiled and gave him a kiss when he sat me back down on my feet.

"I'm pretty sure all your duties, Mr. Cullen comes with a particular uniform or…lack thereof."

"I am always here to serve but…I think we should at least wait for night. I know we were a little fruitful with our love-making last night. I want to give you time...to heal."

I shook my head. "I am fine but…I am so exhausted. Do you mind if I go upstairs and hang around for a while?"

"Of course not. This is your house too you know."

I placed a gentle hand on his cheek not giving a response. I wasn't going to tell him that even though we were married, I still didn't feel right in believing that the house was mine even if technically it was now.

I headed upstairs with one goal in mind. It was silly, but I still didn't particularly care to poop near or in front of my husband. While on the ship, I would wait for strategic times to do so. I had been holding in a loaf all morning and wanted nothing more than to lock the door and let Calgon take me away while I enjoyed my private time away from Edward. I knew he would probably head straight to his office first, so he was a perfect distance away.

I felt my body go limp with a job well-done praise sent south when I heard feet fast approaching followed by loud banging on the door.

"What the fuck!" I screamed in shock.

"Bella? Bella!"

I wiped quickly and jumped up pulling my panties back on, waving my foot to flush the contents away.

"What the hell, Edward! I am trying to have a moment of peace."

"Open the door," he demanded.

I pulled open the door violently. Irritated that I would have to kill my husband so soon into our union.

"WHAT?" I snapped.

Edward upon seeing me, his eyes shifted down to my stomach and he slowly fell to his knees holding onto my midsection. I began to shoo him away.

"What are you doing? You're creeping me out."

"Bella…you're pregnant," he announced still on his knees.

"I'm what?" I confused emoji faced him.

"I know you didn't want me monitoring your pee anymore, but I couldn't help but look when the message came over my phone."

He stood up and produced his phone showing a report upon it with decimal points and numbers.

"I don't know what the hell this says."

I felt my palms begin to sweat. My heart begins to race. What if what he said was true? I had only been off the injections for a month. How could this have happened so fast? How could he have found out before me?

"Go to the store," I ordered.

"What? Why?"

"I want a pregnancy test."

"Bella, my toilets are the best in the world. If they say you are pregnant. Then you are pregnant."

"I want a second opinion," I demanded. "Something simple like blue lines or crosses. Digital ones that read, 'pregnant'. I don't care if I pee all over my hands to achieve these simple results. Go and buy me a pregnancy test!"

Edward thought about it for two seconds before turning to go. He was just at the entryway of our bathroom when I stopped him.

"Edward," I called out. He turned around.

"I'm scared," I cried softly.

Edward aborted the mission and came to wrap me in his arms.

It took a few days for me to come down from the information. I went with Edward to the store not wanting to be left alone and after chugging down a pint of Gatorade I went back to the bathroom and waited until I could urinate on myself to see with my own eyes what Edward already knew. Edward was ecstatic, but he knew that he needed to give me a little time to come around.

Back to the screaming.

"I'm sorry but you are too far along, and you are dilating quickly. There isn't any time left for an epidural."

"I don't care. You get me that damn drug or I will make sure that my boyfriend…"

"Husband," Edward interjected.

"…takes you out. And he has the money to do it."

"Bella, calm down," Edward said petting my hair.

"Don't you tell me to calm down. You did this to me! I swear on all that is holy, Edward Cullen. If you ever want another child again, I suggest you take your billions and figure out a way to have one yourself!"

Edward laughed a little and turned to the nurse.

"I'm sorry…she isn't always like this. She's just…hungry."

Your damn right I was hungry. During my fifth month, I was cursed with gestational diabetes. Even now I wonder if Edward had anything to do with my results. The minute he learned that I was carrying his child he kept trying to push healthy crap down my throat. It would lead to some pretty intense all-out wars somedays. But, Edward and I had a trick for whenever our fighting grew too great. Before I would run off and do something stupid or Edward would make the mistake of saying something stupid, we had agreed that no matter the fight, we would pause and have sex. There are some great compromises that came from post-coital minutes.

But, when I was damned and told that I had gestational diabetes, Edward made it his mission to see that I stuck to the strict regimen. I hadn't had a full chocolate bar in nearly four months! I was more than willing to take the insulin if it meant that I could have a proper cheeseburger…with the whole bun. But Edward did everything he could to see that my numbers stayed safe.

"You promised me, remember? You said you would send out for chicken McNuggets and a venti Frappuccino the second this kid was out of me! You promised me."

I was crying frantically however feeling great relief that another contraction had passed.

"The moment the doctor tells me that it is okay…"

"NO! You said…oh goddammit!"

So much for the relief. Edward held onto my hand and attempted to get me to breathe to that stupid Lamaze rhythm that didn't do shit.

"Okay, we are ready for a trial of labor. Let's get you into position to push."

Suddenly the room was flooded with people and my legs were being pushed up into stirrups. My good girl on sight for the whole world. It was a good thing I wasn't the virgin because I might be shy.

Edward and I had agreed that we wanted to be surprised on the gender. I know. Surprised that I would ever want that especially since I was the kind of person who would go on and read spoiler alerts before seeing a movie or tv show but there was something kind of fun about no knowing and seeing Edward's face the moment the announced it.

Pushing a baby out felt like taking a massive dump. The pain of it coming out and then instant relief. I could hear it crying as my heart stopped waiting to hear the announcement.

"It's a girl!"

"Oh, thank god!" Edward sighed in relief. "Bella. We have a daughter."

He peppered me with kisses as I finally was able to take in the sight of her. I can't believe that this thing came out of me. She is placed on my chest and I am in awe and instantly in love. I don't even know anything else going on because in that moment, Edward, baby girl and I, are a family.

"Are you happy?" I asked Edward.

"Could never be happier."

"Even though she's not a boy? A boy to carry on your family name and do all that guy stuff with?"

Edward smiled.

"I am relieved. Especially after all the hell you put me through with coming up with boy names."

I made a face.

"I don't know what your problem was. Maximillian is a completely respectable name that many people have."

"Bella, you didn't want to call him Maximillian. You wanted to name him Maxibillion," Edward argued.

"Well, I didn't want him to lie every time he was to give his name."

Edward reached in and kissed our beautiful girl before bringing his lips to mine.

"Thank you. You never gave up on me and you have made me happier every single day of our life. Thank you for this gift."

I looked down on her and watched as her little lips pouted perfectly.

"So, what are we going to name her? We still haven't decided on a name."

Edward ran his hand over her head.

"How about…Annie?"

I laughed.

"I don't know. Annie is from rags to riches and this girl I have a feeling will never know what rags are."

"Well, we did talk about Renee," Edward reminded.

I paused for a minute and then felt tears overwhelm me.

"I know…what if we named her Jay. In honor of Jacob? It's because of him that she is here. Jay Renee Cullen?"

Edward's face lit up.

"It's perfect."

I used to worry about not having ambition or a direction to go in. The minute that Jay was born, it all became very clear to me. I never had thoughts of a future career because I was meant to be a stay at home mother. I didn't want to be away from my family. I loved every second of being with my daughter and Edward.

Edward was happier for my decision too. A little too relieved when I expressed my desire to stay at home and raise our child. I never wanted him to think that I was using him for his money. Finding a way to leech off of him and his hard work. But being a stay at home mom was harder than any job I ever had and that includes fishing worms out of a barrel for the customers of Newman's.

The hospital suite that I gave birth in was turned into a low-income family charity. Any woman giving birth in that room would never have to worry about the possible high hospital bill. All bills were sent to The Cullen Conglomerate. We named the room, 'The Jacob Black Safe Harbor Suite.' I know I had asked for Edward to continue on with searching for a cure for cancer but after our daughter was born I made him promise that he would never place himself in any possible danger from being in close quarters to any chemical that might cause him harm or death. He was hoping to eventually find someone he could trust to pass on his knowledge to that wouldn't turn over any information to a terrorist organization. Hopefully, one day we could find that person.

Jay was what I had needed my whole life. She gave me a purpose. I used to be scared of being a mother. Afraid I would screw it up, but I learned that when you had a true partner, there was nothing to be afraid of. Every trial I would ever go through, Edward was there by my side. Nothing to ever be afraid of…well except for childbirth. That shit fucking hurt!


End file.
